Forbidden
by 77Nemesis77
Summary: Inuyasha accidentaly helps a strange woman with a dark past and a terrifying power saught by many. As the hunt for the girl intensifies, Sesshoumaru finds that the girl may not be just another weakling, but a formidable enemy from a secret past.
1. Rumored Stranger

_Author's note_: I do not own any of the original characters from Inuyasha, I just simply used them for my story.

The girl's name will be revealed in a later chapter, so for now she's just "the woman, the girl, the demon, etc." If the first chapter bores you, please don't give up! It gets much more interesting as it progresses. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and italics indicate thoughts.

I'd love to hear any suggestions on any chapter, critique always helps! Thanks! Email or please review! Whatever works best for you!

**Forbidden**

Chapter one: Rumored Stranger

The night was dark, cold and rained poured out in buckets out of the sky. A lone figure stumbled across a meadow in front of rice fields bordering a small village. It collapsed before the fields. Lightning lit up the night, exposing a young woman, wounded, in a torn, bloody kimono, with a katana clenched in her right hand. She heard someone walk up to her and opened her eyes. A young man in a red kimono with long silver hair and dog ears stood in front of her. His golden eyes stared at the stranger, but she fell unconscious. He realized she was seriously wounded and picked her limp body up and carried her to the village. The man rushed toward a hut near a temple and barged in.

"Kagome, Kaede, wake up." He announced loudly. The two women stirred from their sleep. The young, black haired and brown eyed girl yawned and stretched. "Huh? Inuyasha?"

The old priestess Kaede stood up and lit a fire in the charcoal pit. "What is it that you want at this hour of the night?"

The young man placed the injured woman on the floor in front of the warm fire. "I found her barely breathing on that hill in front of the rice fields. She had this bloody katana in her hands." Inuyasha put the sword to the owner's side. Kagome walked over to the young woman and sat down on her knees in front of her. She brushed a few, wet stray hairs from the girl's face and gasped, moving her hand away. "She's a demon!"

"I don't know, she doesn't have a demonic aura. The blood on her is that of humans and demons, but the blood in her veins is strange. It's not human… or demon."Inuyasha observed, sitting cross-legged.

"Maybe she's a half demon?" Kagome suggested. By now, everyone had woken up: a beautiful demonslayer named Sango, a monk named Miroku and a small fox demon child, Shippou. An unexpected visitor popped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and exclaimed.

"I cannot believe my own eyes! So the rumors are true!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Myoga? Where did you come from anyway?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome began to tend the young woman's wounds.

"I have never seen such a mysterious woman. She's a beauty my eyes have not yet seen the likes of." Miroku scanned the woman from head to toe. Sango was blowing off steam and snarled "She's half dead, and all you could think of is her looks, you lecher?"

"Actually, you were right the first time, Kagome, she is a demon. But none like the ones you have seen. She comes from a distant land, across the sea, from the north. From the lands of snow covered forests. Is she not the one hunted by Naraku?" Myoga the flea changed the subject.

"Indeed she is." The old woman answered, carrying a bundle of herbs to the stranger.

"Why the hell would he want her?" Inuyasha said in a rude voice.

"She is rumored to behold great power and a devastating secret. She possesses an ancient key, a thousand years old, but it's not a key that would unlock a box. It is something that she is said to use as her weapon. It's more powerful than yours or your brother's sword." Kaede continued the story. "Supposably…"

"Power rivaling that of Inuyasha..." Myoga cut in, Inuyasha was feeling proud with the flea's comment. "...is not too hard to comprehend, but Sesshoumaru? And with her being a woman…" The flea continued. Inuyasha's pride didn't last long, and before he knew it, Myoga was smothered on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"His bark is larger than his bite." Inuyasha scowled.

"You ignorant, proud fool. You have never seen the extent of Sesshoumaru's real power. Besides, he is your older brother, and everyone here sees that he has developed feelings for you. He even protected you." Kaede groaned, tending to the woman's wounds. Kagome, Miroku and Sango exchanged surprised looks. No one came out and just said that the seemingly heartless Sesshoumaru cared for his half-demon brother.

"Pfft. Whatever. I don't care for that moron, I want to know why Naraku is after this girl." Inuyasha protested.

"He gets her, he gets more power than the shards, if the rumors are true, that is." Myoga responded.

"So what do we do with her?" Kagome looked down at the girl before her. She was without a doubt beautiful and strong, but still fragile as any woman. Kagome washed off the dried blood and soot off of the demon's pale skin. "She looks so weakened. Do you think she is an enemy?"

"No, she has a kind soul. She will not oppose us if we don't." The old priestess finished mixing her herbal medicine and noticed blood seeping through the kimono. She looked at the men and demanded "You two wait outside for a short while." Inuyasha left the hut without a word, but Miroku was more hesitant. He was mumbling something but Sango kicked him out, literally.

Kaede kneeled and untied the ruined green sash around the woman's tiny waist. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other and blocked the view to anyone spying from the door. The old priestess took off the destroyed kimono from the young woman's shapely body. Sango soaked a cloth in the herb mixture and treated the claw shaped wound on the demon's left shoulder. Kagome gasped at the numerous injuries on the girl's body. "What happened to her? Poor thing, how did she survive?"

"She's strong, just look at her, she is able to take on a lot of pain." Sango replied.

The women finished cleansing and treating the girl's injuries and dressed her in clean clothes. The men were called back in and everyone resumed their sleep.

The next day, before sunset, the demon woke up.

The woman was in shock, panting like she was out of breath, and completely lost. She didn't know where she was, why she was in a hut, in clothes not her own and what happened the night before. Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard the confused demon rustle around in the hut. He announced the news to Kagome and the two bolted to the little house. The young demon was sitting in bed, examining the bandages on her body. Inuyasha kneeled at the woman's side. The frightened girl turned and saw the half demon staring at her. She was stunned enough as it was, and the sight of a strange demon sitting next to her only made it worse. In a split second, Inuyasha was knocked to the floor by a forceful kick to the head, and the woman was gone.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome panicked, helping the half-demon up.

"Damn. She wasn't awake for five minutes and she nearly took my head off!" Inuyasha growled as he rubbed the side of his head. "Come on, we can't let her escape!"

"She is still badly wounded, she probably won't make it far." Kagome shouted as the two were running up hill and joined up with Sango, Miroku and Shippou. The woman was already past the hill and out of their view. She kept running until the sun had set and the moon rose. The demon woman stopped and turned to see if Inuyasha and his gang were still in pursuit. Her slightly pointed ears heard nothing but the wind, and her eyes saw nothing but the dark forest around her. She felt her strength drain out of her body. The demon risked her safety by whistling a loud and steady note, calling her steed. Within a minute, a magnificent black stallion emerged out of the shadows.

"Teyn'." (Russian for shadow) She whispered, her voice a sweet and calming melody, neither too high nor too low. The horse neighed and nodded, glad to hear his master's voice. The woman walked over to the saddle and jumped on, letting out a faint groan of pain as she hit her left thigh on the horse's side. The stallion snorted in concern , but the demon dismissed it and ordered the horse to gallop away.

They arrived at a peaceful stream in a small clearing in the forest. The woman got off the steed and let him graze and rest while she started a campfire. She took out a small pot and hung it over the flame using perched bamboo branches. The woman took a wooden box, full of medicinal herbs and powders, and three glass bottles of black liquid. She poured water into the kettle and boiled it, adding a black mixture from a tiny glass bottle. The woman felt terrible, drained of energy, and her body burned with pain. She looked at the clothes she donned. _Now, how did this happen? The clothes of a priestess... twice my size... huh._She undressed and washed herself in the river, then treated her wounds with her medical brew. Her wounds stopped bleeding with the help of the benzoyl peroxide. The girl took out her own, clean clothes and dressed herself; a pair of loose, amber colored pants with a thick leather belt, a light, white shirt that untied in front with a leather tube-like top that tied on each side, and brown leather boots that had daggers strapped to the sides. Without any energy to go for food, the woman leaned against the roots of a sakura tree and fell asleep.

A few hours have passed and the flames were nothing more than the glow of bamboo cinders. The horse was resting near its owner when a rustle in the bushes caught its attention. A young girl in an orange kimono, with brown hair and chocolate eyes, jumped out of the woods, followed by a toad demon wearing a brown kimono and carrying a staff.

"Rin, Rin!! You, foolish girl! Get back here!" The toad squeaked. But the girl kept running until she stopped in front of Teyn', guarding the resting woman. The stallion snorted and flared his nostrils, blowing stray hair out of the little girl's face. She merely shrugged and giggled. The commotion awoke the demon woman, her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Who are you?...What are you doing alone in a forest at this time of night? You should be home." The woman's melodic voice reached out to the girl. The little intruder looked at the demon with innocent eyes and replied. "I have no home. I travel with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Then go back where you belong. You should not be here." The young woman said, preparing to depart. She put out the fire, wincing when she knelt.

"You're hurt!" Rin exclaimed.

"Farewell, Rin. Be safe." The woman paid no heed to the girl's concern. She rode away, leaving the girl staring at her and the imp anxiously mumbling to himself. After a short minute, the two left the campsite as well.

The young demon woman did not get too far when she heard the desperate shrieks of the little girl. The woman turned around and lashed the reigns, speeding toward the little girl's voice. Rin was no longer at the campsite, bu in the meadow about 500 feet to the left across the stream. The stallion's hooves splashed across the water, disturbing the reflection of the moon. The demon jumped off the horse as soon as she reached the clearing. Rin was crouching in fear next to her dragon and a woman in a red and white kimono, with black hair tied back into a bun, was standing before the girl. The woman held an enormous fan and beside her was an eerie albino child in a white kimono and black eyes, holding a round mirror. The young woman pulled out two katanas from the horse's saddle; one was slightly shorter than the other, and with a spiky, razored blade. Rin's attacker turned toward the strange young woman approaching her.

"So is this the one who Naraku is after, Kanna?" The demon asked her younger assistant.

"Yes." She replied in a slow, lifeless voice.

"Well, what is she? ...Besides a weakling..."The dark haired woman frowned.

"Why are you frightening the child? Leave her and I may spare your life." The approaching demon warned.

"Ha! I am merely here to see Sesshoumaru. Besides, those hunks of metal are useless against me."

"A silk fan cannot slice off a head... I would be accepting my offer before it expires, if I were you."

" How dare you?! I am Kagura the wind sorceress! I can easily tear you into shreds!" Kagura shouted and opened her fan. A shuffle in the trees captured the attention of both women. Inuyasha burst through the branches with Kagome on his back, Miroku and Sango followed on the ground. Inuyasha landed and growled. "Kagura!"

"Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise. This indeed should be enter-" Before Kagura could finish the phrase, the young woman had destroyed her fan with a thin dagger. Inuyasha reached for his sword, but Kagura was already sprawled on the ground, with the strange demon at her back. She was pointing the long sword at Kagura's spine, right in the center of her neck, and the jagged blade was at her throat.

"Too late. The offer expired." She murmured. The young woman showed no sign of pain or struggle.

Inuyasha gaped at the sight and whined. "How could she move so fast while she is injured? How in the hell did she take Kagura down so fast?"

"Maybe Kaede was right about her." Kagome suggested. She suddenly gasped and shouted. "Rin! Get away from her!"

Kanna was sucking the soul out of Rin with her bewitched mirror. Rin summoned up the last bit of strength she had and screamed at the top of her lungs "Lord Sesshoumaru!!" The demon woman who had Kagura pinned threw the long katana at Kanna's mirror and shattered it. At the same time, Kagura made an attempt to get up, but she failed because the young woman slammed her back down with her knee.

"You will pay for this!" Kagura hissed. The demon merely twisted the blade at the witch's throat and cut her skin. Kagome and Miroku ran over to Rin and tried to protect her while Inuyasha and Sango approached the young demon.

"Come no closer. Who are you and why are you following me?" She growled.

"We are not your enemies, we just want to help and protect you from Naraku's grasp." Sango explained. A cool wind blew from the west, behind Inuyasha. The half demon turned abruptly and unsheathed his sword. "Sesshoumaru!"

-- By the way, I used a photo of a model/singer for Nanami's character (as well as a few others) on a different site, so if you want to see character photos, just request so in a review. None of them will be mine cuz I can't draw anime worth a crap, haha.


	2. Ally to One, Enemy to Another

Forbidden

Chapter Two: Ally to One, Enemy to Another

A tall, silver haired demon with golden eyes walked into the meadow. He had pointed ears, a cold expression and a commanding aura. He looked like an unbeatable warrior and his eyes pierced the air and glared at the unfamiliar demon woman. Rin jumped out of Kagome's arms and sprinted toward the handsome man. The demon woman was awestruck_. -What is she doing?-_Rin clutched Sesshoumaru's hand. She held on to him like he was her father, but by his appearance, he was only about two or three years older than the twenty year old woman. The clouds that were hiding the moon floated away and shed light in all directions. The woman stared at the demon. He was strangely familiar to her. Then it hit her. She remembered seeing him, through the smoke in the burning village just two nights ago, at the head of the savage army that destroyed her home. Her blood boiled with anger, and she hit Kagura so forcefully that the demon fell unconscious, streaming blood out of her mouth and nose.

"You vile monster! Cowardly scoundrel! What on earth did they do to you to deserve such suffering?" The young woman snarled at Sesshoumaru. The man frowned, having no clue of what he was being accused of, and began to walk away. The woman, blinded by her rage, quickly paced toward the demon with the razored blade clutched in her hand.

Kagome shouted. "Stop! He'll tear you apart!"

"Like hell he will..." The woman snarled, her voice cold as ice, and pointed the sword at Sesshoumaru's back. "You have not answered. Why did you kill them?"

The man stood silent. Rin looked at the demon girl and in fear and held on to Sesshoumaru's hand. He turned his head and glared at the young woman threatening him. His amber eyes inspected her face. He could sense that she was in a weakened state and covered in injuries. There was a fresh claw mark across her collar bone, her knuckles were bruised and she was having trouble with her left leg. She was a mysterious woman, nothing like Sesshoumaru had ever seen: The gentle breeze blew, making her silky, golden hair to dance in the wind and her sweet scent of roses and cherry blossoms spread through the air. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her blue-gray eyes revealed years of pain, sorrow, struggle, and anger. Her eyes looked down at Rin.

"Do you know how many innocent children like her you slaughtered with your goddamn army? And for what? Money? Treasure?" The woman demanded. "Thirst for blood?!" The edge of her blade was pushed slightly into Sesshoumaru's back and blood seeped out of the wound. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, he bared his fangs, snatched the sword out of her hands and grabbed her by the neck. Rin shreiked and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Do something, don't just stand there!"

"Why? If he kills her, Naraku won't be able to get her and achieve his stupid power." Inuyasha replied carelessly. Apparently his statement caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"What does Naraku want with this woman?" His deep voice echoed through the night. The demon in his grasp desperately tried to escape and almost did until Sesshoumaru tightened his grip.

"He wants her strength and knowledge... supposably, she has more power than the jewel shards."

The woman realized it was useless to struggle because he will not let her go until she is unconscious or even dead, and, to make the situation even better, she was losing her strength and could barely breathe. The girl let her hands relax and her long, slender fingers to slip off the man's powerful arm. She closed her eyes, letting a sigh escape her lips and her body fell limp. Sesshoumaru glanced back at the young woman, unconscious in his hand. Her soft curls brushed his arm as the gentle wind blew. He let her body fall with a quiet thud on the grass.

Kagome gasped and cried. "What kind of man are you? A real man would never hurt a girl, especially if she is already injured!"

"This just goes to prove how 'great' her strength and power is..." Inuyasha announced sarcastically.

At the same time, Kagura regained consciousness and saw the woman on the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet. She started cursing at her and rambling on about how none of them are going to protect her from Naraku.

_-Fools... I seriously cannot be that good that I fooled all of them. Or are they all so gullible?- _The demon woman thought. She opened one eye slightly and seeing that they were all off guard, she seized a dagger from her boot. In a fast, fluid motion, she stood up, pierced and cut off Sesshomaru's chest plate. But before her hand could pierce his heart, he stopped her hand in midair and twisted her wrist until she dropped the blade. Despite the pain, The woman did not scream or make any sound. She kept her savage gaze fixed on Sesshoumaru. For the first time, she realized that she might have been wrong about who he really was. _-He is too fast to be that demon from the village. And my sword almost chopped his face off, yet there is no scar.-_ Her hand was now bleeding, yet she still made no sound.

Rin grabbed his sleeve and said "Don't hurt her, Lord Sesshoumaru! She saved me from Kanna and Kagura, I would have been dead if it wasn't for ... uh... What's your name?"

-_Is this girl serious? I'm choking to death and she asks me my name?- _The demon stared awestruck at the child. Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve even harder, begging him to let go.

The man looked at the young woman before him, staring daggers at him. He could easily kill her right here and right now. Once again, he saw what pathetic state she was in, hungry, thirsty and wounded. _-It's a waste of my time fighting someone who is barely alive. I'll let you live... this time.-_

"Do not even think of attacking me again. You are too weak to harm me." He warned and let go of the girl. She rubbed her neck and scoffed.

"Is that why you are bleeding? "

A low, irritated growl came from Sesshoumaru. Then he continued. "Rin's debt has been paid. You saved her life, she saved yours."

"You're despicable. She's just a child, for God's sake, she can't be in debt for her life to me. And I do not expect her to do anything in return. Saving a life is not a service, it's a choice. And you made a choice..." The woman spoke, her voice calm and harmonious. The it became like fire, beautiful and dangerous. "Do not worry, if I see you again, I'll make sure I leave you a souvenir as a reminder of my 'weakness'."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the young woman like she was insane.

"She just bought herself a death warrant." Inuyasha mumbled.

The young woman was right in front of Sesshoumaru. He was about a foot taller than her, yet she seemed to be looking down on him. They were only about 10 inches away from each other and the atmosphere around them was so tense that Rin backed away a few feet. Finally, the woman pulled her dagger out of his armor and snatched the sword that was next to Sesshoumaru's left arm. She began to walk away when Rin stopped her.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked, holding her hand and looking at the woman with eyes like an angel.

"Only time will tell." She answered, rubbing Rin's tiny hand with her thumb and smiling sweetly.

"If you get in my way again, I will not be so merciful." Sesshoumaru threatened as he began to walk back into the forest.

_-What, regretting your decision already?-_ The young woman looked up at him and replied. "Likewise, _Lord _Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru glanced back at the woman, then resumed walking, with Rin and Ah un behind him.

The young woman looked on at Sesshoumaru with hatred, blood streaming down her arm and barely enough energy to stand much longer. Kagura and Kanna disappeared and the rest stood silently, not knowing what to do. After a few moments, the stranger finally sighed and let her tense body relax. She backed up to a tree trunk and slid down to the ground. She whispered something angrily and closed her eyes. A tear slid down her bruised cheek. Kagome came up to her and got a small, white box out of her large backpack. The demon glanced at the girl through teary eyes and frowned. _-What does she think she's doing?-_ She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away.

"Don't be afraid." Kagome said gently. The woman just scoffed and smiled sadly. -_Yes, with all the wars I've been through, I would be afraid of you and that half dog of yours...-_

"It's medicine, it will heal your wounds faster." Kagome took a gentle hold of the woman's injured arm. "What is your name?"

The woman looked into Kagome's brown eyes and tried to decide wether she should tell her or not. _-What difference will it make? They already know something about me, somehow..- _The woman reasoned.

"Nanami." She pronounced quietly. -_As far as you will know.-_

"Yes, you have nothing to be afraid of." Miroku came up to her and tried to comfort her. "None of us will do you any harm." He said in a smooth voice and his hand slipped down her back to her bottom. She looked at him with murderous eyes and grabbed his hand, twisting it until he squealed like a baby.

"Touch me again, and I will break both your arms." Nanami hissed.

"I like her already." Sango mentioned, glaring at Miroku.

The demon called her stallion and stood up. Kagome stopped her and sat her back down. The demon didn't resist, she didn't have enough strength.

"Stay here, under our protection, at least for tonight. Miroku, please start a fire." Kagome asked politely. The monk obeyed, and still cradling his wrist, began to gather firewood.

"Why are you helping me?" Nanami questioned.

"We help a lot of people. And, how could we not if you are injured and Naraku is searching for you? Kaede told us about you. We are Naraku's enemies as well, he has hurt us and killed us all in some way. " Kagome explained as everyone else set up camp. Inuyasha sat down on the grass behind the fire across from Kagome and Nanami.

"You're pretty damn gutsy to stand up to Sesshoumaru. Most people are terrified of that sleazy bastard." He announced.

"And for a good reason, he is virtually undefeatable." Sango added. Inuyasha was about to protest when Kagome cut him off.

"Don't be so quick to judge him. You never know what he will do. Today he spares you, tomorrow he kills you." The girl responded to Nanami's doubtful look to Inuyasha's comment. "What were you thinking, attacking him after you fainted? He could have ripped you apart."

"I never fainted. None of you noticed it was an act so that monster would let me go." The woman answered. The wind blew, sending cinders of the campfire into the night. She looked up and inspected her other hosts. Her eyes lingered on Inuyasha.

"What are you starin' at?" Inuyasha barked rudely.

"You look like him... Like Sesshoumaru." She replied indifferently. Kagome handed Nanami a pail of water.

"Of course they look somewhat alike. They're brothers." Kagome explained. Nanami choked on the water she was drinking and coughed. She stared at Inuyasha with astonishment. _-Yes, now that you mention it, there was some brotherly love between the two.-_ She thought sarcastically.

"Well, then why do you hate him so much?"

Inuyasha ignored Nanami and lounged on his side, his back to her. Out of nowhere, a flea jumped on Kagome's knee.

"It's a family dispute my dear. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are sons of the great dog demon." It spoke to Nanami. The woman's eyes grew even wider with memories and she straightened up. "You're his younger son?"

"Are you, by any chance, Nanami?" Myoga questioned. The group looked at the two in confusion. The woman nodded.

"Nanami?! Is that really you?! You have grown so much! Beyond recognition! My late master was right about you being-" Myoga bursted out, but Inuyasha interrupted him by jumping over the fire and landing right in front of the woman.

"You knew my old man?"

"No, I knew your honorable and good father, but no old man." Nanami answered. Inuyasha was obviously not satisfied with the answer, so he sat in place, waiting for her to talk.

"He was my father's best friend and my guardian when my father was away in battle. He was so kind and protective, and he taught me many things... Our fathers became allies when yours saved mine. They aided each other in battle, spent time feasting, drinking sake and discussing anything that came into mind. Then when my father had to leave home on urgent matters, I stayed in your father's castle. He taught me Bushido and Kendo, told me about the different demons that roam these lands and how to defeat them." She spoke.

"Didn't your father teach you anything?" Inuyasha growled, obviously jealous.

"I think you are forgetting that I am not native to these lands. I knew nothing of them except how to speak the language. My parents taught me all that I needed to know and more about my people, their past, present and the history of other civilizations of the world, including three other languages besides my own and yours. I was trained and fought alongside the best warriors of my people, including my father. Satisfied?"

Inuyasha grunted, yet he was willing to listen to her story. "What else did he tell ya?"

"One night in spring, we sat outside by a fire behind the mansion I lived in, and he was telling me about a battle of his with a formidable foe in which he used his three swords. But then he looked at me for a while and said quietly; 'Some time, when my swords belong to my sons, when you will be a strong, beautiful young woman, you will come across them again. I warn you now, that each may take you as an enemy or an ally. But you cannot be one to both. Ally to one, enemy to another. Because they would most likely hate each other, my first son is furious already for expecting a son with Izayoi. But when you are in need, go to either one and ask for aid. If he refuses, remind him of his promise.' He said his eldest son had sworn the oath. That son, as it turns out, is Sesshoumaru." Nanami finished.

"So you picked Inuyasha as your ally? Good, Sesshoumaru has a mind to think on his own, but Inuyasha..." Myoga stopped before he said anything else. He knew Inuyasha was gonna squash him. The half demon growled and swung his hand up in the air, but changed his mind.

"I did not ally myself with anyone. The choice is yet before me." Nanami threatened, her voice calm and cold.

"I think we all should rest, the night is half over." Sango suggested.

" Yeah, we all had a long day, it would be good to relax a bit." Kagome let out a nervous chuckle and took out her sleeping bag. Miroku, Sango and the rest of the group got assituated, but Inuyasha sat across from Nanami, where he did in the first place.

"Don't get any ideas, 'cause you ain't gonna get past me." Inuyasha threatened once everyone else was asleep. Nanami was resting against the side of her stallion. She turned her head toward the half demon and let out a short laugh.

"Yes, you and Sesshoumaru are without a doubt brothers." She turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Proud and with lofty egos. Not to mention the attitude. Yet you are completely different and not like your father." She whispered the last sentence, staring up at the lonely stars. All of a sudden, she felt like she was alone in the world, with no one to reach out to her when she needed help. Nanami fled from the menacing demons in her home into the hands of countless demons in this land. Everywhere she turned, someone was there and anxious to kill her. She did not know who she could and who she should trust. Nanami wanted so much to flee, to escape the grasp of ever growing danger, hate, misunderstanding and loss; to escape to a place without pain and sorrow, a place of harmony and peace. But such place does not exist in this world...

"I guess we're not." Inuyasha broke the silence. "Where were you going to go if we hadn't stopped you?"

"Nowhere." The woman answered, being completely honest. She had no place to go.

Inuyasha felt pity toward the girl. _-It must be hard living your life, afraid of every passing moment. Her list of allies grows thin, and her enemies are growing and gaining on her. She lost my old man as an ally and today earned another man, his own son, Sesshoumaru, as an enemy. He won't hold back next time. He will kill her.-_

"Why don't you stay with us?" Kagome's voice echoed. Inuyasha's eye and mouth twitched and he turned to Kagome. "No friggin' way in hell! We don't need anyone else to tag along!"

"I am thankful for your hospitality, but I would rather be unaccompanied. I bring too much pain and danger." Nanami quickly replied.

"But you are better off with us than on your own, the more allies you have, the better. Besides, you would be safer from Naraku with us around you. You should think about it tonight and let us know tomorrow. Goodnight." Kagome suggested and returned to her sleep. Inuyasha grumbled something, leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

Nanami stared at the fire for a while, trying to decide what to do. _-I do not have much choice. My injuries are serious and I cannot protect myself well enough. I'll have to stay until I am healed, but no longer.- _Then she remembered the words of Inuyasha's father. -_Ally to one, enemy to another. So Inuyasha is my ally from the two. That means Sesshoumaru is my enemy.- _She felt her neck where his powerful arm had held her up in the air without the slightest struggle. Sesshoumaru's eyes were just like his father's and he was just as strong. The woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _-Could not have picked a worse person as an enemy...- _


	3. Spill his Blood

Forbidden

Chapter Three: Spill his Blood

By now, Jaken had caught up with his lord. Panting, he ran across the grassy plain toward the tall demon, his broken armor in his hand and a blood stain on his white kimono shirt. Sesshoumaru was followed by Rin, who was sleeping on top of the dragon.

_-Lord Sesshoumaru would not believe what I have just heard!- _Jaken thought as he stopped and panted at his master's feet.

"Jaken. Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru asked indifferently, glancing down at the imp.

"Milord! you will not believe what I have overheard tonight!" Jaken squealed. He saw the blood seeping through Sesshoumaru's shirt and gasped. "You're wounded my lord! So it was true!"

Sesshoumaru's glare intensified. He sat down and set the armor on the grass. Ah-un sat behind him. Jaken plopped down in front of the demon.

"My Lord, Inuyasha and his gang were accompanied by a beautiful young woman. She claimed she knew your father, that she lived with him, that your fathers were close friends." Jaken rambled on about everything he heard the group talk about when he was spying on them. "But why did she attack you?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

"She claimed she saw me at the head of an army and that I slaughtered her village. She wasn't even afraid that I could have snapped her neck without any effort. Pathetic fool." Sesshoumaru answered uninterested.

"My lord, forgive me for asking, but... did you attack her town?" Jaken asked, prepared for the blow he expected to receive. But he received only a deadly stare.

_-No.-_ Sesshoumaru did not say it though. He closed his eyes, signaling to Jaken that he was done talking. The imp realized this was no time to argue any further. No one would listen. He sighed and fell back onto the soft grass. _-Ugh, what a day... That girl. What would that wretch Naraku want from that mysterious woman? What is it that she possesses that he seeks?-_ Jaken pondered, completely unaware that's what was racing through Sesshoumaru's mind.

The sun's warm light stirred up the birds in the trees. They fluttered out of their nests and began to chirp a sweet melody. The sunlight lit up a campsite with sleeping travelers: Sango, the demonslayer, was resting on the fur of a white cat demon; the monk Miroku was snoozing away while leaning against the roots of a tree; a young girl, Kagome, was sound asleep with a little fox demon in her red sleeping bag and Inuyasha was sleeping with his sword against his chest. A young woman, with hair the color of candlelight and eyes like the depths of the sea, sat up next to her stallion and stretched. She was wearing a blue-gray kimono top that fit her form perfectly with three quarter sleeves and an ornate purple sash with burgundy colored cherry blossoms. It did not tie up in the back like a regular kimono, but rather laced up on the inside and resembled a wide, silk belt. Instead of a skirt, she wore matching, loose pants and black boots. She has been traveling with the company for a fortnight now.

One by one, the rest of the group woke up. They continued their typical morning routine: got up, had a quick meal, packed up and continued their journey. Around noon, the travelers crossed paths with a wolf demon. A gust of wind and dust blocked their path and revealed a young man with black hair tied back, with dark blue eyes, wearing black armor and wolf fur.

"Hello Kagome. How have you been?" He said in a deep, suave, almost sultry voice. Inuyasha snarled and balled up his fists as the wolf demon Kouga approached Kagome, who simply let out a nervous chuckle.

"Get away from her ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha snapped. Kouga's gaze fixed on the half demon and they began to insult and push each other around. Miroku, Sango and Kagome were all used to these 'dog-fights' and just waited for the two to be done. Nanami just arrived on the scene when she noticed the quarrel.

"Look who's talking, you jackass!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Aw, go to h-" Kouga stopped half way through his phrase and sniffed the air. "So you've picked up a drifter, eh muttface?" He headed toward the young demon. Her hand instinctively was on the hilt of her sword.

"Well, well, well. Where did you find this hellion?" Koga asked, examining the woman's cold expression. She was clearly sending a message. Stay away or die.

"None of your business, you flea bag." Inuyasha mumbled.

" What d'you call me?" Kouga's attention was brought back to Inuyasha and the fighting started up again. While Kagome tried to stop them, Miroku and Sango patiently waited for the childish brawl to be over, and Nanami headed deeper into the forest. During the commotion, she had plenty of time to climb up on Teyn' , tell Sango that she will be up ahead, and get out of sight. She reached a dense part of the woods and she could no longer hear their bantering. The woman gradually began to feel troubled and tense. Something was wrong.

Teyn' was acting peculiarly, he was nervous and shaky. Nanami got off the horse and decided to turn back. The stallion was ahead of her by a few meters and she followed his hoof prints. But then, he disappeared from her sight. Nanami looked around for him and could not understand how he could disappear in that short second she took her eyes of off him. The forest became still and deathly silent. Not a sound. No rustling of the leaves, no bird calls. The forest seemed to be holding its breath. It seemed unearthly, lifeless and still. The dense fog was out of place in the sunny afternoon the demon was walking in minutes ago. The blossoming, lively forest was now a decaying, cold mass of nothing but malicious gray shadows and dead trees.

Something landed quietly behind the woman, but she was able to hear it. Nanami twirled around, drawing her sword. By the sound, she determined in an instant where the creature was. The tip of her blade was right on target - a mere millimeter away from the throat of a black haired demon with red eyes. He donned a dark blue and purple outfit and his hair was tied back.

"Beautiful." The man's voice resonated across the surroundings. His voice was low pitched and as cold as the steel of a sword. The woman's trained hand held the sword steady and her muscles were ready for a quick response to any possible attack.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The demon smirked. Then he replied. "I beg your pardon, where are my manners. I am a simple man who's sister's and nephew you had saved two weeks ago from Sesshoumaru's wrath. I simply came to thank you for your deed."

Nanami held her position and looked at the man with scrutiny. -_I did save a mother and her child from a burning building, but how would he know that Sesshoumaru attacked the village, and where to find me?-_

"You see, Sesshoumaru has injured me and I am unable to fight. He forced me to live in the shadows for the rest of my life. That scoundrel has great and terrible power, and he is capable in doing awful things. You saw it yourself that night. Your sword ran through his right eye and yet you saw him without even a scar in two days." The demon continued. Nanami's grip on her sword tightened and she was now troubled about who this man was. _-How the hell would he know about that? There was no one that night besides 'Sesshoumaru' and me in that hut. There is no way this man could know I stabbed him in his right eye. Is he...-_

She tried to push her sword closer to the demon's throat. She couldn't move. His red eyes were probing into Nanami's mind and his voice began to echo in her head. An image of Sesshoumaru appeared in her head and a cold voice commanded "Kill him. Kill Sesshoumaru. Take your vengeance. Revenge for the ones you lost and save those who he will go for next from the same fate. Do you want your friends, family, even yourself fall into his hands? Do the people of these lands a favor, get rid of the malicious beast. Spill his blood and bring them peace." And he almost succeeded in persuading her to do his bidding, but the image of Sesshoumaru dead and her sword protruding from his chest disappeared and another appeared, this time conjured by her mind. It was Rin. She was holding on to Sesshoumaru's hand so tightly, knowing he would protect her. Then she remembered how he could have easily ended her life by snapping her neck like a twig, but he didn't. He spared her life. -_It could not have been him that night in the village...-_ Nanami opened her eyes. The spell failed and only had paralyzed her.

The demon moved closer to the woman. he ran his index finger along the blade and pushed it away. The sword fell out of her hand and clattered on the ground. The man's fingers touched the woman's soft cheek and slid down to her rosy lips. A flame ignited in Nanami's eyes and she tried to turn away, but could not. She felt a wave of fear and hopelessness rush through her. Usually a man that would have tried to do the same ended up with broken arms and a swollen face, but she couldn't punish this man. Nanami cursed herself for letting herself be so easily put under a spell.

"Huh. What a beautiful woman." He ran his thumb over her lips and then his hand closed around her neck. "I can feel the power in your fiery blood course through your veins." He continued savoring the delicate pulse at his finger tips. The beast leaned in closer and pressed his face into her golden hair, taking in her scent. -_Now it is your blood that I am going to spill- _Nanami was on the brink of explosion. She never allowed men to get this close to her without permission. Never. She was breathing in short, frightened and frustrated gasps. she realized the spell was wearing off. Nanami moved her trembling hand up from her side.

"I must say, I do envy Sesshoumaru. He was first to feel the warmth of your skin and smell your sweet fragrance... But he is too proud and prizes himself too much to let you affect him." The man whispered and his lips brushed past her ear. Nanami sensed his spell was weakening; his lust disrupted his hold on her. She could move a bit more now. But the demon's hand began to move down from her neck. The woman began to panic, trying to get away. Tears welled up in her eyes. His hand slowly made it's way further down. Lower. Lower. The demon's fingers slipped under the folds of Nanami's kimono shirt. Driven by fear and instinct, the woman clenched his wrist and pushed it away, but she still held it. Her thumb and part of her palm were pressing against his palm, and her fingers were locked tightly around his wrist. The man smiled.

"Are you so eager to serve me?" He snickered. The woman's eyes were storms of anger and fury.

"Why, yes. That is my life long dream. I cannot think of anything more important to do in my life." She hissed sarcastically, and with a crushing force snapped his wrist back . His bones cracked and some broke through the skin. While the demon shreiked with pain, Nanami grabbed her sword and sprinted off deeper into the woods. The fog dissipated and the forest returned to normal before she even got a hundred feet away from the man. She ran right on to a small meadow that broke off into a considerably steep cliff with the endless ocean on the horizon. Nanami stopped before entering the clearing and looked behind her. The demon floated out of the woods in an orb, with out a mutilated hand. His appearance in general was not too different, except for all the bone spikes and three green tentacles growing out of his back. He also had a giant red eye in the center of his chest and his body was made up of various parts of other demons. Nanami backed up slowly until she reached the edge.

"I have you cornered. You won't escape me." He murmured with a wicked smile.

"A cornered enemy is a dangerous enemy." She growled back.

The sun's rays broke through the few clouds in the sky and bathed the landscape in sunshine and warmth. The beast examined the fierce woman in front of him. Her golden hair danced in the gentle breeze, the light kissed her fair skin and the blue of the sea emphasized her wise eyes.

"A beautiful enemy, yes. But dangerous?" The demon made a doubting expression on his face then turned his right hand upwards, his arm making a ninety degree angle. "But shall we put that theory to the test?" He smiled while a sharp bone spike grew out of his arm, right below his wrist.

"You already have." Nanami replied with a crafty smile. She noticed that about 600 meters (about 1800 feet) away from the cliff to the south, her stallion and fellow travelers were standing on the beach. The cliff Nanami stood on was not tall enough to kill her if she dived, and the water was relatively calm. Nanami sheathed her sword.

"Ha! Given up already?" The demon scoffed.

"Your stupidity and lust is what lets me escape." She hissed and dove off backwards into the cold sea. Her body tensed as she submerged into the chilling waves. She kept swimming underwater toward the beach, occasionally popping up for a breath of air. Finally, after a grueling swim, Nanami barely walked out of the rumbling waves and dropped to her knees, palms in the sand, gasping for air. No one knew what had happened; Sango, Miroku and Kagome all stood awestruck. Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his chest and cocked his eyebrow.

"Nice day for a dip?" He questioned, but he soon smelled a familiar scent, one he despised. "Naraku!" He snarled. Everyone looked surprised and alarmed, including Nanami.

"What direction is he in?" Miroku asked, ready to fight.

"Wait, I don't sense any jewel shards!" Kagome announced. "How could it be him? What would he be doing here anyway?"

"Ask her." Inuyasha motioned to Nanami. She looked stunned. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out for a while. Then she stood up and shook her head.

"That is impossible." She was angry enough about a demon putting a spell on her and getting so close, but if that demon was her worst enemy- "That thing... it...w-" She stuttered then stopped and glanced back at the cliff. He was not there anymore.

"What the hell happened, Nanami?" Inuyasha demanded, looking in the same direction and trying to catch Naraku's scent. Kagome came up to the woman and made sure she was no hurt.

"There's no injuries. Did he say anything?" She asked. Nanami stood silent for a moment then answered.

"That monster wanted me to serve him... He used your brother to put a spell on me. He wanted me to kill him."

"He used Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was puzzled. _-Does she know him? Or does it have to do with the village she spoke about him killing?-_

"Wait a minute! Didn't you say Sesshoumaru attacked and destroyed your village?" Kagome blurted out, holding Nanami by her shoulders.

" That's what he used to control me." The woman looked at the girl. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged troubled looks.

"Tell us exactly what happened that night." Kagome returned her gaze to Nanami.

"I do not remember everything. I was afraid of dying, so I was focused on surviving. When a person is in grave danger, his instincts kick in and the mind blocks out everything except how to survive, afterward the person does not remember a lot of what happened." Nanami whispered, looking down at the sand.

"But you remember your encounter before you started the fight. What did he say? Was he exactly like the Sesshoumaru you saw last time?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently. The woman stared at him, trying to remember what she could from that night.

" 'Your blood is the ultimate prize...' That is what he said before our fight."She finally answered.

Kagome turned ghostly pale. _-Just like Kaede said. Naraku wants the power that flows through her veins.-_

"Was he the same or not?" Inuyasha stressed on Nanami. She glared at him.

"No." She answered. "The way he talked, his presence, the look in his eyes - all different. The one in the village had sinister eyes, the demon in the forest had cold eyes, but they were not blood thirsty or power hungry. The presence of the demon that night was negative, angry, with a lust for pain, like something out of hell. Sesshoumaru's was not, it was calm, neutral... And my sword went right through that demon's face. His right eye, ear and nose were gone. Sesshoumaru was without even a scratch."

Inuyasha growled and glanced at Kagome. They seemed to be thinking the same thought. "That bastard! He did it again!" Inuyasha snarled.

"But he failed. She didn't kill Sesshoumaru, and he didn't kill her." Kagome commented. " He wants them to kill each other so he gets her power, and Sesshoumaru is the one who is powerful enough to stop him. With him gone, there is no one to stop him from killing her."

" Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru and Nanami would kill each other without Naraku's consent- wait, are you saying I'm not powerful enough to stop that bastard?!" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.

"No that's not the point-" Kagome tried to explain.

"I could kill Naraku myself anyd-" Inuyasha protested but was interrupted by Nanami.

"Can you stop your snapping and tell me what is going on?!" Nanami said, a bit frustrated. Kagome looked at the young demon and sighed.

" Naraku took on Sesshoumaru's appearance and led you to believe that it was him that night in the village. Naraku didn't kill you on purpose because he knew you had the power to destroy his opponent, Sesshoumaru."The girl explained. Nanami pondered it over and it was starting to make sense in her mind. She glanced at Inuyasha and thought about asking him about his incident, but decided it was his business, not hers.

"I wonder if-" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted yet again by a growing sound of irritated and panicked squealing. Inuyasha and Kagome turned toward the trees behind them. Teyn' was trotting toward them with Sesshoumaru's servant in his mouth by the collar of his brown kimono.

"Jaken!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes.

"That can only mean my dear brother is here..."

Nanami gave Inuyasha an irritated look_. -No wonder his brother hates him, he whines non stop.-_ She walked between Inuyasha and Kagome toward the toad demon. Just as she approached, Teyn' set Jaken down and nudged him on his back with his snout, as if saying 'speak'.

" Why are you here?" Nanami asked, her speech slightly accented. Jaken stood up, grumbling, and straightened his kimono.

"I have no time to meddle with you weaklings, I have to find Rin before-" He realized he had said too much and groaned.

"What happened to her? Is she alright?... Shouldn't you be with that 'lord' of yours?" Nanami kneeled before the demon.

"Humph! I have no obligation to tell you anything!" Jaken scoffed, but he was very shaky and nervous. The young woman studied the imp for a moment and then asked in a softer tone.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't know, does he? And if he finds out, he will kill you, am I correct?"

Jaken gulped and stared at the woman wide-eyed. _-Well, she's good... how could she know that?-_ He wanted to protest but didn't. _-He will kill me... literally.-_

"I couldn't stop that witch! She kidnaped Rin while Lord Sesshoumaru went off to find Naraku!" He finally said. Nanami noticed blood seeping through the sleeve of his kimono. She grabbed his arm and saw a deep gash on his upper arm.

"Who did this? Who took Rin?"

"Kagura." Jaken answered. Nanami shot a glance at Kagome and then deep into the forest. She rapidly stood up, got on her horse and rode off without a word.

"Where the hell is she going?" Inuyasha asked.

The wind lashed at Nanami's skin and felt invigorating on the warm day. But she had no intention of relaxing; her muscles were tense and her mind kept warning her about an upcoming, ominous occurrence. _-I cannot deny this feeling of danger. Am I too late?-_ Nanami kept on searching for any sign of the girl. She kept riding until she her stallion stopped on a hill overlooking a field and mountains


	4. Her Guardian

Forbidden

Chapter Four: Her Guardian

Something was lying in the tall, yellow grass. A strong wind blew and rustled the grass. A small, huddled figure was on the ground, with brown hair and wearing a yellow and orange kimono. Nanami lashed the reigns lightly and Teyn' bolted toward the girl.

Rin woke up to the sound of hooves pounding on the ground. Her chocolate colored eyes surveyed the ground around her and she jolted upright. She began to pant and whimper._ -Where am I? Where's master Jaken? Lord Sesshoumaru?- _Rin panicked as she heard the hooves come closer and closer, but she was too afraid to look. "Lord Sesshoumaru!!" She shreiked and dropped to the ground, her hands over her head. The hooves slowed to a stop and the girl heard a quiet rustle as someone approached her. She shut her eyes and prayed that her master would come and rescue her from this place.

"Rin..." A kind, soothing voice called her name as a gentle hand brushed her hair from her face. Rin recognized Nanami's voice and looked up. She saw the beautiful blue eyes and scrambled up to her feet, throwing her arms around Nanami's neck. She stood up, holding Rin in her arms, and looking around for anyone else who might have been there.

"Don't be afraid, you are safe with me." She assured Rin.

"Hahaha! How sweet, however, not the one I was expecting to lure. I truly am tired of your interference, wench!" A menacing voice of a woman sounded from above. Nanami instinctively covered Rin's head and pressed her close to her body.

"Oh, I'm not going to harm the brat... yet." The voice answered. Nanami shot a glance skyward. Up above, Kagura sat perched on and enormous feather.

"Hm. I wonder ; what kept Sesshoumaru wringing the life out of you? Was it those devilish eyes of yours?" Kagura rambled on about something Nanami paid no attention to. She quickly set Rin down behind Teyn' and grabbed her long bow and arrow. Her sword was fastened on her hip in it's black sheath, which was decorated with thin strings of silver that circled the sheath once at the bottom and crept up to the hilt. The handle of the sword was made of steel and covered with black gold. A white orb enshrouded in a circular cage on black gold with a few inlaid diamond fragments was nestled between the handle and the blade itself.

Nanami pulled out an arrow from her quiver, but did not aim it. She looked up at Kagura.

"What I am wondering is what kept me from killing you?" Nanami contradicted.

"Sesshoumaru did. And to thank him, I'll do him a favor..." The red-eyed demon chuckled. Nanami pulled the arrow back on the bow. With her index finger she flicked off the leather covering of the tip, it seemed to be covered with a layer of wax.

"Hmm. I'll... pluck out those eyes and tear your head off and send it to him with that little brat." Kagura answered slowly as if she was faced with a tough decision. "On second thought..."

Meanwhile, Nanami aimed the arrow at Kagura's heart and tapped the tip with her middle finger, the one that had a gold ring with a small white stone that matched the one on her sword. There was a slowly twirling white flame inside both stones. The one on her ring now spun faster and faster. The tip of the arrow turned white and then burst into flames.

"I can see it now, the look on Sesshoumaru's gorgeous face when he sees your severed head! With you meddlers gone, he will be all mine! Haha-" Kagura was stopped short when an unbearable pain shot through her chest. A torched arrow pierced the spot where her heart was. She shreiked in pain as the fire burned her and collapsed to the ground with a thud. Nanami paced up toward the demon. She stood over the sorceress and aimed at her forehead.

"Tell me where Naraku is." She demanded coldly.

Rin was peeking out from behind Teyn's front legs. She had a terrified expression on her face after seeing what the woman she thought wouldn't hurt a thing had done. Nanami sensed the girl staring at her. "Rin, get out of here. Climb on Teyn' and he will take you to safety." She commanded, but her voice calmed Rin a little. The girl nodded and shakily got on the saddle with the help of Teyn', who nudged her with his snout to get her on his back. Then, with Rin clutching his mane, he rode off away from the quarrel.

Kagura did not answer and tried to reach the arrow. The young woman stared daggers at the witch, demanding an answer. Kagura continued to refuse.

"Fine..." Nanami said quietly. Her ring began to glow once more and the fire doubled in intensity. Kagura screamed and cursed at the young demon.

"Where is he?!" Nanami shouted. Kagura finally snarled something about Naraku not trusting her with that information. Then she rambled on about how the young woman was a fool and that she would never be able to kill her because her heart was in Naraku's grasp. The young demon woman rolled her eyes, put her arrow back into the quiver, and fastened her bow on her back. She kneeled and wrapped her fingers around the arrow in Kagura's chest.

"You had your chances. " She uttered. With great force, Nanami snapped the arrow and punched the splintered burning wood into the demon. Kagura howled in pain and fainted. Nanami stood up and turned to leave.

"By the way, if you're going to kill someone, don't stand there talking about it."

She brushed the splinters off of her hands and walked in the direction Rin rode off.

Across the field, Sesshoumaru was approaching the hill on which Rin was on. It surprised him to see her on someone's stallion. She was clutching the horse's mane and staring of into the distance. As he got closer, Sesshoumaru began to pick up a familiar scent. Kagura's blood. It reeked of Naraku. But then another scent appeared. One of something sweeter... roses and a mixture of flowers and mint. He recognized the pleasant scent. _-It's her again.-_

Jaken had informed him about the girl that joined Inuyasha's group. He also said she knew the great dog demon, and that she even lived with him for a while. It all sounded eerily familiar to Sesshoumaru, but he did not know why.

Within moments the man was merely a meter away from Rin. She sat up straight and glanced over her shoulder at her master. "Lord Sesshoumaru! You're here!" Rin plopped down from the tall horse onto the ground and whimpered. "Kagura abducted me again! But I think the lady killed her."

"Lady?" Sesshoumaru was not interested in the fact that Rin's rescuer was a woman, he simply wanted to know if this was the same girl he spared half a month ago.

"Yes, the very pretty one. The one that saved me before. I heard Jaken say her name is Nami." Rin answered.

"Nanami." Sesshoumaru's voice spoke on it's own. It unsettled him that he knew her name, almost innately. He had not heard her being called by that name by anyone in Inuyasha's gang. _-Why do I know that name? Nanami... Seven seas. It fits her.-_ He pondered, remembering her blue eyes. Then he turned toward the field again. _-Father... said that name when we came back from the North many years ago. "The child of my closest friend."- _His father's voice echoed in his mind. _-So is this that child?-_

Sesshoumaru walked further uphill and saw everything there is to see on the field. Nothing, except a small patch of burning grass. He followed the faint smell of the woman and saw her running to a cloud of smoke in the distance.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the rubble of a city under the smoke. It smelled of blood, burning flesh and worse- Naraku. Sesshoumaru headed after the woman, leaving Rin to await his return. _-Why does Naraku seem to want to capture her so desperately?-_ The young demon wondered while he trailed Nanami's steps.

Nanami kept running toward the city that seemed so familiar. -_I know this place...-_

The woman stopped when she entered the gates. Her lips parted and she let out a whimper. The sight before her brought tears to her eyes.

The small town was hell unleashed. Fire devoured the buildings, corpses lined the streets and the horrid stench of blood and burning flesh filled the air. The killer, or killers, obviously enjoyed the suffering and agonizing pain of others; tormented shrieks sounded from the rubble, the lifeless bodies did not even look human because they were mutilated so cruelly.

The woman put her hand over her mouth to stifle a loud, frightened cry. Her eyes were wide with fear and utter disbelief. Her other hand had dropped the bow and tears rolled down her cheeks, but she kept walking. A few screams filled the air around her and died down. Nanami wanted to save the lives of those still trapped so desperately, but by the time she had found their location in the undistinguishable ruins, the screams ceased.

Nanami was reliving that dreadful night half a month ago, except now she was in a city she had called home for a while and people she had known as a young girl. She was sobbing and every sound made her jump. Her teary eyes scanned the town and saw something Nanami wished she would never see. In front of a burning orphanage that she volunteered at, the limp, dead, beaten and broken body of the demon's closest friend hung by the wrists from the roof. The woman let out a pained cry and ran toward the half demon suspended from the roof, weeping her heart out. She cut the ropes with her sword and let the blade clatter onto the ground. Nanami caught the body of her friend and fell with it to her knees. She hugged the half demon and sobbed into her shoulder. She brushed the woman's bronze locks from her face and almond shaped eyes. A crystal clear tear dropped on the soot and blood stained skin of the dead girl. Nanami began to whimper shaky words in her native language.

"Please... for-give me... for all that I have done wrong... for not being here when... you needed me most... Oh, God!" She pleaded that the poor girl in her arms was in a better place now.

Her eyes looked around at the hell surrounding her. Through the smoke, she could see a tall figure with silver hair, in a white kimono, black armor and fur on his shoulder. Nanami's teary blue eyes stared at the man. -_What does __**he**__ want?-_ But he remained emotionless. The young woman turned back to her friend and could not help but cry even harder than before.

Sesshoumaru continued to observe the woman. He felt pity toward her, knowing that Naraku probably did all of this. _-How much more is he going to take from her?-_ Sesshoumaru stopped himself from saying anything else. He turned his attention to finding Naraku. _-He's here. I can smell him, but where?-_

Without warning, Nanami screamed at the top of her lungs, loud enough for everyone to hear, including Inuyasha and his gang, who were now at the gates. But it was not the scream that startled everyone, but what followed . The second the scream faded, all the fire still burning the city dissipated, just vanished. The ring on her finger and the orb on Nanami's sword were glowing immensely and pulsating waves of white, misty light. Nanami set her friend's body down on the ground gently and wiped the tears out of her eyes, standing up. She sighed and closed her eyes, but they suddenly opened and she turned abruptly, searching for someone or something in the rubble. She picked up her sword and stood on guard.

Sesshoumaru frowned and drew his own sword. -_Naraku_- But he could not figure out where his smell was coming from, it was everywhere.

Suddenly, the burned orphanage exploded and hurtled Nanami backwards with tremendous force. She fell to the ground and rolled twice before getting up on all fours. Her sword landed behind her, right in front of Sessshoumaru.

"Do you like my work, Nanami? No one here revealed your origins, your power, not even your true name. They said nothing. Pity, they might have died a less violent death... I roasted the children first." Naraku cackled, motioning to the orphanage.

Nanami stood up and grabbed her sword, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the fact that she was standing merely two feet away from another dangerous enemy.

"You murderous, worthless bastard! You deserve twice the suffering hell can offer!!" She shouted. A string of curses spoken in Russian followed. Inuyasha and his gang arrived at the scene and stopped next to behind Sesshoumaru. Kagome was holding Nanami's bow.

"What the hell are you doing here? Helping Naraku corner Nanami?" Inuyasha barked at his elder brother, who just threw him a shut-up-and-get-lost look in reply.

Naraku now loomed over the ruins of the orphanage. "Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha? Hmm... I see the dogs are chasing after the poor, defenseless kitten. Lost, alone and without a home. Perhaps the kitten would like me to give her shelter?" The half-demon let out a bone chilling laugh. Nanami had a disgusted look on her face and snarled another insult. She realized Kagome had her bow and headed backwards toward her slowly.

"Have I not told you? Every filthy lecher that has double crossed me lost his life. What makes you think you're an exception?" She bought herself some time, just in case he decides to attack, and retrieved her weapon from Kagome. Sesshoumaru and the others observed the situation, Inuyasha had his sword drawn and stood in a fighting stance. Naraku looked at the woman and chuckled.

"If you do not see me as a threat, then why do you still stay in that barrier of yours?" Nanami hissed and pulled out two arrows.

"Because he's an imposter." Sesshoumaru announced calmly and coldly.

Without any warning, Inuyasha leapt in front of Nanami, yelling something indistinguishable, and swung his sword at Naraku. His attack sent up clouds of dirt and ashes.

-_Idiot... learn how to aim before attacking as if you're blind!-_ The demon girl grumbled to herself after Inuyasha almost hit her with his sword. She squinted and looked around. Naraku was now focused on the half demon and she decided it was the perfect chance to sneak up on the demon, now that he was distracted. -_Not an honorable move, but that thing doesn't deserve to die a fair and honorable death.-_ Without a sound, Nanami sprinted behind the ruins of huts, trying her best to not pay attention to the dead people in the streets. Soon, the noises of a battle broke out. She could hear Inuyasha roaring curses at Naraku, then at Sesshoumaru. Nanami stopped behind the destroyed, yet still large orphanage. She looked at the carcass of the building and figured out a way to climb up on the roof. The woman glanced up at Naraku, just to make sure he hasn't spotted her. The half demon was receiving blows from both sons of the great dog demon. He was barraged nonstop with the power and strength of the attacks, but that of Sesshoumaru had more affect than Inuyasha.

Nanami looked back down and grabbed the wooden railing. She pulled herself up off the ground, onto the railing, and, using the pillars, to the roof. The woman prowled closer to the front, closer to Naraku. She took the bow from her back and pulled out an arrow from her quiver. Nanami kneeled down at the edge and aimed. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were attacking Naraku apart from each other and both were careless about the other. Inuyasha's attack bellowed up above the perched woman, frustrating her even more. She aimed once more, but she wasn't sure her arrow would have any effect on Naraku, but it was worth a try.

Sesshoumaru stood on the ground and stared up at Naraku, or at least, his imposter. The barrier on the puppet was unusually strong. Nothing he had done has broken the barrier, but it did weaken it. Inuyasha's careless and clumsy attacks only worsened the situation.

"Go ahead Nanami. I've distracted your opponents, you have a clear shot." Naraku addressed the startled woman holding an arrow torched with a white flame.

"What?!-" She began to protest but a torrent of energy surged toward her and Naraku. Sesshoumaru decided to kill them both at the same time. Nanami barely dodged it by diving off and grabbing the rim of the roof on the adjacent building. Her body crashed through the wooden screen doors and fell to the floor, fragments of wood scattered about. She stayed on the floor for a moment, trying to catch her breath, then slowly got up. Her body ached, but Nanami dismissed the pain and stormed out of the building, furious.

"Practice your aim you-" Nanami hissed at Sesshoumaru but stopped when she saw that Inuyasha had obviously believed Naraku. Sesshoumaru just likely used the situation as an excuse to kill her. But Kagome stood alone, confused and upset. The girl turned away from Nanami's questioning gaze.

"So you managed to trick us. I knew we should have never trusted you." Inuyasha snarled. Nanami turned toward him with surprise written all over her face.

"I beg your pardon? You actually believed that-"

"You're one of his minions! That's why he didn't kill you, or do any harm to you! This whole town and all the death is just an act! None of these people actually matter! You and Naraku set up a trap, but it didn't pull through, did it? Sorry to say, but your partner Naraku just left!" Inuyasha shouted. However blue Nanami's eyes were, they now seemed to be full of a raging fire. She sheathed her sword and closed in on Inuyasha dangerously.

Sesshoumaru was further away from everyone else and observed the situation. Nanami grabbed the half demon by the kimono and with all her might threw him to the ground, shouting. "You know nothing, you blind, ignorant, dim-witted stray dog!!"

Inuyasha hit the ground so hard, it knocked the wind out of him. He was shocked at her strength, but his stubborn character shook him out of his thoughts. He stood back up and barked back at her. "Stray?! Unlike you, my parents didn't dump me at some stranger's doorstep! I can decide between right and wr-" A harsh, forceful punch landed right in Inuyasha's face. He fell back to the ground, bleeding.

"You know absolutely nothing about me!! You don't know what I have been through!! So how dare you pathetic half-demon scum bring my honorable parents into this?! You are not even thinking about what you are saying! You will never feel the pain I feel, seeing the world fall apart, innocent people die, all because of the curse I carry!! Because of who I was chosen to be!! And yet you dare accuse me of allying with my worst enemy?!" Nanami shouted, her ring glowing more brightly than ever. The building behind Inuyasha and the ground around him was burning in a strange, slowly moving white flame. Kagome began to panic, Miroku and Sango stared at Nanami with awe and fear. Kagome was pleading for the woman to stop, but she didn't listen. The flames enclosed Inuyasha an grew taller. Sesshoumaru was looking at the woman and his amber eyes lingered on her ring. -_Is that where her power comes from?-_

Inuyasha was getting more concerned about getting out alive, but he remained stubborn and didn't show any emotion. _-She's nothing but a good liar...-_

The wall of fire died down just as quickly as it started. Nanami took a deep breath and her eyes were no longer filled with fury, but with sadness. "Fine, believe what you will. But the truth will dawn upon you sooner or later." She spoke softly. "Do not cross paths with me again, it will only bring misfortune. " Nanami looked at Kagome. "I warned you that something is bound to go wrong if I accompany you, but you refused to listen... Don't make the same mistake twice." With those words, Nanami began to walk away, but Sesshoumaru was in her path. He didn't move, just looked at her. Nanami finally looked up at him. -_Are you going to lecture me as well? After you tried to kill me?-_ She stepped past him without saying a word.

"Good riddance! She wasn't needed anyway." Inuyasha said in a heartless tone. Sesshoumaru began to walk away as well.

"Now wait a minute!! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!!" Kagome stopped the two brothers. "You broke your promises to your father!" Sesshoumaru ignored the girl, but Inuyasha began to protest.

"I never made any promise!"

"Oh, really, you don't remember what she told you? 'Ally to one, enemy to another'? _**You**_ are the one that took her under our wing. And now you're kicking her out because you _**think **_she might be Naraku's ally? That's absurd! Can't you see that he's tricking all of us again? He's trying to distance us from her so that he can control her!... Am I the only one that sees that?!" Kagome was frustrated with the two men. Sango and Miroku stood in deep thought, and Sesshoumaru was considering what the girl said while he was about to start walking again.

"We can't abandon her now, especially that Naraku has confronted her." Kagome added.

"That wasn't Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, his back to the group.

"And how would you know?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Ignorant as always. Did you not pay attention to the way he moved, talked, his aura, or his conversation with that demon."

After a moment, Inuyasha seemed to comprehend what his older brother was saying. Kagome had an enlightened look on her face, thinking about what happened earlier today between Nanami and Naraku. She suddenly turned toward Sesshoumaru.

"Wait! You're part of this mess, Sesshoumaru! Every encounter Nanami had involved you in some way!" Kagome seemed to have caught his attention.

"Earlier today, Nanami was cornered by Naraku and he tried to put a spell on her, using you, but it failed. She accused you of destroying her village and you told her that her blood was the ultimate prize."

Sesshoumaru frowned at Kagome's words. He knew he had never done such things.

"Her power runs in her blood, so that was without a doubt said by someone who desperately needs it. Power that surpasses the jewel shards. That does not describe you. Naraku wants her to kill you, and then he will kill her himself." Kagome reasoned.

"And why should I have a care?" The demon replied. Kagome was outraged.

"Forget it Kagome. Sesshoumaru doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself." Inuyasha motioned to Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Humph." Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess your father could not trust either of you." Suddenly, Myoga jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome's right. You're both dim-witted fools. Naraku can't get his hands on her." The flea announced.

"Oh, yeah? And what power does she have to offer him? Lighting sticks on fire?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"You buffoon. What you saw today was nothing- a tiny spark of her power. You are no match for her... And she rivals you, Sesshoumaru. She possesses immense power, but she is still a woman and so human-like. The young woman may be of less physical strength, but she has not yet been defeated... The great dog demon counted on at least one of you to aid her. Of course he knew that the two of you will be at odds, so he wanted both of you to swear the same oath. 'Protect the power that stands before you.' By power he meant Nanami. And, if I remember correctly, you swore the oath, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha did not." Myoga made his point, glaring at the slightly shocked Sesshoumaru. "You are her guardian."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground, and Kagome cocked her eyebrow.

"I swore to protect my power, not someone else's. The woman is none of my concern." Sesshoumaru growled and walked away. No one bothered to stop him.

"We have to find Nanami. There is no way Sesshoumaru will protect her. We are her only option." Kagome told the others.

"What? She said not to follow her, so forget it. We're going after the jewel." Inuyasha refused.

"She needs us, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru betrayed his father, will you do so too?" Sango attempted to persuade the half-demon.

"Hey, I didn't make any promise to my old man, so why should I fulfill Sesshoumaru's?"

"But don't you want to make your father proud? Don't you want to be like him?" Kagome added.

"You're not gonna stop till I say yes, are you? Well that ain't happening!" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome gave him a cold look.

"Fine. Inuyasha... SIT!" She screeched the command five more times. Inuyasha lifted his head up from the ground that had a deep imprint of his body in it, spitting out chunks of dirt and grass. His eye twitched and he growled like a rabid dog. "Will you stop doing that?!"

"No! Not until you swallow your pride and help Nanami, so sit!" Kagome hissed, her back to him. Inuyasha crashed into the ground once more.

"All right, fine!! I'll do it! Just don't say it again!" He whined.

"Good boy, now that wasn't s hard was it?" Kagome faced the half-demon. Inuyasha barely stood up and was ready to attack Kagome, but he decided not to. Instead, he mumbled a string of curses and followed the group out of the city.


	5. Ветер Догнать

Note: Just a hint, but the fire is not Nanami's 'terrifying' power. It's just her weapon. The real thing will be revealed in a later chapter! ok, enjoy!

Forbidden

Chapter Five: Ветер Догнать (Chase the Wind)

Nanami sat on a hill overlooking the burning village, hugging her knees and sobbing quietly. Her dark blue eyes were fixed on the burned cross shooting out of a tarnished church on the edge of the village. -_Is this punishment for my sins? Did their prayers for salvation not reach Your ears?... or if it was their time... then why so brutally?-_ Nanami demanded, but received no answer. She stood up, wiped her tears and walked away. She stifled her cries as she passed the city and got away as fast as she could. After a while, Nanami calmed down a bit, staring at a peaceful waterfall quite a distance away from the burned city. The woman looked at her reflection in the water; she was covered in blood and skin salty with sea water. She inspected the area and made sure she was alone. Seeing no one around, Nanami set down her quiver, bow and sword down on a flat rock next to the crystal clear pond. Then she remembered that all her belongings were on Teyn's saddle. Nanami whistled loudly and sat down on the rock, waiting for her horse to come. Within twenty minutes, Teyn' trotted up to her, alone. _-Rin must have left with Sesshoumaru...-_

Nanami stood up and walked up to Teyn', petting his mane. She opened a leather case on the saddle and pulled out a towel and a small glass bottle, setting them down on the flat rock afterwards. Nanami undressed and got into the water. She frowned and grit her teeth as the cold water caressed her toned legs and thighs. the girl took a deep breath and dived into the pond. The refreshing water cooled her off and cleared her mind. Her spirit was lifted a bit but her heart still ached. -_Forget everything. You can't change the past. If it is fate, then let it be.-_ Nanami swam up to the rock where the bottle stood, pulled the stopper out and pored a small amount of viscous liquid into her palm. She tilted her head back to wet her hair and rubbed her palms together. The liquid foamed and she rubbed it into her hair and then washed it off. It smelled of roses, blossoms, honey, aloe and fruits. Nanami got out of the water, dried herself off and got dressed in clean clothes. She put on dark grey pants and boots, a sleeveless shirt that tied on her neck.

A twig snapped behind Nanami, making her grab her bow and two arrows. One she had aimed, the other arrow was turned upside down in her left hand, which held the bow. She walked quietly to where the sound came from. She was about to shoot when she realized it was a child. "Rin! What are you doing here?" Nanami asked, pointing her weapon away from the child.

"I followed Teyn'... Do you mind if I stay with you for now? Lord Sesshoumaru left and has not come back, and Jaken has been gone for a really long time." Rin pleaded. Nanami knew that if she agreed, she would have to deal with Sesshoumaru again, but she could not say no to the helpless girl.

"No, I would not mind. You can stay." She sighed. _-Though I don't think I could stomach the sight of that demon...-_

"Thank you!" Rin exclaimed and tackled the woman, wrapping her arms around her waist. Nanami couldn't help but smile.

The demon rested under a cherry blossom tree, mourning her

dead kin until she fell asleep from sadness. Rin washed up and cuddled next to Nanami, wrapping her arm around her. After a short while, she fell asleep as well.

A drop of water fell on the little girl's rosy cheek. She stirred and accidentally woke the demon. Rin rubbed her eyes while Nanami reached out her hand and caught the rain drops. Rin eyed the woman's sad expression and decided to lighten up her mood. She jumped up and pulled her hand.

"It's raining, Nanami! Let's play under it!" Rin tried to convince the woman. Nanami smiled_. -Rain washes away the pain.-_

"All right." Nanami gave in. Rin giggled and pulled the woman into a more open area nearby. The girl's shrill giggles filled the air as she began to dance with the demon. Soon, Nanami was laughing melodically and humming a beautiful song. Rin reminded her so much of a girl she had rescued a long time ago; the very girl who she held lifeless in her arms hours ago.

Nanami suddenly stopped and looked around. -_We are surrounded.-_ In the forest, soldiers were approaching. They were lesser demons, but there were many of them.

"Rin, go and hide. Take Teyn' and go into the cave behind the waterfall. Wait for me there and make no noise. Understand?" Nanami commanded and walked the girl to the pond. Rin nodded and did as she was told. Nanami rushed back to the meadow where they danced to get her weapons. She was barely able to grab her bow and arrows in time before a dozen arrows landed near her. Nanami darted further away from the waterfall into the woods and hid behind an oak tree and looked back at her assailants.

She scoffed. "Ugh. Amateurs." She stepped out from behind the tree and faced her attackers. They were weak, inexperienced demons. -_Whoever sent this army is underestimating me...-_

The posse stopped and looked at the young woman in their way. A few chuckles and a whole lot of lusty smirks came from the battalion.

"Now that's a prize fit for our leader! Look at that! Mmm..." One shouted excitedly, observing the woman.

"But she's not a demon!" Another mumbled.

"She ain't human either!" One more announced.

"Nah, she's a half demon, a delicious one at that!" Yet another soldier proclaimed lustfully and cackled until an arrow landed right in his throat. He collapsed to the ground with a thud. Nanami pulled out another arrow.

"I am not feeling very merciful at the moment, so you have one last chance to retreat and keep your lives." She growled at the dozen troops.

"Ha! Flee from a mere woman because she is able to shoot an arrow? Not on your life. You will serve as entertainment for my master... if you survive, that is." A burly demon grumbled and charged at Nanami with a triple-bladed axe. A sly smile crossed Nanami's lips. -_Let's see how pathetic you really are.-_

The demon roared and swung at Nanami with his axe. She ducked it and stabbed the soldier in his forehead with the arrow in her hand. Two more soldiers charged, and she shot both of them. A third demon attacked Nanami with a staff that had a long, sharp spike coming out of one end and three axe like blades on the other end. Nanami dodged the weapon, twisted it out of his hands and slashed the demon in half. The six remaining troops met the same fate within a few minutes. But Nanami knew that was not the end of it. More skilled soldiers were gradually advancing closer. -_Why are there so many of them? Are they really after me or someone else?-_ She pondered as she returned closer to where the waterfall was. Demons were scouring the area, looking for something. A short demon with black hair, red eyes and twisted horns was about to go into the cave where Rin was hiding. -_Damn-_ Nanami cursed.

"Hey!!" She shouted loudly and made sure she caught the demon's attention before hiding behind a tree. Nanami opened up a small pouch on her belt and allowed a few drops of rain to fall in. The powder began to release steam that concealed her scent. She ran from one tree to another, calling out to the demons, drawing them away from Rin. The soldiers fanned out, believing they would capture her faster. Nanami took advantage of their formation. Once one demon followed her sweet voice farther from his allies, she snuck up on him and finished him off.

After a while, the whole platoon was dead. The attacks ceased and the forest fell silent, except for the sound of rain hitting the leaves. Nanami waited for a bit to make sure there was no trap, and when nothing happened, she walked back to the waterfall. She climbed into the cave only to find it abandoned. A wave of fear washed over her when she noticed a few drops of blood on the floor. Nanami darted out of the cave, frantically searching for the little girl. There was no sign of the girl, but the demons have returned. They surrounded her once more. Nanami ignored the as she trailed the wet hoof prints on the forest floor, but two hideous wolf demons blocked her view. The soldiers were getting on her nerves, and she was far too worried about the girl to pay any attention to them. She swung at the demons with the axe and broke the barricade. She maneuvered the weapon with precision and speed, the surviving soldiers exchanged troubled looks and called for aid.

Nanami followed the tracks, ignoring them again. Loud pounding sounded from behind her. Whole bushes snapped and trees grumbled. Then it stopped and the forest fell silent. Nanami frowned and turned around. A gigantic dragon stared at her through the rain. -_Marvelous. Absolutely perfect. How can this day get any better?-_ Nanami growled to herself and began to back away slowly, the axe tightly in her hands. The beast lifted up its claws, the thick chains restraining it rattling loudly, and formed a ball of lightning in its palms. -_Damn it. My ring is no use against lightning...-_ The dragon hurled the orb at Nanami. She ran as fast as she could away from it, but she knew she was not fast enough. At the last moment Nanami turned to face the ball of lightning and dropped into the splits, bending her head down to her knee as the orb flew right above her. It crashed into the ground and exploded. Nanami got up and ran into the forest before the dragon could attempt to kill her again. She escaped one problem, but ran into another. -_How can this day get better? Here's my answer...-_ Nanami scowled.

"Move." The cold voice commanded.

"On the contrary, I suggest _you_ move." Nanami hissed back.

"Fool." The demon growled and leapt past Nanami toward the dragon. The woman frowned at Sesshoumaru. -_Fine. The dragon is your problem now.-_ She shrugged from the cold rain and continued the search for Rin. She returned to the trail of hooves and followed it. Soon, she heard the little girl's voice not too far away and sprinted toward her. Nanami saw her up on a hill standing under the leaves of a large oak tree and humming. The demon sighed and walked to the girl.

"Don't move. " A man's voice said athlete. -_Who the hell-_ Nanami whirled around to see a demon with short, dark brown hair and burgundy eyes. He was aiming an arrow at her forehead. Suddenly he turned and shot Rin. Nanami tried to run to the girl but the demon grabbed her arm. "Wait. Watch." His deep voice ordered.

Rin let out an unearthly shriek and transformed into a black, shadow-like creature. It flew up and out of sight for a moment, then returned out of nowhere and knocked Nanami to the ground unconscious.

Sesshoumaru got rid of the dragon easy enough and the rest of the army fled on sight. He trailed Rin's scent until he found her deep in the woods, sitting on Nanami's horse, crying and clutching her arm.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said quietly. She bolted upright and jumped off the horse. She ran to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I was so scared! The soldiers almost killed me..." Rin cried. Sesshoumaru gently placed his hand on her shoulder while he looked for any soldiers. His attention was brought back down to Rin's left arm. She was bleeding.

Suddenly, the man sensed a demonic aura approaching and the familiar scent of Nanami grew stronger as well. -_Who is with her?-_

Rin was staring in horror at something behind Sesshoumaru. She let go of him and backed up a few steps. "That's him! He hit me and chased after Nanami!" She said in a terrified whisper. Sesshoumaru turned around and saw a demon with short brown hair and dark red eyes. He had a smug grin on his face and was looking down lustfully at an unconscious woman in his arms; Nanami. The man looked up and turned toward Sesshoumaru, who already had his sword drawn. The soldier smirked and looked down at Nanami, bitting his lower lip and smiling.

"She must be something precious to you, huh?" The demon's gaze returned to Sesshoumaru. "Is that why you killed the dragon for her and why you intend to fight now?"

"No. That is not the reason for which you will die." Sesshoumaru responded completely emotionless. "I have no care for what happens with that woman." Rin looked up at her guardian with shocked eyes.

Nanami's eyes slowly began to open and she began to regain consciousness. Before Nanami could even realize what was going on, the demon used her as a shield against Sesshoumaru's sword. She could barely let out a scream when his sword stopped right under her chin. Sesshoumaru stared at the panting girl and drew the blade away.

"Liar." The red-eyed demon smirked. Then, as if thinking he was teasing Sesshoumaru, he hit Nanami in a pressure point on her stomach. She let out a soft groan and doubled over, breathless. The man was still holding her by her jaw. Sesshoumaru remained emotionless, but his eyes were on the girl the whole time. The soldier pulled Nanami up by her jaw, holding it tightly. She winced and a pained moan crossed her lips. The man chuckled and whispered into her ear. "I'll be hearing that tonight..." Nanami lost her temper and her elbow hit the man in his throat. He let her go and clutched his neck. Nanami fell to the ground next to Sesshoumaru. His sword was about to run through the soldier's chest when he yelled. "I come with a message from someone who used to be of great importance to you, Sesshoumaru."

"Who sent you?" Sesshoumaru growled.

'Do you not remember me, Sesshoumaru?" The messenger asked through grit teeth. The demon remained still and silent. Seeing no reply, the messenger decided to speak once more. "I take that as a no. But no matter... yet." The red-eyed demon tried to move toward Nanami, but Sesshoumaru's sword stop him. Nanami glanced at the silver haired man out of the corner of her eye. _-So now all of a sudden you're on my side?-_

"I remember hearing you say you didn't care for this woman, so why all the protectiveness?" The messenger smirked.

"I am your concern, not her. She has no part in this." Sesshoumaru answered coldly.

"Actually... she is a very big part of this. Do you not remember your past? Who this woman is?" As soon as the man finished the phrase, Nanami glared at him in confusion, and then looked at Sesshoumaru with a questioning gaze, who glanced down at her in return.

"Huh. How ironic... You two used to be so-" The man did not finish the sentence, just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "And Nanami... oh, Nanami... How could you betray me?"

Sesshoumaru shot a glance at Nanami. Shock was written all over her face. She stood up and hissed at the messenger in Russian. " Have you lost your mind? I do not even know you."

"You haven't changed a bit... personality wise at least." Then the soldier stared at Nanami standing next to Sesshoumaru. From his angle, she looked like she was hiding behind the man. "Doesn't this sight bring back old memories... But enough chit-chat. You want to know who sent me? You want to know why part of your memory is locked from you?" The soldier questioned. Then he pointed to a small glowing dot on top of a mountain in the distance. "Be there in two days at sundown."

Nanami was a bit suspicious about the soldiers intent. "What's in it for you?"

The messenger only smiled and walked away into to the night.

Sesshoumaru and Nanami were both stumped at the message. They both stood in silence, thinking about what just happened. Finally Nanami turned and walked over to Teyn', still hiding her pain, grabbed a medicine bag and tended to Rin's arm, with Sesshoumaru observing her. Nanami could feel the demon stare at her and was getting very uncomfortable. Then a sly smile crossed her lips.

"You broke your promise twice in one evening." Her beautiful voice reached Sesshoumaru. He looked at her, his eyes demanding "What promise?"

Hearing no reply, Nanami knew that he had forgotten. She stood up and turned, resting her hands on her waist.

"You said that if I was ever in your way again, you would kill me. You did nothing back with the dragon but tell me to move, call me a fool and jump over me. Just now, I prevented you from killing that beast and you spared me and let him escape... Why?"

Sesshoumaru seemed a bit surprised. He did not know what to say.

"I spared you twice because you saved Rin twice." he finally answered.

"How long are you going to use her as an excuse?" Nanami fired back immediately. Sesshoumaru awarded her a death glare, but it did not disturb the woman.

"You must have gotten that glaring habit from your mother. You father rarely ever did that." She commented and turned back to Rin.

"And how would you know that?" Jaken's voice squeaked.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru growled. "Stay out of it."

"Let's just say that Sesshoumaru's mother had feelings of slight discontent toward me." Nanami answered the imp.

"How do you know my family?" The man questioned.

"Family requires love and compassion for it to be a family. Your parents lost those feelings for each other even before your brother was born. And you, somehow, do not seem to have any feelings at all. You have a heart of stone... So how can you be part of a family?"

"Answer the question." Sesshoumaru was getting irritated with the woman's wisecracking and insults.

"The you must first answer mine... Why did you spare me and go against your oath? It cannot be because of a stroke of good conscience?"

-_I don't know why... but I'm starting to regret my decision.-_ Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself.

"Shouldn't you be thankful that I spared you, instead of taking away your pathetic existence?" The man retorted.

"Pathetic-" Nanami said outraged.

"Rumors are always deceiving."

Jaken frowned at the two arguing demons. _-All they are doing is firing questions and insults at each other. Why doesn't Lord Sesshoumaru silence that disrespectful little witch?-_

"I beg your pardon?" Nanami hissed.

"If you are as powerful as you are rumored to be, then why is Naraku still breathing? ... How can a pathetic excuse for a demon like you be more powerful than the jewel that he seeks so passionately." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"You should stand in front of a mirror when you say that. You encountered him more than I have and yet he doesn't seem to fear you at all. So much for possessing the same power as your father. You are no stronger than your half-demon brother Inuya-" In a mere second, Nanami was pinned to the trunk of large oak. Sesshoumaru's eyes spelled murder, but Nanami thought otherwise. She pretended to throw a punch at the demon and when he grabbed her arm, she kicked him in his side. It barely had an affect because of the armor. She freed her right hand and grabbed a dagger from her belt. She tried to kick him again, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her leg around the knee. Nanami seized the opportunity and hacked off his armor so that he would be more vulnerable. It fell with a thud to the ground. Sesshoumaru threw Nanami to the ground, his eyes a burning red color. He glanced at his torn up armor that dangled at his waist and decided to get rid of it. He tore the rest of it off and threw it to the ground behind him. Rin was hiding behind a tree and staring at Sesshoumaru wide-eyed.

Nanami stood perfectly still and straight, her fists clenched, staring right into Sesshoumaru's demon red eyes.

"What makes you so confident? " Sesshoumaru asked in a voice more sinister than his own.

"The fact that men fear a confident woman." Nanami growled back and smacked him across his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes became more violent and angered than before. His large hands tensed and his claws began to glow and emit a poison.

"She's a goner!" Jaken wheezed as he observed the fight.

Sesshoumaru lashed his poison whip at Nanami, but she smiled wickedly, catching the whip in her hand, letting it wrap around her fingers, and burned it before it could poison her. Sesshoumaru was irritated enough as it was with the woman, but now she was just driving him up a wall. He let out a low growl and inched closer to her. Nanami decided to stop teasing and start fighting. She moved stealthily and just as swift as Sesshoumaru. She threw a forceful fist at the pressure point on his chest (right below the breast bone). Even though Sesshoumaru was able to dodge most blows and threw Nanami to the ground or at a tree several times, he himself tasted the dirt more than enough times. Nanami had one advantage in the situation; Sesshoumaru could not recognize her moves and was unsure of how to block her. It looked like a dance that would kill.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Jaken shouted on top of his lungs. Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken fiercely, his eyes wild and enraged. Jaken turned pale and swallowed a lump in his throat, pointing with a shaky finger to the side. Sesshoumaru realized he had unwanted visitors, and he was barely able to control his anger -_Damn it, Inuyasha_-. Nanami took advantage of the distraction. She turned in place and kicked Sesshoumaru on the side of his head. He fell to the ground and Nanami was kneeling over him in an instant, a dagger at his throat. Kagome and Sango just stared at the two demons in confusion.

Sesshoumaru growled and with his arm quickly pushed the woman to the side on the ground. She groaned as her back hit the cold, hard ground with tremendous force. The demon grabbed both her wrists with one hand and held them above her head. Her legs were bent at the knees and Sesshoumaru grabbed her ankles and held her down, ensuring that she would not try anything. At this moment, Miroku and Inuyasha show up at the scene. Inuyasha's eye twitched violently and his jaw dropped to the floor, while Miroku slumped and mumbled "What in the h-"

Nanami was trying to catch her breath, but she kept her gaze fixed on the demon. Sesshoumaru was ready to rip the girl's throat out and drench the ground with her blood, but the blowing wind had a strange effect on him. He looked at the demon and had an unexplainable feeling of deja vu. His menacing expression faded and his eyes turned back to a cold gold color. Her eyes seemed to be so familiar, calling out to him from the past. Her scent and the wind evoked a strange memory.

A very young woman dressed in a floating dark blue kimono stood knee deep in the waves of the sea, the full moon illuminating her. The girl's golden hair was pinned up elegantly with beautiful, bejeweled silver pins and combs. She resembled Nanami so closely, yet she was different. More frail, but with happiness in her eyes. She was singing a slow song, she turned her head toward Sesshoumaru and raised her hand elegantly, gesturing him to take it. Sesshoumaru could only hear two words before someone came up from behind the girl and grabbed her, covering her mouth, and then the vision disappeared. Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality, but the words still lingered in his mind. -_Ветер Догнать__-_

Nanami was disturbed by the way Sesshoumaru was just staring at her, not moving, not saying a word. -_What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he doing that?-_

Sesshoumaru let go of her ankles and stood up, still holding her by her wrists and easily bringing her up with him.

"Am I missing something? What's going on here?" Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome was asking the same question in her mind. _-Sesshoumaru is not even trying to harm her now. What made him stop?-_

"What the hell Sesshoumaru? First you wanted to kill her, and now we find you on top of her, gaping at the girl like a freakin' creep-" Inuyasha barked.

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Sango ordered, forming an idea of what was taking place.

"You have a tendency to show up in the wrong place, at the wrong time. And you lack the mental capacity to think beyond what you think you see, _little brother._" Sesshoumaru scowled and turned his anger toward Inuyasha.

"Oh, yeah, you dumb bastard?! And how do you explain your armor on the ground and your kimono disheveled?!" Inuyasha yelled back, seeing Sesshoumaru's shirt pulled apart almost completely, his chest and sculpted abs exposed. Kagome's and Sango's eyes fixed on the demon and stayed there for a moment. Then Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

"Stop being so dull, Inuyasha. Can't you see that they really were about to kill each other?" Kagome then turned toward Sesshoumaru once more. "Until something stopped you."

Rin came up to Sesshoumaru and tugged on his sleeve. "Milord, Nanami is leaving." Sesshoumaru turned around and looked for the woman. She was standing a few yards away, alone in the night. The man felt a sharp pain in his forearm and looked down at it. Blood stained the sleeve and there was a deep gash in his arm. The blade in Nanami's hand grazed his arm when he pushed her off. The pain only got worse. Sesshoumaru looked at the woman once more. The storm clouds dissipated and a little of moon light illuminated the area. Nanami's eyes seemed to be brimmed with tears as she looked at Rin, who was beginning to panic.

"Forgive me, Rin. But he has brought this upon himself. The poisoned blade was not meant for you, Sesshoumaru. I stopped from slitting your throat for that reason... You only have a few minutes left." Nanami said quietly. She pitied the little girl, and it brought tears to her eyes, yet she held them back. Sesshoumaru showed no sign of pain or worry, but underneath his invincible exterior, he could feel the poison spread through his veins. Nanami was walking away, while Rin was crying hysterically and hugging Sesshoumaru. Sango, Kagome and Miroku all looked troubled. Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's got the tensaiga, he's got nothin to worry about." Inuyasha said, pretending to be unconcerned, but his eyes gave him away. Sesshoumaru stood silent. _-Tensaiga doesn't protect against this poison...-_

"Ветер Догнать" Sesshoumaru said calmly. He knew he was about to lose consciousness, if not his life, but the words stopped Nanami in her tracks. She whirled around and took a few steps toward the man.

"What did you say?" She asked wide-eyed. -_How could he know-_ Before he could answer, Sesshoumaru collapsed to the ground. Rin let out a deafening shriek and dropped to her knees next to Sesshoumaru, bawling hysterically. Inuyasha sighed and put the tensaiga in Sesshoumaru's hand. Nothing happened. "What the-"

"It's too late. The sword is useless now." Nanami said quietly, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Nanami was torn in half about what she would do. _-Should spare him with the antidote now and be forced to kill him later... or stop wasting time and get it over with now?- _She had a strong feeling that if she spared Sesshoumaru, he would hunt her down and kill her first. But if she kills him now, Rin would be left heartbroken and all alone. Something else tore at Nanami's heart. She would not be able to forgive herself for taking the life of a man who could have taken hers in an instant, but refused to: technically, he had never even wronged her so as to deserve death. And yet, in mere minutes, he would be gone from this world... Sesshoumaru's voice repeated "Ветер Догнать" in her mind.


	6. Eye for an Eye Poison for Poison

Forbidden

Chapter Six: Eye for an Eye; Poison for Poison

Nanami walked over to Sesshoumaru, but immediately looked up at Inuyasha and his group. "Leave. Please." The woman asked, but they all just stood there and stared at her.

"NOW." She demanded loudly and sternly, pulling out her sword, enshrouded in a white flame. Inuyasha refused to budge, but Kagome grabbed his arm and pleaded him to leave. Finally, they departed.

Nanami stuck the sword into the ground to illuminate the area.  
"Rin. On Teyn's saddle there is a silver flask of water and near it is a small bag. Can you please bring it to me?"

Rin complied and ran over to get the supplies, sniffling and stifling a few cries. Nanami picked up Sesshoumaru's left fore arm and gently pulled up the sleeve with her hand. She lowered his arm down slowly and felt his pulse. It was very shallow and slow, but at least he was still alive... for now. She grabbed the sheath of the poison dagger and pulled out a small glass vile from the small compartment hidden on the sheath's underside. She stared at it for a few seconds, as if double checking if she wanted to do this. She put it down on the ground next to the man's shoulder. She looked at Sesshoumaru's face and placed her slender hand on his forehead. He was burning up. She brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. _-Terrible time to notice how attractive you are.-_ Nanami blushed to herself and then was about to slap herself for thinking such thoughts of her enemy. _-I don't even get along with him, or like him for that matter... then why am I saving him.- _Nanami shook her head before she changed her mind about the antidote.

Rin brought her the flask and the bag. Nanami took out a cloth she had used as a towel and soaked it in the remaining water.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!! What happened, Milord?!" Jaken squealed right after he woke up from passing out when Inuyasha trampled him while Nanami and Sesshoumaru were fighting.

"Jaken, bring me some cold water from the stream. Hurry." Nanami shoved the empty flask into the green demon's hands. Jaken scrambled out of sight toward the river. Nanami opened the vile and moved closer to Sesshoumaru's head. She slid an arm under his shoulders, but realized she could not lift him up with just one hand. The demon handed Rin the antidote, asking her to hold it. She put her other arm under his right shoulder and pulled him up so that he was lying in her lap. Nanami took the antidote from the girl and placed her left hand on his jaw and opened his mouth. She slowly and carefully poured about one fourth of the antidote and closed the vile. Nanami took the wet cloth and wiped blood and dirt from his forearm.

"Why are you not giving Lord Sesshoumaru all the medicine?" Rin wondered.

"An overdose of the antidote would kill him even faster than the poison. He has to drink one fourth of it every six hours until this time tomorrow." Nanami answered and put Sesshoumaru back down on the ground. She cleansed his wound thoroughly and bandaged it tightly. Jaken finally arrived with the water. Nanami soaked the rag with the cold water and softly dabbed Sesshoumaru's face before placing the folded cloth on his forehead. He began to shiver slightly.

Nanami stood up and retrieved a dark cloak she wore during the cold weather. She threw the spread out cloak over Sesshoumaru and wrapped it around his broad shoulders. She quickly gathered some wood, thinking about how Sesshoumaru knew about those words, those secret words she brought over from her homeland. She did not sing or even utter the words of that song for over 200 years now. _-Is it possible that he knows me? If so, then why do I not remember him?-_

When Nanami returned, Rin was sitting near Sesshoumaru, wrapped in the furpelt hanging off his armor. Nanami lit a camp fire and sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Will Lord Sesshoumaru be alright?" Rin asked innocently while scooching closer to Nanami.

"Yes." The woman replied. _-Maybe... if his body can resist the poison.-_

"I will pray for him anyway." Rin said happily and did as she said.

_-What have I done?- _Nanami sighed. -_Rin practically worships Sesshoumaru, and yet I take his life and crush it in my hands. What kind of monster am I?-_

"I'm sorry Rin... I am sorry this happened. But if it wasn't for you, I would have killed him. You saved him, Rin."

"Lord Sesshoumaru should not have been so hasty. It was not your fault." Rin crawled over to Nanami and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. Nanami hugged Rin and took one last look at Sesshoumaru before closing her eyes. -_He will snap my spine in half when he comes to... if he does that is.-_

An entire, uneventful day and two nights have passed. It was sunrise and Rin was fidgeting around in her sleep and suddenly let out a shriek. Nanami jolted up right, her eyes still half closed.

"Sorry. Bad dream." Rin giggled nervously. Nanami smiled and cocked an eyebrow. A rustle and a quiet, pained groan sounded behind Rin. Nanami stood up and saw Sesshoumaru frowning in his sleep. She walked over to him and sat down next to his left arm. Nanami pulled up the sleeve and looked at his bandages; they needed to be changed. She began to untie the knot when she heard a threatening low growl. She glanced at the demon, who was awake now an glaring at her with those cold eyes, and ignored him. His right hand grabbed Nanami's wrist tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" He spoke in a voice cold enough to freeze water.

Nanami tried to pry her wrist out of his grasp because it was getting really painful.

"Let go of me..." Nanami finally murmured. Sesshoumaru stood, showing no pain, bringing Nanami up with him. Her hand was starting to get a tingling feeling and turned purple. she could feel his claws dig into her skin and draw blood. On top of it, the poison from his claws was burning her skin. "Stop, Sesshoumaru!" She growled. The man's eyes turned red again and he slammed the woman against a tree.

"Give me a reason. You wanted to kill me. You should have done so, because I will not be so merciful."

Rin stared in horror at Sesshoumaru. It wasn't like him to act this way. The little girl wanted to stop him from hurting Nanami, but she was afraid that she might get herself into trouble. Nanami couldn't hold the pain any longer. She could not feel her fingers and palm, her wrists were trickling blood and her skin burning inside out with the poison. Nanami shut her eyes, bit her lip and whimpered. "I was only trying to heal you!"

Another growl came from Sesshoumaru and he grabbed her neck, starting to do the same thing he was doing with her wrist. She could feel her skin burn and her breath shorten. Tears welled up in Nanami's eyes and her right hand grabbed his arm. Then all of a sudden, she started to whisper, the first few words muffled by tears.

"...Только ты крылья мне не обламай, в пропасть упасть с высоты прошу мне не дай..." (only don't break my wings, and I beg you, don't let me fall into the abyss...)

Sesshoumaru's eyes stopped glowing and turned back to normal, the menacing expression replaced by one of shock. He seemed to not be aware of what he just did. Nanami's tears slid down her cheeks and onto his fingers. He looked at his hands, covered in blood, one scorching the young woman's wrist, another her neck. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and pulled his hands away. He seemed disgusted with what he had done to the girl. The skin around her wrist where his fingers were was almost completely gone, raw flesh exposed. Nanami let out a pained cry and collapsed to the ground on her knees, sobbing and clutching her arm. Her neck was burned as well, but not to such extent. Sesshoumaru felt pity toward the woman, she didn't deserve it after all. Sesshoumaru turned and walked toward his sword, lying next to Rin. The little girl, scared out of her wits by what she just saw, scrambled backwards away from Sesshoumaru and hid behind a tree. He felt shame and remorse build up inside of him and grabbed his tensaiga. The man walked back to Nanami and stopped in front of her, listening to her quiet sobs. She was already in shock, trembling and feeling weaker by the minute. She started to lean, to her right side, ready to fall, but Sesshoumaru crouched down and caught her with his left arm. Now Nanami fell forward, resting on Sesshoumaru's chest. As much as she didn't want to be even near this man, Nanami's body gave up on her. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and jaw tightened. He allowed himself, just this one time, to pull her in closer, and try to stop her trembling, from crying, from falling into the emptiness. -_I remember you, Nanami-_

Blood was pooling around the girl, and she was starting to black out. Her heart was beating weaker and weaker by the minute. The pain was slowly fading away. Nanami knew this was it, the end. Her heart beat one last time, oddly enough in rhythm with the man who killed her. It was the end, no more pain, no more worries, no more tears, until the cold steel of a blade cut through her body and escaped again. A burst of energy filled Nanami's heart and revived it. Her eyes shot open, a raspy gasp escaped her lips and her wounds began to heal at an unreal pace. Her fingers were still clutching Sesshoumaru's kimono. He didn't say a word, or show any reaction, just stared off in the distance behind Nanami. She looked at her trembling arm, not a mark left from her awful wound. Nanami regained her power and strength, and out of confusion pushed Sesshoumaru off with tremendous force, and stood up, panting. Sesshoumaru showed no reaction or emotion, just had a blank stare at nothing. Nanami began backing up, trying to figure out what was happening. To make her day even better, a sharp pain struck her on the back of her neck and she passed out. This time Sesshoumaru looked at what was happening. The crimson-eyed messenger stood before the demon once more, the woman in his arms.

"I always get what I want... sooner or later." He smirked and formed a barrier identical to that of Naraku around himself and Nanami. He began to ascend out of the forest. Sesshoumaru scowled and rushed to the spot where the messenger stood.

"Want her back? Then you would do best to be at the castle by sundown... otherwise you just might never see her again."

Sesshoumaru growled. "What do I care? Take her." But his eyes betrayed him.

"Ha. Who are you trying to convince, Sesshoumaru? Me ... or yourself?" The man cackled and disappeared into the morning sky. Sesshoumaru was ready to rip the man to shreds, but he didn't let himself follow his instincts. He let out a low, angered growl and grabbed his sword, and what was left of the antidote. "Rin, stay here with Jaken." Then he bolted off toward the mountain with the castle perched on top of it.

Rin crawled out from behind the tree and sat down, thinking. After a few moments she looked at Jaken and stood up. "Let's get some fish, master Jaken."

It was well past noon, and Sesshoumaru finally reached the valley right at the foot of the mountain. His eyes widened as he saw the grandeur of the palace and recognized the location. He knew who it belonged to. How could he not? It was rightfully his after the death of his father. _-Why here?-_ Sesshoumaru frowned and continued walking.

Back at the camp, Rin was weaving flowers into a crown and Jaken was mumbling something to himself. Inuyasha showed up and looked around. His eyes fixed on the pool of crimson blood next to the trunk of a tree. _-I knew I smelled her blood...-_

"What the hell happened here? Where's the girl? And Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru went to go save Lady Nanami." Rin answered.

"Save her from what?"

"The bad man."

Inuyasha looked at the girl awkwardly. -_The bad man? and who the hell would that be?-_

"Inuyasha! ...Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice grew louder. He turned around and saw her jump off of Kilala. She rushed at him, beaming, yet at the same time appalled.

"I know what happened! Myoga was spying on them and told me everything!!" She blurted out. Then she started reciting the whole story about Nanami curing Sesshoumaru, then the incident about him burning her and killing the girl.

"He KILLED her?" Inuyasha burst out? "What the hell-"

"He didn't seem at all like himself. He was transforming. Kinda like when your demon side takes over... and you remember nothing and you destroy everything in your path." Kagome explained. At that time, Miroku and Sango arrived. They were already both aware of the story.

"He was completely clueless when he turned back and, oh! Wait 'till you hear this, Inuyasha! He bent down to her on the ground and embraced her! Like he never was going to let her go! I mean Sesshoumaru HUGGED the very girl he promised to kill. Oh, it must have been so- ... Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked, concerned. Inuyasha looked pale and as if he was about to choke up a hairball.

"Ok, what's happening? Inuyasha?-"

The half demon twitched and started to make the same sound a dog does before it vomits. He then took a deep breath and shook his hand, as if saying 'Im ok...'

"Anyway, then she died..." Kagome's voice sunk down a few octaves, then rose up again. "But Sesshoumaru revived her. And that's when Myoga ran off. Because Sesshoumaru kept staring at where he was."

"What's gotten into that man? I thought he wanted to kill Nanami. And his behavior is... unexplainable." Sango commented.

"His behavior has changed since that woman appeared. But then again, she is a rare beauty." Miroku added lustfully. "I would change too." That was the last thing he said before being knocked out cold by Sango's boomerang.

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't see beautiful if it slapped him across his face. Everything is inferior and weak and pathetic to him... I got his scent." Inuyasha muttered and bolted off, the rest of the group following him.

Jaken looked after their dust trail. "What was that all about? And how dare they speak about Lord Sesshoumaru that way?!... But then again, Lord Sesshoumaru has been acting very awkwardly. Like today."

"I think I know why Lord Sesshoumaru has changed." Rin announced.

"Why?" Jaken asked out of curiosity. Rin giggled and cocked her head to the side like a parrot.

"He likes Lady Nanami."

Jaken choked on his own tongue. "Silly girl! There is no way that could be true!"

"Why not? So what if he likes her? She's nice, pretty and smart. I like her."

"But she's a-a-a weakling, a woman!" Jaken protested. He realized what he just said was just plain wrong and outrageous, but before he could correct himself, Rin popped a ridiculous question.

"She's not weak. She's just as powerful as Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you saying he should like strong men?" Rin of course, had no clue about what she had just said. Jaken's eye twitched and he fell on his back, groaning in disgust after a picture of a homosexual Sesshoumaru unwillingly came to his mind. "Oh, holy hell. Do-ugh-not say anything else Rin."

"Ok."

Note: I know the translations sound really corny, but that's usually always the case when you translate a song or poem into a different language.


	7. Unlocked Past

Forbidden

Chapter Seven: An Unlocked Past

It was nearly dusk and Sesshoumaru was just a little bit past halfway up the mountain. He was not fully recovered yet to be able to use his powers, so he had to get to his destination the old fashioned way: walking. He had not felt so drained for a long time. Sesshoumaru stopped and took out the stopper from the vile and drank the medicine, then continued climbing.

One more hour passed, and then another, and another. Finally, Sesshoumaru reached the entrance to the castle. The guards just looked at him and let him pass. Memories were rekindled as he entered the city gates. The open streets and luxurious homes were aglow with the lanterns and were surrounded with marvelous gardens. A dog demon couple that was sitting on a bench threw him an awkward look, then continued chatting. Sesshoumaru walked across a decorated bridge toward the palace he used to reside in, surrounded by a crystal clear lake and waterfalls and gardens. He entered the palace and walked through the grand hall to the only room with light still in it.

"You're late, Sesshoumaru." A woman's voice echoed from the shadows. Sesshoumaru scoped out the room; no one was there, only shelves full of scrolls, sutras, books, paintings and fans on the wall, collections of antiquities and weapons. A beautiful, silver haired woman emerged from the shadows. She had a crescent moon on her forehead and a fur pelt draped from her arms on top of a purple kimono.

"Welcome home, my son."

"Why have you called for me, _mother_?" Sesshoumaru growled coldly, shocked to find his mother behind all this and angry at his mother for all the wrongs she has committed in the past and present.

"Remember who you speak with, Sesshoumaru. I am your mother, and you will treat me with the respect I deserve."

"I am.'

"Stubborn like your father..." The woman hissed. "Follow me." She strolled into the adjacent room, with no furniture except for a coal pit. What Sesshoumaru saw frustrated, stunned and shocked him. His eyes immediately fell on Nanami, shackled in heavy, rusty chains, but she was dressed in an extraordinary black and blue kimono and her hair was elegantly pinned up and decorated with combs. She was stunning. A graceful, deadly beauty, shackled and restrained in the hands of a pitiful, hideous, cowardly half demon who sought to gain her power. Sesshoumaru was furious with the sight of Naraku and the knowledge that his own mother joined forces with the beast. he could feel his hands reach for his sword, ready to slaughter everyone, but Nanami, in the room.

"Well, well, well. Sesshoumaru, old friend, you didn't expect this did you?" The messenger walked up to Nanami, but he stared at Sesshoumaru. Then he turned toward the woman and brushed his thumb over her lips. Nanami scowled and turned away. There was nothing more that she wanted to do than make him choke on his own fingers.

"Remember the day when this all began?... We were sitting in the shade of an oak tree after the training session, joking around, laughing, when your father brought this ... goddess of disaster into the field. This woman ruined everything both of us had... she butchered your family, betrayed me, stole your heart and led you to betray me. This goddess..." The messenger pointed to Nanami, tears cascading down her cheeks, lips trembling. "No..." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the crying woman, but his eyes were concerned, not confused. Out of nowhere, his mother swiftly placed her thumbs on Sesshoumaru's temples. There was a sharp pain and the next thing he knew, Sesshoumaru's memory was unlocked.

Sesshoumaru remembered himself at the age of 18, sitting under an oak tree, resting from his father's rigid training session. Next to him was the messenger, panting and grumbling.

"Your... father... is insane!" He barely managed to protest between heavy breaths.

"Now imagine living with him..." Sesshoumaru replied and whistled. He loved his father to death, but there were just some things that he did that were...

"Heh. No, thanks, I'll pass... I cannot wait until the Autumn Festival tonight! Ahh, the girls, the food, the girls! Are you coming?"

"You ask as if I have a choice..." Sesshoumaru said before taking a greedy gulp of cold water from his canteen. The messenger smirked evilly and scootched closer to Sesshoumaru, who gave him a really awkward look.

"You know, Hatsumomo will be anxiously waiting your arrival... Mmmmmeaow..." The man said in a sultry voice and leaning in closer to Sesshoumaru. The demon stared at the messenger with a disgusted look and smashed the canteen with the messenger's head. The man clutched his head, but laughed hysterically.

"It was a joke, dammit!"

"Your sense of humor is pathetic at best."

"Come on, Sess-chan, you know she worships you and she is gorgeous."

"Don't ever call me that. Don't you remember what happened last time, Ryuu?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I'm still getting splinters out of my ass..." Ryuu chuckled and nodded.

"I still think I did not hit you hard enough... And yes, she is beautiful, but once she starts talking, I have a sudden urge to hold her under water until all the bubbles stop..."

"Well aren't you the gentleman?"

"Can't help it."

"Who's that?" Ryuu motioned to Sesshoumaru's father walking back to the fields with a young man. They stopped on the shore of a pond with a waterfall and talked for a little while. Inu no Taisho crossed his massive arms over his chest and muttered something. The young man slumped and dropped his arms to his sides in response.

Ryuu clapped his hands once and pointed to the young man, laughing. "Newbie!! Your pop just told him to hit him- it's the initiation test. Ha! come on, Let's go!" He jumped up and slapped Sesshoumaru's head for no apparent reason. Sesshoumaru forcefully slapped Ryuu's back, making him let out a weird sounding groan, and the two walked down to the pond.

"He's so scrawny! He'll be dead by noon tomorrow!" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"This aughtta be gooood!!" Ryuu squealed.

Sesshoumaru's father looked over his shoulder then turned back to the young man, wearing a black training outfit. He had black, tousled hair that reached to his shoulders and his face did not look too masculine.

"Here come two of my best students. If you want their respect, you have better prove yourself." He announced. Fear was written all over the young man's face and he shook his head in denial. Inu no Taisho squinted at him. -_Blue eyes...-_ He suddenly shoved the young man into the pond. Sesshoumaru and Ryuu could not stifle their laughter as the novice crashed into the water. But their laughter faded as soon as it started. The novice's hair was floating around, separated from the head. The newbie stood up out of the water slowly, his back to the men. Sesshoumaru and Ryuu's eyes seemed as if they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"What in the friggin' hell??" Ryuu grunted. The novice's clothes hugged 'his' figure tightly, revealing a tiny waist, an hourglass shape and toned legs. The novice's real hair was dark gold when wet and reached down to her shoulder blades.

"Turn around... Nanami." Sesshoumaru's father commanded. Reluctantly, the new student turned. Make up was running off the girl's pale, attractive face. Her dark blue eyes pierced the air as she stared at the three men.

"Holy hell!!" Ryuu exclaimed and slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes tracing the girl's figure. Sesshoumaru was stunned and stared wide-eyed at the girl. -_The chamber maid? Mother's slave?... She is... changed...- _

Inu no Taisho smirked and shook his head. "Did you think I would not recognize you, Nanami? I have to admit, I did not at first... but a woman like you can't turn into a man and behave like him. You were too graceful, and not many men have enchanting eyes like yours... You should have come as yourself... either way, I'm still waiting..."

Nanami was surprised he did not tell her to get out of his sight.

"But she's a girl! She can't punch or kick or handle a weapon! She should be in a teahouse, giggling around and spending hours dressing up and playing with her hair. She'll cry if she breaks a nail for heavens sake!" Ryuu mocked the girl, who stared daggers at his face. Sesshoumaru's father slapped his hand on his forehead and wiped his face, looking at Ryuu like he was an idiot. -_You couldn't be more wrong about this girl...-_ He then turned to Nanami and signaled for her to come to him. She obeyed and came up to the man. He draped his arm around her shoulders and glanced at her and then at Ryuu. He motioned to the man and told Nanami. "By all means... be my guest and teach him a lesson."

Ryuu laughed and spread out his arms. "Come then, Hit me as hard as you can. I'll go easy on you, pigeon."

The girl smiled slyly and walked up to Ryuu. He smiled a crooked smile and looked at her with a hint of lust. She swiftly threw a precise punch at the pressure point on his chest, knocking the wind out of him, grabbed his head by his hair and smashed it against her knee. The guy fell to the ground, groaning, not knowing what to hold to stop the pain. Sesshoumaru frowned and cocked an eyebrow. His father smiled and clapped his hands twice.

"What is the matter? Out of breath already?" Nanami leaned over the man. He growled and knocked her to the ground. She stood up immediately and threw a crescent kick in his face, and then another and then smashed his head into a tree, without a single sound coming from her. The guy spat out fragments of bark and two teeth before collapsing to the ground. "Oh, shit." He mumbled.

"Very well done. Be in the fields at dawn the day after tomorrow... all of you. Now go and prepare for the festival. You too, Nanami. I expect to see all three of you there." Sesshoumaru's father said before he left toward the castle. Nanami stretched out her hand to her opponent, who looked at her with caution. "You're not gonna break my neck, are you?"

"Not today." She smirked and pulled him up from the ground as a sign of respect. "And I'm sorry about your teeth... but you were asking for it."

"No problem. I lost count after 35 teeth that jackass over there beat out of me." Ryuu commented as Sesshoumaru approached him. "Don't hit me!" He warned Sesshoumaru, he had enough of that medicine from an ordinary chambermaid.

"Your master must have been in good graces to let you out of her sight." Sesshoumaru told the girl. She looked up at the young demon in the training outfit, recognizing him as the boy she saw in the mansion halls years ago, except he had grown up.

"I have no master." She replied calmly. "Your father took me from your mother's shackles four years ago. She hates me so passionately, she would be glad to have me out of her sight." Nanami walked past Sesshoumaru toward the castle. She stopped and turned back to the two men. "It was nice meeting you." She told Ryuu. The guy smirked, still holding his head.

"Sorry that I can't say the same to you."

Nanami smiled and turned to Sesshoumaru. "It was nice seeing you again, Sesshoumaru." Then she left.

"Wait... does she know you?" Ryuu grunted.

"I... don't know."

Note: It takes about two seconds for Sesshoumaru to remember all this stuff (the flashback isn't over yet), but for the sake of the story, I'm gonna describe what happened for about another chapter. By the way, during the past chapters, Nanami didn't remember Sesshoumaru either, and why will be explained in the next chapter. But when Sesshoumaru shows up, his mother had already unlocked her memory.

Again, suggestions and critiques are welcome and appreciated, so email me! Thanks and I hope you like it so far!


	8. Always was, Always will Be

Note: Still in flashback, it will end in the next chapter.

Forbidden

Chapter Eight: Always Was and Always Will Be

The whole castle was alive and emblazoned with colorful lanterns, tapestries, ribbons and vibrant costumes the demons wore. It was a warm evening in late September, with clear , starry skies. The festival had started hours ago; men sat with friends and wives, drinking sake and enjoying the food, their daughters huddled together in packs, scoping out handsome boys and giggling, dressed in their best kimonos; little children were chasing each other through the gardens and setting tiny boats made from leaves afloat on the calm surface of the lake, on which hundreds of glass lanterns floated.

Sesshoumaru and Ryuu sat together at a table nest to the lake, their mothers at opposite ends of the table. Sesshoumaru's mother was discontent with the absence of her husband, her female friend at the opposite end huffed angrily to her son about her husband's uncontrolled drinking. Ryuu seemed to ignore his mother and occasionally winked, let out a sultry growl at girls that passed by, completely ignoring the fact that he had a black eye and two missing front teeth. Sesshoumaru looked bored out of his mind as he leaned against the railing, his head tilted back and resting on the wood plank. When he sat up and looked around, girls would smile at him and blow him kisses, at which he made disgusted face and returned to his 'bored position'.

Out of nowhere, his mother bolts up and turns around toward the stairs that led up toward the palace. "That sleazy dog..." She murmured in frustration as her husband approached the table, Nanami following behind him. Ryuu whistled quietly and nudged Sesshoumaru in his side. He sat up and looked at his father.

"Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru's mother hissed quietly so no one else could hear. "And what is SHE doing here?"

"Calm yourself. I had some unfinished business to attend to." Her husband replied in a discrete whisper.

His wife scoffed. "You went to see that human again, didn't you?" She asked and sat down. Her husband looked as if the wind was knocked out of him. He slowly sat down nest to his wife across from his son.

"Don't just stand there, sit down already." Sesshoumaru's mother barked at Nanami, who did not dare sit down without permission. She sat down in an open seat across from Ryuu's mother, Sesshoumaru to her left. She wore a silver kimono with blue blossoms on it and a golden obi. Her long hair was draped over her shoulder, sparse braids with gold and silver clips in them formed a net-like crown on top of her head. Unlike other girls, she didn't color her lips bright red, but left them bare and natural pink. Silver eye shadow glittered on her eyelids under the moon. She glanced at Sesshoumaru and then at the woman staring at her across the table, apparently aware that she was the one who beat up her son.

"I do not want that filthy chambermaid a my table." Sesshoumaru's mother muttered before sipping her tea.

"That is not for you to decide." Her husband responded, looking at the girl.

"No, I think it is, considering she scrubbed my floors for four years."

"That was four years ago. Now she is one of my students, not to mention one of the best. And she is the daughter of my best friend, she was never born to be a maid, and she will never be one again." Sesshoumaru's father defended the girl. Sesshoumaru finally recognized the girl as the maid from the palace that he used to be friends with when they were children, then he left with his father to war for five years.

"Huh, we shall see about that... what is her use in your pathetic little warrior posse anyway? Nightly entertainment for the boys?"

"Quiet yourself!" Inu no Taisho raised his voice, threatening his wife. Nanami stood up and stared at the woman viciously, and she returned a nasty smile.

"Did I blow your cover?" She hissed at the girl. "Where is our little wench going? A secret rendezvous in the bedchambers?"

Nanami walked up to the woman and stopped, purposefully looking down at her as if she was inferior. She discretely waved her hand over the back of the woman's dress, scoffed and walked away. Sesshoumaru and Ryuu noticed what Nanami had done and snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Sesshoumaru's mother snarled. Ryuu politely pointed at her dress, which was on fire. The woman growled and snatched a goblet full of cold water from the table, and splashed it on her dress. Her dress hissed and she threw the empty goblet on the table and turned to her husband, frustration written all over her face.

"Leave!" She ordered everyone from the table except her husband to go elsewhere. All three stood up and left, Sesshoumaru told Ryuu he'll be back in a short while, and followed the same path as Nanami, while the other two split up and headed in their own directions.

"This is what you dearly protect? That caniving witch is worth your guardianship?" Sesshoumaru's mother hissed quietly.

"Why do you hate her so?"

"Ever since your general-friend brought her into our home, I knew she would be nothing but trouble. She has destroyed our family. She tore us apart."

"And how do you propose she has done that?"

"I punish her, you get angry at me and protect her. Never mind that... I know what she did... I know you don't love me anymore. She saved that sniveling little human- that Izayoi- and she was the one that introduced you to her. I am not ignorant nor blind! I know you love Izayoi instead of me! If that little witch had never showed her to you, this would have never happened! I know for a fact that you, my 'faithful' husband, would leave in the middle of the day, during the night even, to see your human pet. It's been happening for months now." Tears began welling up in her golden eyes. "Even now I can smell her on you..." She stood up and left quickly to the shore of the lake. Her husband was left speechless and guilt-ridden. He rubbed his forehead, sighed and grabbed the bottle of sake and drank from it. He looked at the forest behind the lake, stood up and walked into it.

Sesshoumaru had followed Nanami up the staircase to the palace and the clamor of the festival had faded into the warm night. Nanami walked up another flight of stairs to the far back of the castle, over looking the far end of the massive lake on top of the mountain. She knew Sesshoumaru had followed her, so she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Why are you following me?"

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of Nanami and looked at her for a while. "Do you want me to leave?"

Nanami remained silent for a moment. "I do not need apologies or explanations."

"I have neither."

"Then why are you here?"

"Simply because I want to be. If you wish me to leave, I will..." Again, Nanami remained silent. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Nanami and she backed up against a screen door.

"For five years I have been gone, and you have changed so much. Five years I have not seen or heard of you, but I never forgotten about you-"

"Stop Sesshoumaru. We were just children... everything has changed now."

"Has it? Your eyes tell me otherwise."

Nanami stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment before opening the screen door and walking into a dark room. Sesshoumaru followed her and closed the door behind him. Nanami lit a small candle in one corner to light the room somewhat. Her heart began to beat faster, knowing she was alone in the room with Sesshoumaru. She felt hands gently take hold of her waist and turn her around. She found herself standing face to face with Sesshoumaru, her hands instinctively placed themselves on his chest, as if to push him away. Her breath quickened and her heart beat faster and faster, but she tried to remain cool and aloof.

"Stop it." She mumbled, betraying her attempt to remain unaffected. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered in the candle light.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Then why else would your heart be racing?"

Nanami blushed tomato red. Sesshoumaru took a step forward and pushed her against the wall. Nanami began to get scared when he extinguished the candle with his hand. But all he did was rest his forehead against hers.

"You used to always sing a song in the gardens... I want to hear it again." He whispered. His arms were above her shoulders, bent at the elbows, his forearms flat against the wall. Nanami could not help but smile and placed her hands on his upper arms. She began to sing softly.

"... рядом буть со мною, глаза не отвади..." Before she finished the phrase, sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips. Nanami did not know how to react. Sesshoumaru remained close to her face, as if seeing if she would do anything. Nanami stood in place, motionless. Sesshoumaru pressed his body against Nanami's, wrapping his arms around her waist and back, and kissed the girl again, more passionately. A slight moan escaped Nanami's lips at Sesshoumaru's sudden affection. Her left arm wrapped around his shoulders, and her right hand was on his neck and jaw, right below his ear. Nanami felt like she was burning up from Sesshoumaru's touch, and he knew it to, for her fingers grasped his kimono shirt tighter.

"Wait... no... someone might... find us..." Nanami barely managed to say as Sesshoumaru's lips kept interrupting her.

"They're all too drunk to care..." He answered back and kissed her neck. She stifled a laugh and shrugged as his kiss tickled her neck. Nanami could feel him smile against her skin.

"What about Ryuu or your mother-" Again Nanami was cut off by a kiss.

"You worry too much..."

"Im serious..."

"As am I..." Sesshoumaru pulled the girl up to himself even closer. Nanami held on to him tighter and kissed him eagerly. She could hear a few heavy breaths escape Sesshoumaru's lips as her hand slipped under his shirt and slid down his firm chest to where his heart was. He placed his hand on top of hers and whispered into her ear.

"It's yours... always was and always will be..."

Nanami's heart seemed to burst out of her chest and she hugged him as if for the last time in her life.

The door slammed open and Sesshoumaru's mother and Hatsumomo stood at the entrance. Sesshoumaru turned and stared at the two intruders, not letting go of Nanami and still holding her hand to his heart.

"Sesshoumaru..." His mother looked shocked. "What are you-" She was interrupted by Hatsumomo's bawling. The girl slumped, wearing a green kimono and lots of makeup. "Stop your crying." Sesshoumaru's mother warned the girl and walked into the room. Sesshoumaru let go of Nanami and stood in front of her. His mother scowled and stopped in front of her son. She slapped him forcefully across his face.

"You ungrateful brat! I forbid you to even come close to that witch! How dare you disobey me?"

"I decide who I come close to, not you... mother." Sesshoumaru let out a threatening growl. His mother ignored him and pulled Nanami out from behind him by her arm. She threw her against the wall, slapped her and tore at her kimono, screaming. "You filthy harpy! You drove away my husband and you stole my son from me! Good for nothing prostitute! Reject from hell!-" Sesshoumaru pushed his mother off of Nanami and out of the room, into the lake.

"Stop your idiotic accusations! She has stolen nothing from you! And it was my choice to follow her... and you cannot do anything to change it!" Sesshoumaru shouted. Hatsumomo stared at Sesshoumaru with jealousy while still crying.

"What is your problem? I do not even know you!" He frowned at her and walked back into the room to Nanami. She was on the floor, crying softly, wiping the blood from the scratches on her cheeks, her left temple, and her collar bone. Sesshoumaru lifted her up and embraced the girl.

"She wants me dead. I can't stand her abuses any longer. But neither can I bring myself to fight back..." She murmured into his shoulder. "I need to leave this place, Sesshoumaru. She has made me the scapegoat of the whole castle. Anything unfortunate or dishonorable is always somehow tied to me..."

"Come, we'll leave for a short while and wait for everything to settle down." Sesshoumaru led the girl out of the room and past the castle up to the mountains, toward an abandoned mansion that used to be Nanami's home.

Sesshoumaru and Nanami reached a recently deserted mansion on the coast overlooking the sea, a dense forest behind it. Its gardens began to overgrow with hedges and wild flowers. Some vines were starting to creep up the walls and stairs of the house.

"It has been two months..." Nanami mumbled. Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl and took her by her hand, leading her up the main staircase to the entrance.

"Come. Its no use staying out here and staring at it." Sesshoumaru pushed open the doors into the castle. A gust of dusty air rushed at him, making him frown and turn away. Nanami walked in past Sesshoumaru into the main room. Her ring began to glow in the dark and she waved her hand over the first torch on the wall, and it lit on fire. The fire quickly traveled down to the next torch by a wax string that ran along a tiny stone shelf on the wall. The whole room lit up, exposing furniture covered with white cloth and topped with a layer of dust. Nanami looked around at the familiar room and then opened all the windows and screen doors to ventilate the mansion. Sesshoumaru walked in and pulled off the cloths from the shelves, chairs, tables, desks, ottomans and sofas. There were Persian rugs on the floor, tapestries from various nations on the walls and plenty of maps and scrolls on the shelves. Nanami looked around and walked out of the room via an arched hallway toward the hot spring that was enclosed in a large chamber on the hillside. To her surprise, the water was still clean and running down the stones into the pool and then out of the chamber through a small tube like opening in the wall. Nanami took off her shoes and pulled her kimono up to her knees and sat down on the edge of the steaming pool, submerging her legs in the water. Sesshoumaru followed the girl and sat down beside her. She took off her earrings and jewels, set them beside her and cupped some water in her hands, cleaning off her wounds.

"How often does that happen?" Sesshoumaru observed Nanami and asked quietly.

"Too often. " She replied. "She always finds something to blame on me, since the very first day that I have lived with her. "

"Why does she hate you so?"

"God knows... But she never accepted me as a demon because I don't have claws or fangs or an aura or a different form that I can morph into. I am basically and immortal human being, but I am not, I am a demon, just like you, just like her... just different characteristics and origin. She could not stand the sight of my father. She said that he infected her husband with ridiculous theories of an alliance between my race and yours, and that the only reason my father asked yours for aid in war in our homeland was to kill him and take control of your people.

"Your mother always said to everyone that I was the child of misfortune, that I would bring catastrophe everywhere I went. That is why everything that went wrong was blamed on me, and I was punished for it, even if it was a ridiculous mistake. A maid breaks a cup, she gets beat and I get yelled at and slapped for putting her up for it. Once, when I was 14, a thief broke into the castle and stole some valuable jewels and swords, but he was caught and hanged, but your mother accused me for letting him in, so she whipped me 10 times before locking me up in a dungeon with nothing but stale water and rotten food. When an old physician found me, I was mere hours away from starvation and death. Your mother just told him that she must have forgotten to open the trap door and left with her friends to the tea house. But not before demanding that I be ready for work the next morning.

"Every time I received a package or even a letter from my family at home, she would snatch it out of my hands and burn it in front of me, telling me that it was to prevent me from scheming against her. I have not spoken to my family for 7years, until this year, when I finally received one letter and asked the messenger to bring it here to this mansion instead, where I have lived up to two months ago, when you and your father returned." Nanami explained as she finished washing the wounds on her neck and face. Sesshoumaru felt pity for the woman and anger toward his mother.

"How could she stoop so low? You were just a child for heaven's sake. "

"That didn't stop her."

"Your back is bleeding." Sesshoumaru touched a red blood stain between her shoulder blades. "You must have hit a nail or something."

Nanami tried to reach the wound but she could not reach it. Before she even said anything, Sesshoumaru already had a cloth in his hand an washed it in the spring.

"Here, let me help. It's the least I could do..." Sesshoumaru said quietly and loosened her obi and stopped, glancing at Nanami to make sure she was fine with him that close to her. She just straightened her back and tightened her hold on the front of her kimono, and pulled her long golden hair from her back, over her left shoulder. Sesshoumaru pulled her kimono down a few inches past her shoulders so that her shoulder blades were completely exposed. Instead of a simple dot shaped wound, there was a prominent scratch from a claw, but it had stopped bleeding a while ago because the blood started to dry . Sesshoumaru gently wiped the wound with the wet cloth and washed her soft skin.

"If I did not know you, I would have never thought that you were her son... With all the lies she spun around me to everyone, aren't you supposed to hate me?" Nanami looked Sesshoumaru over her shoulder.

"I am not ignorant, I did see you and speak to you often. I clearly did not see what my mother described about you, so I never listened to her." Sesshoumaru finished cleansing her injury and placed a light kiss on her back. Nanami turned around and kissed Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru gladly returned the kiss, trying not to hurt her wounds. Nanami stopped and stood up. She walked out of the chamber and headed down a narrow hall and into another room, her bed chamber. Sesshoumaru followed the girl into the room. She stood on the middle of the room, in front of a bed between two windows. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and embraced her tightly, she did the same and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Stay with me tonight? ... Please." Nanami whispered. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and answered quietly.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." Then his lips lightly touched hers, and he pulled away, as if teasing Nanami. She smiled and kissed his neck, then his lips, all while her hands snaked around his broad shoulders to his chest. As his kisses grew more passionate, she began to pull his shirt apart and slipped it off his shoulders. Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He kissed Nanami's neck and shoulders, hearing a sparse moan every once in a while come from the girl. He pulled her kimono off and left her standing in her undergarments. Sesshoumaru picked Nanami up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and walked to the bed. He put the girl down on the mattress and kissed her again. She kept her arms around his shoulders and leaned back, pulling him with her. Sesshoumaru's kisses crept lower, down her neck to her chest, making Nanami breathe heavier and faster. His lips traveled along her breast bone, down her ab line to her navel. Nanami squirmed as Sesshoumaru's kiss tickled her stomach. She let out a weird sounding giggle and covered her face with her hands from embarrassment. Sesshoumaru looked up at her and smiled. He pulled himself up so that his face was now above hers.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered. Nanami uncovered her face and mumbled something quietly and laughed before kissing him. Her hands slid down his firm chest to his abs and back up. She kissed his collarbone and flipped him over to her side and leaned over him. She kissed his chest and rubbed his shoulders sweetly. Nanami put her head down on his chest and pressed her body close against his and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the girl and the two fell asleep.

In the breezy morning, Sesshoumaru woke up and stretched. He looked over to his right and saw Nanami sleeping quietly on her side, facing him. He lightly brushed his hand against her shoulder and looked at her face for a little while, admiring every feature, listening to her rhythmic breathing. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her lips, trying not to wake her up. He stood up, put his kimono shirt back on and left toward the door.

"Sesshoumaru?" Nanami asked quietly, still lying in bed.

"I'll come back, I just need to speak to father."


	9. Cursed

Forbidden

Chapter Nine: Cursed

Nanami returned to her sleep and Sesshoumaru left the mansion. After about an hour of walking, he reached the castle. It was unusually quiet and gloomy. The castle looked like a ghost town; no one was in the streets, there were no signs or decorations that remained from the festival, doors and windows were shut; nothing moved. Sesshoumaru frowned and walked up the stairs to his home. He walked into the main hall and was shocked to see his mother on the floor, crying hysterically rocking back and forth. He walked up to her and looked at her in concern. She looked up, her eyes red from crying all night.

"What happened?" He muttered.

" Your father left to see his precious little human, who had given birth to a sniveling half demon. Some poor bastard tried to kill her for having an affair, and of course your father had to do the 'honorable' thing and save the bitch..." She mumbled angrily through tears.

"Where is he now?" Sesshoumaru feared something might have happened. His mother frowned painfully and started to sob even harder. At that moment, it hit Sesshoumaru; he was gone. Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees and caressed his mothers face. "Where is he?" He asked again, knowing the answer, but not believing it.

"He's dead! Gone, Sesshoumaru, gone!!" His mother bawled. Sesshoumaru felt tears well up in his eyes, and swallowed a lump in his throat. He hugged his mother, trying to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"Stay away from me! I can smell that witch on you! She's the one responsible for your father's death, and you run off with her and let her cast her spell on you. Are you blind Sesshoumaru?! Look at what trouble she brought to this family! How do you think your father met the human? Your precious Nanami saved her from some demon then introduced her to your father. She brought her to him every seven days until he left for her himself."

"You lie."

Sesshoumaru's mother scoffed and looked at her son. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Do you honestly think that she lured you away from the castle because she 'loved' you and wanted to be with you? Ha. She knew that your father left and she warned that samurai about it so that he would get rid of him, before the festival. I saw her leave into the woods. Then she took you away from this castle so that you would have no chance to save your father. Stop being so naive. Look past the innocent, beautiful mask of that girl. She wanted your father dead, that's why she wanted to join your army so that she would have a chance to easily get rid of him and turn the rest of the army against all of us. Her father was a warlord, for heaven's sake, do you think his child would be a peaceful, innocent little girl that plays with dolls? She could shoot arrows better than the guards of the palace when she was 9... Just think through it Sesshoumaru. The closer you get to a person, the easier they are to kill. Which was exactly what she did to your father... and what she is doing to you..."

"That's impossible."

"Is it?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and rushed out of the mansion and followed his father's path to the human village. He knew his father had an affair and he was slightly upset about having a half-demon brother, but he did not know about Nanami being behind everything. The whole town was burned to the ground, and there were two charred bodies inside what probably used to be a home, surrounded by his father's royal guards. Sesshoumaru felt his heart drop down to his ankles and a cold sweat drench him. He walked up to the corpses, one of the samurai, the other of his beloved father. The guards cleared a path for Sesshoumaru, who dropped to his knees next to his father's body, tears rolling down his face. He wrapped his arms around his dead father, sobbing into his chest. His mother's words began to make sense. _-How could I let this happen? Mother was right... all along... I should have listened! My father would have been alive!... Forgive me father for being such a fool... but I will have my vengence.-_ Sesshoumaru growled furiously, bolted up, grabbed a sword out of a guard's hands and ran back toward Nanami's mansion. On his way, he ran past Ryuu, and completely ignored him.

"What the- Sesshoumaru!" He yelled and chased after his friend. Sesshoumaru kept running until he reached the front door and kicked it open. He stormed into the mansion, checking every passing room for Nanami. He walked into the bedroom, Nanami was sitting on the bed, wrapped in the white bed sheet, sewing her ripped kimono. She turned around, faced Sesshoumaru and smiled, but her smile faded as she noticed how outraged he looked and the sword that hee held in his hand. Sesshoumaru stomped closer to Nanami, who dropped the kimono to the floor and backed up. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the neck and slammed Nanami against the wall. She frowned and stared at Sesshoumaru, confused by his behavior. Sesshoumaru was a mere inch away from her face, staring at her in agony and anger.

"I trusted you. My father trusted you. And after all he has done, this is how you repay him?! Have you no conscience what soever?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Nanami was completely lost.

"Don't play innocent! I have fallen for your tricks all these years..." Sesshoumaru slammed the woman against the wall once more. At this time, Ryuu walked into the room quietly. Sesshoumaru was too heartbroken and furious to notice him, and Nanami was too frightened and confused to care.

"All these years I loved you... blindly, like a fool... and I thought you felt the same... but you have no care. Well, congratulations, beautiful, your wretched plan had worked! You crushed my family to pieces, you killed my father, drove my mother insane and drained all the humanity out of me! What the hell did we ever do to you to deserve this pain?!"

"How can you say that?! What is happening with you?!" Nanami began cry, utterly confused and upset.

"My father is dead! Because of you! You knew he was going to go to Izayoi after the festival, so you warned your little assassin and then you lured me away from my father so I would not be able to stop him from leaving! You knew I would follow you to the end of the earth, and you used me!"

"Have you lost your mind?! How could I possibly do that?! Just listen to yourself, you're not making any sense!! I've never left the castle for two months! I was in the training fields with you! And it was you who took me here!"

"Stop spinning lies and excuses! I will not fall for them any longer!"

"Sesshoumaru! What lies?! What excuses?! I have never done any of these things that you accused me of! I don't have what it takes to do such evil!"

"That's enough!" Sesshoumaru shouted in Nanami's face and threw her down to the floor. She cried hopelessly, not understanding why Sesshoumaru hated her all of a sudden. Sesshoumaru wiped the tears from his eyes and headed toward her, tightening the grip on his sword. At this point, Ryuu jumped in front of Sesshoumaru and snatched the sword out of his hands.

"Stop, Sesshoumaru! You're acting insane!" Ryuu tried to calm his friend down.

"Stay out of it Ryuu!" Sesshoumaru growled and pushed his friend out of the way.

"You're not thinking straight! Leave the girl alone!" Ryuu pushed Sesshoumaru against the wall. He saw this incident as a perfect chance to get in Nanami's good graces and win her heart, and get back at Sesshoumaru for 'stealing' the girl he wanted for himself. But he didn't realize that she was too heartbroken to even look. She was on the floor, crying into the palms of her hands. Sesshoumaru punched Ryuu in the face and pushed him once more. He headed toward Nanami again, thinking he will kill her, but not sure that he would really be able to follow through with it. Nanami looked up at him, but she didn't hide. She sat up straight on her knees and stared deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes for what she feared would be the last time. He picked up the sword and Nanami kept her eyes fixed on his.

"Go ahead, then, if I am so cruel and heartless, kill me..." She whispered. Sesshoumaru thrust the sword's point toward her heart, but stopped, the blade barely touching her skin. Then he dropped the sword to the floor and kneeled in front of the woman, grabbing her by her jaw. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Leave and never, NEVER, return, or you will die." Then he stood up and left the mansion, leaving Nanami in tears.

Sesshoumaru spent the whole day locked up in his room, staring at the wall. He decided he does not want to remember anything having to do with Nanami, or her to remember him. Late in the rainy night, he left the castle and walked toward the mountain behind the palace, where an old, kind witch lived in a cave and brewed the town's medicines and various potions. Sesshoumaru walked into the cave, lit by large torches, with an old, gray haired woman sitting and humming in front of a fire pit. Without turning and looking at the young man, she handed him a strange, purple colored liquid in a glass vile.

"Drink it all before you go to bed, and you will never remember her or anything she is responsible for, and she will never remember you." She said in a raspy voice and resumed her humming. Sesshoumaru remained silent and accepted the vile.

As he sat in his bed and toyed with the vile in his hands, Sesshoumaru could not forget Nanami's eyes, but he had to, he wanted to. He uncorked the vile, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and whispered goodbye to a girl he once loved, still loves, and will love again.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and he was back in the present. The most joyful and painful memories of his life have been unlocked, and he looked at the woman before him in a new light. He recognized her as the very same Nanami from so long ago, and his heart skipped a beat. Before that horrid morning, he was an optimistic, energetic young man, but afterwards he became cold, emotionless and in control. And now, after two centuries, the woman who turned his world upside down and inside out had returned, and he was not going to let her do that again.

"Now do you remember, my friend?" Ryuu asked, wrapping his arm around Nanami's shoulders, who growled at him. Sesshoumaru glared at Nanami with angry eyes, remembering all that went on between them. Meanwhile his mother smiled a wicked smile and slowly left the room.

"You should have never come back... " Sesshoumaru kept looking at the girl, still unsure about the shock of realizing who this stranger is was real or a bad dream. She was different now; more withdrawn, apprehensive, afraid, cold and dangerous. The Nanami that was like a blossom, happy and hopeful, even when oppressed, a naive, pretty and smart girl was gone. In her place stood a powerful, wise, deadly goddess; an ice queen made bitter by the cruel realities of the world.

" All this time I blamed Inuyasha for my father's death, for my broken family... when it was you all along... why have you come back, what else can you take from me?"  
"Tell me, Sesshoumaru, where is the logic behind your accusations, where is the reason?" Nanami's temper for the 200 year old dispute was wearing thin.

"In everything you say and do."

"Is it? If I truly wanted anything else from you, then for the past half of a month, when we were both clueless about the past, was I after you? Did I stalk you and make multiple attempts to kill you or steal anything from you? In fact... was it not you who killed me just hours ago?" Nanami tried to open Sesshoumaru's eyes, no matter how frustrated she was with him.

"You're falling for it again, Sesshoumaru... You know, I'm starting to think I found your greatest weakness..." Ryuu cut in, trying to prevent Sesshoumaru from believing Nanami. "How interesting... the 'invincible' Sesshoumaru, son of the great dog demon, is wrapped around this pretty little trickster's finger." He teased, and as he did so, ran his fingers down her neck to her collar bone. Nanami lost her temper and pulled tightly on the chains.

"Keep your Goddamn hands off!" She snarled at him.

"Or what? You're chained, princess." Ryuu snickered and rattled the chains. Nanami shot him a death glare and lit the chains on fire. Ryuu saved his hand and backed up nervously.

"Enough of this charade. I am making it easy for you, Sesshoumaru, you can get your revenge, here and now. All I ask is that you help me kill her. You know you want to slit her little throat and see all of your family's suffering cleansed by her blood. All I want is her power, nothing more... and if you help me, I will make you warlord of all Asia. You will be the most powerful man next to me in this world. You are no longer my concern as an enemy Sesshoumaru. Contrary, I could use an ally such as yourself. Help me and I will rid you of all your enemies, even Inuyasha. With her power, we will be gods... I would bring the world under our control. Help me, and I will even bring your father back to life..." Naraku tried to buy Sesshoumaru's trust. "All you have to do is kill her..." He clarified, but Sesshoumaru looked unconvinced. In the moment of silence, Nanami let out a quiet laugh, shaking her head slightly.

"You imbecile... have you any idea what you are saying? Do you honestly think that it is that simple- you kill me and now you are more powerful than anything on this earth? Ha! If that was indeed true... then why isn't Sesshoumaru in control of the world?" Nanami said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. Naraku had a look as if someone threw rotting vegetables in his face. She sighed as if pitying them and tugged on the shackles and they collapsed to the floor in ashes.

"If it was so simple... this power... this curse... why would it still be in the original blood line after thousands of years? After whole armies were sent to find this power that humanity does not even need? This power is eons old and it has existed since the beginning of this planet, since the beginning of everything. Such immense power is not attained by simply running a sword through the guardian's heart. It has great costs, and is nearly impossible to find and obtain. And you think you are the one, that after whole seas of blood have been spilt, thousands of greedy lives wasted... that it is you, a filthy, pitiful, cowardly mutated insect that will overcome all odds set by nature and thousands of years of secrecy and take it from me?" Nanami closed in on Naraku like a predator on its prey. The half demon snarled and seemed to shrink in his corner. Nanami seemed more terrifying with every second, like she was drawing on every ounce of her power. "Go on. Try it. Maybe you will succeed. Just maybe..." Nanami taunted the half demon. Naraku growled menacingly and with all his might thrust his bone spears at Nanami. But they collapsed in dust.

"You'll have to do better than that." Nanami teased. Sesshoumaru's mother rushed back into the room. Nanami turned and naraku seized the opportunity to escape, disappearing in a cloud of poison. _-Pathetic coward...-_ Nanami mumbled to herself.

"Why is she still breathing?!" Sesshoumaru's mother protested to her son. "And who let her go?"

"She freed herself." Ryuu answered. The woman growled and stepped in front of Sesshoumaru.

"You're letting her live?! After everything she has done to our family?! After all the havoc she created in our home? She killed your father, Sesshoumaru!"

"Did my sword pierce his chest?! did I set the damn castle on fire?! Was it my fault that after I saved that girl that your father happened to be hunting and decided to walk by?! Was it my fault your parents could barely stand each other since we were kids, Sesshoumaru?!" Nanami exploded, tired of the lies hung like heavy chains around her. She desperately tried to make Sesshoumaru understand that she had nothing to do with any of this. "Did I control his heart and tell him what to do, what to think and who to love?!"

" Your wicked kind has a way of deceiving people and making them do all sorts of wrongs!" Sesshoumaru's mother hissed at the girl.

"My people?! The explain to me, your honorable, honest, noble highness, what the hell are you doing right now?!" Nanami seemed to snarl more fiercely than any bloodthirsty wolf could manage. Sesshoumaru's mother flushed red and stammered before talking.

"Im revealing the truth to my blind son."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother coldly and stepped to the side, losing even more faith and trust in his mother, yet not gaining any in Nanami.

"Since when did the meaning of truth change to manipulating all of those around you to get your way and scape-goating your mistakes on an outsider?"

"How dare you speak to me that way?!"

"Well some one has to put you back in your place! You don't deserve to even walk on these lands and yet you call me a monster? What the hell have I ever done to you to deserve your cruelty?!"

"You know what you have done! look at my family!"

" Family?! You hate your family!! You drove your husband away, you stole your son's position as ruler of these lands, and then you accuse me of destroying everything! All you have ever done is torture me and use my torment as entertainment for yourself and your snotty friends!"

"Barbarian! You killed my husband!"

"Why in the world would I kill your husband if he already had an heir, one who is much stronger than me? Why would I want to kill the most powerful man in Japan?!"

"You wanted his power, you-"

" Why would I want his power if I already possess one that is greater than his 10fold?! Why would a 17 year old, beaten, weary girl want all that power if I hate my own?!" Nanami screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, frustrated beyond understanding at the extent of the queen's rotten, immoral, brutal accusations and behavior and Sesshoumaru's unresponsiveness. His heart was torn in half, one hated his mother, the other was afraid of having to do anything with Nanami.

"Just prove to me how I killed your husband, how I ruined _**your**_ life!"

"No one knows but you." The queen finally responded. Nanami slumped from disbelief.

"If I was ever going to kill anyone, it would have been you..." Nanami growled.

"Then go ahead, do it."

"You are not worth my time and effort... There would not even be an effort."

"Precisely. Because if you even attempt anything, I will kill you in a heartbeat."

"Ha! Then why didn't you kill me after every time you threatened to? Who are you trying to convince? You're terrified of me."

"What?!"

" Why else would you try so hard to have someone kill me, yet you won't do it yourself. That is why, even after 200 years, you go to great lengths to have me gone from this world." Nanami was sick of arguing because she knew it was pointless, Sesshoumaru's mother would never admit the truth. She walked toward the door, passing by Sesshoumaru silently in tears.

"You and your kind are inbred swine of rejects from the darkest pits of hell. Who would want you alive?" Sesshoumaru's mother spoke her mind with a menacing smile, hissing like a cobra, her words poison.

Nanami stopped in her tracks, blood boiling. The air in the room turned dense and still. It got very hard to breathe. Nanami turned and opened her teary eyes. They were unearthly, blindingly bright white with a hint of blue. She looked fierce as she slowly approached the woman, who looked terrified and disgusted at the same time. The two men were confused about why they could not move, why they could barely breathe and why they felt like they were drowning. Nanami walked as if she was underwater, her hair and dress floating as if in water. She stopped in front of the woman, and stared at her with otherworldly eyes. The queen found that she could not look away. Then, no one could breathe or move and the men and queen felt as if their bodies were shutting down on them. Sesshoumaru's mother began to look older and older, until her long fingers were gnarled, her skin wrinkled, her eyes dull.

"May you live forever, to remember all your misdeeds, to see everything you hold dear come and go, to see all that you cherish crumble and disappear in time, while you remain forever old, forever guilty, forever heartless... May you live forever, that is my gift to you." Nanami's whisper sounded like an eerie breeze and echoed around the room as if in a cave. Then, within a second, the normal atmosphere returned and all three could breathe and move again. Ryuu became nauseous, collapsed to the floor, vomited and fainted from the moment of almost no bodily function, a moment brushed with death. Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees, dizzy, but he never took his eyes off of Nanami. She stopped in front of the doorway and looked at Sesshoumaru with sad eyes, no longer glowing, her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but kept silent. Sesshoumaru held on to her look as long as he could, but was afraid to speak as he watched her leave. His mother was on her knees, sobbing and trembling as she surveyed her skin and her hair.

"You filth! You rotten harpy!" She wheezed. Then she turned to her son and scowled. "How could you let her live?! Look at what she has done to me! You let her do this to our family! I warned you about her when you were just a child, but you ignored me, you betrayed your father, your betrayed me! You have strayed far from yourself, Sesshoumaru, all because of that little temptress! You became weak, Sesshoumaru... She can easily wrap you around her finger and control you, yet you refuse to acknowledge it. Go ahead, go run to your little bitch."

Sesshoumaru let out a low threatening growl and grabbed his mother by her neck.

" I decide what I do in my life, not you. And don't play innocent with me, I am not blind nor ignorant. You have done your share of bad deeds to deserve this. I will decide what went wrong, who I trust and where I go. Never intervene in my life again." Sesshoumaru threatened and left the room, still a bit dizzy and weak.

Note:I hope you like it so far! I hope i made it clear what Nanami's power is, and if I didn't, it's time. Thanks for reading!


	10. Farewell

Forbidden

Chapter Ten: Farewell

Sesshoumaru followed Nanami's scent out of the castle back to the forest when Ryuu caught up with him.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop, wait!" Ryuu shouted. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around, facing his former friend.

" Forget about her, Sesshoumaru. We must both forget about her. What ever she has or has not done, she is beyond your control. You can't change the past, so just let it go and go on... All I know is that our friendship is worth much more than that pretty girl. " Ryuu tried to win back his friend, but Sesshoumaru frowned and scoffed.

"Friendship? What friendship?" He continued on his way back to the campsite, leaving Ryuu speechless.

Nanami ran back toward the campsite, crying, barely able to breathe, as weak as she was before Sesshoumaru killed her. Shock and adrenaline kept her moving, but not for long. As she got closer to the camp, her body began giving up on her. Manipulating time drained all the energy out of her and she knew she would have to feel this way for a week or so. Every time she disrupts the natural flow of time, she disrupts her own body and mind, and that of those around her. That's why she never uses her power unless necessary and her body and mind are able to cope with the pressure. She felt as if in a nightmare, everything seemed wrong yet it all made perfect sense. Nanami could barely keep up with her own thoughts, her world seemed to turn upside down and shake until everything was shattered to pieces. Nanami was heartbroken, furious and hopeless all together. she didn't know what she was doing, her mind raced in different directions. She wanted to be trusted again, to be welcomed as a friend by those she loved, not shunned away like a diseased stray. She was sick of being treated as an outsider. As something to stay away from, or misfortune will follow. She kept running toward the camp, not stopping even when she felt like falling to the ground and just disappearing, forgetting everything. Yet she knew she couldn't. She had already called for help the night when she escaped from the pillaged village. Nanami finally stumbled into the campsite. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stared at her, not knowing what happened. Rin popped out of nowhere and clung to Nanami.

"You're back!" She squealed happily. But Nanami just closed her eyes, and her hands still clutched her dress as they had when she was running. Rin looked up at Nanami, sensing something was wrong, and the woman's frightened, hopeless expression confirmed it.

"Nanami? What happened? What's wrong?" Rin wondered. "Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Nanami merely opened her eyes and looked at the two women staring at her in concern. Sango made the first move and walked up to Nanami, but she was not sure of what to say. She knew something happened and it involved Sesshoumaru, but she had no clue of what exactly. Nanami just looked deep into Sango's eyes, her gaze saying "I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do to help me."Then she quickly ran her fingers through Rin's hair and gave her a faint, but warm smile, after which she let go and walked to her sword, still in the ground, and sheathed it. She jumped on her stallion, and fixed the reigns. Kagome jogged up to the horse and placed her hands on its neck.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Away from here." Nanami whispered.

"No, Nanami! Don't leave! Can't you stay?" Rin begged.

"I have to go, Rin... I can't... I can't ... stay here... or see them again... I'm sorry."

"Why? See who?" Rin pleaded desperately, clutching Nanami's dress.

"I'm sorry..." Nanami said finally, and lashed the reigns, speeding off toward the coast. The group remained silent, each one wondering about what went on during the day. Rin was crying quietly next to the campfire. Kagome sat down next to her and hugged her. Sango tried to figure out what Nanami meant by not being able to stay here and 'see them'. Miroku was also curious, but insisted that it was wise to stay out of it if Sesshoumaru was involved.

"You think Inuyasha found him by now?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know... I don't even know if it's better that he finds him or he doesn't... I mean if Nanami looked like she had gone through hell and lost all control, now imagine what Sesshoumaru looks like..." Miroku's face scrunched when he imagined Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know either... We'll just have to see." Kagome answered and kept glaring at the fire.

Inuyasha kept tracking Sesshoumaru up the mountain and through the woods. He was a bit confused, because he could not pick up Nanami's scent that he presumed Sesshoumaru was following. What was he following? Where was he going? A gust of wind blew in his face, Inuyasha caught a new trace of Sesshoumaru's scent, and it was approaching him, fast. Inuyasha decided to stay in place and just wait for his half-brother.

"What the hell happened between you two? Where is the girl, what'd you do to her?" Inuyasha interrogated his brother.

"Not now." Sesshoumaru ignored his younger brother and passed by him.

"Spill it, Sesshoumaru, what'd you do to Nanami?"

"You have no part in this."

"I think I do, actually. What the hell is happening?!"

"I do not know what I have done to her or what she has done to me. I have already told you, this is none of your concern."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means get the hell away from me!"

Inuyasha frowned for a moment. "You've changed. You're both hiding something. You don't even seem like yourself anymore. Who the hell is she?"

Sesshoumaru agreed deep down inside that ever since he met Nanami, he had changed, but he did not want to admit it. He just smirked to himself, knowing that the Sesshoumaru as everyone knew him was gone. He started running again, following Nanami's scent. _-She ruined everything. Everything.-_ He followed her tracks to the campsite and was welcomed with cold glares from the two women. Rin crossed her arms, frowned and pout her lips.

"How could you upset Lady Nanami, Lord Sesshoumaru? Why did you do that?"

Sesshoumaru was speechless and shocked that even the very loyal Rin was turned against him. He walked past them and continued his search, his mind clouded, his heart confused.

"Why is he acting so strange? Why won't he talk about what happened?" Inuyasha reached the camp right before Sesshoumaru was out of sight.

"It's the girl, I'm sure of it. There's something between them that no one else has a clue about." Sango suggested.

"Something serious." Kagome added.

"Just stay out of it. Leave both of them to resolve their conflicts. And don't worry, he won't kill her." Miroku advised.

"How would you know? He already has, remember?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Not on purpose. Just look at them when they're together, and at Sesshoumaru's behavior around her. He threatens to kill her and pretends to not care, but he keeps saving her and making up excuses for it."

"Whatever, monk. They hate each other." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Ugh, you're so clueless." Kagome rolled her eyes and looked in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha snarled, then returned to arguing with Miroku about who was right or wrong.

Sesshoumaru chased after Nanami, though he was not sure why. _-Why bother? She's a figment of the long gone past. She will only make things worse. Damn it. This is a nightmare and I can't wake up.-_ Sesshoumaru's mind raced in different directions, almost to the point of not knowing what he was doing or where he was going. The wind lashed at his face and chest, telling him he was nearing the beach.

After being completely unaware of his past for 200 years, then suddenly meeting his tragic past and realizing he has lived a lie for the past two centuries was unbelievable. -_She was so perfect... Or I was so blind. Or she was so flawless that she fooled even my father's judgement.-_ Sesshoumaru followed her scent until it disappeared abruptly and all he could smell and hear was the ocean. _-She's in the sea?-_ A cold chill ran down his spine, fearing she was going to drown herself. He rushed out onto the sandy beach. But what he saw was perhaps worse than Nanami trying to drown herself; in that case he could at least have pulled her out. She was leaving.

Nanami was in a small boat, her head in her hands as she leaned over and placed her elbows on her knees. The boat headed toward a beautiful, enormous ship made of red oak whose burgundy sails billowed in the wind. Two sailors threw down ropes and about five men held the other end of both ropes. A sailor in the boat tied both ropes on either sides and it was pulled up. A man Sesshoumaru's age rushed down the stairs from the captain's cabin to the ascending boat. Under the moonlight, Sesshoumaru could distinguish his short brown hair, dark eyes, pointed ears and a recently healed scar from his ear to his mouth. The boat barely reached the rim of the ship when the man snatched Nanami out of it and embraced her tightly, whispering something in her ear. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, she hugged him back and buried her face in his chest, crying. The sight drove Sesshoumaru mad, but he restrained himself. His fists clenched so tightly from anger and jealousy, he cut his own palms with his claws. Just then, the captain turned and saw Sesshoumaru knee-deep in water. He scowled at the demon. Nanami noticed his reaction and looked in his direction. As soon as she saw Sesshoumaru, she jerked away from the man as if she was caught cheating, which she thought she was. The captain frowned in confusion at her spontaneous reaction and the longing way she looked at the man in the sea irritated the hell out of him. Nanami let out a heart wrenching sigh to prevent her self from crying again and stormed up into the captain's cabin. The captain threw a threatening look at Sesshoumaru, who returned an even more threatening glance, and both went their separate ways. The ship left into the dark horizon, with Sesshoumaru's heart on it.

The demon darted back toward the castle, heading to the cave where the old witch doctor lived. _-She would know the truth, and where Nanami is headed. She has to.-_Sesshoumaru shot past the group in the camp, with Inuyasha cursing at him.

He finally reached the cave, a dim light glowing deep in the cave. Sesshoumaru found it hard to believe that the witch was still there in the cave after 200 years. He walked in and followed the lights and the sound of the witch's humming.

"I knew you would be back, Sesshoumaru. But I am disappointed, if not angry at you." The witch announced eerily, without looking at him. She was focused on the fire, shaking her head every now and then.

"How is it that you know about this?" Sesshoumaru frowned and walked in front of the fire, opposite the witch.

"This? You mean Nanami..." Her bone chilling, misty white eyes looked up, waiting for his answer. Sesshoumaru cringed from her ghostly gaze.

"I was her mentor, her guardian, her predecessor. I know everything there is to know about that girl. You think I gave you that potion to help you? I did it for her."

"If you know everything about her, then tell me, is she responsible for my father's death?"

"What did I tell you the potion would do?"

"Erase any memory of her."

"Precisely, yet you still remember your father's death..." The witch began to stand up carefully, as if her thin figure was made of glass and any sudden movement would shatter her to pieces. Sesshoumaru frowned, not understanding what she meant.

"That does not answer my question."

"Heavens have mercy, of course it does. The potion erased memories of Nanami and anything she was the cause of." The witch flung her arms up in the air in frustration." You would not have remembered your father's death or your mother's tantrums if she was the cause of them!"

Sesshoumaru felt as if he had fallen through the earth into a pit of freezing water, realizing that he and his mother were the ones that ruined the life of an innocent girl, and that his mother deceived him beyond forgiveness. Sesshoumaru took a step back, regaining his balance and put his hands over his head. -_What have I done?-_

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"I consider that an insult. I can see the past, the present the future. I made that potion so that the innocent girl whose life you crippled would not have to live her life in regret. If you doubt me, then go to the netherworld and ask your father."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I have no need to. I held her power once, I was the one that chose her to be the next guardian. I would have never given her that power if she would have been a murderer."

"Fine. I believe you. Where is she now?"

"You won't get her back. She will not trust you."

"If you think that will stop me from going after-"

"I know it will not, but I am warning you in advance."

"Much appreciated, but I already know that. Tell me where she is."

"The only reason I will do so is because she is in danger there as she is here. But she will not be able to protect herself from all her enemies. From what I have seen, if you do not go after her and get her out on time, she will die. You must be silent, she must not recognize you until you get her out, otherwise both of you will be caught and heavens know what they will do to you."

"You cannot see what will happen?"

"Not if you have not done any thing yet. pay attention. She will be in a small fort, 50miles northeast of Hokkaido... Make your decision now, do you want her back?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Then trust me. Come, there is much you need to know and do before you leave."

The ship cut through the waves smoothly, breaking each wave with ease. In the captain's cabin, Nanami sat at a table, arms folded on it and her head resting on them. The captain sat across from her, his arms crossed over his chest, observing the young woman.

"What happened, Zhanna?" He asked for the third time that night. Again she did not answer, just shook her head. "Honey, you can tell me. What's wrong? What happened? Why won't you talk to me?"

Finally, she looked up. "Vlad... please. I don't know what happened. I don't know... I... " She mumbled weakly. The man sighed and took one of her hands into his and kissed it.

"I want to help you, but to do that, I need to know what happened."

"With all due respect... there is nothing you could do to help me." Nanami pulled her hand away and stood up.

"Zhanna-" Vlad tried to talk to her, but Nanami interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about this."

Vlad looked at the woman. -_She's changed. Something happened.-_ He scowled at her cold tone, shuffled in his chair and glared at the woman as if she was guilty of sin.

"Who was he?" He questioned. "That demon. Why was he after you?"

Nanami looked at him nervously. "No one."

"You lie. Speak the truth."

"No one. I do not need your help, so leave me to deal with my life and my problems alone."

The captain was utterly shocked at her response. Just a few months ago, they lived together, and made the decision that they will be together and get married when she comes back, but now she seemed irritated by him.

"Fine. Get some rest... Clear your head. Maybe tomorrow you will come to your senses." Vlad muttered and left the cabin.

Nanami sat down on the bed and cried into her palms. _-You ruined everything, Sesshoumaru. Everything.-_

_Note:_ Just to clarify, Vlad and the people on the island she will go to do not know her as Nanami, but as Zhanna. And their realtionship will be explained in the next chapter.


	11. The Soldier

Forbidden

Chapter Eleven:The Soldier

Five Months Later

The midday, late summer sun warmed the roofs of a small seaside fort. The main street inside of the city was bustling with merchants selling their goods, heavyset women baking various pastries, and gypsies fortune telling to young, naive girls. One the shore, a group of soldiers were patching up a collapsed wall that was struck by a small tsunami about two weeks ago during a storm. It had saved the city from major damage and withstood the blow, but the next morning it collapsed. The wall was nearly completed, and the soldiers were eagerly working on the last bits and finishing touches. The soldiers mothers, wives, daughters or sisters had a habit of taking turns and bringing the men their meals. On the last day, for lunch, one of the captains sister, Maria, was bringing the meal and she convinced a friend to come as well. Maria walked through the markets, browsing, wearing a silk green dress that matched her bright eyes. She had long brown hair pinned up in a light bun, lightly tanned skin and a few freckles on her small nose and cheeks. She definitely turned men's heads, and she took pride in it. She walked proudly, and would occasionally nudge her friend's side and say "Zhanna, he's looking at us!" or "what a charmer!' while Zhanna rolled her eyes or ignored her remarks. Zhanna carried a second basket of meals for the soldiers in one hand, and picked up her blue, silk dress that billowed around her feet from the street floor. Her long, ash blonde curls draped over her shoulder and her blue eyes scoped out any interesting merchandise on her way. This was Zhanna's first time out to bring food to the soldiers, because she didn't want to be around the soldiers, or many other people in the fort, because they considered her a traitor as soon as they found out that she left her former post as admiral of the navy and fled to Japan. But they did not know that she left to find her father, and warn him of a plot against him by a longtime rival lurking in Siberia. She never found him, no one did, and his rival gained control of several trading centers in Siberia. Zhanna had grown accustomed to receiving dirty looks or insulting glares, and just ignored them.

As the two women approached the repair site, Maria began to fidget with the basket and bite her lower lip. Zhanna noticed and frowned. "What's the matter?"

Maria beamed. "I may have met a handsome, dashing young man with devilish eyes working here!"

Zhanna let out a 'that's typical' sigh. "Men. Is that **all** you think about?"

"Almost all. I'm a noblewoman with plenty of money and time. I can afford to take a profound interest in men."

"Hmm... 'profound interest in men'. That's a way to put it delicately..." Zhanna joked, causing Maria to slap her arm and call her something less than noble.

"Oh, shut up and look, there he is!" Maria whispered as soon as they entered the rebuilding site. She pointed at a young man in a loose, dirty white linen shirt with shoulder-length brown hair and dark purplish-black eyes. Zhanna thought she had just had the wind knocked out of her. _-No, not possible... What the hell is he doing here?!-_

"I told you he was gorgeous." Maria giggled. Zhanna awarded her with a questioning look.

"Ugh..."She mumbled and walked to the other half of the squad, still doubting herself for what she had seen. The soldiers stopped working, washed their hands and made their way toward the two women. Maria batted her long lashes at every attractive soldier that she handed a meal to and soaked up every compliment she received. Yet she kept close to the dark eyed man. Zhanna kept both of them in sight as she handed the meals out to every soldier. All of them received their share except for one last soldier. She pulled out the last meal, her eyes still fixed on the other man. Finally she turned and gave the meal to a young, well built man with short, pitch black hair in brown pants and an undone linen shirt. Her eyes wandered back to her friend, but were immediately diverted back when the soldier's hands wrapped around her wrist and hand.

"Nice to see you again, Nanami..." He said quietly in a deep voice. Zhanna's heart seemed to skip a beat as she recognized his voice, his amber eyes and a scar on his left forearm. He didn't take the food and just left toward the wall. At first Zhanna thought she was hallucinating, because the man didn't look like Sesshoumaru, but the scar, the eyes, the same voice... and he knew her childhood name. No one her knew her as Nanami. She was Zhanna to them, but that was not her real name either. She stood in place silently, staring in disbelief at the now black haired Sesshoumaru. _-Why is he here? What does he want? I couldn't even recognize him... No marks, no silver hair... what did he do?- _

Sesshoumaru sat down next to Ryuu, and just looked at Nanami. Her eyes told him she never wanted to see him again; he felt like he was a nightmare that became reality in Nanami's life. _-I ruined your life, Nanami, I can't let that slip past my conscience.- _Sesshoumaru admit his fault and ignorance, but his pride stopped him from letting everyone know, including Nanami. Yet he was willing to turn the world upside down and inside out just to have her back.

But she now glared at him with ferocious eyes: shock was wearing off and fury stepped in. _-If he wants his head to stay on his shoulders... he would leave now.-_ She then growled an indistinguishable threat and stormed off. After about five steps, she launched her basket with Sesshoumaru's meal in it against a wall and onto the dirt road. Her friend and Ruyy were too busy to notice, the soldiers too hungry, but Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to be glued to her. He bit his lower lip, closed his amber eyes and dropped his head. He felt guilt's prickly fingers clutch his throat. He opened his eyes and looked down into his palms at the stained glass bracelet he slipped off of Nanami's wrist and crushed it in his fist.

Nanami stormed back out of the camp, furious beyond understanding at Sesshoumaru for even having the nerve to seek her out. -_What the hell is he thinking? That I owe him something after all __**he's**__ done? That it's my fault and I have to compensate for it? ... How could he... Has he no feelings, no conscience whatsoever? Does he not realize what he has done to me and my life?- _Nanami quickly returned to the center of the city and ran into Vlad. He smiled, wished her good morning and hugged her.

"You're back early." He commented, his arm draped over her shoulder as he walked her toward the beach again. Nanami tried her best to suppress her urge to run off.

"I ... just didn't want to take too long." She murmured.

"Why is that? You seem angry?"

"Do I? It's nothing." She grew nervous, not wanting him to find out about Sesshoumaru. "A headache." She rubbed her forehead as if she really had one.

"Oh..." Vlad observed her and nodded understandingly. Then he frowned. "Who touched you?"

"What?"

"Your wrist, it has hand prints in paint. It looks like someone held your wrist with both hands." Vlad muttered in a tone slightly colder than usual. Nanami glanced over at her wrist and blushed. She had been completely oblivious to the fact that Sesshoumaru had paint on his hands and he grabbed her wrist a few minutes ago.

"And where is your bracelet? The one a gave to you?"

Again, Nanami had no clue that Sesshoumaru managed to slip the bracelet off her wrist. She did not know how to respond because he had seen her put it on this morning before she left and it was not easy to lose. She simply looked up, and shook her head. Vlad just sighed, his hand slipped from her shoulders to her waist, and he led her back toward the beach. He stopped behind the workers, next to a supervisor.

"Which one worked with paint last shift?" Vlad demanded, his arms crossed over his chest. The soldier pointed to a man with short black hair carrying the last heavy stones up to the top of the wall.

"Is that him?" Vlad asked Nanami. She didn't reply, not knowing what he would do to Sesshoumaru if he found out. Vlad grabbed her arm and squeezed hard.

"Is that him?" He asked sternly. Nanami wrenched her hand back out of his grasp and reluctantly nodded. Vlad turned his attention to the soldier and let out a loud, piercing whistle, motioning to the soldier with his hand to come down. Sesshoumaru glanced behind him and recognized the man as the captain of the boat Nanami left on. Nanami looked down at the ground and avoided his eyes. He approached them and stopped in front of the man and waited for him to speak. Vlad looked at the man from head to toe and especially at his hands. Their size matched the ones that were on Nanami's wrist. And Even though he washed his hands, some of the paint and plaster still remained on his hands, and his palm was cut as if he had crushed glass in his fist. Vlad scowled.

"Where is her bracelet, soldier?"

Sesshoumaru merely shrugged.

"Don't play innocent. How dare you touch my woman?" Vlad took a step forward. At those words, Nanami flinched out of his grasp, her frustrated gaze still on the ground. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Your woman?"

"Yes, mine. Show some respect. Keep your filthy hands to yourself, you cretin. Don't even look at my woman.She's mine." Vlad felt over protective and competitive with this man for no apparent reason.

"She doesn't seem to think so." Sesshoumaru retorted and glanced at Nanami, who shook her head in warning. He just smirked. Vlad observed their interaction, and jealousy drown him.

"Zhanna... go home. You and I shall have a chat later." Vlad grumbled, but the girl stood in place.

"What are you going to-" Nanami was interrupted by Vlad.

"I said go-"

"What are you-"

"Go!!" Vlad shouted and pushed the girl toward the road. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered. Vlad whirled around toward the soldier.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Vlad snarled.

"I was about to ask you the very same question... Vladimir."

Vlad stared at Sesshoumaru.-_How does he know my name?-_

"Who the hell are you?"

"A soldier."

"Then why is it that I do not know you? This **is** my army."

"Maybe you should drink less."

Vlad lost his temper and punched Sesshoumaru in his jaw. He swiftly grabbed Vlad by his neck. Nanami watched silently, arms crossed, not knowing if Sesshoumaru would tear the man to shreds or choke him to death. But then a simple cold smile crossed his lips and let go.

"Even she has hit me harder than you... how pathetic."

Vlad's temper flared and he took a dangerous step toward Sesshoumaru.

"How do you know her, soldier?'

"Why don't you ask her yourself? If she is indeed your woman, she wouldn't keep secrets from you."

Vlad turned and glared at Nanami, who avoided his gaze and looked down, then turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"I am asking **you**, not her."

"My past doesn't concern you. I did not come here so I could explain myself to you."

"I do not give a shit about your past, all I care about is why you are after Zhanna!"

"Zhanna, is it? ... Well, she knows why I'm here, and that's all that matters." Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and walked back to his post. Vlad looked as if he was about to explode. Nanami felt a chill run down her spine at Sesshoumaru's comment. Her eyes were fixated on the young man, and she had no idea of what she should do, or what to think... All she knew was that Vlad would not let this go by without punishment.

"You know him... You know him and you lied to me. You're infatuated with him!" Vlad growled at her. Nanami scowled at him coldly.

"Yes. I know him. No, I'm not infatuated with him. And I'm not obligated to tell you everything that goes on in my life."

"Oh, please! I've seen how he looks at you and how you look back! He's the one that you asked me to save you from! That demon on the beach! Do you take me for an idiot? I know what's going on!"

"The man 'I asked you to save me from'?! I do not recall ever asking you to save me from anything! I only asked you to send me a small boat to take me home! Why do you always have to make it as if I'm completely dependent upon you?!" Nanami snapped.

"Where would you be without me? You could not last four months over there without me!" Vlad barked back.

"I would be home if it wasn't for you! You** had **to come and get me and take me to **your **city, where everyone hates me through and through! You knew that! You wanted me to feel weak and completely dependant on you!"

"I wanted you to be with me! I love you! I-"

"You don't love me! You love what you will get out of the marriage! You want me to be your wife because my father is the General! You marry me, you inherit the most notorious army and navy in Asia! You inherit Siberia and 20 of the most wealthy, prosperous ports in Asia!" Nanami yelled into Vlad's face. "Tell me, how can there be love if such a prize stands behind my back. Especially if your father set you up for it!"

"You have no other choice. I'm the best you could ever find, so you should be thankful. You are my woman, and you will behave as such." Vlad said coldly, realizing that she wasn't clueless about his plans.

"I was not, am not, and never will be yours." Nanami growled threateningly.

"So you say, but you are nothing without me."

" That is your theory." Nanami turned her back to him and walked away.

" Oh, believe me. I'll make it true... and you will never see that demon again."

"What makes you think that you'll see me ever again?" Nanami snarled. Vlad lost his temper and grabbed Nanami by her arm tightly. He pushed her up against a wall in a narrow alley that led to the back of a small bakery.

"Now you listen to me, princess, this argument never happened, you've never met that demon, and you will obey me... Now... the governor's banquet is tonight, and **we** are expected, so you go back to the house, clean yourself up and get dressed."

"And if I won't?"

"You will..." Vlad threatened and pushed her out of the alley onto the street. Nanami stood up, stared daggers at Vlad and stormed off toward the house.


	12. Deal

Forbidden

Chapter Twelve:The Deal

As sunset approached, the city lit its lanterns and the merchants locked up their wagons and kiosks. At the governor's mansion, the gardens were alive with wealthy nobles, merchants, businessmen, military officials, and other individuals of high social status. Tables were adorned with beautiful table cloths and expensive silverware. Guests delighted in hearty dishes, delicacies and each other's company. At the governor's table, the availability of wine was endless, and within one hour, the governor and his selected guests were all drunk. They started making obscene comments about their wives and singing songs that could barely be understood. Vlad and a Japanese man with long black hair and cold eyes were still not so drunk and almost sober.

"Vladimir! My boy, were you not getting married? I would like to see your future wife?" The governor suddenly turned his attention toward Vlad.

"As you wish, uncle." Vlad said uneasily, not sure of why all of a sudden the governor wanted to see his girlfriend. He was also afraid of what her behavior may be after their fight. Vlad stood up and left toward the fountains below the top garden.

Zhanna was sitting on a stone bench next to the fountain, staring at the water. She wore an elaborate red gown, golden chandelier earrings and her hair was pinned up by golden hair clips with gems.

"Zhanna? The governor requested to see you." Vlad said calmly, as if nothing happened between them.

"That's not my name." Zhanna mumbled, running her fingers through the water.

Vlad looked at her with surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Zhanna turned and looked up at him, her eyes fierce. "My name is not Zhanna." She repeated, then stood up.

"I am sick of lying all the time. You want to know what's wrong with me? I am sick of being someone I am not day and night. I am through with being scared, of having to hide all my life, of letting others control me. So before you try to treat me as a puppet, and tell me that I am a hopeless little puppy, just remember that 'Zhanna' is nothing but a mask." Nanami growled as she walked up to Vlad. She gave him a cold stare before saying "That is all you will know about me... for now."

Vlad snickered and began to walk up the stairs. Nanami rolled her eyes and glared at his back before starting to walk up the stairs as well.

The two arrived at the governor's table without saying a word and two feet apart. The drunk governor stared at Nanami with lazy eyes.

"Is that her?" He asked. Vlad nodded and glanced at Nanami. She hesitatingly took a step toward the governor.

"You requested for me, governor?" She said politely.

"Yes... you look familiar... so when will you be marrying my nephew?" The governor rubbed his bulging belly.

Nanami's jaw tightened. She turned to Vlad, stared daggers at him and turned back around.

"Unfortunately for him... not anytime soon." She said and followed with a sweet, harmless smile. Vlad sat down in his chair.

"Actually, she does not know, but I have arranged for the ceremony to take place tomorrow." He corrected her. Nanami smiled a coy smile, walked up to Vlad and placed a light kiss on his cheek before whispering "Biggest mistake of your life." Then she stormed off toward the beach. Vlad swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at the men at the table. Then he took a long gulp of his wine and looked in Nanami's direction_. -This has gone far enough.-_

"Will you excuse me, gentlemen? I have some unattended business to take care of." Vlad mumbled, stood up, finished his wine and slammed the goblet on the table. The men stared speechless as Vlad made his way to the wall where Nanami was, then they resumed their drinking.

Vlad caught up with Nanami and took hold of her wrist. She frowned but did not wrangle it out of his grip.

"Let's have a grown up talk, shall we?" He snarled and led her down to the beach where the cliffs towered over the ocean. Vlad stopped behind a large boulder that had at one time broken off the cliff. He let go of Nanami and faced her.

"What is happening with you?" He demanded but received no answer.

"Are you ill?" He asked again. "What is this nonsense about being nothing but a mask? And why do you hate me all of a sudden? Do you have a dual personality disorder or something?"

"Nothing is happening that you must be aware of. Leave me alone." Nanami growled and pushed Vlad away. He growled and slammed her to the ground, his palm over her mouth.

"I don't know why I even asked. You were with that demon the whole time. You betrayed me! You sold yourself to him! You wench! What does he have that I don't?!" Vlad exploded and pinned her wrists so she could not use her ring. He stared at her with miserable eyes.

"I trusted you... I loved you... I still love you... And you go and stab me in the back by involving yourself with that fiend. He stole you from me! You slept with him, didn't you? Is that why he said you don't belong to me?!"

"I've never done such a thing! Nothing of that sort happened! I didn't know who he was until the night I got on your damn boat! I didn't know! I thought he was the one that burned my village! I thought he was a killer! And he was! He killed me!" Nanami shouted.

"Bullshit! How could he have killed you if you're here now?! Are you crazed? Mentally disturbed?! Stop lying to me! Stop making a fool of me!"

"I'm not! He revived me! I'm not lying! All that went on was us trying to kill each other! Nothing happened! He's nothing but a long gone past!"

"Oh, I beg to differ! Why would he be here then, if nothing happened? Why would he be in disguise? If he wanted to kill you, don't you think he would have done it already?! And, if you ask me, he's not acting or talking like he wants to kill you! So tell me, why is he here?!"

"I don't know! I don't know why he's here! I don't know what else he wants from me! There's nothing he can do to me because there's nothing left of me!" Nanami shouted and started to cry. She was confused, heartbroken and guilt-ridden. She felt guilty for everything, responsible for all the pain she felt and the pain she caused others. That's why she didn't fight off Vlad.

"Do you love him?" Vlad asked coldly.

"No." Nanami whispered, looking away, not sure if that was true.

"Does he love you?"

"No."

"Then why are you so different now that he's here?"

"I hate him. He ruined my life. He ruined everything."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"If I was, I would have broken free by now."

"Would you now? I doubt that."

"What does it matter? I am neither yours nor his."

"You know, to get far in this world, you have to take what you want. And if I can't have what I want, I **will **take it!" Vlad growled and ripped the front of her dress. Nanami tried to kick him off, but he took out a dagger from his belt and put it to her throat.

"Don't make **me **kill you. I'm not your little demon. I won't hold back." Then his lips crashed on hers and his right hand put the dagger's sharp blade on her wrists, so that the slightest move would slit her veins. His other hand rudely explored every curve of her body. She cried but her screams were stifled by his mouth. Every time she tried to move, he would push the dagger closer to her skin, making her stop. He kept ripping the front of her dress until there was nothing left to rip. His hands grabbed her bare chest roughly, making Nanami scream at the top of her lungs and try to kick him off, eventually cut the skin on her wrists, but not deep enough to reach her veins. She abandoned her attempts to free herself and closed her eyes, crying and begging him to stop. Nothing worked. Vlad finally removed the blade when he reached to undo his pants. At that moment Nanami bolted upright and set his clothes on fire. She punched him twice and kicked him into the water. She clutched the dress tightly around herself, and ran along the coast, crying. She tripped here and there in the twilight and quickly stood up. But she didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. She just ran to the brink of exhaustion until she collapsed on the sand. The waves crashed over her and the wind howled. She stood up, shaking, tightening her hold on the shredded dress. Nanami stumbled across the sand for a few more minutes when she saw two figures just stand and face her direction. The feminine one ran up the coast toward the wall, the other one just seemed to stand and stare at her. Nanami made no movement or sound whatsoever. The last thing she wanted is for someone to see her half naked in a ripped dress. The whole city will know then. They despised her enough as it was, and if word gets out about her strolling on the beach looking like she did... there'd be no end to the rumors. But neither did Nanami want to go back the way she came because of Vlad.

After a short while, the feminine figure returned with another man and they headed toward her. Once they got closer, Nanami began to back up. She hugged the shredded red dress tighter around her. She decided to just quickly pass by them when the feminine figure ran forward and up to her. Nanami instinctively backed away from the girl.

"Zhanna?! What happened to you?" Maria's voice echoed. Nanami thought she would be happy to see her friend, but she knew if Maria was there, then that meant Ryuu was with her as well. And if Ryuu was there... she had a pretty good idea who the other figure was. Nanami scowled at the approaching man with the short hair and light jacket. Nanami recognized Sesshoumaru and panicked. -_No. Not you.-_ She twisted the remains of the dress so tightly around herself that it felt like a too-tight corset that prevented her from even breathing right.

"Zhanna? Are you alright? What happened?" Maria asked nervously, but did not approach her. Neither did Ryuu. Only Sesshoumaru kept walking toward her. Nanami ignored the other two completely and just glared at Sesshoumaru with hate filled eyes.

"Stay away from me." She growled. Sesshoumaru just looked at her with his usual unemotional stare and approached her.

"Stay away." She repeated, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Sesshoumaru neared her and took off his jacket. Nanami frowned and backed away another step. Sesshoumaru stretched out his arm with the jacket in his hand. Nanami just glared at him coldly. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and put the jacket on her shoulders. Nanami flinched away from him, but didn't say a word. He looked back at Ryuu, who took hold of Maria's arm and walked her back to the wall. Sesshoumaru glanced at Nanami one more time then stepped back and started to walk slowly along the coast. Nanami did not understand the gesture and started walking too, looking back to see if Vlad was behind her. She wrapped the long jacket around her, covering her down to about 4inches above her knee. She dropped the shredded dress into the waves so no one would find it on the shore, then looked behind her again.

"He won't hurt you. You can stop looking back." Sesshoumaru muttered. Nanami didn't say anything for a while.

"Why are you here?" She hissed.

"I don't have to explain." He said calmly.

"To me you do..." Nanami hissed. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Nanami.

"You know why I'm here."

"Actually, no, I don't. I don't even know who you are."

"And as if I know who you are? I am starting to think no one knows who you are. Not even yourself."

"You're one to talk." Nanami growled and walked past Sesshoumaru. He followed behind her and grit his teeth.

"I'm not here to kill you. If I wanted you dead, I would have done it months ago." He finally broke the tense silence.

"You can't kill me."

"Already have."

Nanami turned around and stared at him, upset by his comment.

"Just stay out of my life. You've done enough." Nanami whispered.

"I can't leave you here. You have to go back to Japan."

"Why? So you and your mama can torture me even further?"

"Naraku is here to make a deal with your man."

"He's not my man! And neither are you! I'm better off on my own." Nanami shouted and started to run toward the docks a mile away. She was leaving back to Japan, she knew more people there that she could trust. She had no one here. And she was not ready to go home, being in the state that she was.

Sesshoumaru was stunned for a moment by her comment, but followed her anyway. He ran up to her and stopped in front of her.

"I did not come all this way after that old witch removed all the markings passed down from my father, after she told me to act human for 5 damn months so that you could tell me to stay away-"

"Stay away..." Nanami hissed, glaring at him. "What makes you think that I will **ever** forgive you after you crippled my life?!"

"Because you crippled me. You are my greatest enemy. You're the only person that can stop me from doing anything, or make me do the impossible. And I hate you for it. But I can't leave you when I know you're in danger. I made a promise to my father. I'm not betraying him. " Sesshoumaru whispered harshly, standing so close to Nanami, he could smell Vlad on her. "And I can't leave you alone when that pathetic weakling dares to even breathe on you."

Nanami closed her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. He was so different. His hair was short and black, there were no traces left of his demon markings. He changed from an aristocratic, dangerous demon to a human-like construction worker. Nanami felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked deep into those amber eyes that haunted her from childhood. She turned away, then suddenly slapped him hard across his face. He stood up straight again and rubbed his jaw. Just then she slapped him again, then resumed walking toward the docks. Sesshoumaru rubbed his face again and looked after Nanami. A smirk crossed his face and he followed her.

Vlad stood in clean clothes at the dock, with a dozen soldiers behind him, knowing that this was where Zhanna was headed. He finally realized that she was not who she said she was. The Zhanna he knew could not set his clothes on fire. She was just an immortal, no powers, no secrets. Next to Vlad stood the Japanese man with long black hair and purple eyes. As he saw Zhanna approach with Sesshoumaru behind her, he let out a bone chilling chuckle.

"With her power, we will be gods on this earth. " He said coldly. Vlad glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"What about him?"

"When I'm through, you will be drinking wine out of his empty skull." Naraku smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. Vlad scoffed, then looked at the Japanese man.

"Deal." He said confidently, then looked at Zhanna. -_Let's see who's behind that mask, shall we?-_

_Note; Ok, I finally uploaded all the chapters I have, so another chapter should be out at the beggining of every week. I hope you guys like the story and writting it wasn't a waste of time. Any suggestions or questions or comments are always welcome! Thanks for taking your time to read my story!_


	13. Weakness

Please review and let me know how I'm doing or what I need to do! Thanks, enjoy!

Forbidden

Chapter Thirteen: Weakness

As Nanami and Sesshoumaru reached the weathered docks, full of merchant barges big and small, new and old, Nanami glanced at Sesshoumaru suspiciously. -_How does he know which ship to go to? I never said anything about a ship... If he was spying...-_ Nanami snarled to herself, knowing that she asked Maria to get the ship ready in secrecy. Then Nanami reached the conclusion that she must have spilled it to Ryuu when they were together. Sesshoumaru walked across the huge, water-worn planks toward a small oak ship with white sails and stacks of barrels on deck. He grabbed a plank and placed one end of it on the ship's rail. Then he turned, waiting for Nanami to get on. She eyed him darkly.

"Why should I get on a boat with you?"

"Then swim if you would like." He said indifferently and jumped on the boat.

Nanami clenched her fists and stormed onboard. -_God, I hate him...-_

Ryuu walked out of the galley, but backed down a step as soon as he saw Nanami. She looked at him with murderous eyes and let out a low, growl sounding curse. Ryuu cringed, even though he did not hear what she snarled at him, he had a pretty good idea. He gulped and sank back down into the galley. Maria greeted him and looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that if I breathe anywhere near your best friend, I'll be leaving this ship with one less appendage. Or maybe a limb... or my head... or all of the above." Ryuu dropped down onto the last step and pulled out a flask filled with sake. Maria, still wearing her green dress, looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about, Zhanna wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Hahaha... ha..heh... as far as you know. And that's not Zhanna. That's Nanami. And the first time we met, she slammed my head into a tree. I lost three teeth after being around her for about 35 seconds." Ryuu laughed nervously. Maria frowned and grabbed the flask from him.

"You drink too much..."

Ryuu grumbled and then went to raise the anchor from the water while Maria lit the candles in the galley.

Meanwhile on deck, Sesshoumaru began pulling the wooden plank on deck.

"If I see you or Ryuu anywhere near me, you will both serve as an anchor." Nanami hissed at Sesshoumaru, who looked up as if he was rudely interrupted and glanced at Nanami coldly. He stared at her while he slammed the plank on board. Nanami looked away as soon as the plank crashed with a loud thunk and scraping sound. He turned back towards the dock and heard dozens of thunking boots run toward the ship. He calmly sliced the rope that held the ship in dock and watched the boat pull away slowly.

Naraku stopped on the shore, with Vlad looking at him in confusion. -_Why is he just standing there? They're leaving port!- _

"Now." Naraku mumbled, seemingly to no one.

"Now? Now what?" Vlad questioned but Naraku just smiled a bloodthirsty smile.

Sesshoumaru turned to see Nanami standing on the opposite railing, her back to him. He frowned and tried to figure out what she was doing. Nanami was staring at the dark waves, trying to see where the bubbles and muffled shrieks were coming from. Then a small child popped out of the water, gasping for air and screaming for help. Nanami gasped as she realized the child was Rin. Without thinking anything through, she dove into the water. Nanami took hold of the child and looked at her. Rin smiled her usual toothy grin, but within a second it turned into a hoarse cackle and her face began to distort. Nanami frowned and let go of the thing that was morphing into a man in the water. it grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her underwater.

As soon as Sesshoumaru saw Nanami dive into the water, he prepared to sprint toward her, but he was stopped by two dozen soldiers aiming primitive shotguns at him.

"Don't move! Get off right now!" One yelled. Sesshoumaru turned and glared at the soldiers. -_That peasant dares to command me?-_ He growled and in a split second sliced the soldiers' rifles in three pieces with his acid whip. They backed up a few steps, not knowing what happened. Vlad stood on the opposite dock, behind the soldiers, and he felt a cold sweat drown him. -_Who the hell is this guy? And who is Zhanna for that matter?-_ He glanced at Naraku, who was simply smiling.

"Stop your worrying. Everything is going according to plan." He announced and began to walk toward the ship.

Nanami tried to break free from the demon's grasp, who turned out to be the Naraku double she faced in the forest months ago. She kicked him anywhere she could and pummeled his face with her one freed fist, but he just kept dragging her lower and lower... or so it seemed. Dark purple miasma floated upwards from the demon and began to form and underwater cloud, poisoning everything around it, including Nanami. She tried desperately to break free, she was running out of air, and the miasma seemed to speed up her shortness of breath and it weaken her like nothing she has ever felt before. The demon pulled her closer to him and slipped off the black gold ring off her finger. Nanami clutched her fist tightly so he wouldn't take it, but the miasma just strangled her and prevented her from doing anything too long. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was someone diving into the water.

Sesshoumaru swam through the water, into the cloud of miasma that loomed deep below the ship. He swam through it easily, but nothing, and no one was in it. _-They cannot take hold of her ring. I will not let Naraku get anymore power.-_ He thought, making it seem as if he only cared about Nanami's power. Not Nanami herself. Not finding anything in the miasma, Sesshoumaru swam back up toward the surface. He swam to the boat and climbed it's side and pulled himself over the railing.

Naraku's puppet held Nanami's limp body in his arms, salty water dripping from her long, undone hair. Some of the clips were still holding some hair in place on her crown, and Sesshoumaru's soaked jacket glued itself to her body. But most importantly, Sesshoumaru noticed that she no longer had the ring. On her finger was just a faint impression of the ring from never taking it off since childhood.

"Well, this is news. The great Lord Sesshoumaru is losing it. He couldn't even rescue a pathetic little girl from the sea. Much less notice that I was in the water long before she even got on the boat. Or that my master was a mere half a mile away from you. You're losing it, Sesshoumaru. You're getting weak...Pathetic..." The imposter proclaimed. Sesshoumaru's breath got heavier, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were blood-red. The air around the ship got dense, and Sesshoumaru was starting to look more like a vicious killing machine than the simple soldier he resembled. Down below the deck, Ryuu glared from under the barred cover above the stairs, ready to attack. Maria hid under the stairs behind barrels of food and wine, holding both palms over her mouth, scared out of her wits.

"Oh, I seem to have struck a nerve... Short tempered like your half-breed brother. You two are more alike than you both fear." The imposter taunted. "And what's more... you're like your father, Sesshoumaru. You have a craving for weak, pitiful creatures... like that little brat that follows you like a tail... or this piece of pretty meat."

Sesshoumaru charged at the imposter, who jumped behind the barricade of soldiers. Sesshoumaru seemed to lose control and destroy anything in his path. He jumped the fifteen feet between the dock and the back of the ship and slashed the already frightened soldiers in half. Nothing seemed to stop him. He cut through the two dozen armed soldiers like they were nothing. Vlad stared in horror at the spectacle, disturbed and nerve-racked by the sight. He stared in horror as Sesshoumaru got closer and closer.

"The sword. Where is it?" Naraku demanded. Vlad snapped out of his horrified thoughts and took Nanami's sword from his belt and handed it reluctantly to Naraku. He had stolen it from the ship before the festival. -_Like that stupid sword is going to do anything to that beast._- Vlad doubted Naraku's reasoning. He was even starting to doubt the deal he made with him.

Naraku's puppet just smirked at Sesshoumaru's rage and flashed him the ring. Sesshoumaru stopped his rampage, blood dripping from his claws and his mouth. He bared his fierce fangs and growled at the puppet, who smiled and threw the ring to the real Naraku. Then he kissed Nanami's lips, taunting Sesshoumaru.

"Mmm... delicious. " The puppet licked his lips and looked at the girl with lust in his eyes, knowing it would drive Sesshoumaru insane. And it did. Sesshoumaru lunged at the puppet with unseen speed and his claws tore through his flesh completely, his hand sticking out from the puppet's back, his heart in Sesshoumaru's claws. Sesshoumaru frowned. he had never seen a Naraku puppet with his heart within his body. Something was off...

The puppet coughed up blood and smiled weakly. "Too late, you mongrel." Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed his hand back, clutching the heart in his hand. Nanami dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, not even noticing that his attack had left his deep claw marks on her right shoulder. His burgundy eyes shot toward the real Naraku. He was holding the ring in his hand, admiring it's now dark stone. It turned to a dark blue, almost black color, like that of a severe storm over the sea, and swirled in the opposite direction. Vlad stood next to Naraku, glaring at Sesshoumaru with disturbed eyes. Like he was looking at an abomination. He had a shotgun in his hands, aimed at Sesshoumaru. His hands were shaking as the furious, red eyed demon, blood dripping from his claws and mouth, fangs bared, approached him. The veins in his arms seemed to pop out of his skin as he tensed his claws. Naraku just waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to reach him.

Down on the old dock, Nanami slowly regained consciousness, and as soon as her eyes opened, she clutched her shoulder in pain. She looked at her wound and saw claw marks. _-Sesshoumaru-_ She growled and barely got on her knees, the miasma still poisoning her body. She repressed the shock and gasped as she saw countless bodies littering the docks, the shore and the sea around her. the water and sand were tinted red, and the smell of iron and the sea filled the air. Nanami gagged and looked around, until she found Sesshoumaru, looking like a wild beast, heading toward Vlad. She began to panic. -_What is he doing?-_

"Stay back, beast!" Vlad trembled.

"You are not afraid, are you?" Sesshoumaru said in a voice so deep and harsh, it seemed not his own. Naraku formed a cloud of miasma around him and began rising up in the air. Sesshoumaru snarled like a ferocious dog and lashed his whip at Naraku, slicing off only part of his body. Naraku laughed and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"I have what I want. there is nothing you can do to stop me. I'll make sure to drop by when you return home."

Sesshoumaru growled once more and aimed at Naraku's arm and sliced it off before he got too far. Nanami's sword plummeted to the ground and Naraku cursed in anger, but did not dare to come down with Sesshoumaru guarding it, so he just disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Sesshoumaru turned toward Vlad, who aimed at Sesshoumaru and prepared to shoot.

"No!!" Nanami screamed, trying to get up and run toward Sesshoumaru, but stopped when Vlad made a stupid mistake and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed Sesshoumaru by a hair, but it still drove him up a wall. He growled and grabbed the gun out of Vlad's hand and threw it on the ground. Vlad backed away by three steps, scared out of his mind, but not willing to show it. Nanami held on to her shoulder and neared the two men slowly, fearing for Vlad's life. even though he acted harshly and coldly today, Nanami still didn't want him dead. All the years she had known him, he was her friend, her protector, a shoulder to cry on. But ever since he met Sesshoumaru, he had changed. But Sesshoumaru had no care who he was. He sliced through him with his acid whip. Vlad let out a pained shout and dropped to the ground. The last thing he saw was a crying Nanami, blood trickling down her arm and fingers, the wind blowing stray hairs across her face. Then his eyes closed, his last breath escaped his body, and he collapsed onto the blood stained sand. Nanami put a hand over her mouth to silence a shocked gasp and closed her eyes. She opened them again to see Sesshoumaru, still with blood red eyes, staring at her. She let out a frightened gasp as she saw him. His face was so evil, eyes bloodthirsty, fangs of a monster, blood splattered all over him. She had seen his more demonic side before, but not to this extent, and not with this much death. He approached her, angry that she pitied the man that almost took her innocence and treated her like his property. As he got closer, Nanami backed away faster, and tears cascaded down her cheeks. Finally, she ran toward the ship that was returning back to the docks. The ship got closer to the dock and Maria peeked out from the galley to see if it was safe to come out, but as soon as she saw all the corpses, she screamed and ran back down below the deck. Nanami glanced back to see where Sesshoumaru was, only to find him back to normal, right behind her, with her sword in his hand.

"Stay away from me. You've done enough." She chocked out. _-He's not the Sesshoumaru I knew. That's not him...- _Sesshoumaru looked at her, not knowing what to think, much less what to do. He swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw what he had done to her shoulder. Nanami jumped onto the ship and rushed down to the galley. Sesshoumaru leapt onboard and looked around at all he had done. The coast looked like a massacre had taken place on it. Corpses lined the docks, stained the white sands and floated by in the water. Sesshoumaru did not even realize that he had done so much damage and taken so many lives. He slid down against the railing to the floor, looking at his hands, covered in blood of men who's lives he took, whose families he crippled, whose wives he widowed, whose children he left fatherless. -_What have I done? How could I stoop so low to let the demon in me take over? How could I lose control?- _Sesshoumaru now reminded himself of his own brother when he let his demonic power take over. He could not believe that he, who was always in control of himself, let something like this happen. He refused to admit it, but he got a feeling that maybe Naraku was right, he was getting weak. At least, he was weak when Nanami was around. Sesshoumaru looked at his hands again and growled. He stood up and leaned over the railing. Ryuu jumped the stairs down from the wheel, and stared at Sesshoumaru.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, without his usual playful tone.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the waves again. He reached down into the water and washed off all the blood from his hands, arms, face, neck and chest. Ryuu didn't say anything for a while, until Sesshoumaru was done.

"There's some clean clothes in the captain's cabin. I'll be at the wheel if you need me." Ryuu mumbled and returned to his post. Sesshoumaru sighed and took off his shirt, drenched in blood. He threw it over board and walked into the cabin and shut the door.

Down in the galley, Nanami sat at a lone wooden table with two benches on either side while Maria cleansed her upper arm and shoulder. Nanami sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, only to make way for more.

"My God... Who did this to you?" Maria asked as she looked at the claw mark in shock. "What happened, anyway? Who is that man?"

"He killed Vlad. And the whole army. He did this." Nanami whispered.

"Zhanna? Tell me... who are you?" Maria asked quietly while she bandaged Nanami's arm. Nanami looked up at Maria, not knowing if she should explain herself to her longtime friend. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"My name is not Zhanna. It's Nanami. Well... it's not my real name, but it's the only one I can remember." Nanami opened her eyes. "I am not like you... I am immortal, but I have a responsibility that was entrusted to me by an ancient brotherhood. I was not born here, in this nation, like I led you to believe. I was born in Siberia to a warlord and a Rumanian queen. My father was allied to a Japanese demon general. And when I turned 8, my father took me with him on one of his visits to Japan. Then he had an urgent call to war back home, so he left with the demon general to the frontlines, while I stayed back in Japan... For nine years. That man that came on the boat with me is the demon general's son. Well, one of them. We had a big fight when his father died, he thought I killed him, so I left back home. But with no memory of him. Two hundred years later, I came back because I fled from this city, remember? I refused to go to war against my own people? That's when this whole mess, this whole hunt for what I guard, started." Nanami decided to leave it at that. There was much, much more that happened to her, but she wasn't laying out all her life on the table for her friend of 5 years. Maria leaned back in her seat, forgetting that there was no back to it, and caught herself before she fell to the floor.

"So... the whole story about you being just a merchant's daughter from a small town, accidently appointed as admiral by a psychotic general is not true?"

"No..."

"I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. I lied to almost everyone. I had to."

"That's why you're so distant all the time."

"You do not know what I have been through... And I pray you never have to... Please... let's talk about something else."

Maria looked at Nanami's teary eyes for a while. Then finished bandaging her arm. She stood up and cleaned up the table.

"Alright. It'll heal, but I'm sure that's gonna leave a scar." Maria sighed then fidgeted with her fingers.

"Is... is Ryuu... you know, that dangerous?" She asked nervously. Nanami thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Not nearly."

"Are you?"

Nanami looked up at Maria in confusion. "I would never do such a cruel thing." She said quietly and walked out of the galley back onto the deck. She walked over to the railing and out her hands over her face, trying to stop herself from crying. -_What kind of monster is he? How could he be so cruel?-_

"It's not his fault." Ryuu said quietly, hoping he could make Nanami understand. She whirled around and glared at him. Then she closed her eyes and turned away, opening them when she faced the ocean.

"You're not a demon. That's why you don't understand. When we are desperate to protect our self or someone important to us, or if someone gets really deep under our skin, our demonic side tends to take over and do anything it pleases. That rarely happens to Sesshoumaru, he knows how to control himself, but when it does..." Ryuu explained.

"You are not helping. That will not make me forgive him...Do you think the soldiers' families are going to forgive him?" Nanami refused to be lenient with Sesshoumaru. "As soon as we reach the shores, none of you will ever see me again. Especially him. He has done enough to me ever since we met. I have had enough. I hate him more than anyone else on this earth."

"You really mean it, huh?" Ryuu asked, actually surprised he asked that._ -Of course she means it, idiot. Why else would she still be fighting with him?-_

"Yes. He's the one person besides Naraku who I would never forgive... You can go and tell him that. Today was the last time he spoke or even saw me."

"You should tell him yourself. He wouldn't listen to me."

"That's his problem." Nanami mumbled and left back to the galley where she fell asleep on a small, old cot in a dark room behind the galley.

Ryuu ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah..." Then he took a deep breath and walked into the captain's cabin. Sesshoumaru was wearing new, clean clothes, and was sitting on the floor, resting his head against the wall next to the door. The room's walls were stacked with oak shelves bursting with scrolls and parchments. There was one cot under the glass window on the right side, and a large desk with a massive map spread out on top.

Ryuu sat down on the desk and looked at Sesshoumaru. He sighed and prepared to deliver him the news. Sesshoumaru took his hands off his temples and opened his eyes.

"I heard. I do not need you to deliver me what she said when she screamed it out behind this door."

"Right. So... what do you want to do?"

"Nothing. I should have never chased after her. It was foolish of me. I will return to my life, she will return to hers. Simple as that." Sesshoumaru stood up and took a flask of sake from the table. He hated sake. Yet he opened the flask and took a long gulp of it. Frowning from the strong smell and taste. "Like father, like son... chasing after something he cannot have."


	14. Demon's nature

Forbidden

Chapter Fourteen: Demon's Nature

Nanami awoke facing a rusty wooden wall of the small room behind the galley. She blinked a few times before sitting upright and looking around. The small, dim room had nothing but about six old cots and a large candle in a metal plate on top of a barrel. Maria quietly mumbled something in her sleep on the adjacent cot. Nanami rubbed her eyes and face before collapsing back into bed. She sighed as she remembered the dream she had.

A year after Nanami's father left to war, she was eight, just a little girl. She was running through a forest covered with a blanket of snow, and with snowflakes still floating down to the ground. She wore a light blue kimono with white blossoms on it, a white kimono jacket on top, and her hair billowed behind her under a white hat. She looked behind her and let out a playful laugh, then ducked behind random trees, peeking out and giggling. Then she let out a loud, unexpected, playful scream and ran further into the forest, laughing. Next thing she knew, a young, ten year old boy with short silver hair and amber eyes, wearing a black and dark red winter kimono tackled her with a childish roar. They both giggled as they threw snowballs at each other. The girl hid behind a tree and when the boy least suspected it, launched a rather large snowball at him, hitting him in the face and making him crash into the snow. She laughed and walked out from behind the tree. When he stood up and growled, she started running as fast as she could. She looked back to see where he was, but he wasn't behind her. She frowned and turned back around, only to be met by him right in front of her. He had a smug grin on his face and a big snowball in his hand.

"How did you do that?" Little Nanami asked in a curious voice about how Sesshoumaru caught her so fast.

"I'm a demon, remember?" He smiled and threw the snowball at her.

Then Nanami's dream jumped to last night, and she saw the grown up Sesshoumaru, his inner demon in control of him. Even though she did not see him attack the soldiers that night, she did in her dream. He sliced through the screaming, fleeing soldiers like they were nothing. No one. Their blood splattered all over him, painted the sand and dock, and their lifeless, mutilated bodies lined the shore line and floated morbidly in the water. He lunged forward at Naraku, but missed. Then he took his vengeance out on Vlad, cutting through his body without any thought of what he was doing. Nanami's dream ended with the image of Sesshoumaru turning to face her when she put her hand over her mouth to silence herself after she saw Vlad die, and she heard little Sesshoumaru's voice say in a whisper, "I'm a demon, remember?"

Nanami opened her eyes and saw a ray of morning light come through a small opening in the wall behind her head. -_A demon is always going to be a demon. You cannot change their nature. What did you expect? He would never succumb to his true nature?-_ Nanami lectured herself. Then she sat up again and put her hands over her head, then brushed her fingers through her hair. She looked up again at the ray of light, then at Maria. Nanami stood up and dressed in loose, silk black pants and a black shirt made of the same material. It was similar to a man's shirt, with a deep v-neck, but it had rather tight sleeves until they grew in size at her elbows. It also had an empire waist but flowed freely down to about 2in below her hips, with two slits on the sides reaching up to her waist. She straightened up and walked out of the room. It was much lighter in the galley because of the open staircase leading to the deck. Nanami stretched, her arms reaching up toward the ceiling, her back arched. She sighed and walked to the stairs, and stopped to listen if anyone else was up. When she was sure no one was, she cautiously walked up the stairs to the deck. She looked around her for anyone, then walked to the railing, watching the colorful sunrise. She exhaled a shaky breath. _- I was better off not knowing who he was. What am I supposed to do now? Find the witch and ask her to lock my memory? That would not solve anything. What if they find me again? I'll have to relive this torture again?- _Nanami growled in frustration and leaned on the railing, staring at the water. _-Why me? What the hell did I ever do to deserve all this? Why was I entrusted to this damn power?... Oh, what's the point. Pitying yourself will not make anything better or easier. Live with it. You handled it for over two centuries. You can do it again. -_ Nanami turned, still leaning with her elbows on the rail, the sea breeze blowing in her face. Ryuu was leaning against the door of the captain's cabin, staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"When will we be there?" Nanami demanded immediately in a tone colder than her usual voice.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Ryuu frowned at her rude tone.

"Fine. Will you **please **tell me when we will arrive?" Nanami repeated, in a slightly softer voice.

"By sundown, we should reach the shores. If you don't decide to kill us all." Ryuu snapped. Nanami scowled.

"Do tell, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're furious. I don't know what you would do if anything goes wrong."

"Well, you can avoid any broken bones and lost teeth by stopping your snapping and unneeded remarks."

"Yes, sir." Ryuu said in a sarcastic voice and saluted her like soldiers do their generals and higher ranking officers.

"Do you know what I meant by that look when I just got on the ship the first time?"

"The Come-any-closer-and-I'll-rip-your-throat-out look?"

"I still mean it." Nanami threatened and walked back down to he galley. Ryuu rolled his eyes, stuck his tongue out and hissed. -_What a ...-_ Then he returned back to his post, wondering what Sesshoumaru was up to.

Nanami searched the galley's barrels and crates for food. She wasn't too hungry, but she wanted to occupy herself with something so she wouldn't have to think about yesterday. She found barrels of grain, wine, spices and strange looking beans and pepper seeds. -_Delicious...-_ She thought helplessly. Then she started digging through the crates. She opened the first one, full of pottery wrapped in old cloths, then the second one, stuffed with luxurious silks from the mainland, and jewels hidden in small boxes wrapped in rags. Nanami eventually got bored and sat down at the single, long eating table next to the wall. Maria stumbled out of the room and yawned.

"Good morning, Zhan- oi, Nanami." She said lazily.

"I'm sorry I cannot say the same to you." Nanami smiled weakly. Maria just barely waved her hand at her, as if saying "eh, whatever..."

Nanami looked down at her right hand. The ring she received from her mother was gone. She clenched her fist and slammed it on the table, causing it to emit a cracking sound. Maria turned and looked at Nanami.

"Whoa..." She murmured. "You alright?"

"No..." Nanami dropped her head into her palms on the table. "Ughhh." She growled in frustration. She had forgotten her ring was missing. -_How could this happen?! How can Naraku be in possession of my ring?!-_ She cursed herself for letting him get it from her so easily, and she knew he would hunt her down again, because he didn't steal the power he wanted, just her very useful weapon.

"You hungry?" Maria tired to cheer Nanami up.

"No." Nanami now seemed more depressed than even yesterday. Maria had an empty clay cup in her hand and ran her fingers around it, looking at Nanami with pity in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. It was my fault all this happened. I was too careless. Off-guard." Nanami now started to blame herself for everything. "Can you just give me a moment to think? ... Please? I need to decide what to do... "

Maria nodded and walked up to the deck, muttering "Take all the time you need." She walked out to the deck and looked up from the stairs. Sesshoumaru was standing at the bow of the ship, arms crossed over his chest, staring off into nothing. He heard Maria march up the stairs and glanced at her from the corner of his eye, to make sure it was not Nanami, then returned to his routine, aloof stare.

"Uh... good morning..." She said nervously, trying to be nice just in case he would think to hurt her. It had no affect.

"Maria..." Ryuu's voice called from above. Maria glanced up to where his voice was coming from. Ryuu shook her head, warning her not to talk to him. Maria nodded and walked up to him and stopped next to the wheel.

"Nanami's really upset..." She whispered.

"No shit..." Vlad retorted, rubbing his weary eyes.

"I mean it. I've never seen her this depressed and frustrated. She cried so much last night... and she barely slept at all... What's going on around here? Who is that guy?" Maria whispered in a tone so quiet, no human ear could decipher the sound. Ryuu exhaled deeply and shook his head.

"There's too much to explain right now. Just leave them to deal with their own problems and don't get involved. Those two can really hold a grudge."

Maria looked back at Sesshoumaru, frightened by him, and then back at Ryuu.

"Did I make a mistake coming with her?"

"Honestly... yes."Ryuu sighed wearily.

Up until sunset, Nanami stayed down in the galley, avoiding everyone, not saying a word. Maria would occasionally stay with Vlad, who kept steering toward their destination. Sesshoumaru just kept disappearing into the cabin, then would reappear on the bow, but he said nothing and just stared into the sea with absolutely no emotion. Finally, after a whole day of uncomfortable silence and tension, the ship reached the shores of Japan. The same shores that Vlad had retrieved Nanami from. The ship's bow barely touched the beach when Nanami swiftly walked out of the galley, sword strapped to her back, her small bag of clothes draped around her shoulder. Without a word, she jumped off the ship onto the sand. Maria called after her and asked her to stop and wait. But Nanami kept going. Ryuu just stumbled like a zombie to the captain's quarters and crashed on the cot.

"She left." He mumbled into the untouched pillow. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the window sill, looking at the floor. He looked up at Ryuu, debating in his mind if he should really do what he said. Just try and forget her, and return to his life. He walked out of the cabin and leapt of the ship. He quickly caught up to Nanami... and simply walked past her, like he did not know who she was. Nanami acted not to care either, but her eyes could not help but focus on him. It would be the last time she would see him. Sesshoumaru knew she was staring at him with those turmoiled blue eyes. But he refused to show any weakness. If this was goodbye, he would leave as he was, unchanged, proud, and unaffected. -_You don't matter. You're just another nuisance from a long gone past. I just blame myself for not realizing that sooner.-_ Nanami could feel tears make their way to her eyes again. She fought them off and raised her chin higher. But she couldn't stop her lips from letting a saddened, short gasp escape. Sesshoumaru heard it, and it made him scowl. Not at her. At himself. But he kept up his proud, icy cover, and headed toward Rin's scent. They started to walk further apart from one another, when Inuyasha had popped out of nowhere with his gang.

Sesshoumaru frowned at why he could not smell him coming, until he found his answer- Nanami's powder that disguised any scent. She must have left it here by accident.

"Nanami! You're back!" Kagome shouted happily. But Nanami was anything but happy about seeing them.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango wondered, remembering that he left to get her. "And who's that?" She asked as soon as she saw the man with short black hair, wearing simple pants and white shirt. Hearing no answer from anyone, Sango turned to Inuyasha, who had a contorted face as he stared at the man.

"Inuyasha... What's wrong?" She asked. Kagome looked closer at the young man still walking deeper into the forest. The her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha... Is that... is that... Sesshoumaru?" She asked, hesitating a bit. Inuyasha darted in front of his completely different half-brother.

"What the hell did you do?! You don't even look like yourself!" He blurted out. As usual, Sesshoumaru just glared at him and walked past him.

"That's him?!" Sango choked as she walked from behind Kagome and stood next to Miroku, who was looking at Nanami. She used the distraction to leave the group, not even bothering to say hello. Miroku nudged Sango gently and motioned to Nanami. Sango ran after the girl and looked at her. Nanami did not talk and just kept walking, trying her best to suppress her tears.

"What the hell did you do? Look at yourself! And you reek of human blood and the sea?! Have you lost your mind?!" Inuyasha bellowed in his brother's face.

A tear slipped down Nanami's cheek, and she started to walk faster. Now Kagome ran up to her, and took hold of her arm. Nanami jerked it out and faced the two young women.

"What do you want?" She demanded weakly. Sango sympathized with the girl, she seemed to know that something bad happened that really hurt her feelings.

"Don't be angry... We we're just worried about you."

Nanami scoffed and turned away to walk again.

"Who did you kill this time, you bastard?!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru grabbed him by his neck and glared at him.

"This is not the time for your intrusion, half-breed!" He snarled and shoved Inuyasha against a tree.

"What in the friggin' hell is your damn problem? You disappear for five months, leaving your little human Rin following us like a damn tail, then you come back looking like you were born to some human, pissed off as hell, with Nanami looking like she had lived through a nightmare! That doesn't even sound like you! What the hell happened?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha! I have no reason to explain myself to you. Get out of my way." Sesshoumaru threatened.

"You hurt her, didn't you? You did something cruel, as usual didn't you. You-"

"He lost control of himself and ripped apart the whole army, and Nanami's fiancee." An old woman's voice interrupted the arguments and stopped Nanami in her tracks. Inuyasha scowled.

"And who are you?"

"I was the previous guardian. "

"Guardian of what?"

"Her power. Behave yourself, boy, I will not stand such rude behavior in my presence. I am the one that sent Sesshoumaru after the girl."

Nanami turned toward the old witch in shock.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Nanami shouted in Russian.

"Hush! You will not yell at me." The witch replied in Japanese.

"Like hell I will! I hate that man! He's a monster! He destroyed my life! He killed everyone around me! He's a damned killer! How could you send him after me?!" Nanami screamed in Japanese now, furious at her former master.

"You were in danger, foolish girl! You are safer here! Calm yourself!"

"Calm myself?! Psychotic old hag! How can I calm myself after all that heartless bastard had done! After all you have done! It was you who cursed me with this power! Was that not enough punishment for whatever wrong I did?! You had to toy with my heart and send that creature after me?! Well, here! Look at me! Congratulations, you achieved your goal! You drove away all the sanity I had in me! You ripped my heart out and crushed it into a thousand pieces! What else do you want from me?! What else can you take?!" Nanami sobbed. Usually, harsh words would anger Sesshoumaru because he never lets anyone speak to him that way, but now, they just hurt him. Of course, he didn't show it, but deep down inside he felt something he had not felt since when Rin died. Pain. But then his pride and arrogance set in... He began to walk away. -_Why should I care? It's over now. I do not care what happens to you.-_

"Silence yourself, girl. I merely wanted to help you. I cannot control his actions. He made the decision to go to any lengths to protect you-"

"It was her power I was protecting. Not her. I was simply fulfilling my promise to father. I do not care what happens to you." Sesshoumaru corrected with a stone-cold tone. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a shocked expression. -_How can you say that?-_

"That is not what you said on the coast." Nanami said sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I had to do what I needed to get your power out of Naraku's grasp. Even stoop so low as to lie."

Nanami stared at him with miserable eyes.

"Leave." She demanded sternly.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "You-"

"Leave!!" Nanami yelled. "Leave! And never, ever come anywhere near me! You can go to hell with you damn oath to your father! Leave, Sesshoumaru! I have nothing else you can possibly take from me and crush it in front of my eyes! Go!" Nanami sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Sesshoumaru frowned, but left with no remark, just a cold glare.

The old witch looked at what she had led Nanami too, and just disappeared behind a large oak tree. Nanami turned away and put her hands on her forehead. She cried softly and fell to her knees. Sango placed a gentle hand on Nanami's back.

"That bastard. He has no feelings whatsoever. He has no heart. All he cares about is himself." Inuyasha grumbled to Miroku, who looked with sad eyes at Nanami.

"Maybe... But he is still acting strange, don't you think?"

"He's lost it, that's why."

Kagome sat down on her knees near Nanami.

"I'm so sorry, Nanami... I really am... I cannot believe how cruel Sesshoumaru is. He isn't worth your tears." Kagome tried to comfort her, but Sango glanced at her and shook her head. -_I don't think you understand, Kagome... You've never felt pain like this...- _

"How could I be so stupid?" Nanami whimpered. " How could I not see what he was doing? God, I am so blind! What was I thinking? Why did I trust him?!"

"It's not your fault." Sango whispered.

"How? I'm the one who let my guard down! I'm the one that didn't realize that he wasn't the same! He is not the Sesshoumaru I knew! How could he do this to me? Hasn't he done enough?!" Nanami growled angrily as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Kagome and Sango let her calm down a little. Then Nanami looked in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"How? He's a demon, remember?" Nanami whispered to herself, remembering her dream and her past.

Eight year old Nanami ran through the snow covered fields, laughing, trying to catch snowflakes in her hands, Sesshoumaru chasing after her, trying to catch her, laughing. They ran around, chasing and throwing snowballs at each other, until they were out of breath. Nanami sat down on the ground, back to back with Sesshoumaru, panting. He held her small, slender hand in his.

"You can't run away from me. I'll always catch you." The ten year old boy said.

"I know, I know, you are a demon." Nanami giggled and looked up at the falling snowflakes.

Note:I hope you like the story so far! Please review! You don't have to, but it would be much appreciated! I have a feeling I may have made this chapter too dramatic, so if there's anything I need to change, tell me!

By the way, when Nanami says that she will never see Sesshoumaru again and that this was goodbye, she's not thinking of suicide. She never does, it's not an option for her. Just to make sure...


	15. Forget All and Goodbye

Forbidden

Chapter Fifteen: Forget All and Goodbye

Sesshoumaru kept walking to where he smelled Rin and Jaken. His breath seemed shorter and his throat burned. He clenched his fists tighter, despising the feeling he had in his gut. -_Damn her... how could I not see that this bring nothing but trouble? She has made a fool out of me. I'm not one to be so easily manipulated... yet I've lost all control just because of her... I became like my father... I let my weakness get control of me. But I will not be so ignorant, I will not let her cause my own demise...- _Sesshoumaru rambled to himself. His mind led him in one direction, his heart in another. He chose to follow his mind. -_No more... goodbye forever Nanami... Do what you want, cry all you can, curse as much as you wish, but I will never answer to you, or even see you... Forget all that happened in the past... we were just naive children... I now know that there is nothing left between us but hate. So leave it at that...- _Sesshoumaru spoke in his mind, knowing Nanami wouldn't hear him. He just kept trying to convince himself that she is not worth his time and concern.

Sesshoumaru finally arrived at the spot where Rin was sitting in front of the campfire, finishing her dinner consisting of fried fish and a few mushrooms. Jaken was snoring on the opposite side of the fire, twitching and murmuring in his sleep. Ah-un was grazing a few feet away from the camp, not even noticing that his master had returned. Rin looked up and to her left and saw a stranger with black hair and old clothes. Rin screetched as loud as she could manage and ran toward Jaken.

"Quit your shouting, Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he winced from the high pitched shriek still ringing in his ears. He sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree trunk near the fire, one leg stretched out, the other bent at the knee, his arm resting on it. He closed his eyes and put his head back. Rin slowly and cautiously approached Sesshoumaru. She sat on her knees next to him and inspected him closely. She looked at his face and her fingers touched his cheek where his marking used to be. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glanced at Rin, a little surprised at what she was doing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru... You're back! I missed you so much!" She squealed as soon as she saw his eyes, and clung to his shoulder. Then her hands touched his short, black hair.

"But why did you cut your hair and dye it black? And what happened to your markings?"

"A stupid mistake." Sesshoumaru answered and let the curious little girl run her fingers through his hair. Jaken finally woke up with a loud snort and popped upwards.

"Hey, what are you doing, foolish girl? Stay away from that intruder, Rin!" Jaken squawked.

"Get out of here, you filthy bum! " Jaken ran at Sesshoumaru, swinging his staff. Sesshoumaru scowled and kicked the imp in the head.

"Hey, what'd you do that f-" Jaken stood up and rubbed the swelling bump on his head, but stopped immediately when he looked at the demon's eyes. Jaken felt his guts drop to his ankles and a cold sweat drench him. -_I just caused my demise.- _He plopped down to the ground next to his master's feet.

"Your humble servant begs forgiveness! I did not know it was you, milord! Please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru! I was only looking after the girl, I didn't-"

"Silence, Jaken. That was enough." Sesshoumaru said, annoyed.

"Yes, milord."

Rin took Sesshoumaru's hands and pulled up the sleeves to check for his markings. They weren't as prominent, and looked wore like healed scars.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are all your markings gone?" Rin questioned. Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl. -_As far as you will know...- _She took his gesture as a yes. Then she remembered someone else.

"Did you find Lady Nanami? Did you bring her back?"

"Not tonight, Rin. Maybe I will tell you tomorrow." Sesshoumaru avoided the conversation and closed his eyes. Rin nodded and snuggled closer against his chest. Sesshoumaru put his right arm over her small back and took a deep breath.

Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru through half-closed eyes. -_Where is that wench? And what in the hell did my lord do to himself?-_

Nanami took off her clothes and quietly got into the hot spring deeper in the forest and joined Kagome and Sango.

"Oh, my... What happened to your arm?" Kagome asked, frowning at Nanami's bandaged arm. Nanami just looked at her.

"You mean Sesshoumaru did this to you?!" Sango was outraged.

"Was it true about what the witch said? That he lost control of himself? And did you really have a fiancee?"

"It happened once already. When he killed me... And again at the docks." Nanami muttered quietly. There was no use keeping quiet about it. The girls would just bombard her with questions until she spilled the truth. Might as well get over with it now. She quickly recalled what happened when Sesshoumaru took her to the docks after Vlad tried to... well... and then she explained how Naraku's puppet got a hold of her and stole her ring. She told them everything that happened up to the point when she saw them a few hours ago. Even about her dream.

Kagome squealed when she heard about a little Sesshoumaru chasing Nanami around in the winter. Nanami just responded with a weird look, then continued.

Sango looked awestruck at her story, but couldn't understand why Nanami would not say anything about their past. The fact that the two knew each when they were kids was the only thing Sango was aware of about her secret past. -_I feel so sorry for her... she's in love with a man who is incapable of feeling anything but anger. Yet... his behavior makes no sense either. But then again, this is Sesshoumaru she is talking about. He's not the type to explain anything he does... I wonder how many women he left broken-hearted like this?- _

"Why don't you tell me what all of you have been doing for the past five months?" Nanami changed the topic, uneasy seeing both women in deep thought. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Well, seeing as Naraku disappeared and there were rarely any demon outbursts, so Sango and Miroku decided to tie the knot!" Kagome beamed.

-_Ugh... that's good news? He's a pervert!-_ Nanami was shocked, but did not want to be rude, so she smiled faintly.

"Congratulations." She said sincerely.

"That's not the only news. Sango will be a mother soon!" Kagome smiled, looking at Sango. Underneath Nanami's smile, her jaw dropped to the bottom of the spring. -_Oh... my...God... Sango... that can't be true. How could you have come to that decision?- _

Sango felt uncomfortable talking about her love life when Nanami had just had her heart crushed by a man that didn't even care about her... apparently.

"Kagome... I think that's enough." Sango smiled nervously, seeing that Nanami was uneasy talking about this as well. Kagome finally realized what Sango meant and covered her mouth. After a few awkward moments, Sango finally broke the silence.

"So does Naraku have your power now?"

"No. Just my weapon. And he would not be able to use it anyway. He has to have my sword as well. So that whole trip was pointless for him. I can still kill him without fire." Nanami answered, unwrapping the bandage on her arm. Kagome jumped out of the water, naked, to get her bag that was behind a rock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kagome. You boyfriend just fell out of a tree." Nanami said calmly, knowing that Inuyasha and Miroku were eavesdropping on them. Kagome screetched so loudly and yelled "SIT!" about 12 times. Sango growled and sank deeper underwater, her face was the only thing above the water. Miroku shot out of the area back to camp, while Inuyasha twitched violently and dragged his left foot along with him back to camp.

Kagome got her medicine box and treated Nanami's claw shaped wound, while Sango rubbed her slightly bulging round tummy and observed. Her eyes analyzed the wound and she pitied the girl. -_Did he really mean it? Was everything he said true, or did his pride take over and stopped him from seeing what he had done?-_

"It's a shame actually." Sango said outloud. Nanami glanced at her, and even though she tried to be more cheerful now, her eyes were still miserable.

"I thought he had feelings for you. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, Nanami... but I think Sesshoumaru has space for only one person in his heart. And that's Rin. He can only manage feeling like a father to her."

Nanami wanted to say something denying her sadness about his feelings, or rather no feelings, toward her, but she knew she would just be lying to herself.

"Then I would rather it be Rin than me. "Nanami whispered quietly, looking down at the water.

The next morning, Sesshoumaru woke up to the sound of Jaken hyperventilating. He frowned and looked at the imp. The toad demon looked at his master with terror on his face.

"Please don't kill me, Milord! Rin got up to go do her business and ran away! I didn't follow her because she said she was going to pee! I didn't want to see that! Then she didn't come back!" Jaken blurted out in a hysterical voice. Sesshoumaru growled, irritated by his servant. He bolted upright and tried to catch Rin's scent. He followed it back the way he came from yesterday. -_Damn.- _He figured she went to see Nanami, so he slowed to a walk and avoided being noticed by anyone. He finally found where Rin's scent ended. He stopped on top of a hill overlooking the coast. Sesshoumaru stood behind a tall oak tree and looked down to the beach. The waves roared and splashed onto the wet sand. The sky was dark gray, indicating approaching rain, and lots of it. He saw Nanami kneeling on the shore, with Rin's arms around her neck. From where he was, Sesshoumaru could faintly make out what they were saying.

"Why didn't Lord Sesshoumaru want to talk about you? Why didn't you come with him? Did you have a fight?" Rin asked in an upset voice. Nanami looked into her chocolate eyes, not wanting to upset her more with what happened.

"I'm sorry, Rin, but I can't stay with you, and you have to go back."

"Why won't you tell me what's going on? Do you not like me anymore?"

"No, no. Of course I like you. You can always come to me and we can talk, but you have to come alone."

"Do you not like Lord Sesshoumaru? Did he hurt your arm?" Rin gently touched the woman's arm. Nanami decided not to tell her that he did it, she wouldn't want her to return to him and be upset because he wounded her.

"No, honey, I fell down the stairs and cut my arm on the stone step. That's all. And... no. We don't get along. We're not friends, Rin, we're enemies. I despise him. That's why I don't want to go with you. It's not because of you." Nanami explained. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the ground, he didn't want to get Rin involved in this. -_Why didn't you tell her the truth?-_Then he cringed at the familiar scent of the half-breed approaching Nanami.

"Stop lying to her, Nanami." Inuyasha's voice cut into the conversation. Nanami turned and glared at him with something typical of Sesshoumaru's glare.

"They wouldn't talk about what happened because they had a huge fight lasting two hundred years, kid. And no, she doesn't like him considering they tried to kill each other over and over again, and Nanami has-well, had a fiancee that Sesshoumaru got rid of. So you better leave and go back to your pompous lord before he shows up here and Nanami rips him to shreds." Inuyasha threatened. Nanami stood up and stared at Inuyasha.

"Why did you do that, you moron? Why did you have to go and ruin her relationship with him? She doesn't need to be part of this, and neither do any of you." Nanami growled in a hushed tone so Rin would not hear her. Then she raised her tone to something she would hear. "And I didn't like my fiancee that much."

"Quit covering for that pompous ass. You make it seem as if he had done absolutely nothing. Stop holding all your feelings in, stop trying to make everyone not as bad as they are. You know he is a bloodthirsty beast, why are you covering him?"

"You idiot, do you even use that thing on your shoulders? Think about the girl! He's the only one she has, and now you're trying to turn her against him. I am plenty enough of an enemy for him. Don't ruin it for the girl." Nanami turned her head slightly toward the hill, where she heard something crack. Then she glared at Inuyasha. She turned to Rin and brushed her fingers through her hair.

" Rin, go back to Sesshoumaru. Don't make him come down here. Do it for me, alright?" Nanami asked and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Rin nodded, then stared at Inuyasha with frightened eyes before she ran uphill into the forest.

"Cretin." Nanami snarled at Inuyasha and walked away. Inuyasha made a scrunched face and mimicked Nanami "cretin... do you ever use that thing on your shoulders? feh."

Sesshoumaru waited for Rin, who stopped in front of him as soon as she saw him. He looked at her confused expression to see what she would do. Then he sighed.

"Rin... you may go with her if you want, or stay with me. It is your decision." He recalled saying a similar thing to her almost two years ago when he rescued her from the monks. Rin looked back at Nanami, then at Sesshoumaru. She walked up to him and took his hand, her fingers barely long enough to wrap around three of his. "Bye, Nanami..." She whispered, looking behind her.

Note: I have more chapters ready, but I'm not posting until I get some feedback on how I'm doing, because I want to know if people like this story and actually want to read it, so please, please review and tell me if you want more on the story or if it's not worth my time. Thanks!


	16. Approaching Storm

Forbidden

Three Months Later

The late november skies brought blankets of snow down onto the landscape. The air was fridgid and the wind only intensified the cold weather. The sea was bitter and dark, with no ship or boat insight for miles and miles. The trees were like skeletons, covered in a white layer of snow. But it was peaceful. There were no wrecked villages, no gruesome murders, or serious crimes in the area. Nanami seldom stayed with Inuyasha and his gang, and mostly spent her time alone in the forest. Twice she had visited her old mansion, to get her clothing, or take shelter from a storm. She visited Sango and Kagome once a week. Sango's belly kept growing and growing, looking like an inflated ballon. She seemed to be very happy, and that was all that mattered. Life was starting to get back to normal. There were no fights, no arguments, no chases. Rin had come to see Nanami once for a whole day, and, as agreed, Nanami had not seen Sesshoumaru after their last argument, and refused to talk to Rin about him. Rin mentioned to Nanami before she left that she really missed her and wanted to say something about Sesshoumaru, but stopped in midsentance and said goodbye.

A snow storm was approaching, because the skies had darkened and stayed that way since last evening. Nanami walked out of a dense patch of forest in the highlands, wearing warm, tight brown pants, leather boots that reached up to mid-calves with a white fur trim , a beige, loose shirt with a leather, metal and turquoise belt, and a dark brown fur shawl like clothing on top. Above that, she wore a jacket made from hide with white and gray fur on the inside. Her hair was braided into two realxed, fish-tail braids under the large fur hood. She was pulling a dead male boar with an arrow in its chest behind her to a small village across the rocky meadow. Two burly guards uncrossed their spears and let Nanami pass through. She carried the dead beast to a small hut in the middle of the town. She walked in and dragged the animal inside with her. There were three women in the hut, cooking. The village was that of the people that managed to escape from the raiding army almost a year ago. The one where Nanami saved a mother and her child from a burning home the night Inuyasha found her. Now she occasionaly brought the town food and supplies and helped them get settled back with their families again. They were surprised to see her at first, especially since she doesn't really look like the average Japanese woman. She always used to wear a face mask and say her face was badly burnt, and the villagers stuck with that story. They then mistook her for a demon, but she convinced them that she wasn't. She was simply from a different nation and was blessed with long life. Nanami spent most of her time here, in the little village and taught the boys to hunt when their fathers were busy and treated the sick and wounded.

The women thanked Nanami and asked her if she was hungry or cold. Nanami shook her head and just asked for a cup of hot tea. After she drank all of the tea, she talked with the women and warmed herself up for a while. Then she asked if the villagers needed anything, and when they shook their heads, she said goodbye and left.

Nanami pulled the coat tighter around herself when she was greeted by a harsh wind shooting snowflakes outside. She pulled the hood lower on her face, covering her eyes, and kept her gaze on the ground, glancing up once in a while to make sure she was going the right way. She passed the guards again and made her way across the meadow. The wind blew relentlessly and it kept snowing harder, making Nanami wrap her arms around herself. She crossed the whole meadow and finally looked up, barely seeing anything through the fur of her hood covering her eyes. What she did see, she preferred she never did. Sesshoumaru was leaning against one of the trees, his arms crossed over his chest, his hair still short, but no longer black. He was wearing a warmer, black and white winter kimono, armor on top and his fur pelt draped over his right shoulder. Nanami was speechless and just glared in disbelief at the demon. His golden eyes seemed to try and look under the hood that was covering her face down to the bridge of her nose. Her skin was more pale than it was in the warmer months, and the cold outside turned her cheeks rosy, as well as the tip of her nose.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. "I told you to never come near me again."

Rin walked out from behind Sesshoumaru, wrapped in a thick red kimono and jacket.

"She won't speak to me until I speak with you and tell her what we decide. " Sesshoumaru said indifferently. Rin nodded.

"Fine. Speak. I have nothing to say. Except leave."

"Neither do I. Does that suit you Rin?" Sesshoumaru kept glaring at Nanami.

"Do you hate each other so much?" Rin asked desperatly, upset by how the two talked to each other.

"How can I not?" Nanami hissed. Her heart seemed to squeeze every time she breathed while he seemed to be unable to keep his eyes off of her. "You were the one that made me live a lie for two centuries, the one that killed me, the one that killed everyone around me. How is that fulfilling your father's oath?" Nanami growled, the wind howling between them. Sesshoumaru did not know how to reply.

"If you're dead, no one can get your power." He finally muttered. Nanami swallowed a lump in her throat. How could he be so heartless?

"I think the only one I need protection from is you." She hissed at him, ready to kill him.

"Too bad my father didn't think so."

"Yes, well, I'm sure he didn't expect his son to turn into a cruel, dishonorable killer."

Sesshoumaru uncrossed his arms and took a threatening step toward Nanami. She stood her ground and kept her eyes focused on him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." Rin said in a pleading voice. But both Nanami and Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"Go on... Kill me. You can do it... You're a demon, remember?" Nanami mocked him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her throat at an incredible speed. Nanami tried to make it look as if she wasn't hurt at all, until he tightened his grip.

"Do not tempt me. I would prefer killing you when Rin isn't here. And believe me... I will." Sesshoumaru growled at the woman.

"Rin, leave." Nanami said as loud as she could, despite the strong hand around her neck, and continued staring daggers at Sesshoumaru. Rin looked at Nanami in confusion.

"Go on, Rin. We need to have a mature conversation alone." Nanami reassured the girl. Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be confused by Nanami's reaction as well, and reluctantly left back the way she came from.

"Go on then, kill me. She's not here." Nanami choked out. Sesshoumaru stared at the woman, surprised by her willingness to let him kill her. -_What are you doing, Nanami?-_ Yet he tightened his grip around her neck, making her grab his arm and let out a pained gasp. He pulled down her hood with his other hand and kept looking at her coldly, as if he wanted her to suffer.

"Any last words?" He snarled, starting to lift her up off the ground slowly.

"Ты не мой..." She whispered, closing her eyes, a single tear running down her cheek. She was short of breath, on the verge of blacking out, and his cruel expression shattered her heart into a thousand pieces. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and scowled.

"You're not mine..." Nanami mouthed again, holding onto his arm tightly. -_You're not my Sesshoumaru... You're a stonecold killer... You never meant anything you ever said to me.- _Sesshoumaru's expression changed to one of shock. But Nanami passed out before he could say anything. Sesshoumaru loosened his hold of her and picked up her body gently. He carried her into the forest, where there was much less wind and snow, and placed her against the roots of a large tree. He kneeled in front of her and just looked at her. _- Nanami... I can't do this anymore. This has to end somehow. I can't fight you anymore. I can't lie any longer.-_ Sesshoumaru's eyes surveyed her face. She was not the same as she was two hundred years ago... She just grew more and more beautiful, more and more apprehensive. Sesshoumaru ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. -_What the hell am I doing?- _He watched the snowflakes fall on Nanami's wavy curls and eyelashes. Her cheeks were still pink and she remained unconscious for a long while. Sesshoumaru remained next to her and started to worry about Rin. -_Where did she go? Is she lost?-_ He was starting to consider the idea of leaving Nanami where she was and going out to search for Rin. The snowfall got heavier by the minute, even the woods were being bombarded by it now. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration and picked Nanami up in his arms. He pulled the hood over her head and let it rest against his shoulder. Just having her this close to him made Sesshoumaru get the butterfly feeling in his stomach. -_She will kill me when she wakes up...-_ As much as he wanted her to come to, he also dreaded it because she would be furious and will continue to tell him how much she hated him. Sesshoumaru could beraly follow Rin's scent because of the wind. After about half an hour, Sesshoumaru thought he heard Rin's voice a few feet away and turned toward the sound, afterwhich he felt Nanami shuffle a bit and a fist hit his chest. He winced and glared down at Nanami, but he couldn't see her eyes because of the hood.

"Put me down, you bastard!" She hissed, and even though he couldn't see her eyes, Sesshoumaru could feel her icy glare through the hood. He scowled and put her down on the ground. Nanami backed away immediatly and stared at him in fear. -_You really were going to kill me, weren't you?- _Nanami rubbed her neck with her hand. Then she bolted past him, running as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru frowned in confusion and looked in the direction where Nanami was running.

Rin stood still next to Kagome, wrapping the kimono jacket tighter around her. Kagome was wearing a thick blue sweater, red scarf, and black pants and boots. Inuyasha was still wearing his usual red kimono with the addition of shoes.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who just jumped down from the tree branch he was lounging on.

"Arguing. Fighting. Then arguing some more." Inuyasha stretched and shook the snow off of his body. Kagome glanced at Rin, then back at Inuyasha.

"As silly as that sounds, I'm afraid that's true. I just fear they might hurt each other." Kagome muttered. "It's been more than an hour."

Out of nowhere, a woman in beige just flashed past them, followed by a silver haired demon. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow at the sight. "What the hell?!" He yelped. Kagome just looked in their direction and frowned.

"I would expect arguing, but chasing each other?" Kagome frowned. Then she snickered. "I wish I had a camera, that would have been a moment to remember."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with confusion. "What's a camera?"

"Oh, I'll show you later. Now let's follow them." Kagome forgot that she wasn't in her own time and things like cameras did not exist.

Nanami kept running as fast as she could through the snow, which just made it much more difficult. _-Why is he following me?- _She looked behind her and saw Sesshoumaru chasing her without any difficulty with the snow. She let out a low growl and tried to pick up speed. Apperantly, Sesshoumaru got tired of running so he leapt into the air and landed right in front of Nanami, making her skid to a stop. She scowled and balled up her fists. -_Doesn't this bring back memories.- _Nanami thought sarcastically. Sesshoumaru stood up straight and glared as Nanami tried to catch her breath.

"You really think you can outrun me?" He asked calmly.

"Worth a try." Nanami snapped back and sprinted off. Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her back and forcing her to stand in front of him.

"Would you stop running!" He commanded. Nanami tried to wrestle her arm out of his grasp, but he just held her in place.

"Damn you, Inuyasha. Can you, for once, resist the impulse to show up where you're not needed?" Sesshoumaru barked at his half-brother.

"Shut up and let the girl go!" Inuyasha snarled in reply as he ran downhill to his brother. Sesshoumaru just pulled Nanami closer. She just looked at him strangely and still tried to pull her arm away. Kagome let go of Rin's hand and let her walk toward Nanami and Sesshoumaru.

"Leave us." Sesshoumaru threatened Inuyasha as soon as Rin got behind him.

"Like hell we will! You think I'll let you kill her?" Inuyasha replied harshly.

"I would sooner kill you than her."

Nanami stopped trying to unhinge his fingers and looked at him. -_He never was going to kill me?... Or is he lying again?-_

"We all know that. Yet you already killed her once. How do we know you won't repeat that little incident?" Inuyasha taunted.

"If you do not leave now, I'll repeat that 'little incident' on you and that priestess." Sesshoumaru threatened.

"Hey, what did I do?" Kagome protested.

"You wouldn't dare touch her." Inuyasha defended her.

"I wouldn't want to. But if you don't get lost in the next minute, I'll kill both of you."

"God-dammit, Inuyasha, just get out of here! You're nothing but a pain in the back!" Nanami growled, irritated by the barking between the two brothers.

Inuyasha glared at Nanami, offended.

"Do it." She said sternly. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and took a firm hold of his hand.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go. The storm is getting worse, we have to go. She'll be fine. He won't hurt her."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me. I do. He won't harm her, but he will hurt us. I'm leaving." Kagome said quietly and shot one last glance at Nanami before walking away. Inuyasha let out a frustrated grunt.

"Fine. But you're not fooling me." He said and ran back to Kagome. Nanami turned toward Sesshoumaru and stared at him with anry eyes.

"Did you talk things through, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said nervously.

"No, Rin." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at her.

"Rin, honey, why don't you go and stand under that tree while we finish our little 'talk', alright?" Nanami said calmly, and Rin reluctantly nodded and left, again.

Sesshoumaru finally let go of Nanami's arm, hoping she won't run again.

"What shall we do about our little problem?" Nanami said, for once not glaring at Sesshoumaru like he was an obimination.

"I am getting tired of your presence." Sesshoumaru said arrogantly. His comment hurt Nanami, but she would have to swallow her pride before she would show him that.

"As if I am not of yours? If that's so, then why did you come here and run after me?"

"Because this needs to end now."

"Agreed. I leave and never come back. You don't track me down and find me. For any reason whatsoever. Deal?"

"Fine with me. But what about Rin?" Sesshoumaru talked to Nanami calmly, and coldly. As if he could not wait until she left, and he did a good job of letting her know.

"She can come visit... alone."

"Fine."

"Alright." Nanami felt abused. This man had caused her so much pain, so much sorrow, yet he acted as if **she** had wronged him. Nanami turned and began to walk away, still feeling his eyes linger on her. She felt an empty feeling as she walked away, toward the storm, but being stubborn and proud, she hid it and denied it in her mind. Rin ran down hill into the meadow clumsily and skidded to a stop next to Nanami.

"I don't want you to go, Nanami! Why are you leaving?" She whimpered, hugging Nanami's hips. The woman kneeled down and picked the girl up, embracing her tightly.

"Rin, I have already told you why I cannot stay. Please understand... Don't be upset. You can still come and visit me."

"But-but-I-" Rin started to sniffle and Nanami knew she would start crying now. "I wa-want you to be m-my-"

"Rin, that's enough. Let's go." Sesshoumaru cut her off nervously, anticipating what she wanted to say. "You'll catch a cold." He added and turned in the other direction, walking away.

Rin held on tightly to Nanami, crying softly into the furry hood. Nanami turned toward Sesshoumaru again, watching him walk away.

"It will be alright, Rin. You have to go now." The woman tried to let Rin down, but the girl wouldn't let go.

"No, I want to stay! Lord Sesshoumaru won't let me visit you often! I asked to go every day, but he only let me go once for a day!"

"You will come. Don't cry. Maybe someone else will come along that will be a better friend to you than I." Nanami glanced at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be irritated by the phrase.

"No! I don't want anybody else here! I don't trust anyone else!"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and looked back out of the corner of his eye, upset by Rin's tears and sadness. -_That is enough... That woman is ruining everything.- _Sesshoumaru walked over to Nanami, who eyed him with anger.

"Rin." He said sternly. Rin finally let go of Nanami and turned to Sesshoumaru, not even looking at him. She walked past him, back uphill. Sesshoumaru held Nanami's fierce gaze for a moment, imprinting an image of her into his mind. Then for a second, his eyes changed from cold to sad as he realized that this was really happening. He looked down at the ground, turned and walked away.

"Goodbye..." Nanami whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Sesshoumaru stopped for a second, then kept walking.


	17. Chapter 17

Forbidden

.Nanami turned and made her way back into the forest, hating the overwhelming sadness she felt deep down inside. She had never cried so much in her life as when she was with him. The snow covered forest reminded her of her childhood. She remembered playing hide and seek with Sesshoumaru while the rain battered the castle, his mother huffing, his father laughing; she used to watch him train with his father until his mother would shove her into the kitchen to scrub floors; she braided his hair once so they could scare his mother, which they did, and Nanami would never forget the screetch she let out when she saw her son with braids and her hair ornaments; they used to stargaze at night with Sesshoumaru's father, listening to the tales and ancient legends he would tell. But all that has changed after that Autumn festival. Sesshoumaru changed. He became the cold creature he is now. -_Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't things stay the way they were? Why is it that everything I do ends up in ruins?- _ Tears rolled down Nanami's cheeks. - _Why is he so difficult? I thought he came back for me because he realized I did nothing to hurt him or his father. Appearently not. He came to stop Naraku. He came for my power. How could I ever even think that there was something in his heart? He was just toying with me all this time.-_ Nanami closed her eyes and stopped walking. She kneeled down and cried into her palms. -_Oh, God... what am I doing? Why did it have to be him? I should have seen this coming, then maybe I wouldn't have angered Vlad. He would still be alive and I would live a normal life... Ugh! What am I saying? I hated him! I would be miserably stuck in a dreaded marriage...- _Nanami felt as if she was insane. She wiped her tears away and put her palms on her forehead. -_I wish I had the courage to show you what you've done to me, Sesshoumaru. I wish you could see what you're doing to me. You're the one that let me into your life, your fate, then turned back around and betrayed me... and you feel no remorse or guilt for what you have done at all, do you? Am I honestly so worthless in your eyes? ... You're not mine... You never were... You never will be... And maybe that's for the best...- _ Nanami rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking up at the dark gray sky.

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest up higher into the mountains, an uncomfortable silence between him and Rin. Sesshoumaru looked as if he was trying to figure out a problem with no answer to it. He kept frowning and seemed to stare off into nowhere. Rin noticed it too, but did not dare breathe a word. Sesshoumaru was so withdrawn into himself that he failed to notice Inuyasha dropping from the air right behind him.

"You know, you really are a heartless son of a bitch." Inuyasha crossed his arms and wasn't ashamed of using harsh words in front of the little girl. Sesshoumaru turned around and glared at his half-brother with fury.

"I just saw Nanami literally breakdown in the middle of the friggin' forest and cry a whole river. What'd the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha declared.

"When will you learn to stay out of others' business? I couldn't care less about her."

"You should seriously consider shoving that pride of yours up your ass, you know that? You're not fooling any of us. She's your kryptonite."

Sesshoumaru snarled threatningly and balled up his fists.

"Get lost, half-breed."

" I think you're the one that's lost. You're acting insane. Look what you did to yourself just so you could try and bring her back to Japan, and don't say that you did it to stop Naraku, because that would be no reason for why you got rid of your markings. And you wouldn't lose control of yourself just because Naraku had her ring, you know you could have killed him without turning to your true form. I'm not as stupid as you think, Sesshoumaru. And I'm not as weak. At least I don't deny what I feel and stick to what I set out to do. A little weakness, a little warmth in your heart, and you freak out, you consider yourself too high and mighty for anyone. Sango was right... There's not enough room in your heart for someone who gave you hers completely."

"Enough. Don't bother lecturing me about what to do with **my **life. I can manage without you. Leave before I do lose control and kill you and your whole little gang." Sesshoumaru closed in on Inuyasha dangerously.

"Whatever you say, pompous ass. Maybe you'll finally realize what you just did to the girl, who from now on, will be your worst nightmare, your most dangerous enemy." Inuyasha barked at his brother and made his way back to his own group. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, his brother's words echoed in his mind. -_How dare he? What the hell would he know about all this? He's never dealt with anyone like Nanami... Just that irritating, helpless priestess... But what if it's true? All of it... What the hell do I do now?-_ Sesshoumaru felt turmoiled, not knowing what he should do. He had never felt like this except during this whole grudge with Nanami. Sesshoumaru muttered something under his breath and picked up Rin. He held on to her as her ran as fast as he could toward the house far up in the mountains where he would come to rest or seek shelter from storms and foul weather. It was not too large, certainly not a mansion, but it stood on top of the mountain, surrounded by tall trees and shrubs, with a frozen lake behinf it. He jumped the stairs leading to the front door and opened it. A dim light was glowing in a room down a narrow hallway. Sesshoumaru set down Rin in the large parlor.

"Stay here Rin. If you need anything, ask Jaken. I will be back soon." Sesshoumaru closed the door and rushed back to the meadow where he last saw Nanami. Once there, he followed her tracks into the other side of the forest until they led them to the field in front of a human village. Nanami was simply standing in the middle of it, barely visible through the falling snow, and staring at the village. It was starting to get dark, and the village lit up with hundreds of lanterns and candles. Sesshoumaru swallowed his pride, at least enough to let him approach the young woman, and made his way across the field. As he got closer, his pulse quickened and he had a gut instinct that she would explode as soon as she saw him.

Nanami listened to the wind howl, her eyes closed, trying to decide where to go to wait out the storm. She wanted to be alone, so she decided to make her way back to her mansion, eventhough it was so far away. She felt like someone was watching her, but she didn't hear anyone approach. She turned her head slightly to look around and behind her, despising what she saw. She turned back around, her back to Sesshoumaru. Neither spoke for a few moments, then Nanami broke the silence.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She said in a shaky voice.

"If I knew, I would have told you already." Sesshoumaru said honestly.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Nanami turned, frustrated. "You act one way this day, then completely change on the next! Can you make up your mind? You say one thing, then do another... Just tell me what you want and get out of here."

Sesshoumaru looked at her eyes. They were red and watery. -_She was crying...-_

"Say something! Don't just stand there!" Nanami shouted, trying to hide her impulse to hit him as hard as she could. But he seemed to be at a loss for words. Nanami shut her eyes and turned away. Then she opened them and whirled around, tackling him to the ground. She sat on his stomach and punched him hard in his face.

"Since words seem to have no effect on you-!" She hissed.Sesshoumaru flipped Nanami over and held her down by her wrists. There was a bit of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't make this harder than it already is. Just... come with me." Sesshoumaru beraly forced the phrase out of his mouth. Nanami was awestruck.

"What?!" She said outraged. "Come with you?! Why in the world would I do that after all this?!" She struggled to get out of his grasp, but Sesshoumaru held her down and refused to let go.

"Come with me."

"No! I'd rather freeze out here than-" Nanami protested, but was cut short when Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled her up with him. He pulled her so close to him that she could feel him breathing and feel the warmth coming off of his body. Nanami felt her heart speed up and she blushed. Her eyes couldn't look away.

"You said you were sick of me, why are you here? You told me you couldn't care less. Then go. Naraku won't be able to get me, so you can drop the act." She whispered close to his face.

"Not an act." Sesshoumaru murmured, secretly taking in her sweet scent, memories flooding him.

"Then what is all this?"

"The truth."

"Truth? Seems a little too confusing to be truth..."

"Nothing is simple when it comes to you." Sesshoumaru regained control of himself, making himself seem as cold as usual.

"If it was, you would not have been here. Now, what do you want?"

"Just for you to wait out the storm with Rin." Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

"When will you stop using her as an excuse for everything?" Nanami snarled at him, sick of him hiding everything. "After 200 years, the least you could do is be honest with me."

"Fine. I do not want you out here alone." Sesshoumaru said through grit teeth. Nanami frowned.

"And do tell, since when do you have a conscience?" Nanami teased him by leaning in very close to his face, close enough for Sesshoumaru to feel the breath from her words on his lips, then she pulled back and tried to yank her arms out of his hands. Sesshoumaru felt as if a shiver-like feeling ran through him, but he remained unaffected and held her wrists.

"Since you finally opened your eyes." He spat out. Nanami's anger died down and she looked at him with offended eyes.

"Too bad you still haven't opened yours." She said sadly, hesitating for a moment, then finally whispering, "At least you would see what you're doing to me."

Sesshoumaru felt as if someone dumped a bucket of ice on him. He did not know what to say without hurting her even further, so he changed the topic.

"Want to or not, I am not leaving without you."

"Let go of me." Nanami said quietly. She knew she had no choice but to go, but she was not giving in without a fight.

"Decide. Either you comply like a civilized person, or I'll have to drag you along myself."

"Neither. I do not want to come."

"Then where will you go? The storm is getting worse by the minute. To your father's mansion? You'll reach it by nightfall tomorrow. Do explain how you will accomplish that task in this weather."

"You do not understand this, do you? Why would I go somewhere I have no clue about with the man that tormented me for two centuries, killed my fiancee-"

"Did you really care that much about a man who disrespected you and saw you as his property?" Sesshoumaru interrupted, irritated by Nanami's mention of the man.

"What do you care? You do not respect much else than yourself either."

"If I did not care, I would not have come here, I would not have said anything. "

"So what do you want me to do? Thank you? Ha. Never."

"I want you to stop arguing and come with me."

"And I want you to let go of me."

"That depends. If you try and run, I'll catch you. And if that does happen, you will reach our destination unconscious." Sesshoumaru warned, still holding her wrists. Nanami certainly did not want to pass out again, so she swallowed her pride, cursed under her breath and let out a really choppy, angry "Fine." Sesshoumaru looked at her, surprised that she didn't start protesting again. Yet as soon as he thought it...

"But as soon as one ray of sunshine pierces those clouds... I leave. Without a word, without a trace. And you do not follow me. Not even if all hell broke loose on this land, understood?" She threatened.

"Stop your commanding around. I will do what I see fit."

"So my opinion does not matter?"

"Did I say that?"

"You were thinking it."

"I wish I was, but I did not... We have to leave now." Sesshoumaru slowly let go of Nanami's wrists and walked backwards, still looking at her, feeling as if this was all a bad dream. Nanami considered taking her chances and darting out of the forest, then she reluctantly walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"I will never forgive you. No matter how hard you try to redeem yourself." Nanami said in a gloomy tone and pulled the hood lower over her face and crossed her arms, pressing them closer to her body for warmth.

Sesshoumaru felt uncomfortable with her remark, and started walking toward the mountain.

The whole trip neither Sesshoumaru nor Nanami had said a word. All they could hear were the howling wind and the snow crunching under their feet. The snow kept falling faster and heavier, threatening to bury the land in thick layers. Nanami was starting to feel very cold and began to shiver slightly. She began walking faster and closed in on Sesshoumaru without realizing it. Sesshoumaru heard her shivering behind her.

"It's just past those trees." He said quietly and reached for the fur pelt on his shoulder, but Nanami quickly passed him, before he could even take it off. Sesshoumaru continued walking behind her. Nanami finally made it past the trees and stopped in front of the house. It was beautiful and modest. It was in a perfect location as well, on the side of the mountain near the peak, creating a magnificent view, except for the wall of blowing snow that blocked visibility past ten feet. Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs to the front door and opened it, waiting for Nanami to come in. She hesitated but came inside nonetheless. Sesshoumaru closed the door and focused his eyes on Nanami, who pulled down her hood and headed toward the coat rack in the genkan. She glanced at Sesshoumaru as if asking permission to take off her outerwear. It was his house, and as angry as she was with him, she was not going to abandon her manners. Sesshoumaru took off his boots, left them on the stone floor, took off his armor and pelt and hung it on the rack, all while keeping his eyes on the woman.

"You have no need to ask." He muttered and walked into the main room. Nanami slipped off her coat, hung it next to his clothes and took off her boots. She followed him into the room, brushing stray snowflakes from her hair. Sesshoumaru added more firewood to the fire pit in the middle of the room and looked up at Nanami. She glanced around the large room. It was dimly lit by white candles and was decorated by paintings and tapestries of nature on them. There was a dark tea table on the floor behind the fire pit with four ornate mats on the floor on each side. One wall was completely lined with bamboo shelves of scrolls, books and various kinds of scripture. Fur throws were settled around the fire pit, and a metal tea pot hung over the fire. A rice paper lantern stood on the floor a few feet away from the fire pit, close to the screen door that led to the hallway. Nanami sat down on one of the fur throws and put her hands up to the fire, warming herself.

Sesshoumaru caught himself admiring the young woman as the glow of the flame bathed her skin and glinted off her golden hair. She had proportioned features placed perfectly on her face. Eventhough she was not the most beautiful in the land, she was still beautiful in her simplicity. Sesshoumaru forced himself to look away, fearing she would notice. He took a deep breath as Inuyasha's words repeated in his mind. - "_A little weakness, a little warmth in your heart, and you freak out, you consider yourself too high and mighty for anyone. ...There's not enough room in your heart for someone who gave you hers completely..."- _Sesshoumaru stood up and left the main room. He walked down to the right end of the hallway and slightly opened the screen door to Rin's room. The little girl was wrapped snuggly in a thick blanket, breathing deeply. Sesshoumaru closed the door and leaned against the wall opposite from it. He put his hands on his forehead and closed his eyes. - _How can this be happening? She is driving me insane. Even if she isn't saying anything or doing anything. What the hell have I done? I destroyed any relation I had with her... She despises me. She will never forgive me.-_ Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked to the other end of the hall to his room. He walked in and closed the door. He took off his warm kimono and changed into a lighter one, letting it dry from the snow. Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to just break his own hands for being as cruel as he was to the girl. -_How very honorable, you idiot.-_ He cursed at himself, remembering telling Nanami he could not have cared less for her, that she was better off dead in this world and that he was willing to do it. He felt foolish about how he went to so much trouble just to find her again, admitting that he would stop at nothing to do so, yet when he did find her and bring her back, he just left her and completely shattered her. -_Could not have been more honorable than that. Might as well have rubbed dirt in her face and hand her over to Naraku on a silver platter. You're damn lucky she even talks to you, much less comes with you to your house.-_ Sesshoumaru growled, furious with his behavior. -_So much for the son of the great dog demon. Afraid of his own feelings, acting like an adolescant girl who can't make up her mind... __"__Ты не мой__... __You're not mine." ... She was right. I am not who I was before. I am weak...- _Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear himself say he was weak. But at least he admitted it. He may have been strong physically, but emotionally he was weak. -_Pride. That's all that ever controls me. My pride prevents me from showing my feelings, my thoughts, it makes me do the things I've done. And all that just hurt and offended all of those around me. Especially Rin and Nanami...- _ Sesshoumaru decided that he was going to swallow his pride and stop hiding everything. He looked around the room, making sure it was clean and comfortable enough for his guest.The walls were of a calm, light green color with light wood lining the walls. There was light beige and black carpet covering the floor and a white bed near the floor to ceiling screen doors leading to the gardens outside. Next to the bed was a small pot with a cherry blossom branch in it. Rin planted it there in the spring, and it hasn't died yet. Sesshoumaru walked over to the small black table and lit the candle that was on it. He used it to light the fire in the firepit in the middle of the room. He closed the screen door to the closet and finally left the room. He walked down the hall and stopped at the entryway to the main room. Nanami was looking at the scrolls on the shelves and the paintings on the wall. A door creaked open behind Sesshoumaru and a sleepy, green imp in a night gown creeped out. He rubbed his eyes when he noticed Sesshoumaru and dropped to the floor, his sleeping cap flying off of his head.

"My Lord! You have returned! That storm out there is dreadful! And I have a feeling it will not let up for a few days!" He squeaked. Sesshoumaru flinched from the high pitched tone of his servant and looked at a more pleasant sight in the main room.

"Oh, would you like some hot, jasmine tea milord?" Jaken offered. Nanami glanced at Sesshoumaru, then returned to her browsing. Sesshoumaru nodded once and opened the screen door completely. Jaken wobbled into the room but stopped almost immidiatly.

"What is that disrespectful wench doing here?!" He screetched.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru barked, making the imp cringe and shrink. " You will adress her with the same respect as you adress me. Understood?" He said in a cold tone. Nanami stared at Sesshoumaru in surprise. Sesshoumaru just looked back at her calmly.

"Yes, milord."

"Apologize."

"Wha-... yes, master... Forgive my harsh remark..." Jaken spat out, then hesitated for a moment. "Lady Nanami." He finally choked, his eye twitching. Nanami found Jaken's disgust toward her amusing, considering how meek and helpless he was compared to her. Nanami smiled a weak, but coy smile, and turned away from him, observing the tapestries on the wall. Jaken grumbled and boiled the water in the tea pot. Sesshoumaru observed the woman, her curiosity making him want to smile. Eventhough she had not said a word, Sesshoumaru listened intently to her silence, remembering that she promised him that she will never forgive him. He observed her every step, her every movement, knowing this may be the last time she will be near him He feared that after the storm, she will leave without a trace, as promised.

Nanami knew Sesshoumaru was watching her, but not with his usual, cold eyes. She glanced at him then turned back to her curiosity. His eyes were longing pools of amber. Usually, Nanami would have been very uncomfortable and would have said something, but she didn't this time.-_What the hell is with him? Can he decide what he wants to do? Or should I expect him to be strangling me tomorrow?- _ She pondered. Nanami was sick of fighting, yet not willing to make peace.

Jaken felt less and less comfortable in the room with Sesshoumaru and Nanami at the same time. He was even more disturbed with the way Sesshoumaru was acting around the woman. -_There were plenty of women that have fallen for my lord; a princess, a wind sorceress, that geisha fifty years back, and who knows how many demon girls that drooled over him, yet he had no interest, and even if he was with a woman sometime while I wasn't around, I doubt he acted like this. How is she any different? Why does she have such a strong effect on him and his actions? Ohhhh, I have a bad feeling about this.- _ Jaken poured hot water into three tea cups and handed one to Sesshoumaru, the other to Nanami and kept the last one for himself. Jaken drained the cup swiftly, ignoring the burn of the water that he chugged.

"If you have no other need for me, milord, I shall retire to my bedchamber. " He said, swallowing his pain.

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Jaken scrambled back into his room, shutting the door behind him. Sesshoumaru took a sip of hot tea when Nanami turned toward him.

"Why the hospitality all of a sudden?" She said quietly. Sesshoumaru glanced at her and looked into her blue-gray eyes.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru did not want to reveal anything just yet.

"It's always the same with you. Say one thing, do another." Nanami turned and took a sip of her tea.

"Come." Sesshoumaru murmured quietly and walked down the hall to his bedchamber. Nanami frowned and followed him, not knowing what to expect from him. She walked into the room from where the light was coming from. Sesshoumaru had mixed up the cinders in the pit and gazed up at the entrance. Nanami looked at the room then at him with suspicious eyes.

"You may stay here if it suits you." Sesshoumaru announced and left the room, closing the door behind him. Nanami just glared at the door and sat down on the bed. -_What is he trying to do me? Why is he acting so strange? ... I am getting very annoyed with these mindgames.- _Nanami pondered before standing up and undressing. She kept her eye on the door, making sure no one, well Sesshoumaru, would come in. Although, she doubted Sesshoumaru was the peeping type. She took off everything except her beige shirt and crawled under the thick white blanket. Nanami turned to her side, facing the screen doors opening to the gardens. The night seemed to be light because of the layer of white covering the landscape. Nanami fell asleep listening to the wind outside and the crackle of the fire wood in the pit.

The next morning Nanami was woken by a loud, high pitched scream that made her jolt upwards and let out a shocked scream as well. At the same time in the main room, Sesshoumaru felt as if his ears were blown off. He growled loudly and sat up sharply, his eyes barely opened. The wake up call was so unexpected that when he bolted upright and rushed toward the scream, he stumbled over the fire pit he slept next to and stepped right onto the hot coal and cinders. Sesshoumaru quickly jumped away, avoiding a burn, and snarled a curse under his breath. He rushed into the hallway and headed to where he now heard Rin franticly shouting and yelping. He stopped in the doorway to his bedroom and slumped.

Rin was bouncing up and down on the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around Nanami's neck, yelping happily, not a single word distinguishable from the ruckus. Nanami tried to make Rin stop bouncing like a hyper puppy as the little girls elbows kept hitting her shoulders. Sesshoumaru's eyes then fell onto Nanami's exposed toned leg that tried to balance Nanami while Rin kept bouncing, making his eyebrows raise a little. He looked back at Rin, as if he didn't see anything, ears ringing from her happy screetching.

"Rin!! Sto-o-op jump-ing! You're start-ing to hurt m-me!" Nanami stuttered as the little girl's shoulders kept hitting her chin and jaw. Finally, Rin calmed down and let go, out of breath.

"Sorry." She said cheerfully, tugging on the sleeves of her white night gown.

"Rin. Was all that screaming really necessary?" Sesshoumaru rubbed his closed eyes with one hand before opening them and glancing at the little girl.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm just so happy that Nanami is here! Does that mean that you aren't arguing anymore?"

"Hardly." Nanami answered sharply, before Sesshoumaru even had the time to open his mouth to speak. Sesshoumaru pretended to be completely unaffected and left back to the main room. The happiness on Rin's face died down a little.

"So you're still fighting with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I would rather call it 'settling our differences'. Fighting sounds like this is a childish argument, not a very serious conflict." Nanami said as she stood up and walked over to her clothes, folded neatly next to the closet door. She noticed the door was completely open, and a beautiful golden kimono with pink and burgundy flowers and elegant leaves hung in plain sight. Nanami's lips parted and she frowned, glancing back at Rin. She was pretty sure Sesshoumaru closed the door last night, and almost as sure that he did not have ladies' dresses in his closet... then again... who knows?

"Rin, does this belong to someone?" Nanami asked. Rin shook her head.

"It's yours now. My Lord brought it into the room at night. I don't know where he got it, but he did, and you should be grateful." Jaken's voice grumbled from the threshold. Nanami was surprised he didn't wake up earlier during Rin's screetching frenzy.

"I will be grateful when it's due..." Nanami said as she took the kimono off the rack. "Vengeful when needed... Loving when I want to be... and loyal when my trust is earned..." Nanami finished as she prepared to put the beautiful dress on. "Do not tell me what I should be and what I should feel. That is for me to decide and me only."

Jaken grumbled something quietly and dragged himself back to his room.

Sesshoumaru had already started up fire in the pit in the main room and was resting on one of the fur throws on the floor, shutting his eyes for a little. Then he sat up, hearing soft footsteps and the quiet swish of fabrics in the hallway. Next he heard much faster, more frequent steps that ran down the hall. Rin popped into the room, a toothy, bright smile on her face. Nanami followed and gracefully entered the room in the golden dress. Her hair was unbraided and draped over her shoulder, and she was barefoot.

"So... I presume this belongs to you?" Nanami said, leaning with her right shoulder against the archway, lifting up the skirt of the kimono a little to show what she was talking about. Rin giggled slightly and put her hands over her mouth. Sesshoumaru's brows lowered. -_Here it goes again...-_

"I take that as a thank you." He said cooly. Nanami shrugged and walked into the room. She had her arms crossed and looked at the narrow windows under the ceiling, covered to prevent the snow from getting into the house. There was a chair below one of them. Nanami walked over to it, lifted up the dress to her knees and stood up on the chair. Sesshoumaru frowned and tilted his head slightly.

"What are you doing?"

Nanami stood up on her tip toes and pulled down the window cover, glancing out to see if it was still snowing. There was much more snow on the ground than yesterday; the house was practically burried, and it still kept snowing. Nanami slumped in dissapointment and shut the window again. She got back down to the floor and sat on the chair. Sesshoumaru knew she was hoping the snow had stopped so she could leave, and he was thankful it hadn't and he had a little more time to be with her.

"And to which one of your women has this dress belonged to, if not all of them?" Nanami asked, her mood fouled by the weather. Rin's eyebrows raised and she stared at her master.The question disgusted Sesshoumaru.

"None. I brought it from the village nearby." He grumbled through grit teeth.

"Oh, so you killed some unfortunate noble woman to get it?"

"Why is it that you always assume that I kill to get what I want?"

"Well, there have been a few incidents in the past in which I do recall you resorting to violence and slaughter to get your way."

"Some things cannot be settled peacefully."

"Is this one of them?" Nanami crossed her arms, holding on to Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"I do not intend on hurting you."

Nanami scoffed and looked away. "You already have... over and over again."

Sesshoumaru felt something clench his heart. He looked away at the cinders.

"I'm hungry, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin broke the uncomfortable silence in the room. Sesshoumaru used Rin's hunger as an excuse to get out of the house. He stood up and went to his room. He closed the door behind him and changed into his winter kimono, glad to have a chance to think things through, and decide what to do with the angry woman.

"I'll return in a few hours." He said when he returned to the room after he changed. He put his boots on, grabbed his sword, threw his white fur pelt over his shoulder and opened the door.

"Maybe you will be in the mood to talk to me maturely and without crude remarks." He glanced back at Nanami, who was still sulking in her chair, and then left.


	18. Chapter 18

Forbidden

Hours passed. Nanami had done anything she could in the house with Rin, including reading her some old scrolls of legends and myths, braiding the girl's hair into an elaborate hairdo, they even went outside to throw snowballs at each other. Jaken remained in the house and would occasionaly shuffle out of his room to get something or check on Rin, grumbling something to himself, and then would crawl back into his room.

It was well past noon, and it would start getting dark within a few minutes. After eating a rice cake she found in the kitchen, Rin was taking a nap on the same fur throw Sesshoumaru slept on, facing the fire. Nanami sat across from her, reading a scroll about the war her father and the demon general fought two centuries ago that she found on one of the shelves. She looked up and set the scroll on the floor, resting her eyes for a moment. -_I can leave right now, before he returns... and be done with this conflict.- _Nanami realized. She stood up and struggled to decide what to do. She finally decided that it would be better for him and herself to be gone. She grabbed her clothes and sword, put on her coat and boots and stood in front of the door. -_He'll find me again_.- She glanced back at Rin to make sure she was sleeping, and she was. Nanami opened the door slowly and quickly slipped out of the house, turning toward the door again to close it. She turned back swiftly and started to walk down the snow covered stairs.

"And where will you go?" Sesshoumaru's voice said loudly over the wind's howl. Nanami glanced up in fear, but he wasn't mad at her. He just looked tired and cold.

"Nowhere." Nanami answered quietly. Sesshoumaru stood in place, Ah-un was standing next to him, baskets of food and food wrapped in cloth stacked on his saddle. Sesshoumaru looked at Nanami for a moment to make sure she won't run again, and when she opened the door and put her clothes inside on the floor, he took a basket of meat from the saddle and walked up the stairs. As he passed her, Nanami avoided his eyes and headed down the stairs to Ah-un. She grabbed a small basket with a bag of rice and an even smaller basket of eggs inside, and carried it up into the house. Sesshoumaru walked past her without saying a word. Nanami set the basket down in the kitchen and went back to the genkan. She took off her coat as Sesshoumaru brought in the last and largest of the baskets, full of vegetables and dried foods and let Ah-un go to the back of the house into his stable. Nanami closed the door behind him. She took off her boots and set them in the genkan. She walked out into the main room stood in the center.

Jaken suddenly popped out of his dark cave and rushed to Sesshoumaru.

"Welcome back, milord. Would you like your servant to prepare a supper?" He squealed. Sesshoumaru just nodded once and began to take off his fur pelt. Rin mumbled in her sleep and turned away from the fire.

"Where did you get all that food?" Nanami broke the silence.

"A village... No. I did not kill anyone." Sesshoumaru hung his pelt and took off his boots.

"They are not afraid of you? You **are** a demon."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Nanami, but did not answer. Nanami seemed less tense around him as she was in the morning, but she was still talking coldly.

"You wanted to talk... So talk." Nanami said quietly and crossed her arms. Sesshoumaru looked at the young woman. He wanted to tell her how much he regretted telling her all he had the night they returned and the day before, but his pride took over again.

"When we are alone..." Was all he managed and went to change. Nanami sighed in annoyance and returned to her scroll reading.

An uncomfortable hour passed until Jaken stuck his head out of the small kitchen and announced supper. Rin woke up and stretched lazily, and sat up. She snatched Sesshoumaru's arm and tugged on it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm famished! Let's eat!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Nanami, who refused to look up from her scroll.

"Go on without me, I am not hungry." She lied; she was starving, and he knew it.

"Is that so?"

"I will not sit at the same table with a man who killed me."

"Then none of us will eat until you do."

Nanami let out an irritated growl. "As long as Rin has her dinner, I could care less."

"She will not get her meal until you join us for a civilized dinner." Sesshoumaru negotiated using Rin, holding her arm while she made puppy eyes and pulled on the man's arm. Nanami grumbled a curse under her breath and stood up, stepping close to Sesshoumaru.

"Satisfied?" She said in a low growl. Sesshoumaru just let Rin's arm slip past his fingers and bolt through the kitchen into the banquet hall that Nanami did not even realize was there. Nanami stepped past Sesshoumaru and into the room. A fairly long (about five feet), red oak table stood in the center of the dimly lit room. The walls had very old tapestries and paintings on them, one in particular of Sesshoumaru's father. The table was set with beautiful plates and steaming food. There were several, small vegetable dishes, fried fish and meat, and a few bizzare dishes that Nanami had never seen before, or at least, did not remember seeing. Nanami guessed it was some sort of demon food.

Rin and Jaken sat on the opposite sides of the table, while Nanami and Sesshoumaru sat opposite each other at the ends. Nanami was hungry as a dog, but would not let it show in a hundred years. She sat gracefully and scrutinized the food before retrieving a small portion of vegetables and rice. Rin was stuffing food into her tiny mouth, while Jaken seemed anxious and gulped clear liquid from a brown flask he kept hiding under the table.

"Rin, slow down. You are not in a pig sty." Sesshoumaru said, displaying manners Nanami had not seen a man use in over a 150 years. She had barely touched the food and when she did see that something was safe to eat, she took very small portions and picked at them for a while. All of a sudden, Jaken seemed to succumb to an urge to eat like a wild beast. He shoveled as much as he could into his mouth and ate ferociously. Nanami looked away, frowning in disgust. The cup in Sesshoumaru's hand stopped halfway up to his mouth and he just glared in annoyance at his servant. Jaken kept cramming the food down his throat, crumbs falling to the floor and the table. Then he choked, making odd sounds and sending a half-masticated chunk of rib meat into Nanami's plate. She dropped the chopsticks and glared at her plate in revulsion. Jaken flopped backwards on his back and twitched until his choking fit was over. Rin kept giggling and tried her best to repress that urge to laugh, but it failed. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, set down his cup, and braced himself mentally for what was going to come next.

"This is what you call a civilized dinner?" Nanami shot a death glare at Sesshoumaru. "How charming..." She shoved the plate away from herself.

"Get up, Jaken. Bring her a clean plate and remove yourself from this room."

"Inexplicably, I seemed to have lost my appetite." She snapped sarcasticly.

Jaken barely wobbled onto his feet, but tripped, obviously drunk, and launched the rice cake in his hand at Rin.

"Don't throw food at me, Master Jaken!" Rin screetched and threw a mushroom back at Jaken.

"What the hell am I doing here?' Nanami said, frustrated and sank her head into the palms of her hands. Sesshoumaru growled a warning to the imp and the little girl who kept throwing food at each other. His threat didn't work, so he slammed his fist on the table, making all three of them jump, Jaken's reaction delayed about thirty seconds.

"I should have left when I had the chance... I cannot belive how stupid I was in believing that maybe, just maybe you have come to your senses. Why did I come with you?" Nanami stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Jaken, if you don't want to spend the remainder of this storm in the snow, you will clean up this mess. Rin, stop throwing food, finish your meal, and go to sleep." Sesshoumaru commanded and left after Nanami. She was mumbling angrily to herself as she gathered her things. Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her, blocking her way to the genkan.

"Move." She hissed.

" Let's talk."

"Move. Now." She pushed him roughly. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her wrists, spun her around and pressed her back against his chest, holding her wrists crossed over her chest.

"I will not let you out of here in this weather. It is only getting worse."

"And why in the hell would you give a damn?!" Nanami shouted, trying to break free. Sesshoumaru winced as she started to kick back at his knees and legs. He snarled, lifted her up and carried her to his room. He dropped her on the bed and closed the door behind him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! I could have been home by now, not stuck in a nuthouse with a wasted toad, a hyper child and a bipolar demon!" Nanami screamed and launched a pillow at Sesshoumaru. He caught it in his hands and glared at Nanami.

"Why am I really here for, Sesshoumaru?" She hissed. "Or is telling the truth too hard for you? ... I understand, with the disease running through your family, your mother and all..."

Sesshoumaru scowled and threw the pillow back at her. She caught it in her hands and in the time it took her to do so, Sesshoumaru moved infront of her, standing mere inches away from her.

"Отвали, козёл!" She cursed at him in Russian.

"You will be even more furious if I told you."

"You have no clue of **how **furious I am! How could I not be after all you've done?! After you toyed with me, driven me out of my mind, killed me, cursed me to live a lie for two centuries, killed my finacee, blamed me for everything, and yet you expect me to be fine with it when I'm stuck in the same house with you?!"

"Nanami, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! How do I know if you're lying or telling me the truth?! I never know your true intentions! You always hide yourself under that heartless exterior, not knowing what you want or what is important to you! You have your priorities askew, you know that? Is your image worth more than those who love you?" Nanami pounded her fist at his chest, shouting into his face. "Am I really nothing to you? Was everything you said really a lie? Do you want me dead? Are you sick of my presence? ... Drop the act, Sesshoumaru, at least this one time. There is no one here with us. Tell me the truth before I leave, once and for all. You will lose me forever this time. So the least you could do is tell me the truth."

Sesshoumaru stared at the young woman threatening him. He took a few deep breaths, nervous about telling her the truth.

"You made me weak." He said quietly. "I would never want anyone to harm you... so I distance myself from you, for your own good. You are right. I did not know what I want... I wanted you with me, yet I was afraid that because of you, I'll let my guard down, and put you in danger. My enemies would come after you to get to me. I want you with me, I want you to forgive me, but I know that will never happen. I have done too many wrongs to redeem myself... You're forbidden to me. " Sesshoumaru said in a quiet whisper. Nanami glared at him, tears in her eyes.

"How long are you going to do this to me? How long are you going to fool with my heart? How much longer will you tear it apart and throw it back at me?" Nanami began to cry, presuming this was one of his lies to get her to stay for whatever reason. He was so cruel, so heartless with her just a day ago, now he is saying things that would make any woman's heart melt... unfortunatly Nanami had no heart left to melt. Just shattered pieces that would take years to heal. Sesshoumaru shook his head as tears slid down her cheeks and she fell to her knees on the bed. He kneeled down and placed his hands on her cheeks. She slapped them off, growling "Don't touch me."

"Nanami... I never wanted it to be this way. I was a fool. I let my pride take control of me and blind me. I lost control of myself. I... I wish I could turn back the time and stop myself from doing all I had done to you. From telling you what I never meant, from hurting you and then wanting to break my hands for doing so. I know you will never forgive me for my past mistakes. I just hope you will at least believe what I say, at least for now... I would do anything for a chance to be with you, even if it's for only a few, brief days." Sesshoumaru tried to convince Nanami that what he was saying was true. That he meant every single word of it. But deep down inside, he knew he was fighting a lost battle.

"I can't, Sesshoumaru... I can't." She whimpered quietly, feeling miserable that she could not allow herself to hold him close to her, fearing he will betray her again.

"Then what do I have to do to prove it to you? What do you want me to do? Just say something. Anything."

Nanami just cried harder into her palms, wanting to just dissapear. To be free of the pain and the emptyness.

"I'll do whatever it takes... If you want, I'll silence the thunder... turn day into night... jump off a cliff... poison myself... because if you hate me... I would never forgive myself for all I have done, I would hate myself for even breathing while you're in the slightest bit of pain."

"Promise me... Swear to me... that when the storm is over... you will forget about me and never come after me." Nanami said quietly, her voice shaky. Sesshoumaru didn't want her to leave. He wanted her with him, under his protection but he knew that she had made up her mind. There was no use trying to convince her to stay forever.

"I... promise... but I will never forget you. Not even after I die." Sesshoumaru said sadly. His heart turned inside out, realizing that the only woman he coveted was the one he could never have. Nanami looked up from her plams into his amber eyes, tears streaming down her face. Despite her crying, she had a fierce, cold gaze that pierced the dark room.

"Don't beg for me to come back to you, you know I will never do that. Not you, not I, not anyone on this earth can change that. You're not mine. I'm not yours." Nanami said, feeling as if her blood stopped flowing through her veins. She felt as if she was choking, short of breath, eventhough she wasn't. Sesshoumaru felt as if someone took a dagger and stabbed him relentlessly. He never thought he would ever feel this way. He remembered the first day he saw her, months ago, having no care for who she was, thinking her a helpless, pathetic woman with delusions of him being her enemy, which he turned out to be. Sesshoumaru scorned Naraku for all he had done to Nanami, when it was really him who was slowly killing her.

Sesshoumaru took hold of one of her hands, wrapping both of his around it. Nanami looked at him miserably. He brought her slender hand up to his face and lightly kissed it. Tears began to stream down her face.

"But you let me into your life, into your fate, you forgave me and came after me... then why did you break my heart? Why did you want me to be gone?" She whimpered, slightly pulling her hand back. Sesshoumaru let her hand slip past his fingers and looked into her teary eyes.

"I was afraid of becoming like my father... I was afraid of my weakness destroying me."

"So you destroyed your weakness..."

"I couldn't without ripping myself apart." Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled Nanami up to himself, pressing her close to his body, not wanting to let go. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, yet hers did nothing. Sesshoumaru held her tightly in his embrace, smelling her silky hair, imprinting the scent in his mind. Slowly, Nanami's hands slipped up his strong back to his shoulders and she clutched his shirt.

"I will never forgive you. Never." She whispered into his shoulder.

"I know." His chin rested on her shoulder. Nanami took a deep breath and looked at the empty wall. Her heart was racing as she felt the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body in the cold room. She pushed away slightly and placed both her hands on his neck. She leaned in and her lips brushed his lightly, a shiver running down her spine. Sesshoumaru could not fight off the impulse to kiss her, so he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, holding her close. Deep inside, he trembled, knowing that she will be gone anyday. He kissed the tears from her eyes, running his fingers through her hair. She mumbled something quietly before kissing him again.

"Don't leave me tonight." She repeated quietly into his ear, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, standing tiptoe and barefoot on the bed. "Just for one night."

Sesshoumaru's hands pressed Nanami closer to himself, wanting to stay like that forever, to listen to her breathe, to indulge in every sacred moment he had with the woman that somehow came back to him after two turmoiled centuries, even when she had no idea who he was. For the first time, Sesshoumaru was baffled by the possibility of crossing paths again in two hundred years and the truth revealing itself.

"I can't lose you again." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"You will... this can't be helped any other way."

"What if it can?"

Suddenly, there was a crash, the door opened, Rin was shreiking and Jaken plummeted to the ground near the door half naked, hiccuping. Rin slammed the door to her room and did not dare come out. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open. He was furious. -_I am going to kill him. -_Jaken was cracking up on the floor, chugging the remainder of the sake from his bottle. Then he sat up and looked at Sesshoumaru and Nanami. The woman freed herself from Sesshoumaru's arms and backed up against the doors to the gardens.

"Ooops... wrong-hiccup-room. I see I'm interfe-hiccup, belch-ring... She must be good, eh, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken cackled. Nanami scowled and crossed her arms.

"I personally don't like gaijins, but whatever puts you in the-hiccup-mood... at least she's not human, or half demon." The imp stared into the bottle.

Sesshoumaru was on the brink of turning the frog into fertilizer, his face was vicious, fists clenched, jaw tensed.

"Oooof. Wha-wha-hiccup-what why this room is in me?" Jaken stumbled up to his feet, and scratched his rear end. Nanami frowned. She had seen enough drunk men to last her a lifetime, much less a completely wasted toad. -_Why is he drinking so much?-_

"There was something -hic- very importent I say had to. But what did -hic- that was?"

"Jaken. You have ten seconds to get out of my sight or you will take a trip to the bottom of the mountain the fast way." Sesshoumaru hissed. Jaken gulped and limped out of the room, dragging the bottle beside him. Nanami picked up the white pillow from the floor and put it on the bed.

"I think your servant has a drinking problem." She murmured quietly.

"That is not the only problem he has." Sesshoumaru replied. There was another crash from the adjacent room and a drunk laugh echoed through the house. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. The sound was followed by bizzare sounds and cursing. Nanami bit her lower lip and pointed to the wall.

"If his trap does not shut right now..."

"He will... If he wants to live." Sesshoumaru growled, and as if he had heard them, Jaken seemed to have calmed down. Sesshoumaru lit the fire in the pit and looked up. Nanami had closed the door and sat down on the bed, watching Sesshoumaru. He kneeled in front of her, his elbows resting on his knees. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Nanami wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him closer to her. She leaned back on the bed, Sesshoumaru with her. His heart pounded loudly as she pulled him closer together, wrapping her arms around his upper back. Sesshoumaru kissed her lips softly, a shiver-like tingle running through him. Nanami's hands slid down his perfect back and slipped under his arms to his firm chest, feeling his heart beat, her breath quick, her skin felt like it was melting. She opened her eyes and embraced him. Sesshoumaru lay down on the bed, the girl in his arms. She put her head on his chest and took a deep breath to calm her heart. Sesshoumaru glanced down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He remembered the night two hundred years ago, the night before his father died. Sesshoumaru felt as if this was all unreal. Like a dream. He listened to her breathe and fall asleep. -_How am I to live without you?-_ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and fell asleep as well, hoping he would wake up with Nanami still there.


	19. Chapter 19

Forbidden

Unfortunatly, when Sesshoumaru woke up in the morning, Nanami was gone. Sesshoumaru bolted upright, scoping the room for the woman. She wasn't there. -_How did she get past me? How could I not hear her or feel her stand up and leave?- _ He jolted up from the bed and frowned, leaving the room, hoping to find her in the main room. Sesshoumaru's eyes reached the genkan, where Nanami's clothes, sword and bow were missing. He let out a low, frustrated growl and, without thinking went to the door. He opened it, but stopped in his tracks. -_You made a promise...-_ He reminded himself. -_There is nothing you can do. She's gone. She knows what she wants and waht she needs to do. You have done enough to her. Don't infuriate her any more. Go back to your own life. You managed without her for two centuries, you can do it again...- _Sesshoumaru convinced himself and reluctantly closed the door. -_Let her go. Do not follow in your father's footsteps... Don't fall prey to your weakness... do not be like him.- _Sesshoumaru walked away from the door and scoffed to himself. -_Too late...-_

Nanami made her way through the cascade of white flakes, looking a little odd in the golden kimono, boots and a fur coat. She was a bit weary of plowing her way through the thick layer of snow up and down hill through the forest. She had finally reached the hill overlooking the small village where Inuyasha had found her what seemed to be so long ago. She made her way down the hill toward a hut near the stairs leading to a shrine, thinking about what happened the night before. _-You idiot. What were you thinking? He's tricking you again. And you're falling for it. Once was enough to last you a lifetime. He's a demon, you're an immortal. Might as well be human. You're not too different from them, except for your long life. Go back home, take your place as the admiral, live properly, like your people expect you to. They will shun me if they find out about Sesshoumaru. Ha, I'm already shunned by many... I don't even know if there is anything left of my people, my family... It's hopeless. I am so deep in this mess, there is no way out.-_ Nanami approached the hut slowly, recieving awkward looks from the villagers. Some stopped in their tracks and stared, others ran into their homes. Inuyasha walked out of the hut briskly, scowling.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sniffing the air, obviously not liking something.

"Nice to see you too, Inuyasha. I'm just here to visit, as always." Nanami walked past him into the hut, greeted by a tight hug from Kagome and a friendly kiss on the cheek from Sango.

"Isn't this storm dreadful?" Kagome chirped as she sat back down on a mat next to a fire, roasting fish. Nanami simply nodded and sat down on the floor.

"What a lovely kimono. But it looks a bit out of place with your boots and jacket. Where did you get it?" Sango asked, observing the young woman. She sat down slowly and cautiosly, holding her round belly. Nanami just looked at her dress and brushed a few melting snowflakes from it.

"He gave it to you, didn't he? You were with him..." Inuyasha stood at the doorway, frowning and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Him who?" Kagome asked, brushing her black hair.

"My ass of a brother, who else?" Inuyasha snapped rudely. Kagome's eyebrow twitched but she restrained herself from saying her very effective incantation. Sango stared at Nanami, surprised.

"I can smell him on you..." Inuyasha announced, disgusted. Nanami shot him a cold stare.

"Well... did Sesshoumaru hurt you in anyway?" Sango questioned nervously. Nanami just looked at her with a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look.

"Right. I guess you wouldn't be so upset if he didn't."

"Not to mention all he had told her these past months. He's a despicable dog! He does not know how to treat a lady. Actually, he doesn't know how to treat anyone or anything other than himself. He's in love with himself! I bet if I gave him a camera, he would create a whole gallery of pictures of his face." Kagome rambled on, brushing her hair harder and harder. Nanami stared at her as if she was insane. -_She's lost it...- _

"Kagome, cool down." Inuyasha suggested. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, took me to his house on the mountain to wait out the storm. That's it." Nanami said, irritated.

"I don't believe it. Something happened, I know it."

"Well, if you really need to know... Jaken launched a chunk of half-digested meat on my plate during dinner... then got drunk and paraded around half naked. Satisfied?" Nanami answered, annoyed by Inuyasha's nosiness.

"Come on, Nanami. There's no way that after that fight he took you to his shack-"

"House." Nanami corrected.

"Whatev-See?! Exactly my point! You're defending him! Something happened, otherwise you would not have reacted this way! Spill it, Nanami!"

"Fine! He tried to apologize, and I made him promise that when I leave, he would not go after me. He did! That's it!" Nanami hissed and glared at Inuyasha.

"No it's not. I can smell him on you...On your skin." The half demon said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. Nanami blushed insanely, and looked down on her lap. Sango and Kagome stared at her in disbelief.

"I came here to visit all of you, not confess every detail of my life. I will tell you nothing more." Nanami announced and glared at Inuyasha like a vicious animal. He left the hut, huffing and grumbling. There was an uncomfortable silence in the small hut, so thick, one could cut through it with a knife.

"Do you mind if I change, please? I can't wear this dress." Nanami said quietly.

"Sure, uh... go ahead..." Sango answered quietly.

"I'll, uh... go and talk to Inuyasha." Kagome said and stood up quickly, heading for the door. Sango stayed in the hut as Nanami took off the golden kimono. folding it neatly. Her fingers slipping gently past the obi, remembering how closely Sesshoumaru held her, how warm his body was, how helpless she allowed herself to feel in his arms, knowing he would protect her, yet denying it in her mind. Sango observed the young woman out of the corner of her eye, seeing the way she looked at the kimono. Nanami put on the clothes she wore two days ago that she kept in her coat and sat down near the fire, brushing her long golden curls over her right shoulder and stared at the fire.

"You don't have to tell me, but I know how you feel, Nanami." Sango whispered. The young woman glanced up at her.

"This feeling... it... it cannot be helped. I am just sorry to tell you that your heart chose the wrong man. Please, do not take that in offence, I just hope you do not make the wrong choice." Sango continued.

"What is the right choice, then? I leave him, he always finds me. Even after 200 years and that damn poison, he still finds me. Where ever I go, he will follow." Nanami whimpered quietly. Sango was the only woman that Nanami could confide in, the only one who could understand her. Sango felt pity toward the girl, saddened by the fact that she fell in love with a man who is incapable of feeling, whose heart is nothing but stone.

"I... don't know what to think or do. First he tells me such cruel things, doesn't hold back from hurting me, demeaning me without any hesitation... then tell-begging, even, for me to stay with him, telling me things like he would 'silence the thunder, turn day into night,' or kill himself just for me to stay with him, to listen to what he has to say. What else could I have done than leave?" Nanami felt depressed at how Sesshoumaru toyed with her heart. She wondered if he even meant what he said the night before. She regret that she stayed, that she believed him... that she held him so close, kissed him like she once did a long, long time ago. Nanami could not believe she let him embrace her, let his lips meet hers, even touch her. She shut her eyes to stop the tears and dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh, God... How could I fall for it again?" She whimpered quietly. Sango looked down at her pregnant belly and was grateful she was with a man who loved her, who would do anything to be with her, go to any lengths to protect her. She was not sure that was what Sesshoumaru felt for Nanami, even through all that he has done to get her back to this country, and then stab her in the back.

Inuyasha burst into the hut and snatched Nanami's arm, pulling her up.

"Hey, get your damn claws off of me!" She shouted, but Inuyasha just threw her outside. She was about to pounce him and tear his throat out when a strong hand pinned her by the neck against the wall of the hut.

"So this is what lengths you go to get you vengence?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice growled only a mere inch from her face.

"Your useless moron of a brother cannot do anything to help me." Nanami snarled back, putting both her hands around his forearm.

"It is not him I am speaking of... One hundred ships full of **your **people landed on my coast last night, and declared war on the Western Lands. Explain that little coincidence to me."

"You're lying, who would go to war with you?"

"You."

"I do not need an armada to get my revenge on you."

"Then who sent them? Why would they be here, then?"

"I don't know, you cretin! Let go of me!" Nanami shouted, slapping Sesshoumaru across the face. He bacame furious, baring his fangs slightly in a growl, closing in on Nanami, his forehead nearly resting on hers.

"Let me go." She whispered. Kagome and Inuyasha observed their interaction, each making their own conclusions.

"If they do not leave now, I will have to stop them my way."

"Well that does not seem to be a problem for you, considering you have done it before.Oh, and tell me, Sesshoumaru, how do you know they're my people?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment, then finally answered.

"Your fiancee was there."

Nanami turned ghostly pale.

"Vlad?" She asked weakly. "But he... you killed him..."

"No, I did not, considering he stood on my shores this morning." Sesshoumaru growled, wondering if Nanami really did summon them to war against him.

"That is not possible... I saw you kill him..."

"I will say it again... I did not kill him."

"Why is he here then?"

"That should be obvious. He wants me dead, and I cannot kill him because you will despise me even more."

"What does that matter? I hate you beyond redemption no matter what you do."

Sesshoumaru just stared into those gray eyes that he would never forget. He let go of her neck and backed away. Then he turned and left back the way he came from. Nanami just kept her eyes focused on his back. Her blood began to boil, enraged that Vlad was here to kill Sesshoumaru and take her... or kill her. She growled threatningly and bolted in the direction of the coast.

"Hey-Nanami!! Where the hell is she going?!" Inuyasha protested. Sesshoumaru merely looked behind his shoulder and continued walking. -_Don't do it. Don't try and drive him off alone.-_

Nanami ran as fast as she could without completely exhausting herself. -_Is it true? Is Vlad really alive? A brush with death wasn't enough to tell him that he should stay away, wasn't it? He just imposed a death sentance on himself... whether it be from me or Sesshoumaru... What is he thinking? That I am just waiting to be carried off into that miserable city by him again and that he can have me under complete control?- _Nanami ran for about an hour until she was about twenty miles from the coast- a long way to go. She heard the sound of marching troops, the clinking of armor and weapons and the barks of higher officers. She skidded to a stop on the snowy downhill slope and dropped to her knees behind the roots of a large tree. She peered out very cautiously and analyzed the army. They were all wearing armor and animal skins to keep safe and warm. Her heart seemed to drop to her ankles. Vlad was at the head of the platoon, clad in armor, a vicious glare adorning his scarred face, riding a rather large brown horse. Nanami scowled and reached for her bow and an arrow, but stopped halfway. -_I can't take all of them on myself...-_ The string of soldiers seemed to be endless; they just kept pressing on and on up the hill.

Nanami leaned back and sank lower between the roots. -_They'll destroy everything... everyone... for what?- _She swallowed her anxiety and peeked out again, and as soon as she did, she thought she was hallucinating.

A very tall, fit man who looked as if in his early fifties, with gray hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin walked with Vlad's uncle, the governor, at the side of the army. Nanami's jaw dropped in awe, not believing her eyes. She felt as if she was in a nightmare, like this was not happening, like she was watching someone else experience what was happening to her. -_Papa...- _Nanami could not believe that her own father was in alliance with her enemy. Just then, Nanami made a decision she should not have followed through with; She stood up and walked out from behind the tree.

"Papa?" She asked in a sad voice, feeling depressed and betrayed. The soldiers swiftly turned and drew their weapons. The gray haired man turned toward the young woman, his eyes widening, his lips parting in surprise. -_Is that my daughter? Is this how much she changed?-_

"Why are you here, father? Why are you with them?" Nanami interrogated.

"Is that really you, -"

"Who else would call you father in Japan? Why have you come with them?"

"I came to help them take you home. You were kidnapped, were you not? How did you manage to escape?"

"Kidnapped? I left by my own will. And I was never held prisoner." Nanami snarled, angry at the lie her father was fed. She heard the muffled gallops of a horse and her fiancee came into view. He jumped off the horse in front of Nanami's father and stared at her, remembering that night he was almost killed. He remembered seeing her behind the wall of fire, her eyes so fierce, they sent a chill down his spine. But that memory did not stop him. He took slow steps toward the scowling woman. He stopped in front of her and stared at her longingly, as if his almost accomplished rape never happened. He raised his hands to touch her face. Nanami grabbed him by his wrists and slammed him against the trunk of the tree she was hiding behind. Her hand grabbed his jaw and glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you honestly believe that all you have done to me was not a big deal?... Honestly... I wish he did kill you." Nanami hissed and let go of him. Vlad casually signaled his troops to continue their way through the forest.

"That creature does not even deserve to breathe after what he has done!" He growled ferociously taking a step toward Nanami.

"In my eyes, you should be dead before him." Nanami retorted coldly.

"That beast is no where near the man I am."

"You're a man? That's news." Nanami taunted.

"You're pushing your luck, girl." Vlad sneered and clenched his fists.

"Lady." Nanami corrected.

"One more rude remark out of that mouth, and I will kill you."

"Do not even dare speak that way to my daughter!" Nanami's father growled loudly, scowling. Nanami glanced at her father from behind her shoulder, then turned back to Vlad. She walked up to him slowly and placed one hand on his neck.

"Vlad..." She said sweetly, then swiftly forced him to the ground face first. Her right knee was planted on his back, right hand holding his neck to the ground, the other twisting his left arm backwards almost out of its socket. "You should really consider reserving a place in hell." She snarled and glanced up at her surprised father. "And take my advice... if you are threatening to kill someone, actually follow through with it."

"Get off. I'm not here to kill you. Just that atrocity that stole you from me."

"You won't find him."

"No, but he will find me." Vlad announced slyly.

"What are you going to do?" Nanami did not like the way Vlad answered her.

"Wait and see. And do not worry, no harm will come to you. Your father will take you home where you will await my arrival."

"Pretty brave of you to be commanding me around when I have you pinned to the ground."

"He will come to me, sooner or later. I have already wiped out three ports on his lands and established our control." Vlad continued as if she had said nothing. "The troops will arrive at the next town any minute now."

Nanami frowned and glanced up at her father. He looked away nervously. Nanami couldn't believe it. How could her father stoop so low?

The governor stood a few short feet away from her father and observed the interactions. He did not care for the girl and did not come for the same reason as his nephew. The Western Lands were rich and prosperous, and he could not resist the call of its riches. This was the perfect situation for him to gain control over the lands and open up a trade. The Sea of Japan and some of the richest lands would be his. He was starting to get impatient with the whole spectacle and quietly urged Nanami's father to walk up the hill and leave the 'kids' alone to finish their little brawl before he found out the truth.

"Wait. You told me that the Lord of the Western Lands, the son of my former ally, attacked your city, slaughtered half the population and kidnapped my daughter. What is this talk about the take over of the ports being bait?" The father demanded from the governor. Nanami glared at the governor.

"You low-life liar..." She snarled and stood up, allowing Vlad to get up and rub his shoulder. She heard screams, crashes and the clink of metal in the distance. She took one last look at her father, her eyes asking, "How could you betray me?" before she ran toward the sound. Her father frowned at the other two men and rushed after her.

Sesshoumaru overlooked the army storming into one of his villages. He snarled tensed his hands, ready to rip them all to shreds. He descended down the hill, furious, and made his way into the town. The paniced villagers were shocked to see him, but ran past him to the fortified part of the town to hide out the battle. Sesshoumaru greeted the soldiers on the main street.

"You dare tresspass on my lands with any hope of accomplishment?" He snarled in a deep, harsh voice, fuming at their intrusion. The soldiers stopped their attack and glared at the man, swords drawn, arrows aimed. They hesitated for a few seconds, then sent their arrows through the air and ran to him, ready to attack.

By the time Nanami got to the village, everything was quiet. She stopped and frowned at the pecliar silence of the area. Her father had caught up to her, and as soon as she saw him, she pretended to not know he was there and ran through the gates into the village. She stopped in the middle of the street when she saw no less than a hundred soldiers wounded or dead on the street, and Sesshoumaru standing and breathing heavy among them. He had blood all over him and his sword, and an arrow sticking out of his chest, close to the shoulder, right above his armor. He looked up at Nanami, who was already sprinting past the fallen soldiers toward him. Behind her, he saw his father's former ally, except the man was much older. He was staring at the beaten soldiers in shock. But Sesshoumaru's boiling point arrived at the gate a few seconds later. Vlad marched into the town and glared at the destruction of his men, then looked up at Sesshoumaru.

Nanami ran up to Sesshoumaru and immidiatly inspected the arrow lodged in his chest.

"Is it deep? Can you breathe alright?" She asked concerned, her fingers gently trying to pull apart the fabric around the arrow so she could get a closer look at his wound.

"I am fine... It's only a flesh wound." Sesshoumaru answered quietly, warmed by the fact that she was so concerned for him.

"How sweet... A barbarian and a reject from hell." Vlad declared loudly and drew his sword.

"You pathetic weakling. Do you honestly think that hunk of metal and your sloth-like movement will defeat me?" Sesshoumaru was amused by Vlad's blind confidence. The man just smirked.

"Ha, maybe not. But he will." Vlad sneered coldly and motioned behind the two. Sesshoumaru turned and saw Naraku in his armor-like orb.

"How nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru."

"Naraku... Isn't it time for you to be rotting in hell a thousand times over?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"You should keep a closer eye on your woman." Naraku cackled. Sesshoumaru frowned and turned around toward Nanami. Vlad was holding her, his hand covering her mouth, her back against his chest, his sword bloody. She was frowning in pain and blood was seeping from a long cut across her stomach. Vlad was smiling evily at Sesshoumaru.

"What will the 'Great Lord Sesshoumaru' do now?" He asked. "Save the little siren, or your lands and your people?"

The layer of white snow was stained with drops of crimson as the blood trickled past Nanami's trembling fingers that held her wound. Sesshoumaru felt himself losing control again, much like he did that night three months ago. Vlad was staring at Nanami with combination of lust and bloodthirst. Then he leaned in close to her ear.

"This is for your betrayal." He whispered, moving his hand from her mouth to her neck and pressed his lips roughly on hers. He threw her to the ground and turned away. She beraly managed to get on her knees, on hand holding her stomach, the other in the snow.

"You monster! You spawn of the devil! I hope you die a humiliating death and the whole world knows you as the traitor you are!" Nanami screamed, the warmth of her breath fluttering in the frigid air. Her father was running toward her, tears welling up in his eyes. He dropped in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry, honey. Find it in your heart to forgive me. Hold on, you will be alright." He whispered softly, tears begining to slip down his cheeks. He glanced up at the man in front of him, behind Nanami. He resembled his former friend so closely. He was a feirce sight... His eyes were closed and it looked like the demon was trying his best to repress his desire to rip everything to shreds.

"Decide, Sesshoumaru. Your lands or the woman." Naraku reminded him grimly. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open, now a deep red shade. He was breathing heavily, his chest moving up and down rhythmicly, his jaw and neck tensing to the point where his veins were visible.

Nanami's father watched the transformation cautiously, knowing that when it happened, nothing in the world would stop the man from doing what he needed and wanted to do. Nanami took deep, steady breaths and turned toward Sesshoumaru, her haunting blue-gray eyes fixed on the demon.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered weakly. More soldiers filed into the city; the ones through the entrance were under Vlad's control, the ones from the back were demons sent by Naraku.

"Get her out." Sesshoumaru demanded in a deep, demonic voice to her father, who obeyed without a second thought about it. He pulled the girl up as she stared at the demon, and walked her back to the entrance.

Vlad was walking toward his soldiers when Nanami lost her temper and ripped free of her father's grip. She used every ounce of her strength, and ran toward him without making a sound. She leapt into the air and made a crescant kick aimed right at Vlad's head. The force knocked the man to the ground face first in front of his troops. The soldiers all stared at their commander in shock and shame, not believing that a woman took him down. Nanami snatched his sword from his belt and aimed the scabbard's chape at his spine, right below his neck. With one swift, precise motion, she thrust the rigid scabbard into its target, making Vlad scream in pain. She launched the weapon at the soldiers, giving them all death glares. She stood over Vlad, grabbed him by his cape and turned him over so he faced her. She kneeled and closed her eyes. The wind around the two seemed to freeze in place, the snoflakes hung in the air motionless. Vlad felt as if he was underwater, not understanding what was happening. Nanami opened her eyes; they were blinding white with a blue tint. Vlad did not know how to react other than be scared out of his mind.

"Not such a hopeless puppy after all, am I?" Nanami said in an eerie voice. "You cannot control everything and everyone that comes into your little self-conscious world ... so enjoy life without control."

Her father was as awestruck as everyone else. He had never seen her daughter use her power. The only one that has was Sesshoumaru, and he knew that if she had enough strength to use it, she had enough strength to survive. Naraku, who fled before the last time Nanami revealed her true self, seemed as if he was about to rip his own limbs off. -_The ring doesn't hold her power?! What the hell was that whole expensive ambush for?! It cost me my most successful creation! Where is the source of that abomination's power?- _

Sesshoumaru used Naraku's shock and lack of focus to his own advantage and attacked him, sending a torrent of energy twice its usual power at him, shattering the barrier. Naraku was ripped to shreds, but he managed to release a huge cloud of miasma around his body slivers. Sesshoumaru swiftly snatched Nanami's black gold ring from one of Naraku's blown off fingers before he could take it back.

"Unfortunatly, I have to cut our charming little meeting short, Lord Sesshoumaru. But do not despair, you have not seen the last of me." Naraku announced in his typical snobby tone and began to flee. But before he dissapeared completely, he ordered his demons to destroy everyone in sight. Sesshoumaru would have easily killed Naraku then and there, but he wanted Nanami to get her revenge with him. Naraku's demons prepared to attack and let out a few growls. Sesshoumaru smirked maliciously and sheathed his sword. The demons let out a bizzare sounding battle cry and charged at Sesshoumaru with their weapons, wether they be swords or body parts, drawn and aimed.

Nanami stepped away from Vlad, her hair floating fluidly in the air, creating a surreal scene of a goddess like woman staring death at the soldiers.

"Out of my way." She demanded. The warriors took on battle formation in reply and readied their weapons.

"Have it your way, but you will not stop me." She said.

"Kill her!" Vlad shouted loudly. Nanami took a deep breath and the soldiers froze in place, unable to move. She took her father's hand and with him made her way through the barracade of statue-still soldiers out of the city. Less than half a mile into the forest, Nanami collapsed unconscious.

Back in the town, Sesshoumaru hacked to pieces the whole entire demon army within a few short minutes. The stench of demon blood filled the air and tainted the white town dark red. Sesshoumaru turned toward Vlad's army, who didn't seem to be distrubed by his rampage. They stood in a half circle, surrounding him, swords and spears drawn. -_Persistent fools... once wasn't enough?-_

"I want his head on a platter!" Shouted Vlad. Sesshoumaru was surprised the creature was even saying anything. He was paralyzed from the neck down, yet he had the guts to say anything against a demon who could turn him into dust in seconds. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and growled, ripping the arrow from his chest. He examined the tip, dripping with his blood, then glanced up at the army.

They charged at him with a deafening battle cry. Sesshoumaru dodged almost every single blow and slaughtered every single warrior that attacked him. He seemed to have more trouble to get rid of Nanami's kind since they seemed to have a more developed battle technique than Naraku's clueless, disorganized demons. Just when the warriors seemed to have him completely surrounded and close to being overwhelmed, Sesshoumaru remembered why they were here, what Vlad convinced was happening. He remembered all that his mother had done to him and to Nanami. His own mother betrayed him, poisoned his mind, and crippled his life and the lives of Nanami and her family. He took out his anger at all the wrongs that was done to him and to Nanami on the army, eventhough those men had no fault. A burst of power seemed to flow into him because there was something of a shockwave resonating from him and he slashed the whole army to dust with one swing of his sword. Not only did he take out the whole army, but half the city and forest for miles. The landscape looked as if a meteor hit it and destroyed all signs of life. That is, all life except for him, Vlad, and the very fortunate Nanami and her father, who could now be seen because there was no forest to obscure them from sight.

Sesshoumaru took a heavy, deep breath, and sprinted off at unseen speeds toward Nanami, leaving Vlad to the villagers once they come out of their fortified hide-out. Her father was looking around in awe and horror at the extent of the damage Sesshoumaru had done. The only reason they survived was because he dived into a small ditch with Nanami. Sesshoumaru was standing behind the two on the edge of the ditch. Nanami blinked slowly and woke up, cringing at the sharp pain in her stomach. The cut was not deep enough to do any fatal damage, but it did hurt, it wouldn't stop bleeding and it could get infected, so she had to treat it soon. She sat up weakly and looked around. Sesshoumaru was back to normal and helped her father get out of the ditch, then jumped in himself. Nanami stared at him, not sure what she was thinking. Sesshoumaru took her right hand and slipped the black ring on her finger where it belonged. She looked at it for a moment, wondering how he got it back. Nanami glanced up and examined Sesshoumaru. He was covered in blood. She could not tell wether it was his blood or the soldiers'.

"I'm sorry. I have to go back. I have to stop from any more of the soldiers coming. I'm sorry. I know you will be alright, you have a stronger guardian to protect you than I am. I have to find that low-life governor and stop him from calling anymore troops into these lands." Nanami's father pleaded to his daughter. She stood up, holding on to Sesshoumaru's arm. He took hold of her waist and wrapped one of her arms over his shoulders, and helped her out of the ditch. She let go of Sesshoumaru and embraced her father.

"I love you, papa. I'll be fine, do not worry about me. Take care of yourself, and come to the old mansion soon. Promise me you'll come back."She said quietly and kissed her father's cheek. He rubbed her back and took a step back out of Nanami's arms.

"I will, honey. I'll be back in a few days. I promise." He said quietly and glanced at Sesshoumaru, but said nothing. Then he walked away in the direction where the soldiers marched from.


	20. Chapter 20

Forbidden

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Nanami and gently tugged on her arm, so he could see her wound. Nanami moved her arms slightly so he could see the bleeding cut.

"You're going to bleed to death if we don't stop it." Sesshoumaru suggested quietly. "Come here." He tried to pull her closer to himself.

"That's not going to help." Nanami said coldly.

"I take it you want to walk to the old witch?" Sesshoumaru said, a bit irritated. -_The ice queen is back... that means she's going to be fine.-_

"So you holding me is going to get me there faster?"

Sesshoumaru let out a small, threatening growl, and pulled her close to him, his arms holding her against his body.

"You have three sec-" Nanami began to protest, but was cut off short when she felt a rush of wind in her face and in the course of mere seconds, was lifted up off the ground about 200ft, flew over a blur of lands, and plummeted back to the ground. She franticly pushed Sesshoumaru away and backed away a few steps, panting in fear.

"Don't ever, ever do that again!" She warned loudly. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows a little.

"Or what?"

"I'll beat you with the closest blunt object I can find." She hissed and tried to stabilize her breath by taking deep breaths. Sesshoumaru smirked. -_Good luck with that.-_

"Come." He said sternly. "You're still bleeding."

Nanami glared at him for a moment then followed him to a secluded cave. She could hear humming from the inside and a faint light seeping out of the cave. Sesshoumaru walked in and waited for Nanami to catch up.

"Can you walk alright?" He asked quietly.

"I walked this far, haven't I?"

"Barely."

"Well, until I can't stand at all, I do not need your support." Nanami announced proudly, and walked ahead down into the cave. Sesshoumaru scowled. -_That wasn't the case about four minutes ago.-_ Then he followed her .

The humming got louder and louder as Nanami and Sesshoumaru approached the old witch, sitting infront of a fire, stirring some strange concoction in a pot in her lap.

"I knew you would be back. But I am surprised you are here for help, Nanami." The witch said, pointing a bent, wrinkled finger at her.

"And for good reason." Nanami said coldly, remembering the fight they had three months ago.

"I thought you would have killed this demon by now, and be long gone from this country. So why are you here?"

Nanami moved her hands from her stomach, exposing the wound.

"Lie down." The witch announced to Nanami and pointed to a shabby matress on the other side of the fire. Nanami walked over to it and looked at it in disgust. -_Maybe there's lice on it...-_

"It's clean, don't insult me." The witch announced as if she read the girl's mind. The old woman took the smelly concoction in the clay pot and wobbled over to Nanami, who was reluctantly laying down on the bed.

"That. Take it off." The old woman motioned to Nanami's shirt.

"What?" Nanami asked loudly, slightly emberassed. Sesshoumaru sat down next to the fire crosslegged and examined his wound, pretending not to hear her.

"Just do it." The old woman began to get impatient. Nanami refused and just carefully pulled her clothes up to her chest, exposing nothing more than her pefect tummy. The old woman kept mumbling something as she wiped the blood away with a wet cloth, then covered the wound with the white liquid that smelled awfully like sake mixed with something else that Nanami could not figure out. She frowned from the smell and covered her nose. Sesshoumaru looked as if he was going to be sick and glared at the fire motionlessly, focused on not throwing up because of his sensitive smell.

"You're done." The witch wheezed.

"That's it?" Nanami was surprised, until the stuff began to burn like hell. She grit her teeth and squeezed the sheets as hard as she could.The witch handed her a cup of tea that was standing on a small tea table behind the matress. Nanami smelled it to make sure nothing was wrong with it and took a sip.

"Just wait for it to dry then you two freaks in denial can go take a warm bath together." The old hag sneered, making Sesshoumaru's eyes widen and jaw tighten, and all the tea in Nanami's mouth ended up next to the matress and she was choking.

"You know how crazy I would have to be t-" Nanami protested, but was interrupted by the old woman.

"Denial." She said, moving her index finger back and forth, as if telling 'no' to a child. She walked up to Sesshoumaru with the sake remedy. He eyed it nervously, his nose telling him that he will regret that treatment. He glared at the witch, then took off his armor, followed by his shirt. Nanami blushed madly and turned to face the wall as soon as she saw Sesshoumaru looking at her. From the short glimpse she had caught, he had the most amazing body she had ever seen. Not flimsy, hairy and overall patheticly disgusting, but not overdone and too appaling to bear. It was perfect. Sculpted, like those Roman statues of gods.

The witch rinsed the wound near his collar bone with water, humming off tune, making Sesshoumaru scowl once in a while. When she reached for the sake potion, Sesshoumaru stopped her and grabbed the dagger that was on the floor next to a pile of herbs and held it over the fire.

"Men... always have to do it their way." The witch grumbled and glared at Sesshoumaru. Nanami turned slightly to look at what she meant. Her eyes contoured Sesshoumaru's muscular arms, neck and shoulders.

"That concotion you have will undoubtably make me impaired." He said in his irresistible deep voice. He pulled out the scorching, red tipped dagger and pressed it against his wound. Nanami frowned as if in pain just from watching. He shut his eyes and grit his teeth, fangs bared. The knife sizzled for about twenty seconds before Sesshoumaru removed it.

He had a few minor wounds on his sides and arms, but none as deep as the arrow one. After an entire lecture from the witch, he finally let her treat the deeper wound on his side.

"That's it. Now scram out of here. Both of you. I do not want to be here for what you two will do next." The old woman smacked Sesshoumaru's shoulder, making him frown.

"But... what about this... stuff that you smeared all over my stomach." Nanami frowned at her tummy.

"I told you, take a nice, relaxing bath and just wash it off. Trust me, it will help... Now get out. I don't want to be in the middle of one of your brawls and then get blamed for it." The witch sat down on her spot in front of the fire. Sesshoumaru glanced at Nanami and dressed himself. She pulled down her clothes over her tummy and stood up, leaving without a word. Sesshoumaru followed her and walked out of the warm cave into the cold night.

"Where the hell can someone take a bath in this weather?" Nanami grumbled angrily. Sesshoumaru glanced at her.

"We are near your home."

Nanami glared at him... for about a whole minute. He did nothing but stare back at her.

"Fine. As a payback, you may come with me. But this doesn't change anything." She finally snarled and walked briskly toward her mansion, ignoring the burning of her wound. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself and walked behind her. -_So you think, Nanami...-_

Nanami walked up the stairs to her familiar home, which looked much like it did last time she was in it with Sesshoumaru, just completely covered with snow. Her heart began to race as soon memories of their night in the mansion resurfaced. -_No, that's not happening again... Oh, my God, what am I saying? If he tries to pull anything off like that, I... damn it, who am I fooling? I kissed him first last night. Ugh... I lost it. I'm crazy. Mission accomplished, Sesshoumaru.- _ She opened the large doors into the mansion and let the fresh air in. She waved her hand over the wax string on the stone shelf, lighting it on fire. She smiled to herself, glad to have her useful little weapon back.

Sesshoumaru watched Nanami closely, her every move bringing back memories. For some unknown reason, just her presense was driving him crazy. He wanted to just hold her all night and day, listen to her breathe, to hear her talk with him without making rude and cold comments, yet he didn't even care what she said to him, as long as she said anything to him.

"Stop staring at me." Nanami declared loudly and slipped off her coat, hanging it on a coat rack in the genkan. She didn't really mind him looking at her, it was just her pride and stubborness. She took off her boots and walked into the main room, now lit up and much more clean and comfortable than two hundred years ago.

"You stare at me. So why can't I look at you?" Sesshoumaru teased in his cold tone, taking off his armor, fur pelt and boots, leaving them all in the genkan. He was still covered in blood and it was starting to get on his nerves. He also felt a little dizzy, most likely from the sake paste rubbed onto his side in a thick layer. Nanami turned around, hands on her hips, a little irritated.

"Well, look then..." She hissed at him and stood in place for a while and glared at him. "Have you had your fill yet?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked up to her, and looked at her a little bit longer. She did not look away at all, just glanced down once at his lips to see if he was smiling or not, at least... that's what she told herself as a reason for looking at his lips.

"Have you?" He asked her. Her eyes squinted for a second then returned to normal, glaring at him coldly. She slipped off the fur shawl from her shoulders and threw it on the nearest ottoman.

"Considering all you have done to me... you should not even be here. You will speak to me when I let you speak with me, look at m-"

"Do I have your permission to stop dripping blood and wash it off, or am I confined to some dark corner to reek of sake and blood such as yourself?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. Nanami's jaw dropped a little, offended by the demon.

"Oh, you want a bath, is that it?" Nanami snarled and shoved Sesshoumaru down the hall to the springs. "I'll give you a damn bath, you son of a-" She hissed as she pushed him several times until he was in the room with the spring. Sesshoumaru just watched in amusement and allowed her to push him where ever she wanted.

"Why are you smiling, you bipolar mongrel!" Nanami shoved Sesshoumaru into the water and jumped in herself, holding him underwater. "Smile now, cretin." She said as she struggled to keep him under. Suddenly, she felt his hands grab the back of her knees and pull her legs out from under her. She let out a short scream and went underwater while Sesshoumaru stood up. Nanami rose from the spring slowly, fuming, wet hair sticking to her face.

"I... am... going to kill you!" She growled and tackled Sesshoumaru, but it was hard for her to move in the water. She swung at him with her fists, missing every time. Sesshoumaru caught her fist and twisted her arm around herself, pressing her against himself.

"Really... and how do you propose you will do that?" He said in a soft whisper. Nanami growled and elbowed Sesshoumaru in his stomach. He let her go and she ran out of the spring, dripping water, the clothes sticking to her body tightly. Sesshoumaru dove across the spring and grabbed Nanami by her ankle, pulling her back into the water. He spun her around so that she would face him.

"Let me go!" Nanami shouted, splashing water in his face. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in time and turned his face away from the splash, but still held on. He turned back and let out an irritated growl, switching his grip from Nanami's ankle to her shirt and pulling her up next to him. His arms wrapped around her waist and back while she struggled to get out of his grip. Sesshoumaru could not hold himself back any longer. Two hundred years of warring with the woman was enough. Nanami's left hand was on his chest, the other on his abs, trying to push him away before she was in his his arms completely, but Sesshoumaru was much stronger. He pressed her body close against his and leaned in, resting his forehead on hers. Nanami's curses and harsh words were reduced to a whisper of indistinguishable sounds. Water dripped from Sesshoumaru's face and hair, some drops landing on Nanami's chest and shoulders. No more sounds came out of her, and she realized how close to him she was, that her hands were touching his bare chest. Her eyes were fixed on his closed ones. Then he gently pressed his lips against hers, his heart racing, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Her lips were soft and tasted sweeter with every kiss, driving Sesshoumaru insane.

Nanami's hands crept up his firm chest to his neck, her thumbs brushing past his jaw as she kissed him back, instinctively pressing herself closer against his body. She felt as if she was running at full speed down a steep slope. -_"I had to do what I needed to get your power out of Naraku's grasp. Even stoop so low as to lie."_ - Sesshoumaru's voice resonated in her mind. -_ Why should now be any different?-_ Nanami doubted Sesshoumaru's affection... again. She pushed away and took his hands off of herself, getting out of the spring as fast as she could. She snatched two towels and quickly left the room, her wet clothes and hair sticking to her figure.

Sesshoumaru remained in the spring, staring into the hallway. He was begining to actually belive, not just think, that she will never forgive him and ever want to be near him for more than a few hours. He refused to believe it at first, but then reality began setting in. -_You made her suffer for two centuries... It is amazing she even lives in the same land as you, imbecile. You cannot expect her to make the decision you want her to make. She's not like others, she's not a pathetic weakling with a feeble mind.- _ Sesshoumaru was clueless about what to do. He splashed water on his face and ran his hands through his hair, staring at the floor of the spring. -_I'm not yours, she said... maybe... you don't want to be mine... you never did...-_

Nanami was sitting on a fur throw next to the only glass window in the mansion. She was in a room she had designated for herself in the past three months, and it was the least Japanese culture inspired room. It used to be the library; the two story walls had inlaid, beautifuly carved shelves, stuffed with books from many nations and cultures, scrolls, scripture and various artifacts. In the middle of the shelved wall was a fireplace, with a fire burning. On the opposite side of the room was a large, cherrywood canopy bed with gold and burgundy pillows, sheets, blanket and silk 'curtains' covering and hanging from the canopy. There was a cherrywood desk and chair near the window, with a large, framed map behind it. Many tapestries and decorative wall rugs hung on the walls, along with oil lamps and a large, round, Italian clock that hung above the fireplace.

Nanami sat on the floor, wrapped in the long towel, her clothes drying in front of the fire. The window was stuck out a bit, facing the coast, and there was a low platform with the fur throw. She leaned against on of the walls that led to the window, one of her legs on the floor, bent at the knee, her heel touching the opposite hip. Her second leg was also bent, her head resting on the knee, and her foot infont of the knee of her other leg. Nanami was staring out the window with teary eyes, a dark glass bottle in her hand. She sighed heavily, and took another sip of the red wine, frowning from the taste. -_Congratulations on falling in love with a self absorbed demon who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself, and __**still**__ stay with him. Hmmm... And to think I promised to kill him the next time I saw him... As always... I am just fated to deal with all I wish I didn't.- _

There was a knock on the door, making Nanami roll her eyes. "You are more than welcome to stay as far away from me as you can." She said coldly, and took another gulp of the wine. The door opened anyway, and Sesshoumaru walked into the room. He had no shirt on, but he was wearing black, dry pants that Nanami had no idea where he got them from, and really didn't care. Nanami could not deny that he looked like a god; tall, silver haired, with piercing amber eyes, sculpted body, and a gorgeous face. But Nanami was more affected by his personality and behavior, so she turned away and continued to stare out the window. She realized that she had nothing but a towel wrapped around herself that barely covered her bottom. She pulled the towel lower and glared at Sesshoumaru, who walked up to the window and looked out. Then he glanced down at the woman and kneeled next to her. She turned away from him again, feeling tears ready to fall from her eyes. There was a moment of silence between them, then Sesshoumaru took the wine bottle from her hand and looked at her.

"When will you stop staring at me?" Nanami asked, still facing away.

"When I can no longer see." Sesshoumaru answered and looked at the bottle. He hesitated for a moment, then drank some of it. He frowned and looked back up at Nanami, the scar from the claw mark he inflicted on her three months ago catching his eye. He heard her sniffle and saw her bite her lip, and the sight made him burn on the inside. His large hand wrapped around her arm, and he brushed his lips against her scar.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. Nanami closed her eyes. -_Turns out he can say 'sorry'...- _

"I beg you." Sesshoumaru placed a soft kiss on her smooth shoulder. "I will do anything for you. Just tell me what you want, I'll get it, I'll do it."

"I told you already. I will never forgive you." Nanami whispered.

"I cannot change the past. You know that. Even if you don't forgive me for my mistakes in the past, don't curse me for the future."

"I am not cursing you..."

"You are..." Sesshoumaru tried desperatly to make her at least look at him.

"So what if I was?" Nanami said coldly. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on her for a moment.

"Do you want me gone?" He leaned back and asked.

"That should be obvious."

"Dead?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. Nanami did not answer him for a while. He rubbed her soft skin with his thumb, awaiting her answer.

"Yes." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru froze in place, staring at her in shock. He removed his hand from her arm. She didn't even look at him.

"There cannot be a grudge against the dead." She added in a melancholy tone. Sesshoumaru felt as if there was nothing left in his heart except sorrow. He could have sworn that his heart just shattered and froze in his chest. He dropped his head and stared at the floor. The only woman that knew the Sesshoumaru under the cold exterior, the only woman that managed to turn the most powerful demon in Japan into a hopeless man begging for forgiveness from an immortal woman, the only one that drove him to the edge of insanity, turned his life inside out, the only person in the whole world Sesshoumaru trusted and coveted just admitted to wishing him dead.

"So be it." Sesshoumaru announced and stood up, walking out of the bedroom. Nanami managed to uphold her cold, ruthless façade until he left the room. Then she bolted up when she heard something crash against the wall. She ran out of the room, holding the towel in place, and toward the sound. Sesshoumaru had broken a Venitian glass vase against the wall and headed toward his sword, knocking over a few more glasses and pottery. He grabbed his sword and turned toward Nanami.

"What-what are you doing?!" Nanami paniced but tried to keep her cool.

"Gaining your forgiveness. Keeping my promise. Anything you say, I do. So dead it is..." Sesshoumaru said, scowling, and unsheathed the sword. He twisted it toward himself, fixing it's aim to his stomach. Nanami was overwhelmed with a coldsweat. She quickly walked up to him and embraced his shoulders.

"You die, I die." She whispered, crying, pressing herself close to his chest, wrapping her arms under his, her hands on his shoulders. Sesshoumaru dropped the sword, making it clink loudly, and stared blankly at the wall across the room.

"Is that one of your short term decisions? Will you change your mind again in a few minutes?" He asked coldly.

"No! If I knew that you would never do something so hurtful to me again, I would never have left!" Nanami weeped into his shoulder, her tears slidding down his chest.

"Do you honestly think that everything I did didn't hurt me? I had to tell you those things because I knew these arguments would happen if I was near you! I kept you safe, but I was afraid of being with you because of that!"

"I didn't know your intentions! You made it seem like you had no care for who I was! Like I was a pestoring sore! Not a person who you wanted with you! What was I supposed to think and do?!" Nanami held him close, but his hands remained at his sides. "I thought you honestly believed all the lies about me, that I was this repulsive creature in your eyes!"

"You never were anything such. I would have left you dead if I didn't care... You know me better than anyone, Nanami... I wouldn't kill myself if it didn't matter, if I didn't mean it..."

Nanami pressed her lips against Sesshoumaru's collarbone, letting her hands slide down from his shoulders to his hips and looked up at him.

"How much do you hate me?"

Sesshoumaru held on to her gaze for a few moments, then leaned in and kissed her rose petal colored lips. His hands touched the edge of her towel on her thighs and slid up to her waist and pulled her in closer.

"More than anything in this world... Because you make me the most miserable without you. Because you make me go to great lengths just so I know no other man can harm you or have you." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, and kissed it. Nanami let out a soft sigh, feeling as if she could breathe again.

"What did you do to me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I opened your eyes... as you tried to close mine." Nanami brushed her lips against his, making him feel feverish. She pulled herself away slowly and walked back to her bedroom, leaving Sesshoumaru confused, staring into the hall way blankly. He pondered on what to do, and then walked into her room.

"I must leave at dawn." He announced to her quietly. Nanami was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. She stopped and looked up at him, her eyes asking the question she was thinking.

"War." He answered the unspoken question.

Nanami stared at Sesshoumaru for a few moments, disrupted only by the howling wind outside and the hardened snowflakes crashing against the window.

"You cannot fight them alone." She protested.

"And what would make you say that?" Sesshoumaru said, his relentless pride showing. Nanami scoffed and shook her head.

"I am a woman and you have a hard time defeating me. Now imagine a thousand of my kind... except men... raised from boyhood to defend their nation. Those you saw today were Vlad's troops, a hundred times weaker than that army."

"I never had any intention of defeating you, yet somehow, you always ended up on the ground. Do not underestimate me."

"You are fortunate that I am not at the head of that army, **as I should be**, for you would be long dead by now." Nanami awarded Sesshoumaru with a cold, sly smirk. He frowned slightly and walked to her, stopping directly in front of her, looking down at her cold gray eyes.

"I thought you did not want me dead..." He asked her in a frosty tone, the gray light from the late, snowy afternoon accenting his features.

"I don't. That's why I'm not slitting your throat now." She leaned in close to his lips, held her place for a moment, gazing into his eyes, then pulled back. She fell back on the bed and crossed her legs, as if teasing Sesshoumaru.

"I am still leaving at dawn. I cannot sit here and watch your people attack my lands. It is my duty to protect what my father had built and hoped to preserve." Sesshoumaru announced seriously.

"I'm afraid it may not be my people you should fret about. They would have decimated the land by now if they came here to fight you. Something is off. They are waiting for something... or someone..." Then Nanami formulated a plan. She was the one they came for- they never left one of their own behind in danger. She could come and tell them the truth. Whatever it took, she would dissuade them from a head-on assault. But Nanami was puzzled by one thing; The other troops were already taking over the land, so why was her army holding back?

"Would not your father have given the orders to attack? They are waiting for him." Sesshoumaru did not see what was so 'off' about the situation.

"My father would have given the orders as soon as at least one warrior stepped on the shore. He knows something that I do not. I have a feeling a piece of the puzzle is missing. There must be a third party that aims to attack." Nanami began to sit back up when Sesshoumaru placed his hands at the sides of her waist and leaned over her.

"I do not care how many are here to take you away from me again. I won't let them." He whispered into her left ear, then moved to her right. "I have lost you too many times already. I will not let it happen again... Even your father won't stop me."

"Don't do any harm to my father, Sesshoumaru. Or I will leave myself." Nanami warned.

"I won't let you."

"Sesshoumaru, do not hurt him. Please..."

"I won't."

Sesshoumaru kissed her lips and pushed her back on the bed, supporting his own weight on his arms. Nanami's hands lightly touched his muscular chest, her skin seemed to melt from touch with his. Sesshoumaru kissed her more passionatly, as if craving more. Their breaths got heavier, pulses racing. Nanami's hands slithered down his flawless torso to his waist and from there to his back. After a short while, his body lowered and pressed itself against hers, making Nanami wrap her arms around his shoulders. Sesshoumaru's lips left hers and kissed her jaw, slowly making their way to her neck. Nanami let out an occasional, soft moan as she burned inside out from his touch. The torches just all died at once when she shot a glance at them and the room became dark except for the gray light from the window that beraly lit up the immense room. One of her hands moved from his back to his neck, each of his kisses driving her out of her mind. His kisses were like a drug; addictive and dangerous.

Sesshoumaru's hand traced every curve of Nanami's flawless body. It seemed like her curves were made to fit perfectly in his hands. He began to realize how much a woman who was beautiful could change a man, especially if she had such an alluring character. -_You are mine... Mine forever... No other man can have you... You belong to me.-_ Sesshoumaru repeated in his mind. He kissed the nape of her neck, then her collarbone, savoring her delicate scent, and her every moan making him crave more. His lips traveled lower to her chest and his hand slid up her flat tummy to the tucked in corner of the towel. His eyes flashed up to check that she wasn't going to hit him for intruding on her body, but her eyes were closed and she was just breathing heavy. Sesshoumaru's fingers grasped the towel and tugged on it lightly. It came undone and his hand slipped under the towel, making the girl breathe faster and moan more often. Sesshoumaru felt as if his heart would break through his chest as Nanami pulled him closer to her warm body. Her hand lifted up his chin so that she could kiss his lips. One hand was under her right shoulder, his other moved the two ends of the towel apart, exposing her body down to her hips. No man had ever gotten that close to Nanami, and out of a slight feeling of fear and uncertainty, she tried, ironicly, to hide herself under him. Sesshoumaru could not restrain himself from smiling at her timidity. His other arm wrapped around her other shoulder and he let his body rest against hers, as if protecting her. He could feel her chest move up and down rhythmicly, her warm skin pressing up against his cold body. Sesshoumaru kissed her soft lips again, then he looked at her, her blue-gray eyes opened and gazed back at him. His amber eyes flickered before he pressed his lips against her neck. Nanami gaped at the ceiling, her hands on his large, muscular shoulders. She had a good idea of what he was going to do, but she didn't stop him. She simply waited for the moment when it would happen.

Sesshoumaru gently kissed the nape of her neck, bringing her shoulder a bit above the bed using his hand. His other arm held her body firmly against his as he bared his fangs and Nanami seemed to brace herself for something painful. She shut her eyes and tightened her grip on his shoulders. Sesshoumaru's fangs sank into her skin, blood seeping from the mark he had placed on her. Nanami's eyes shot open and she let out a short, restrained, pained groan.

Sesshoumaru wiped the blood from his lips and kissed Nanami's shoulders softly, her eyes still staring at the ceiling, her lips parted. Then, her eyes closed slowly and her head tilted back sligthly as Sesshoumaru's lips reached her chest.

To their misfortune, there were a few loud bangs on the front door of the house. Sesshoumaru ignored the intruder and continued his 'work'. Nanami let out a few loud moans as his lips caressed her chest and his hands crept lower and lower from her knees, eventually slipping under the loose towel to her theighs.

Now the loud banging came from the window. Sesshoumaru pushed himself up from Nanami, looking irritated enough to go break the intruder's neck. He stormed over to the window while Nanami scrambled to get the towel around herself. She dropped to the floor from the bed and hid behind it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Sesshoumaru roared, glaring death out the window. Then, fuming more than hell, he stomped out of the room to the front door and slammed it open.

Ryuu jumped into the main room without asking permission. "What took you so long?"

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Glad to see you too, jerk." Ryuu hissed, taking off his dark, navy blue winter coat. He wore a black and deep purple kimono under it. He hung the coat on the rack in the genkan, then turned suddenly.

"Why are you half-naked?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"I will ask you again, why are you here?" Sesshoumaru was blowing off steam, furious that he was interrupted from his very important 'business'. Ryuu was analyzing the room, frowning at the shattered pottery on the floor, and Sesshoumaru's sword laying in the middle of the room.

"What the hell happened here? Where's the broad?" Ryuu questioned. Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed Ryuu by the neck, shoving him against the wall.

"Try and call her that again..." He snarled. "Now, why are you here?"

"Fine, I was just fooling around... The lords of the surrounding lands are starting to be attacked by the invaders. They request and urgent meeting tonight in the Grand Hall for all lords. And there is a rumor that more ships are approaching within the next two days. Good enough for you?" Ryuu spat out. There was a creak in the floor and both men turned toward the sound.

Nanami was walking toward them, barefoot, wearing a silk burgundy dress. "How many more are coming?"

"Well, hello beautiful!" Ryuu wolfwhistled, making Sesshoumaru's nerves stand on edge. He slammed the man against the wall once more.

"Focus." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Oh, only about 13." Ryuu said in a cocky voice.

"Nanami swallowed a lump in her throat. She looked at Sesshoumaru with nervous eyes.

" That could be well over 1500 soldiers..." She announced quietly. Sesshoumaru glanced at her.

"I have to go, Sesshoumaru. I have to put my army in the right place. I have to help my father." Nanami said quickly.

"What if they won't listen?"

"They will. I will make them if I have to. You have to go to that gathering and call for alliances."

"I do not need any help."

"Drop the act and open your eyes, Sesshoumaru. There are thousands of soldiers scourging the land. You cannot be everywhere at the same time." Nanami pleaded. "You go alone, you go to your death." Nanami suddenly looked nervous and rushed into the chamber with the spring.

"Stay here." Sesshoumaru ordered and chased after her.

Nanami was standing in front of a mirror near the spring, a washcloth soaked in blood in her hands. Sesshoumaru walked up from behind her and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were teary as she stared at the bleeding bite mark on her neck. She noticed him staring at her and looked down on the floor. She wiped the blood of her neck. and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"This...means I'll be yours one night. But... will you keep me afterwards?" She whispered quietly, embarassed and upset at the same time. Sesshoumaru took hold of her hands and sqeezed them slightly.

"Consider that mark an oath that I will always be there with you. No matter where you are and how far." Sesshoumaru whispered back, kissing her hands.

"Promise me that you will take care of yourself during the war. Promise that you will come back to me." Nanami whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sesshoumaru's hands caressed her back.

"I promise..."

"Hello..." Ryuu's foolish singsong tone disrupted Nanami and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched once, and he slowly let go of Nanami, leering at the man.

"Ryuu..."

"What?" Ryuu's head spun from Nanami to Sesshoumaru, and he cringed when he saw the demon's irritated glare.

"How would you like to pass to the Netherworld?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Haha... you always had an... interesting sense of humour, my dear Sesshou-" Ryuu chuckled nervously and was interrupted by the crack of Sesshoumaru's knuckles.

"oh...maru... Right..."

Before Ryuu could make a comment that would cross Sesshoumaru's line and make him beat the man's head into a wall, Nanami interjected into the conversation.

"Where is Maria, Ryuu?"

"I don't exactly know." Ryuu answered and his expression turned to one of anger. "She left with a less than pleasant goodbye and just dissapeared. Snotty little harpy."

Nanami frowned. "Did you do anything to anger her?"

"Well, do you people consider giving a woman a fancy dress and flowers an act of repulsive behavior?" Ryuu asked sarcasticly. Nanami rolled her eyes.

"When did she leave?"

"Two days ago. What's it matter?"

"Nothing. I just sounds a bit odd for Maria to leave for no appearant reason."

"Ryuu, it would be much appreciated if you left the room and got lost in the woods." Sesshoumaru interrupted coldly. Nanami glanced over at him, wondering what would happen if Ryuu left.

"Well, pardon me for being the bearer of bad news and intruding on your display of 'tenderness'..." Ryuu teased. That was it. Sesshoumaru glared at Ryuu so intensly that Nanami slowly began to back out of the room against the wall. But Ryuu's hand slammed against the wall and his arm blocked Nanami's way. He glanced at her neck, blood staining the already red silk, and the two slightly swollen, red bite marks on the nape of her neck.

Sesshoumaru knew what Ryuu was staring at, and so did Nanami. She became angry and slapped Ryuu's arm out of the way and walked past him. She glanced back for a brief moment at Sesshoumaru before leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave while Ryuu observed him, a hint of anger and jealousy in his eyes.

"From you, I presume..." He said quietly in a serious tone. Sesshoumaru got a feeling that Ryuu envied him.

"Does it concern you?" Sesshoumaru replied in the same, frosty tone.

"Yes... Don't you remember why we had not spoken for two centuries? You shunned her, I protected her. You saw me as a traitor when I was merely taking advantage of the situation. You threw away the opportunity to be with her, and I found it."

"And what does this have to do with anything?"

"You're a man, Sesshoumaru. But you don't know what you want. And you do not know what you're doing. You-"

"I do not need to be lectured by you, Ryuu. The conflict between Nanami and I is ours to solve and ours alone. Do not waste your time meddling in it."

"As you please, but I hope, for Nanami's sake, you know exactly what you're doing. If you screw up this time, she may not be yours after all." Ryuu warned in a low growl and stormed out of the mansion, furious that Nanami's relationship with Sesshoumaru had gotten that far. She was technicaly his now. He marked her, for life. What was to come next made Ryuu cringe with rage. He cursed, the howling wind silencing his words. He felt as if all his hopes of being with the girl that he had loved since he was a boy were shattered and thrown back at his face. He felt wronged, somehow, even though he knew that Sesshoumaru loved Nanami more than anything, ever since they were children. Ryuu thought that two centuries of their isolation from each other would draw them too far apart to become close once more, but now he realized he was wrong. Once the two crossed each others paths, it all started again. Nanami had the hearts of three men in her hands, but hers belonged to one. The one she was forbidden to. Ryuu knew that her heart cannot be shared, and he knew he would not be able to win it from Sesshoumaru. She loved him, but they were not the perfect match for each other. They were the most dangerous. Being together, they put each other in danger, making it possible for any enemy to hit two birds with one stone. Ryuu understood that, and wanted to use that as a reason why they shouldn't be together. Even now was a perfect example. Sesshoumaru retrieves Nanami back to Japan, and in doing so, starts a war. -_So much for a safe relationship...-_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

NOTE: sorry for taking so long and for making this chapter being long, but I wanted to catch up with my chapters on another site, if you guys think i should make chapters shorter, please tell me!!!! =) Thanks!!

Nanami changed into black pants, tight, gray shirt with long sleeves and that tied up in tight strings along her spine. She walked up to a wide, ornamented armoir in the corner of her bedroom, opened it and pulled out a large drawer. From it she took out her armor; black and silver chest plate, shin-guards with a long, sharp spike at the top of each one near the knee, armor for her shoulders and a beautiful silver mask with carved fans on the sides to cover and protect the sides of her head. The eye slits were cat-like, with the edges closer to the nose gracefully pulled down, and the other edges stretching a bit out, hence giving the mask the cat eyes.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room quietly, watching Nanami while he leaned against the wall.

"I cannot let you go." He broke the silence with a soft whisper. Nanami stopped adjusting the armor and looked behind her shoulder at him.

"Like you have a choice." She returned to her armor.

"I do have a choice. Nothing's restraining me."

"So you would avoid war and let the army pillage your lands? And you cannot hold me back. Afterall, they're here because of me."

"I never said I would let them run around like a pack of crazed maniacs... I just said I cannot let you go." Sesshoumaru said as if hinting to something. Nanami stopped and looked at the floor, realizing what he meant; she was not leaving the mansion. She did not answer and finished putting on her armor, all while Sesshoumaru watched her.

"Stop staring at me." Nanami mumbled, twisting her long hair into a bun at the back of her head. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows lowered. -_And she's back...- _

"What makes you think that I cannot fend for myself at war?" Nanami asked sternly, fastening her quiver full of arrows with poisoned tips to her back.

"If you have not yet noticed, you're almost always near death when I have to come and get you. "

It seemed as if a spark had ignited in Nananmi's eyes and her expression changed to one of irritation. She turned and faced Sesshoumaru. She put on a coy smile and approached him, batting her lashes at him and giggling. Sesshoumaru was a little suspicious of her behavior and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

Nanami giggled like a dumb schoolgirl, batting her lashes furiously. Then, in a second, the laugh stopped, the eyes glared and a fist flew in Sesshoumaru's face. He just closed his eyes and moved his jaw to the side, as if putting it back in place.

"Don't forget who you are talking to. Just because I let you come within a foot doesn't mean I'm dependant on you." Nanami hissed.

"I came a lot closer than a foot." Sesshoumaru teased. Nanami scowled and slapped him... hard enough to leave a bleeding scratch from her ring.

"Only because I felt sorry for you, you egotistic cretin. There is no way a woman would even let you hold her hand with that heartless attitude of yours... I simply pitied you." Nanami bluffed proffesionaly, crossing her arms.

That was big blow to Sesshoumaru's ego. His mouth twitched into a grimace. Then he smiled, disturding Nanami a bit.

"Seemed to me to be a lot more than pity." He said and his eyes motioned to her mark. Nanami glanced at it and growled in frustration at Sesshoumaru before leaving the room. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself.

"Shouldn't you be at a get together with your goblin bretheren?" Nanami's voice called from the front door, trying to get on his nerves. The smile on his face quickly faded. -_What did you just call me?!-_

"Your tea party of a war awaits you, princess." He snarled back at her. There was a tense silence before Sesshoumaru leaned out of the doorway into the hall and a vase nearly crashed with his head.

"Lunatic!" Sesshoumaru called out at the steaming Nanami as the pottery shattered to pieces on the floor.

"Psychopathic narssicist!" She barked back.

"Mantal harpy!"

"Shitdemon!!" Nanami slammed the door behind her, surprised she called him such an awkward name.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door, one eyebrow raised. "Shitdemon?" He whispered to himself in surprise. He shook his head and frowned. -_How the hell am I a shitdemon?-_

Nanami stormed through the forest toward the place where she predicted the base camp would be. -_My God, I am such an idiot! Everytime he's near me, I give in. Then when its too late, I finally realize what the hell happened!-_ Nanami ran her fingers along the mark he gave her, claiming her as his. She stopped walking and glared at the snow on the ground, a shiver running down her spine. -_What have I done? I let him-_ Nanami shook her head, trying to clear the tears making their way to her eyes. She raised her chin up high, took a deep breath and put on the silver mask she held in her hand.

Nanami finally found the base camp after about three hours of wandering the coast. There was a fairly large main tent and about twenty smaller ones, each holding about a dozen soldiers, but she could not see a single one. Nanami made her way into the camp, and was immidiatly greeted by a shower of arrows. She continued walking calmly and when the arrows were just mere seconds away from hitting her, she made a precise turn, her arm stretched out, a wave of fire blazing behind it, insinerating all the arrows. She immidiatly continued to walk down the slope to the coast, the cold ocean breeze battering her. Four soldiers, two with swords, two with spears, surrounded her. Nanami kept walking until they aimed their weapons at her. She stopped and glared at the soldiers. She scoffed at their confidence and took off the mask.

"I take it you kill anyone who nears the camp. Even one of your own?"

The soldiers lowered their weapons and stared at the young woman before them in shock. Nanami pushed past them and made her way to the main tent. The soldiers that now began to peer out of their tents dropped their jaws, surprised at the sight of a woman, in addition a beautiful, young one. Nanami walked with her usual, proud gait, back straight, chest up, chin high. Two guards at the entrance of the tent, clothed in full armor, spears at the ready, obviously recognized her, but did not let her through. She awarded them a cold stare, but they did not budge.

"Let me through." She commanded.

"State your purpose."

"To stop you forgetful brawlers from attacking the wrong lands." She growled. The gurads didn't move. Nanami tilted her head slightly, sending a flash of fire up the staffs of the spears, making the guards drop them and inspect their unburned hands. Nanami pushed them apart and entered the tent.

There were three men in the tent, as well as a large table with stacks of maps and parchment. Aside from the table, there were three cots seperated by screens. Her father stood between the other two men, now gawking at her. One of the men was near her father's age, with short brown hair and green eyes, thin lips and straight nose. He was wearing armor and a fur pelt on top. The other man was much younger, with short black hair and bright blue eyes. He had very broad shoulders and was not as tall as the other two men.

"Who the hell is this? Who let her through?" The older man grumbled. Nanami's eyes narrowed.

"That's my daughter, Dmitri." Her father announced and returned to the paperwork on the table. Dmitri's eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"That's her?!" The man asked, pointing to her. "So we can go home now?"

"Not quite." Her father answered.

"There are much more coming to attack." Nanami cut in. All three men looked at her. "I do not know who is leading them, but there are about 13 ships due to arrive here anytime now. The governor declared war on the Westernlands, he must have called for reinforcements."

"Why these lands? I thought we came for you?" The younger man asked.

"No, he came for the riches, not for me. He doesn't even know me. His nephew was wounded by the Lord of these lands, who came for me three months ago and braught me back here. The governor used the conflict between his nephew and Sesshoumaru as a cover to take over the lands. I cannot let him do that."

"Where is Sesshoumaru now?" Her father asked.

"He is-" Nanami began but was interrupted by a watchman bursting through the entrance into the tent.

"There are a dozen ships anchored in the adjacent bay!" He panted. Nanami glanced back at the two men, her eyes saying "I told you so."

Nanami was first to leave the tent and head to the location where the ships were spotted. Her father and the two men followed behind her. She reached the top of the cliff that overlooked the bay and was greeted by an arrow that would have pierced her shoulder had she not moved in time. She frowned and scoped out who shot the arrow.

Nanami's eyes widened and her mouth opened as soon as she recognized the shooter, standing on the deck of the closest ship. The shooter took of the hood of the cape and smiled maliciously. Nanami looked on dumbfounded, her arms dropped to her sides and she scowled.

"Maria?"

Nanami swiftly made her way down the steep cliff to the beach, while Maria got off the ship.

"What a pleasant sight, Zhanna-oh, wait... I forgot. Nanami, was it?" Maria's voice boomed across the howl of the frigid wind. Nanami scowled and her fists tensed.

"So what's in this for you... Maria? What's your motive? Money? Lust?" Nanami growled so coldly that it made the winter wind shudder.

Maria scowled back and lowered her bow. "My future."

"How would turning against your own friend have anything to do with your future?"

"It's amazing what one would do to have their dream become a reality, darling. You and I are not that close... I feel no guilt whatsoever in confessing all you have spilled to me on that boat to a very well-paying candidate in this war."

"You do not stand a chance against me." Nanami hissed.

"I do not need to. I'm here to watch my reward materialize." Maria said indifferently and brushed her long nails against her rugged leather vest.

"This may have been amusing if this 'candidate' of yours did not underestimate me." Nanami announced proudly as soldiers filed out of the ships Maria was on.

"Huh." Maria scoffed, still focused on her nails. "Your watchdog's not here to protect you, Zhanna-can I just call you that? I see no point in learning your name anyway. "

"Unfortunatly for you, he is not here, so there would be no one to stop me from getting my vengence." Nanami slipped her sword out in front of her.

"By what? Distracting you and shattering your focus with his looks?" Maria blew on her fingers.

"I am glad you still haven't lost your sense of accuracy." Nanami said sarcasticaly and set fire to her sword, which seemed to have caught Maria's attention. "Now, shall we settle this like dignified human beings?"

"Hold that thought, hun. **We **are not human. Maybe you have forgotten your roots... You don't belong here... with these... wretches. You abandoned your people. I'm simply doing the honorable thing here, so let's not fuss about it, shall we?" Maria chirped, taking her time approaching Nanami with a barricade of soldiers.

"Since when has the meaning of honor changed to that of greed?" Nanami snarled back.

"Enough chit-chat. I'm getting tired of this useless banter." Maria announced and snapped her fingers. Five soldiers stepped foreward in front of Maria and drew their swords. Nanami glared at them and forcefully stuck her sword into the frozen solid sand, waiting for the confused soldiers to make their move.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Maria crossed her arms and frowned. Nanami awarded her an offended look. Maria just snapped her fingers and a soldier in a black facemask stepped toward Nanami wearily, and effortlessly, almost as if he was just playing with it, swung the sword at the woman. Nanami absolutely despised it when she was underestimated, especially when she took the time to fight fairly, instead of just torching everything to hell with her concoction of a ring. She moved faster than the soldier could react, knocking the sword out of his hand and planting her knuckles into his throat. The soldier fell down to the ground, making abominable gurgling and choking noises.

Nanami's eyes seemed to slaughter all the cockyness of the soldiers, and made Maria back up a few steps..

"You'll have to do better than that... You wouldn't want to end up like my self-proclaimed imbicile of a fiancee now would you?" Nanami asked, stretching her neck. "Come to think of it... I beraly moved and he's already sprawled in the sand... huh... times certainly have changed... back when my father was in control, our army was undefeatable. Now this... sorry bunch of lanky boys beraly passes as guard of some ghost town. You did not honestly think that you could take over these lands and my army?" Nanami walked up to the soldiers, her commanding aura overwhelming, and ripped their masks off their faces. They stood and stared at her angrily, but did nothing.

From behind the crowd of soldiers came loud claps. "Bravo..." A man's voice growled as he emerged from the ship. He was tall and massive, with very pale green eyes that sent chills up one's spine. Nanami looked past the soldiers' heads at the towering man approaching her. He was undoubtably very handsome, with chisled features and very masculine figure. Nanami scowled a bit, wondering who the man was.

"So... after all this time, I find what rightfully belongs to me... I find what truly should be in my possession." His voice echoed as he finally stopped in front of Nanami.

"That useless speech would be more effective if I knew who you were." Nanami retorted coldly, presuming him to be another suitor.

"Foolish girl. You do not know who you are. You were led to believe that that power you behold has been in your bloodline for centuries... Not quite. Your mother did not even come from the bloodline you think. Her great-grandmother was human... Your liniage had nothing to do with 'your' power.-"

"And who would you be, knowing all you do about my family?"

"I am the son the guardian shunned and denied his rightful gift to. I am the true guardian, but without the treasure to guard. I was next in line to be the protector. Not you. You ripped my life from me. Stole it before either of us could even talk... A half-breed in place of the true-blooded descendent. And why?" The man grumbled and towered over Nanami. She seemed to not fall for it. She glared at him and did not shrink away.

"It must have been a very long trip here for you to come up with that theory..." Nanami hissed back.

"What blind confidence... Didn't it ever occur to you that you're not even related to the previous guardian? Isn't the power descended through family?"

Nanami froze in place. She had never thought about it. She believed that the old witch was someone like an instructor to the power, she completely ignored the witch's comment about being the previous guardian a few months back. Nanami felt ashamed and her commanding aura diminished to one of worry and fear.

Sesshoumaru walked into a castle on top of a hill that seemed to be out of place in the snow covered plains. The interior of the castle was dark and bleak, with many demon women in dark dresses and fear in their eyes, some holding small children, others just staring blankly, as if they could not see anything. Sesshoumaru made his way past them into the banquet hall. Three other men stood in the room, all demons. All dressed in their armor bearing their clan's crest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru... You have arrived. Would you care to tell us about this unexpected war declared by the barbarians?" The lord of the Southern lands asked, holding his arms behind his back. He had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, very dark, almost black eyes, and a scar stretching from the left side of his forehead, beraly missing his right eye, down to his bearded jaw. He wore a black kimono with a dark green ensignia of his clan on his left shoulder. The other men turned and looked at Sesshoumaru as well.

"You have avoided any communication for the past fifty two years, and seldom came to any aid before that. Why should we be involved in this war?" The Lord of the Northern Mountains protested. There have always been tensions between the west and his lands, partly because Sesshoumaru's father failed to form an alliance with them and fight alongside during their conflict because he was away, possibly with Nanami's father. No one knows.

The Lord of the Northern Lands was much older than Sesshoumaru, with dark brown hair streaked with gray. He had light brown eyes and an uncontrollable scowl. No matter his mood, his face always looked like he was scolding someone.

"Can you hide your grudge this one incident, Daichi? This is no time for petty squabling... Now, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please do elaborate on the situation." The Lord of the South asked impatiently.

"My father forged an alliance with a warlord from the north region of the mainland. They had fought multiple wars together to establish our lands and his empire. But the warlord has a child with a gift." Sesshoumaru hesitated to mention that the child was a woman. That would ruin any hope of an alliance with any of the lords.

"And...? What does that have to do with this?"

"In the course of the past two centuries, a rivalring warlord has established control in the neighboring region, and he wants what the child holds. And its here... There was a... misunderstanding, so now my father's ally is trying to prevent the attack, but it is unlikely.-"

"**Why** are they here? Why declare war when they could just get the kid and go back? No one has heard of this "gifted child" that they seek. So why would they go to war?"

"Because they also want the lands. Conquest. And the 'kid' is not a child... a grown immortal... a woman." Sesshoumaru reluctantly announced. The men in the room cringed.

"A war for a woman?" One of the lords bellowed angrily. Daichi scoffed and headed toward the door.

"You're on your own, Sesshoumaru." He said and opened the doors. The lord of the South closed in on Sesshoumaru.

"A woman?... Alright... Why you? Why did they attack you? Not me, not Daichi, not Hiroto..."

"You were the ones that summoned me here. I did not come asking for help." Sesshoumaru was begining to get irratated with the way the men were treating him.

"You're right. But we also deserve to know who is attacking our lands and people. What power could a woman possibly hold to make them go to war?"

"You would have gone to war if you had seen it too. My father entitled me as her guardian. I will not betray my father and stand idly to watch them ravage my lands and get what they want. I will not let them trespass on your lands or anywhere past the coast... whether you are part of the war or not."

"What about the girl? Where is she now?" The demon lord asked after thinking for a moment.

"On the coast." Sesshoumaru realized that he had left Nanami alone to fend for herself. He began to get nervous, his instincts telling him something was happening and that he needed to get to her, and fast. "I need to know your answer now. I do not have time."

"I will do as I see fit. If the war gets out of control, I will defend my lands."

"Then you would be wise to take a trip to your borders." Sesshoumaru warned of the attackers and left the room without another word, leaving the two remaining men alone and confused. He made his way past the group of sulking women and out of the castle. His instincts tore at him, telling him something was about to happen. Something wrong. Something dangerous.

Nanami trembled on her knees in the cold sand, the bleeding witch next to her, and her father, beaten in front of her. The man claiming to be the true guardian was standing over her father, aiming a crude rifle to his back.

"Give me whats rightfully mine and he doesn't die..."

"I did not will you the gift for a reason! I saw the future! I saw what would happen if you were in control of such power!! I did what I was entrusted to do! You are not the one and you never will be!!!-"

The man pressed the gun closer. Nanami bit her lip in frustration.

"Why don't you be a man and fight me instead of using hostages?!" She spat out.

"Now, I am no fool. You have the power to control the flow of time... you could easily kill me."

"Don't you think if I wanted to do so, I would have used it already? I can easily kill you without it. Just try me. I wouldn't stoop so low as to use it on someone as pathetic as you are, so do not flatter yourself." Nanami hissed, murder spelled in her eyes. The man smirked.

"She's so cocky... Without reason to be."

"Why don't you test that statement?"

"Not just yet. I'm awaiting a special guest." The man bit out the words and glanced toward the forest.

"More idiots screwed over at some point in their lives?" Nanami asked coldly.

"That's one way to describe him... I think you know him." The man motioned with his head toward the forest. Nanami glanced over in the indicated direction.

"He has nothing to do with this." Nanami quickly responded.

"Oh, yes, indeed, he does. His father killed mine. The debt has to be repaid." The man ordered his soldiers to lead Sesshoumaru to the coast, but he was already there.

His amber eyes pierced the cold air as the sight disturbed him.

"Good evening, **Lord** Sesshoumaru... " The man announced.

"Who would you be?"

"Do you remember that one, unusually cold summer, when your father left to the mainland to aid this charming little lady's father in a conflict over in Manchuria? Well, your father killed mine and we lost those lands to her father... to him. You're here today to repay your father's debt."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your problem is not on top of my priority list."

"Never a doubt in my mind. That's why she'll take care of it for me." He pointed to Nanami, who looked at Sesshoumaru in shock, before continuing. "If she wants her father to live to see the light of another day."

"Oh, what's the matter, darling? He's just another demon. A representative of the inferior race-" The man scowled. Nanami's mouth snarled into a growl.

"What makes you think so highly of yourself? You're no different-"

"Oh, believe me. I am." The man mumbled. "I have no sympathy for abominations."

"And yet you are one." Nanami snapped, attempting to stand up, but the man shook his head.

"Uh-uh-uh. I did not grant you permission to stand up."

"Since when do I need your permission-"

"Mother, would you be so kind as to do as I told you?" The man commanded, and the witch shook her head in denial. The man scowled and glanced at a soldier standing guard over the 'captives'. The guard leaned over the back of the old witch and placed his blade to her throat.

"Go on… Kill me. I do not regret anything… except rearing a monster such as yourself." She wheezed.

"Oh, no, mother dearest, I wouldn't kill you… I'd make your life a living hell…" The man said indifferently. The soldier snatched the witch's right hand and spread her out flat on the ground, stepping on the tips of her fingers. An unbearable cracking sound resonated through the air. Nanami winced and glared death at the man.

"Do as I say or one finger at a time will come off." He announced.

"What do you want from her?" Nanami hissed.

"Keep quiet, girl." The witch whimpered in fear, ignoring the agony her now broken fingers were causing. Nanami was about to protest when she realized Sesshoumaru looked like he was struggling. Nanami frowned.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a soft whisper. He just looked at her, without being able to utter a word, furious that something was in control of him. Nanami finally realized what was happening. The witch had temporarily paralyzed him. Nanami remember this tactic as one of the sorceress's favorite. If one was not trained in breaking this mind game, it was virtually impossible to break. Nanami's eyes whipped around to the man.

"Coward. Let him go." She growled threateningly. The man seemed to ignore her and headed toward her father, drawing his sword. A cold sweat drenched Nanami; her heart seemed to drop to her ankles and freeze. Her father remained calm, but fear was showing in his eyes. The man signaled another soldier to walk to Nanami with something wrapped in a red velvet cloth. The soldier stopped in front of her and unfolded the cloth. In his hands was an eerily beautiful black gold dagger with a cold steel blade, sharpened to perfection. The handle was adorned with sapphires and onyx stones. The soldier shoved the dagger into Nanami's hands and walked a few steps behind her.

"Cooperate and this will not be as painful as it could be." The man pronounced to Nanami in a mentor's tone and placed the sword to her father's neck. Nanami's eyes widened and she dropped the dagger.

"Pick it up." He threatened.

"No." Nanami retorted. The man pressed the blade closer to her father's neck, making him wince as a few drops of blood began to trickle down the cold steel.

"Fine!" Nanami shouted and scrambled to pick up the dagger.

"Good girl. Now, will you do the honors? You know deep down inside you want to. He poisoned your mind, your being, for more than two hundred years. He deceived you over… and over… and over again… You fell into his trap. Have you ever even wondered how many women have been in the same house… the same room… the same bed that he lured you in to? What makes you think that he's any different from any other man? Why would another demon seek your power or your possessions and he wont? After all, you are in control of the most prosperous lands in Asia. You have a virtually undefeatable fleet and army at your disposal… why would he be any different from Vlad? He loved you as well… or at least that's what he wanted you to think. What makes you think he's not playing the same cards?"

"That is none of your concern."

"No matter… I want you to suffer as I have, knowing that my own mother shunned my inheritance away from me and gave it to a harpy who affiliates herself with the son of my father's killer. Now it's your turn to suffer. To pay the debt you owe me. I grant you a choice… Decide who dies, your father or your lover?"

"You're a lunatic…" Nanami's hands trembled, holding the heavy dagger.

"Decide before I do it for you."

"I'm not killing anyone."

"So your father it is." The man prepared to slit her father's throat when Nanami shouted a distressed 'no'. She reluctantly forced herself over to Sesshoumaru, tears welling up in her eyes and her throat burned. Sesshoumaru remained still, but his amber eyes burned right through her. He seemed calm and arrogant as always, but in her he sensed fear, hopelessness and enmity. Her eyes looked at his. She planned to use her power to free her father and take the both of them to safety. She tried to convey the plan through her eyes, though she knew he wouldn't understand. She slowly raised her hand and aimed the dagger at his chest. Concentrating on the dull roar of the wind and the ice cold ocean waves, Nanami slowed her breath and heart, preparing to stop time. Her eyes closed for a moment, then she opened them.

Nothing happened. She couldn't do anything. At that moment she panicked. Her eyes warned Sesshoumaru something was wrong.

"Oh, I did forget to mention that my mother can still limit your powers. Oops…" The man explained, amused. Nanami stared at the old woman. Couldn't she ignore him? That way Nanami could have used her power and gotten them all out of safety. She glared at the old woman, her eyes demanding "What are you doing?!" The witch avoided the girl's glare and sunk her head lower to the sand.

"Quit stalling." The man grumbled. Nanami wanted to tear him to shreds more than anything, but she feared for her father. She glanced at him nervously. He was just as lost and confused as she was, but he kept his cool. Nanami turned back to Sesshoumaru and locked her fingers tightly around the dagger. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into his amber eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes didn't beg her for anything, they just remained as they always have been, cold and emotionless. –_I won't blame you Nanami. You won't kill me. You're too smart for this; you'll find a way out. Just break me out of this spell and I will leave nothing but splinters of this fleet. Just do what you must to keep your father safe, I will take care of the rest.- _

"Sesshoumaru…" Nanami whispered in a trembling voice. She shook her head and looked down, tears dropping to the sand. "I'm sorry…I can't… I don't want to…" She kept mumbling incoherent phrases as her forehead rested on his chest.

"Nanami." Sesshoumaru struggled enough to be able to mutter her name in a whisper. She glanced up and kissed his lips. "I can't kill you, Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, enough of the drama…" The man protested, irritated by the affection of the two.

"Don't be afraid." Sesshoumaru managed to whisper to the girl.

"I can't do this…" Nanami sobbed.

"Then say goodbye to your father." The man became irritated and announced a final threat. Nanami took a deep breath and raised the dagger to Sesshoumaru's heart. She sobbed as she pushed its tip into his skin. He could feel the metal pierce his skin, he took one last look at Nanami's frightened eyes and closed his own. Sesshoumaru waited for the moment when all would be dark. He waited for the moment when he could no longer sense Nanami near him, when he could no longer hear her, see her, or even remember the softness of her lips. He waited but it never came.

"No, what are you-" Sesshoumaru heard the man's voice call out. He no longer felt the dagger in his skin and he heard the sound of metal piercing flesh. Then the spell was gone completely. –_What's happening?-_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and saw Nanami standing before him. She smiled weakly and her eyes looked sleepy and sad.

"Forgive me…" She whispered. Sesshoumaru felt a chill run through every inch of his body. He knew what she did but was afraid to look. –_No…please…it can't be…-_

Next thing he knew, Nanami was in his arms, a black dagger lodged in her, right below her chest, her blood coloring the soggy, gray sand.

"Nanami?" Sesshoumaru whispered, but she didn't respond and her eyes were closed. Sesshoumaru glanced at Nanami's father, who seemed to be distraught beyond salvation. He closed his eyes, started to weep quietly and dropped to the sand.

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru felt afraid, felt panic running through his entire body. He shook her limp body slightly.

"Nanami? Look at me... Open your eyes... Nanami-" Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees, holding her body close to him. He could feel tears make their way to his eyes, something that has not happened except once, for a brief moment in over two centuries, not since his father died. He could hear Nanami's father sob and let out heartwrenching sounds of agony. Sesshoumaru leaned in close to her face. She looked as if she was sleeping, her expression serene, no sign of pain or regret.

"Nanami... come back... don't leave me..." He whispered into her ear, knowing she wasn't there to hear him. Sesshoumaru listened and listened hard for any sign of life in her, hoping every second she might start to breathe again, or say something... but she was silent. Lifeless. Sesshoumaru shut his eyes as tears began to slip down his cheeks. He pressed her closer to him and kissed her ear. He wanted to say it, how much he loved her, but he didn't, knowing that she wouldn't hear him. He gently let her body rest on the ground and stood up.

The man was speechless. He glared at the dead girl and did not ever realize that he let his prisoner escape. -_This can't be happening... it can't be...-_ His eyes switched to the old woman, still on the ground. -_You witch... What did you make her do? Do you realize what you have done?!... Hell, of course you do, you were planning on it.- _

"You set her up to do it, didn't you?" He growled to his mother.

"It was her decision. Her own choice... " The witch whispered.

"You lie... I want my power." The man threatened.

"There is no way that you can get it now. Thats why she killed herself. No one will be able to get the power now. For all I know it is gone now. There will be no more guardians but her. She took the power with her to the grave, to the netherworld... You will get nothing." The witch got on her knees. Her eyes seemed even more empty and gray. No one knew if she could even see through those misty orbs or if she just had visions of the past, present and future. The man was on the verge of explosion.

"What?! NO!!" He boomed and threw the sword at his mother, the blade gliding through her chest like a knife through butter. Blood trickled from the witch's mouth and around drenched the rags she was wearing.

"Foolish boy." She smiled and laughed slightly before collapsing to the ground. The man looked insane, on the brink of tearing his own limbs off, but Sesshoumaru was already planning to help him complete that task. As Nanami's father sobbed over his daughter's body, Sesshoumaru turned and stormed over to the man. Without warning or hesitation and swung at the man's face. The man tried to avoid the blows but only ended up with a broken nose and eyesocket.

"You worthless piece of-" Sesshoumaru snarled before bashing the man's face into the nearby boat. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, none of the soldiers attacked him. They just watched silently and morbidly. The man regained some balance, gushing blood into the cold ocean, and hit Sesshoumaru with an oar from the boat. The oar splintered into hundreds of pieces as it impacted with the demon's head. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and cracked his neck without using his hands. An acid whip manifested in his hands and he lashed out at the man, viciously cutting him across every part of his body.

"Not so confident now, are you?" He growled and dealt a final, fatal blow to the man's neck, slitting his throat. The man fell into the water, gurgling, choking sounds reverberating against the boat's hull.

Maria was observing the whole situation unfold from behind the backs of a dozen soldiers. Her pulse began to race with the sight of the demon. He was just an unstoppable killing machine ready to repeat the port incident a few months back. She snuck away quietly cursing at how nothing worked out as she was promised and that her life was ruined. If she goes back, she would be tried for treason, and most likely killed, and if she stays here, Sesshoumaru will find her and turn her into dog meat. She was able to make her way to the cliff from where Nanami came.

"Maria? What are you doing here?" Ryuu was dumbfounded to see his brief romance before him. She turned pale as a ghost, her mouth dropped open but she said nothing. She just pushed past him.

"Hey, Aren't you-" Ryuu was offended but then was cutoff by a gust of wind, scented with Nanami's blood. He immidiatly turned toward the coast and scoped the area. He ran his hands through his hair. "Shit..."

The soldiers were acting peculiar in Sesshoumaru's opinion, but then again, he really didn't care at the moment what anyone was doing. They all retreated back to their camps without a word. No one even got into the ocean to retrieve the body of their leader. Sesshoumaru walked out of the sea and stopped on the cold, sandy beach. His eyes skimmed the area for Nanami, but he could not find her. All he saw was the older commander that occompanied Nanami's father, Dmitri, approaching him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-"

"Where's the girl?" He demanded.

"She and her father are on a ship headed toward the mainland. The best medics are on the ship with them, so the girl is going to alright. Two of our best soldiers are with them for protection as well." Dmitri announced. Sesshoumaru looked a little unsettled.

"Which ship?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Vlad's army is still in your lands, and they are moving fast. They have already destroyed multiple cities. With all due respect, as ruler of these lands, wouldn't you want to rid your people of these vermin? My men and I are here to aid you and seek vengeance on our mutual enemy... I think the girl can wait, you know she will come back as soon as she is healed. There are thousands in danger, thousands who depend on you to keep their homeland safe, Lord Sesshoumaru, as your father once did." Dmitri tried to persuade Sesshoumaru to fulfil his duty and not chase after the girl, who the council back in Siberia wanted to be home, away from foreign demons and danger.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were fixed on the ocean, where a ship was rapidly sailing away into the gray horizon. He let out a frustrated growl and turned toward the forest.

"You'll know when and if you're needed. " He said in his usual cold tone and departed without another word to the man, who stood on the beach a little confused by the remark. Then he looked toward the seas, where the mutilated body of the man claiming to be the true guardian was being washed ashore by the dark waves. Dmitri shook his head and walked toward camp.


	22. Chapter 22

"She needs to stay, she cannot go back to that demon!" A man's voice said in a frustrated whisper. Nanami's eyes slowly opened. She could see she was in a room with arches and a tall ceiling, but she didn't make out much else for she closed her eyes in response to the throbbing headache and pain in her stomach.

"He is the son of my greatest ally. He is worthy of our respect and trust."

"Just because of his heritage? General, with all due respect, do you know the man? His beliefs, actions, his past?"

"I trust my daughter's judgement."

Then no one spoke. Nanami could only hear footsteps and the sound of a door opening and room fell silent. Nanami listened closely, and she could discern two men arguing in hushed voices, her father and the younger commander, and the sound of wooden chimes. She frowned and sat up slowly on the bed, cringing from the pain in her wound. She looked around and saw that she was in a huge bed with red covers and a thick fur throw. It was really dark, with only a faint light coming in through the heavy curtains that covered the only window. -_Where the hell am I?- _Nanami slowly stood up from the bed, feeling as if her whole entire body hadn't moved in days. She took a few deep breaths to collect herself and walked over to the covered window. Her fingers took a firm hold of the curtains and pulled them open. The morning light blinded her for a brief moment, but gradually her eyes made out a familiar, snow covered terrain. She was looking at her home city, on the shore of a giant lake that the natives commonly referred to as a sea. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and everything was covered with a crisp, white blanket. The stone city was a short distance away from the shore, which was studded with boulders and bluffs emerging from the waters and gradually merging into the massive mountains surrounding most of the coast. The city was guarded from all sides by mountains and water, but no stone walls. The small city was very organized with clean, well lit streets, and no scrambled alleyways and buildings leaning over one another. There were grand palaces on the mountainside, somewhat obscured by the forest, and the smaller homes were all located closer to the shore, with their own gardens and plots. Off to the side, upon a hill that turned into a cliff and plunged 30 feet or so to the water, stood a large stone palace which served as the capital building where all the elders, leaders and military officials would gather to decide upon issues. But the building also served as the city hall, where balls, celebrations and meetings took place. Down the street that twisted up to the building on the hill was the sprawling library, which contained thousands of books, scripture, scrolls, maps, documents, records and art.

Memories flooded Nanami's mind as her eyes skimmed over her home city. Smoke billowed out of the holes in the roofs of the homes as the inhabitants slowly awakened. Nanami watched four little kids throw snowballs and chase each other into the woods. The sight brought back a memory of herself as a child, doing the same with her long gone friends. She then remembered her dream, the one where she saw herself and Sesshoumaru, as children, when nothing was complicated and the world was simple and peaceful, playing in the woods. Nanami took a deep breath and stepped away from the window. _-Where is he now? Does he know I am all the way back home? ... Will I see him again?-_

"The people need her here! Her place is here!-"

"Enough!!!"

Nanami was a bit startled by the shouting and glared at the door. She looked at the white linen nightgown she was wearing and tried to decide if it was appropriate for her to go out of the room looking as she did. She was'nt sure of where she was; it could've been a private home or one of the elders', and she didn't want to make the situation worse than it was. She grabbed the fur throw that rested on the bed and draped it over herself before heading toward the door and leaving the room. Only the younger commander was in the spacious hall, his arms crossed over his chest. He turned toward the young woman and walked toward her. Nanami immediatly took a few steps back, and the man got the message.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"I'm fine, thank you... Where is my father?" Nanami responded.

"He had just left to speak with the elders. Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?"

Nanami glanced at the man awkwardly. She wasnt used to being reffered to as "my lady".

"Uh, no... no, thank you..." Nanami turned and headed back to her bedchamber. Then she stopped abruptly. "Actually... May I have my clothes back?"

"Of course, my lady."  
"You don't have to say that."

"As you please. I'll send up a servant with clean clothes."

"Thank you." Nanami smiled sweetly and retreated back to the room.

Within minutes, a middle aged, petite brunette woman came into the room with folded clothes and towels in her hands.

"Good morning, princess." She said in a kind, hearty tone. Nanami smirked. The word princess reminded her of fairy tales and fragile, gorgeous girls that always relied on saviors and followed royal etiquette. -_Princess? Ha, I wonder how many Princesses curse and get black eyes.- _

"Good morning to you too..." Nanami replied and looked at the woman who laid out the clothes in a neat pile on the bed before placing them in a bag that she pulled out from a drawer in the bedside endtable.

"My name is Ludmila, my dear, if you do not remember. I used to be your nana when you were just a small, pudgy little flower." She smiled sweetly as she looked at Nanami, as if remenicing a long gone past. Nanami blushed wildly at being called pudgy. She secretly was always insecure as a teenage girl about how she looked, and the simple word reminded her of those foolish feelings. She laughed a little and bowed her head in what she guessed was shame.

"But now look at you...my God. So grown up, so beautiful." Ludmila came up to Nanami and observed her features, making Nanami blush once again. "You're no princess...you're a queen."

"Alright, follow me to the bath house, you must tell me where have you been these past years." Ludmila said as she draped a thick fur robe over Nanami's shoulders and placed a pair of wool boots in front of her. The elder woman led her out of the bed chamber, through the hall, down the stairs and through a grand parlor room out into the frigid morning.

"So where have you dissapeared to for all those years, my lady?" Ludmila asked, her breath visible in the cold air.

"I was home, well, here, about two years ago. But that was after I visited for a year back in Japan."

"I remember you leaving to those far shores as a child with your father... then you returned after about ten years. And you seemed confused a bit. Like you've lost your memory. But I haven't seen you since you were eight, because I left with my son for Rome, remember? But your mother would write and tell me all about what was happening at home, and she said you were changed... but would never say why. Then she told me you dissapeared again many, many years later...What happened?" Ludmila explained, becoming breathless as she hurried toward the bath house down the street.

"It's...complicated. I have met certain people that perhaps I should not have involved myself with. That's all."

Ludmila walked up to a large stone square building built into the side of a mountain and opened the doors, urging Nanami inside. She soon closed the door behind them and gently pushed Nanami through another set of large doors into a large chamber with a large spring and a set of about a dozen tubs seperated by elegant hanging drapes.

"Come, come, let's clean you up darling." Ludmila led Nanami to a bathtub near the spring with golden and red drapes. She pulled the robe off of her and urged her to get in to the hot water as a young girl who worked in the establishment dropped flower petals and leaves into the water. Nanami undressed as soon as the young girl left and quickly got into the tub before the older woman saw her.

"Rumor is...you stirred up some very serious trouble in a powerful family in that foreign land. So much so, that the family began to querrel with each other, exiled you, and...you killed the father." Ludmila said quietly, as if it was a secret, while she began to rub Nanami's back with a sponge. Nanami's chin rested on her knees as she thought about what she was told.

"That is not true..." She whispered back.

"Then what did happen?"

"I lived with the family, and the mother hated me and preffered I be a servant than a neighbor. She tended to blame all mishaps on me, including her husband cheating on her and then dying protecting his lover. That's all."

"Oh...how terrible..." Ludmila responded, but Nanami could catch the doubt in her voice. She knew there was something more to the story, but Nanami had no intention of saying much else. Especially about Sesshoumaru.

"Where did you get that scar from?" Ludmila asked as she rubbed Nanami's shoulder.

"What scar?"

"The one on your neck."

Nanami's heart skipped a beat. -_Shit... what if my father saw it too? What if the elders find out? What will they say of me?-_

"Oh...that...it's nothing. An old injury."

"Looks a bit peculiar." Ludmila added.

"Doesn't it?...When can I see my father?" Nanami bluffed and changed the subject.

"As soon as you're all cleaned up and fed."

"Oh...alright."

After being scrubbed clean and dressed in a glamorous burgundy dress and beige fur cloak, and being treated to a feast like she hasn't enjoyed in years, Nanami headed over to the capital building to meet with her father. A gurad led her through the decadent palace to the study in which her father worked. She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, papa." She said happily.

He father turned fromt he grand, bright window behind his desk to face the girl. He quickly rushed over to her and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"Hello, my sunshine. How are you feeling? How is your wound?"

"It is fine, papa, it's nearly healed."

"Oh, I was so worried about you! I thought I was going to die on that shore...That was a stupid thing you did." He said in a typical, lecturing fatherly tone.

"Papa...stop, I did what I had to."

"What? Attempt to commit suicide?"

"I do not want the burden of someone losing their life because of me on my consience. I would not be able to live with that." Nanami was begining to get slightly offended.

"I nearly had a heart attack. And that was just a foolish thing to do... stick a dagger into yourself. That man you were protecting was a demon, much stronger than you, able to withstand more damage than you."

"Papa, you always taught me honor. He saved my life multiple times, I was endebted to him. I did what was right."

"I understand...it was noble, but still foolish...I know Sesshoumaru would have survived a minor injury, if you had to inflict one-"

"Father. How can you say that? I would never have killed him... ever."

This time, her father said nothing, just let out a heavy sigh.

"Honey...I'm afraid what you're feeling toward him cannot come true. It can't happen. The elders will not allow it. The people would revolt. I'm sorry... I know you came her to ask when you may leave to go back... but the answer is never. The elders ruled it so. They believe it is for your safety and for the safety of our people...and your power." The man slowly walked back to his desk and sat down in the chair, trying to deliver the news as carefully as he could.

Nanami was dumbstruck. She stared at her father in disbelief. -_They're forbidding me to leave the country?!-_

"I'm sorry, darling, but there's nothing I could've done...You know their word is law. And they are looking out for you. That's all. Give it some time, you will learn to forget and get back to your life."

"No, father, I won't. It's a little too late for that. I can't just forget him. Not after all that has happened..." Nanami walked over to her father's desk. He looked at her in shock, jumping to conclusions.

"No..." Nanami frowned, realizing what her father's expression was asking. But she untied her cloak and slipped it off, placing it on the chair in front of the oak desk. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant yet relaxed hairdo, and she turned her neck to reveal the faded mark on her neck.

Her father glared at her with a mix of shock and anger. Nanami knelt down and stared at her father, pleading with her eyes.

"I can't papa...I can't sit here, with him not knowing where I am. I at least need to see him... one more time, to let him know I'll be alright, to tell him he needs to move on. I can't just dissapear again...for the third time. I can't. He might come after me, and then get lost himself and ruin his life. I can't do this, papa, please, just let me see him once more."

"It's...not possible. The elders have notified every port, every captain, everyone that you must remain here...They fear another close encounter with death for you. They fear...you'll bring back an inpure heir... not one of our own."

Nanami frowned. -_Alright, now THAT is insane...a little too far...-_ Nanami denied the possibility of her bearing Sesshoumaru's child, even the thought made her turn red as a tomato and avoid her father's stare. But deep down, she knew that if she came back to him, it would eventually happen...

"Fine... May I at least write him a letter?" Nanami whispered. She knew it was useless to argue with her father right now.

"No. They forbade any communication with anyone outside our borders except family."

"So I am imprisoned here? For how long?" Nanami began to get irritated. She felt like an animal locked in a cage.

"Until they decide his influence over you is gone."

Nanami glared at her father for a few seconds, then stood up straight.

"So be it... Goodbye, father, I shall not bother you. I will see you at dinner."

"Alright, I shall see you tonight..."

Nanami left the room before her father finished the sentence. Her mmind was racing. -_Maybe they are right...maybe it is best if I leave him... Everytime I am near him, I endanger him...and-_ Even though Nanami hated the thoight, but she knew it was possible for her become the mother of his child. Nanami shuddered at the thought, but she knew it wasn't something unreal. -_Grow up already- _She urged herself. -_Just think about what your child would face...Unwanted by both races, neglected by society for being half demon, half immortal. Your people would be ashamed of you...they're trying to protect you.-_ Nanami's mind reasoned, but her heart felt different. Deep down inside she knew all her thoughts were not going to change her mind. She knew sooner or later she would run away and somehow find a way to come back to him...if only for a little while. She just has to lie low for a while and try to be the leader her people expect her to be. Afterall, she cannot runaway from her responsibilities...

As the sun set, the wind picked up and made the dark waves rumble with tremendous roar. Sesshoumaru glared at the horizon out of the window of the castle of his neighbor, Daichi, the Lord of the North, who finally had forgiven his father's mishap and allied with Sesshoumaru.

"Why the moroseness, boy?" Daichi stumbled over to Sesshoumaru, a jug of sake in one hand, swinging his other arm around the young demon's shoulder. The roudy sounds of the celebration drowning out the middle-aged man's voice. Sesshoumaru glared at the man.

"Oh lighten up, it's not because of the missing girl is it? Come on, celebrate! We saved our lands and sent those renegades home!!"

Again, Sesshoumaru just scowled and looked away.

"Ahhh, don't tell me you that woman is what's driving you into seclusion! Open your eyes! Look at how many fine women are here at the castle! Look at my daughter! She will make you the happiest man on this earth!" The drunken lord turned Sesshoumaru toward a laughing young woman, with porcelein skin, pitch black, long hair, and dark eyes. She was a petite woman, fragile as a flower, with a melodic laugh and charming smile. Sesshoumaru glanced at her uninterested then stepped away from Daichi.

"I will depart for home now, enjoy the rest of your...celebration." Sesshoumaru announced indifferantly and left the castle. Daichi waved his hand at the departing demon and walked back toward the lively guest cirlce in the middle of the room.

Sesshoumaru arrived at his home on the mountain and walked into the genkan. He took off his boots and fur pelt. All the time, his mind was fixated on Nanami. He kept wondering where she was, if she was safe, if she wasn't hurt, and when she would return...or if he would have to chase her around the world again. Jaken wobbled out of the hall and bowed to his master.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! A messanger brought you a letter about midday. He didn't say anything except that its urgent." Jaken squeaked and handed Sesshoumaru a small stone cylinder. The man unlocked the cylinder and pulled out a roll of parchment. On it, written in very elegant, slanted, small cursive handwritting.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Jaken and returned to reading the letter.

_If you're reading this, then I'm safe at home. But do not wait for me, Sesshoumaru. Forgive me, but it is for your own good and safety if I am home and not with you. I brought war upon you, pain, suffering and danger. Over the years that we knew each other, fate made it obvious that we are better off living seperate lives. We have spent more times fighting, shouting, arguing and running away from danger and death than enjoying each others' company. Please, I hope you understand, but we have no future together. It is far too dangerous...and useless. We fight everytime we see each other, and someone is constantly after me, putting you and everyone around us in danger. There is no future for us like this. Forgive me, I beg of you, and live your life to the fullest without me...forget our promises... I do not want to be a burden in your life, and I do not think I could live a life filled with more fear than I already have, with a more guilty conscience than already bestowed on me. Do not bother writting back to me... or trying to find me, because you will not be able to. My lands are secluded enough so for no one to find them. My people do not let strangers within our borders. However hard it may be at first, you will learn to live without me, and I will just the same...Please, for me, live your life as if I never intervened. If you love me as I love you, you would not come after me and you will move on... Forgive me, forget me... _

_Do not keep this letter; burn it, and think of me one last time and know that I have always loved you..._

Sesshoumaru was petrified. He could not understand why Nanami would suddenly have a change of heart and dissapear. He read the letter over and over again, trying to understnad what would make her change her mind so fast. Jaken realized something was amiss and quickly retreated back to his room.

_- Nanami...why are you telling me this? Why are you running away after all these years?- _Sesshoumaru sat down on one of the chairs in the room, and crumbled the letter in his hands. -_Fool... what were you thinking? How much longer did you think she would have kept up with the fighting, the wounds, the arguing, the tears, the running? She was already given a burden of carrying the power she has and guarding it, and you come in, accusing her of breaking up your family, making her flee constantly, losing her trust. No wonder she cannot deal with it anymore.-_ Sesshoumaru reasoned. Yet something deep inside was telling him this was not what it seemed, that something was askew. But Sesshoumaru dismissed the feeling as sorrow and disbelief.

-_I promised to do whatever it takes for you to forgive me...if this is what you want... then as you please, Nanami. I cannot and will not ever forget you, but I promise not to chase after you, and I will miss you- what's the point? She cannot hear me. Maybe she's right, maybe fate does not want us together.- _

Sesshoumaru forced the tears and pain back and remained cold and calm. But he straightened the parchment, rolled it back into its cylinder, and placed it on a shelf of a bookcase. He sat down once again and stared at the fire, remebering the warmth of Nanami's skin, her sweet smile, her kind presence, and their childhood spent together. -_No matter what you say, Nanami, you will always remeber me...No matter how far you are, you are still mine, and you won't be able to change that.-_


	23. Chapter 23

Three years had passed, and Nanami was accustomed to be living back with her people, in her native land. She thoroughly enjoyed not being chased around, no armies running her from coast to coast, no swords and arrows flung at her. She finally could take a deep breath, let her guard down and enjoy spending time with her family, her friends. For the first time in years, she was finally happy. Her mother had come home from a visit to her sister within the first year Nanami was back and fainted when she saw her. Nanami's mother was a petite woman with olive skin, strong, firece, beautiful facial features and chestnut hair. Eventhough they did not look too much alike, Nanami and her mother were nearly identical in character. Her mother, however, was a bit more short tempered and fiesty, wheras Nanami was calm, up to a certain point, and more intimidating. Both were very, very close together and their reunion was very emotional and took Nanami's mind off of Sesshoumaru.

Eventhough Nanami had not been in battle or had to fend for her life in three years, her father made sure she didn't stray from her duty as a head of his elite force. Nanami attended training sessions every day except on Sundays. The elite team was composed of about 19 men and six women, all of whom were Nanami's age or a little order. She knew most of them because of the years they had all spent together as children, teenagers and adults. Of course, Nanami was gone for about a decade, but as soon as she returned, she re-established those ties.

Nanami had adapted to the life she once had, and was begining to slowly forget Sesshoumaru and starting to believe that maybe the elders were right. Her life was getting back to normal without him. She realized that with him, she always ran into danger or trouble. It did not seem that there was a single day or night that did not end with someone being hurt or a stressful argument. -_I don't want to live like that. And I'm sure neither does Sesshoumaru. He can find himself the perfect woman who would be willing to deal with it. - _She would tell herself constantly, until she gradually stopped thinking of him.

Nanami's skin tingled with the touch of the icy waters of the huge lake as her barefeet dangled off a canoe near the coast. She was leaning back in the boat, her head resting on the other side, enjoying the warm, early May.

"Alyona!" A woman's voice shouted from the shore. Alyona, meaning torch in old Rus, and Nanami's real name, was ironically befitting. She opened her eyes, sighed and sat up. She pulled her feet into the boat and grabbed the oar s. She rowed back to shore, toward a small dock to which four other canoes were tied to. Alyona tied up her boat and walked out onto the deck. Ludmila was on the sandy shore, waiting for the girl and squinting to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Good afternoon, Ludmila." Alyona said as she walked onto the warm sand, her sandals in her hands.

"Hello, darling. Your uncle and his family are arriving at the gates right now. Your mother sent for you." Ludmila said as she began to walk back to the city.

"They came much sooner than I would have thought." Alyona commented.

"Probably due to good weather...oh, good luck trying to sleep tonight. Someone is bound to get rowdy."

"You mean all the blacksmiths and sailors and soldiers who start to sing off tune after about nine at night and end up waking on tables, boats and trees? Yes...Their lullaby is one that'll make your head spin. We all look forward to it."

Ludmila and the girl joined up with the crowd at the gates and awaited the visitors' enterance. Alyona passed a few people and stopped beside her mother, who was about a head shorter than her.

"Hello, mama. Are they here yet?" The girl stood up on her tiptoes and looked past the heads of the line of soldiers in front of her.

"They should be here any minute now, now stop fidgeting around and calm down." Her mother, looking poised but a little annoyed, announced as she glanced at her daughter and the shoes in her hands.

"Alyona..."

"What?" The girl said as she kept looking for her relatives. Hearing no response, she glanced at her mother, who stared at her intensely, a look that Alyona copied exactly as she put her shoes on. Then both smiled and returned their attention to the arriving travelers.

At the head of the small, exhausted pack of men and women coming in was Alyona's uncle and aunt. Her uncle was riding a brown stallion who kept nodding and stomping the ground. He was tall, and gangly, with short, curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white linen shirt, black pants and leather boots. He jumped off the horse and walked toward Alyona's father. His wife, a petite woman with a little extra weight and a sincere smile, took off the silk scarf she had lightly draped over her head and got off her white horse. She walked up to Alyona's mother and embraced her, and the two exchanged kisses on each others cheeks. Alyona tried to listen in to what her father and uncle were conversing about, for they both seemed a little disturbed.

"Alyonushka! My God, is that you?!" Alyona heard a woman's slightly hoarse voice exclaim and hands caress her cheeks. "You're so tall! So pretty! My, my, my its been so long!"

"I have to agree. I have missed you Tania!" Alyona managed to say before she was squezzed tight. "Where is Leila?" She asked about her cousin, who was merely two years younger than her.

"Oh, she just got married two weeks ago. She promised to come for a visit in about a week." Tania said proudly. Alyona was at a loss for words. Her cousin was younger than her and already married. But then again, she wasn't alternating between countries, being rundown by soldiers and assasins and all sorts of people.

"Well, you must be exhausted." Alyona's mother quickly changed the subject, knowing what the aunt was about to ask. "Come, we should get you settled in and cleaned up before the fest."

Alyona joined the two women after saying hello to her uncle. After two blacksmiths who were part of the incoming crew brought in all of Tania's and her husband's luggage into a luxurious little home out by the shore, the three women all departed for the bath house with a change of clothes. Soaking in the hot spring, Tania described the entire journey and the few complications they faced, such as broken bridges, injuries and stolen property.

"Otherwise, we had a fairly calm journey. Didn't lose anything too important and everyone was safe. We had lots of help from those blacksmith boys. They really are a tough pair. And smart. They could do anything, fix anything, make whatever was needed, God bless them." Tania washed the bath oil off her skin while Alyona tipped her head back into the water and wet her hair.

"One of them, I saw him running around the neighborhood in diapers as a little kid with one blonde lock on the top of his head." Tania laughed. "His mother was a wonderful woman, but she died young, leaving the boy alone with his father, who taught him the trade of the blacksmith. He died too, about two decades later, after so many complications with his health. But they would be proud of his son. He is so kind hearted and able to do and help anyone."

"It's unfair that bad things happen to good people." Alyona's mother announced sadly. Her daughter opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. -_Maybe a person becomes good after bad things happen to them.-_ Then she thought about all the things she had to overcome. -_Maybe not... Certainly not my case...I think I may have gotten worse.-_

"Yes...but the world never was and never will be fair...and the thing is...both of those young men went through some rough times life had handed them. The other one, I've never seen him before until about eight months ago. He was passing through, looking for any job and home he could find. So, he finally got offered a job helping out the blacksmith, Peter. He's one talented fellow, a bit quiet and intimidating, but so kind. He wouldn't show it, but I can see he cares deep down. No one really knows too much about him, but I hear from Peter that he lost both his parents when he was a young lad too, and then had the misfortune to lose the girl he loves, and to top it off his town was raided and completely destroyed. "

Alyona squinted her eyes a bit._ -How do you know all that is true?-_

"Oh, my, now imagine all that he went went through? I'm impressed he is still alive, to be honest."

"It is amazing how much a person can handle. And I've seen him smile once or twice." Tania finished washing her arms. "But let's talk about something cheery, shall we?"

"I agree. Now, tell me about Leila and her new husband..." Alyona's mother changed the subject. And so Tania began an hour long oration about her daughter's charming husband. It got to the point that Alyona couldn't handle the exageration and emphasis her aunt kept placing on everything she said about the newlyweds. She left her mother and aunt to chat away and headed over to the patch of wooded land close to the shore where the festivities were being set up by the the town's bakers, soldiers and anyone else who was willing and able to help out. Everything was ready and people were slowly starting to gather up together. Alyona walked over to a table where two young men sat talking and laughing, looking out on the lake. She came up from behind them and placed each arm on each man's shoulders.

"Good day, slackers. I better not see you two passed out in boats out on the lake again, or I will have to call your lady, Ilia." She said to the man with curly brown hair and green eyes to her right.

"Eh, you're only my boss when we're training or in battle, darling, so I can do whatever the hell I want...and this time I'll find a coat or blanket or something. My ass was freezing all night last time, and I ended up sick for the next two weeks." The man snickered. Alyona frowned and laughed.

"Oh, right, nice solution. Bring a blanket... Yes that sounds much more failproof than not drinking to the point where you have the mental capacity of a snail..." Alyona said sarcasticly and sat down between the two men. The man on her left had black hair and bright blue eyes, with rugged looks and a five o'clock shadow. He was the man that made all the young girls sigh and stumble in the town, but his eye was fixed on Alyona...at least, temporarily.

"Hey, beautiful." He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey to you too, you disgusting caveman." She said in a sultry voice.

"Bullshit, you know you love me." The man joked around.

"I think half the female population does, you don't have to try so hard."

"Add a few 'boys' to your fanclub, Sergei." Ilia muttered, making both Alyona and the man glare at him in disgust.

"So you're finally coming out of the closet, huh?" Alyona retorted, making Ilia frown and blush. Sergei laughed.

"Well if you insist I suppose I can give you a smooch." Sergei bat his eyelashes and puckered his lips.

"Eat shit!" Ilia shouted and laughed.

"You two are such idiots." Alyona shook her head and brushed her blonde curls over her shoulder. Sergei looked at her hair and the flowers that were braided like a headband. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, but resisted the impulse for he knew that she was likely to get angry.

A gentle finger tapped Alyona's shoulder and made her turn. An elderly nun was standing behind her and smiled sweetly. She was one of the headmasters of the orphanage and school that was run near the library.

"Hello, Alyona. I am sorry for interrupting,but this little girl claims to know you. She came in about two weeks ago."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow and stood up as the nun presented a little girl of about 10, with long, straight black hair, big chocolate eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Alyona tripped over the bench as she jumped toward the little girl.

"Oh my God, Rin! What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!" She asked franticly as she picked up and hugged the girl. Rin wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and smiled so wide, Sergei could see her back teeth.

"I missed you so much, Nanami!!" Rin squealed.

"Nanami?" Sergei asked, confused. "What's that?"

"I'll be back later." Alyona said without turning around and walked down to the dock she stood on earlier that morning, Rin still in her arms.

"I missed you too, honey, but baby, how did you get here? And why?" Alyona asked as she let the girl down and sat down on the dock.

"I left. Your daddy's soldiers took me back with them when I asked if they knew where you were. The old man told me he knew you and your daddy, and I asked if I could go with him to see you because I didn't have a family and you were like my mommy."

"But why would you leave? Did Sesshoumaru let you leave?"

Rin's smile dissapeared. She fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at the crystal clear water.

"Well...no. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't know."

Alyona was stunned. "What?! You just ran away? Why?!"

"I..." Rin looked at Alyona, and hesistated for a moment. "I...don't like the princess that lives with him now. I ran away when she told me she was going to be my mommy." Rin whispered. Alyona felt like a knife was just driven through her chest.

"Wha-" She was at a loss for words... She just stared at Rin, not believing her ears.

"I tried to remind him of you. And I tried to talk about you in front of her, but they would just change the topic. And then Lord Sesshoumaru would tell me that you wanted us to forget about you and that you were never coming back. He showed me the letter you wrote, and he said you told him to forget about you because you were going to forget about him."

"Wait, Rin...What letter? I never wrote any letter." Alyona was a little confused."Yes you did, I saw it. Lord Sesshoumaru kept it eventhough you wrote that he should burn it...'

"Rin...I never wrote him a letter. I couldn't. I'm not allowed to leave the city or talk or write to anyone outside of the city. That's not my letter."

"But your name was on it... and Lord Sesshoumaru believed it. He said it was your handwritting... But that's not why I left. I didn't want that woman to be my mommy. She was always so strict with what I could wear and eat and she wouldn't let me go outside and she kept trying to make me more like a princess. She said I was too messy, and if I was going to be her daughter, I would have to act like a princess is expected to. And Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't pay much attention to me...like he was forgetting about me. So I left, so I could live with you."

Alyona hugged the girl tightly and rubbed her back.

"Tell you what. How about you go back to the orphanage, pack up your things, ask one of the nuns to take you to my house, and I'll meet you there in a short while and then we'll go and have a nice dinner. Alright?" Alyona let go and smiled.

"Alright." Rin smiled and jogged away back toward the nun, picking up the red summer dress she was wearing. Alyona glared at the water rustling under the dock. -_How could he? Its only been three years...Or was he playing me the whole time? Was everything he promised, all he said, all he did....was all of it just temporary? Why else would he promise to be with me, risk his life for me, then turn around and invite another woman into his heart? And how much he must love her if he let Rin, his precious Rin, run away and get as far as my own home?! What has happened to him?- _Alyona stood up and started to walk back toward the city, avoiding the fest. -_They were right...the elders were right all along. He did betray me and got on with his life...and fast. And what letter was Rin talking about? I never wrote any letter to him. I tried, and each told him I would come back, not that I would forget about him. But they were never sent...Someone else is in this mess again... How long is it going to be before he comes after her? Well...sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to get far anyway. He would be caught. Or recognized. Maybe he won't ever make it here...That means Rin would have to live here, with me. Perhaps for the better.- _

Alyona reached her home at sunset, and Rin was already sitting on the doorstep in her red, summer dress, humming a tune and counting petals on the flowers in her lap. Alyona smiled, despite her turmoiled feelings on the inside and walked up to the girl.

"Rin. Are you ready to go?"

"Nanami!" Rin bolted up, flowers in her hands. "Where are we going?"

"To the festival. We'll have lots of fun. And my name is Alyona." The woman corrected as she reached for Rin's hand. Rin freed one hand and held on to Alyona's as they started to walk.

"I thought it was Nanami."

"It was in Japan because that's what Sesshoumaru's father called me. But my real name is Alyona."

"Oh...I miss Lord Sesshoumaru..." Rin said sadly after a moment of silence. Alyona did not know what to say. She did not want to tell her to forget about him and that he was appearantly a liar, fearing she would be upset with her, but neither did she want to say she missed him either. So she kept quiet. Rin looked up at her, trying to see any emotion on her face, but she could see none. The two continued to walk in silence through the streets until they reached the festival, where everyone was already eating, singing, playing music and dancing. The celebration was held close to the shore of the lake and across from the city hall. Girls and women all had flowers in their hair and were wearing bright summer dresses and shirts. The fest was held every year to celebrate the coming of summer, and say goodbye to spring. Alyona walked toward the table she sat at earlier, carefully scanning the faces of the people present. -_How do I know he's not here already?- _ Then she realized she must have been paranoid. There was no way Sesshoumaru could find the city, and even less so get in without detection. She could not see anyone who looked anything like Sesshoumaru. -_You're overreacting. He's not here. He can't be.- _

Alyona sat Rin down on the bench in front of the two men who she talked to earlier and settled in next to her. Neither of the men knew what to say and just smiled at the little girl.

"This is Rin...She's my..." Alyona tried to figure out what to say. Rin looked at her with slightly frightened eyes.

"She's my daughter."

Ilia dropped the apple he was munching on and stared at the woman wide-eyed while his friend chocked on his wine.

"WHO?!" Sergei's eyes were on the verge of popping out of their sockets.

"Not literally." Alyona rolled her eyes. "Even if she was, what does it matter to you?" She then smirked.

"Nothing. Nothing... I just thought...that you were too young and... nevermind. So uh... who is she really?' Sergei stumbled all over his words and blushed madly. Alyona smiled and placed a gentle hand on Rin's head.

"She's a charming little angel I met back in Japan. She's an orphan...so I took her in." Alyona pat Rin's head.

"Oh...I'm sorry, sugar. But you're in good hands. That girl will take good care of you and rip apart anyone who hurts you...Literally." Ilia commented and continued to eat his apple.

"Well that's one thing you've got right about me." Alyona answered, her eyes still scanning the area around her. She reached for the Bottle of red wine on the table and poured herself a goblet-full. Sergei looked at her and smirked.

"Hold on...I thought you said you're not one to drink?"

"I'm not one to get DRUNK, but right now, I could use a drink." Alyona took a sip of her wine. "Rin, honey, what would you like to eat?"

The celebration lasted for hours, and with time Alyona began to relax and ended up dancing with Sergei. Her mind wasn't bothered by thoughts of Sesshoumaru being anywhere near her. Rin managed to play with the other children for most of the time and got along fine with them.

Alyona was still dancing with Sergei, one arm around his shoulders, laughing and singing along to the song. Sergei had plenty to drink and was a little tipsy, and decided he was in the perfect moment to get closer to her. He hugged her nad leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her sunkissed shoulder. Alyona quickly flinched away and backed off.

"I think you need to go cool down and get some sleep." Alyona said calmly and with a smile on her face, to make sure she wouldn't tear apart their friendship.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me... I-" Sergei tried to apologize, but Alyona just smiled and walked away, looking for Rin. Sergei ran his hand through his hair.

"Dumbass." He cursed himself and walked in the other direction.

Alyona rubbed her shoulder, as if to get rid of the kiss Sergei just placed on her.

She searched for Rin and found her asleep with two other girls her age on a picnic blanket near a tree. She gently picked her up and held on to her tightly as she mumbled something in her sleep. Alyona walked back to her home up on the mountain side and in the thick forest. She walked up the front steps to her two story, white stone home, with lush green vines and red flowers on them creeping up the stone walls and around the columns that supported a balcony on the second floor.

Alyona closed and locked the door behind her and walked upstairs to her bedroom in the pitch dark. She placed the little girl on her bed and took off her shoes. She walked over to a doorway that led to a seperate, small room for her clothes, a dresser, mirrors and a bath in the middle of the room. The candles in the small room lit up as soon as Alyona walked in. She placed Rin's sandles on the marble floor next to her own and took off her white linen shirt that left her shoulders bare and hung it on one of the racks along with her pants. She pulled out a long, blue shirt-dress and put it on. She searched for a smaller shirt that she could put on Rin, and she did. Sure it was a bit big for the girl but it was better than sleeping in clothes she wore when she played in the sand and grass. Alyona walked back out of the room and over to the bed. She prepared to change the girl into clean clothes when she noticed Rin wasn't there. Alyona frowned.

"Rin?" She asked and all the candles and torches in the room lit up. Alyona let out a deafening scream, dropped the shirt and backed up against the wall behind her. A young man, covered in soot, wearing a dirty beige shirt, black pants and black boots stood in front of the bed. He had olive colored skin and short, pitch black hair. He was holding the now awake Rin in his arms.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Alyona demanded, her hand on her chest, trying to calm her breathing. The man let Rin down and looked up. Alyona felt like the wind was knocked out of her. His amber eyes were so familiar, and gave away his identity. The young woman rushed over to the man and flung her arms around him, holding him tight around his shoulders, standing tiptoe on the ground. But his arms didn't budge. He didn't bother returning the embrace.

"Get off me." Sesshoumaru growled, unsettling Alyona. She let go and took a step back, staring at him in confusion.

"Rin, come. We are going home." Sesshoumaru commanded, his eyes fixed on Alyona.

"But...but...I want to stay with Alyona." Rin muttered, afraid to anger the man. Sesshoumaru glanced at her with a questioning look. Rin backed away slightly from him and looked at Alyona.

"I like it better here...Lord Sesshoumaru... I have friends here...the other children actually want to play with me... and I don't like Lady Mizuki, Lord Sesshoumaru...and... you forget about me when she's around... Lady Alyona never forgets about me." Rin spoke her mind and rubbed her fingers in anxiety.

"Rin, I never forgot about you..." Sesshoumaru was shocked by what the little girl told him.

"Yes you did, Lord Sesshoumaru! If you didn't, how was I able to run away and dissapear for two months?"

"Rin, I was looking for you as soon as Jaken found me and told me you had run away. I was away at war, how could I know what you were doing... Enough... Follow me if you wish." Sesshoumaru momentarily returned to his typical, aloof self and began walking toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alyona blocked the door. Sesshoumaru glanced at her as if she was a parasite.

"Move."

"Pardon me, but I think I have every damn right to be in your way, seeing as how you managed to sneak into my city, break into my house and scare me half to death."

"Move or I'll do it for you."

"What is your problem, Sesshoumaru?!" Alyona could not understand why Sesshoumaru was acting like he did when they just met nearly four years ago.

"I wanted to ask you that question for a whole year." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru, what is it that I have done to make you act like this?" Alyona was frustrated with how the man she loved acted like a complete stranger. "Please...go ahead, tell me what exactly made you the way you are."

Sesshoumaru just glared at her. Alyona crossed her arms, bit her lip and nodded.

"See... my theory is... while I was around, you had your fun with me, pulling at my heart strings, driving me insane, and as soon as you realized I would be gone for more than a few months, you found yourself a new toy... am I close or what?" Alyona said through grit teeth, completely disgusted with the way a man she nearly died for was acting like a complete idiot.

"And the letter you wrote has no part in this whatsoever?" Sesshoumaru grumbled, his eyes filled with fury.

"What letter are you two talking about?" Alyona was confused by the fact that he had appearantly recieved a letter from her. "I could-"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and pulled out a crumpled parchment from his pocket and practicly shoved it in her face. The letter dropped to the floor while Alyona looked at Sesshoumaru, shocked. He walked past her out of the room without another word. Alyona bent down and picked up the letter that Sesshoumaru had recieved, telling him that there is no future for them, and how she will try her best to forget him. Alyona let out a heartwrenching sigh, unable to imagine Sesshoumaru's position; reading such a letter from a woman he put his life on the line for, right after she dissapeared.

"Go to sleep, honey, I'll be back." Alyona told the confused Rin and ran out of the room after Sesshoumaru, the letter in her hand. She ran down the stairs, trying to catch up with the man, who was already out the front door. Alyona rushed out the door, whispering "wait" a few times before stopping in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Wait...please..." She blocked his path and stared at him. "I never wrote this..."

Sesshoumaru ignored her completely and walked right past her. Alyona became frustrated and stepped in front of him again.

"Listen to me, for once!" She growled. Again, he ignored her and kept walking.

"How honorable..." Alyona scoffed. "I drive a knife into myself to save you, and yet you have the effrontery to walk past me and not spare a minute to listen to what I have to say... I'm sure your father would be proud."

Sesshoumaru stopped, but did not turn toward her at first, just raised his head higher.

"Look at me..." Alyona whispered. Sesshoumaru seemed to hesitate for a moment, then turned and faced the girl.

"I couldn't have written this...I was forbidden to leave the lands, talk with anyone outside of the city, or even send anything out of the lands... And I've tried... but I failed, everytime... I swear on my life I did not write this letter."

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru said coldly. Alyona scoffed again, not believing the arrogance coming off of him. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was speechless. Alyona turned back toward the house and walked up the steps, into the home, and closed the door behind her. She wiped the tears from her face as she walked up the staircase and to her bedroom, not wanting Rin to see her face and tears. She walked into the room and saw the little girl sitting on the bed, hugging her knees.

"Is Lord Sesshoumaru angry at me?" Rin asked nervously as Alyona made her way to the bed. Alyona sat down on the soft bed next to Rin.

"No, honey." She whispered as she hugged the little girl and lie down. Rin cuddled closer to Alyona and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, mama." Rin mumbled. Alyona glanced down at the child and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight honey."

Alyona awakened to the sound of her front door closing and someone rustling around downstairs. She opened her eyes and turned her head toward the door, listening in carefully. Silence, followed by the swishing sound a dress makes when one walks in it. Alyona sat up in the bed, carefully pulling her body out from under Rin, whose head was now near the edge of the bed, her arms hanging off and her feet on Alyona's stomach. She stood up out of bed and walked to the door, leaving Rin to sleep longer. Alyona opened the door, walked out and quietly closed it behind her. Running her hands through her hair, Alyona rushed down the marble staircase in her blue silk dress. She walked into the kitchen, from where she could hear rustling around.

"Good morning, mama, what are you doing here?" Alyona leaned against the wall as she observed her mother, in a long burgundy skirt and a white linen shirt, placing a decorated jug on one of the counters and fresh flowers in a vase she pulled out of the cupboard.

"Good morning, Alyona." She answered, a hint or nervousness in her voice.

"What are you doing here so early?" Alyona asked as she walked toward the window and stretched.

"Your uncle brought you a gift."

"Impressive..." Alyona looked out the window at the woods behind her house. It looked like it was about to rain outside. The skies were dark, as they are before the storms.

"You don't say... You know he has to make it clear to anyone that he's rich as a king."

"And greedy as a thief." Alyona turned back toward her mother, who was seemed more and more nervous and twitchy.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"No you are not. Why the rushing and the nervousness?"

Alyona's mother turned around. "Someone was arrested late at night. Your father is furious for no appearant reason, he will not speak to me or anyone else."

Alyona frowned. "Do you know who it was?"

"No."

Alyona glanced down at the floor, then walked up to her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for stopping by. Are you busy right now?"

"No. I will stop by your aunt's later on, but they're probably still asleep."

"Can you watch a little girl for me?"

Alyona's mother frowned. "Whose little girl?"

"Mine...well, not mine. She's an orphan. She lived with me in Japan."

"How did she get here?"

"The soldiers stationed there braught her with them."

"Well...yes, fine. But..." Alyona's mother was a bit confused. " Where are you going? And where is she?"

"She's still asleep upstairs, and I will go see my father. I won't be long."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alyona's mother called after her as the young woman rushed up he stairs to her bedroom.

"Do not worry about it."

Alyona walked into her dressing room and undressed. She quickly washed herself in the bathtub of warm water and dressed herself in a shampagne colored gown, with woven black lace flowers on her chest and back, and her shoulders bare. She knows that if she shows up in the capitol building or in the city hall in pants or simple clothing, she'll get stared down at because everyone is expected to look their best and represent their people in a respectable and honorable way, especially if you're the daughter of the General, and an Admiral yourself.

She put on a black jacket with a hood and rushed back down to the front door. Her mother was in the main room, sitting on one of the divans, reading a book.

"I will be back soon, mama!" Alyona said and walked out of the front door before her mother could even say anything. Alyona quickly marched down the cobblestone streets toward the military headquarters at the edge of the city, wondering who would infuriate her father so. Within twenty minutes, Alyona walked up the steps of the building and walked in, thunder rumbling outside. The guards looked up at her and let her pass, greeting her with a monotonous "Good morning, M'Lady."

"Good morning. Where is my father?" Alyona asked one of the main guards.

"In his office." The man answered.

"Thank you." Alyona walked down the stone hall toward large, oak doors. She knocked on the doors.

"Father?" She asked. No one answered, and the doors remained closed. Alyona knew her father was in there, but was unwilling to open up, or too preoccupied. She knocked louder. Again, no response. Alyona pushed open the doors and walked in, closing them behind her.

Her father was having a heated conversation in a whisper with the young commander that she had recognized from the morning she first woke up here in her home city three years ago. Both men stopped and glared at her.

"Alyona, please, this is not the time." Her father announced.

"I think I have the right to know what is going on here, papa. I think you are begining to forget the post you assigned me."

Alyona's father stared at the girl, then glanced at the young man. "You're right. Anatoli, show her."

"Yes, General..." Anatoli answered to the demand, obviously annoyed. "Come." He told Alyona and walked toward an iron door behind him, to Alyona's right. Her father walked over to his desk and sat down, his head in his hands. Anatoli opened the door and motioned for Alyona to walk in. She did, suspicious of the man, who seemed angry and irritated with her with no reason. Or maybe because she was a woman, yet one who could over power him and one that had a higher rank, status and importance than him.

Alyona walked past one deserted, damp cell, another one with a chained, bearded, brauny man, who smiled a gaptoothed, lusty grin at her, another cell with a sleeping man, and stopped at the one Anatoli stopped at. Inside was a man, with black hair and tan skin sitting on a metal cot, chains that fastened on the opposite walls holding his arms out to the side. His head was bent down and he seemed not to care that someone was there. Alyona knew who the man was, and was not suprised.

"Leave me." She gave a stern order to Anatoli. "I know who this man is."

"That's the problem." Anatoli answered coldly. She glanced at him.

"Did I not make myself clear, commander?" She hissed.

"As you wish." He snarled back, handed her the keys and left the jail.

A pair of amber eyes flashed up at her in the dark prison. Alyona opened the cell and walked in, the man watching her every step. She stared back at him coldly, taking off her jacket and placing it on the small stool used as a table in the cell, and sat down on top of it. The two just kept glaring at each other for a minute or so, neither flinching.


	24. Chapter 24

"Speak." Alyona demanded, as if she did not have any connection to the prisoner, as if he was another scumbag off the streets. But Sesshoumaru just kept glaring at her. Alyona knew Sesshoumaru long enough to know he was going to keep his mouth shut until he felt like talking.

Alyona smiled. "How is it that the 'great Lord Sesshoumaru' is in chains, next to a lowlife bum who tried to rob a house?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes were cold and vicious, like they were back when the two just met, not knowing who each other was. He slowly leaned in closer to Alyona, as if threatening her.

"Remember who you are talking to... I can rip through this entire city in a heartbeat." He snarled, fangs bared. Alyona raised her eyebrows.

"You...are threatening me? Shall I remind you what I am capable of?" Alyona stood up and stepped closer to him. He had a smirk in his eye and tugged on the chains, making them disconnect and fall to the cot. Before the metal could even clink with the cot, the chains stopped in midair and Sesshoumaru felt the familiar sensation of drowning, but he kept glaring at Alyona with his usual cold eyes.

"I can stop your blood from flowing in a second. I can stop your heart from beating even faster... then what will you do?" She hissed at him.

Sesshoumaru managed to stand up and stare down the woman. "No use threatening me with that. You won't do it."

Alyona scowled. Sesshoumaru felt a pang of pain as his heart seemed to skip a beat. He took a deep, but short breath, barely sufficient enough to maintain himself.

"You can't do it." He growled weakly, and again felt the pain in his chest, more intense than the last time. Sesshoumaru bowed his head and attempted to take deep breaths, then looked up at Alyona. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a blank, icy expression on her face. He stared at her for a moment, as if provoking her, until he felt a pain greater than he ever experienced. He collapsed to the floor, at Alyona's feet, clutching his chest and gasping for air. The woman remained immobile and glared down at Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you in here? What have you done to anger my father?" Alyona demanded after Sesshoumaru seemed to breathe slightly easier.

"You won't do it." Sesshoumaru gasped and glanced up at her, still recovering from Alyona's torture. She grit her teeth in frustration.

"Answer the question." She demanded cooly.

Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment then attempted to stand up once more. He stood up and stared at the woman.

"Talk." She threatened when Sesshoumaru made it obvious he was unwilling to speak. His eyes flickered.

"Ask that sniveling coward why."

"Then why are you still in here? You could easily have escaped. Knowing you, you wouldn't let anyone put you in cuffs, or even come near you. So why are you still here?"

Sesshoumaru smirked weakly. "Why don't you leave? You can't kill me. You're as useless as the rest of you fools."

Alyona stared at him in abhorrence. -_That's not what you said to me when you promised me anything I wanted ...just to be with me...- _Again, Sesshoumaru found himself on the floor at her feet, a searing pain in his chest. This time he was sure she was going to kill him. She didn't say a word; just grabbed her jacket, and walked out the cell door, locking it behind her. She looked into the dim lit cage, seeing the amber-eyed man glaring at her while he tried to recover from the pain. Alyona thought about throwing the key into the cell... so he would be able to leave back to Japan without destroying her city. She fumbled around with the keys, trying to decide what to do.

"Leave my people and my city be...go back to your significant life with your princess and neverending commitment to snobbery." Alyona said quietly and threw the key onto the jail cell floor before walking out of the prison into the room. She tried her best to supress the anger and pain she felt.

"Why is that man in there?" Alyona asked, hate lacing her tone. Anatoli turned to the woman, while her father merely looked up from his chair.

"That scum tried to assasinate you and your family." Anatoli said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Where is the evidence? The witnesses?" Alyona retorted.

"I saw it. I arrested him." Anatoli growled.

"When did you see this? Are you absolutely positive this stranger was attempting to kill us?"

"Are you questioning the validity of my testimony?"

"What does it sound like I am doing? Answer the damn question."

"I saw him breaking into your home with a knife on his belt."

"When?"

"About 10minutes before you came home."

"What were YOU doing outside my home? You have no jurisdiction over what I do- Has it ever crossed your mind that he came in just to speak with me? Or ask the orphan girl living with me to come back with him?" Alyona was flabbergasted.

"General. That man infiltrated our city, and attempted to kill your daughter in revenge for her leaving him and writting to him that she will forget about him shortly and that she no longer needs him in her life. He obviously was enraged. He planned to get her power in his lands, without anyone interfering, but when we braught her back home, he followed her."

Alyona glared at him. -_It was you, wasn't it? You wrote that letter... You did this to him...- _She walked up to Anatoli.

"The letter... You wrote it." She hissed.

"I do not know what you speak of. Please elaborate." Anatoli crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Typical answer for a guilty man. You were the one always against-"

"Enough!" Alyona's father interrupted. "Anatoli... Leave the building. You are dismissed of your duties for the remainder of the day."

"General, I-"

"Did I not make myself clear? OUT!"

Anatoli scowled, but did not dare disobey the General. He nodded, reluctantly, and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The man with gray hair looked at his daughter for a while.

"Papa...what happened? What really happened?" Alyona got down on her knees and placed both arms, one on top of the other, on the desk, and rested her chin on them. Her father rubbed her shoulder.

"You heard it yourself."

"I do not believe Anatoli. I don't trust him. He's up to something."

"Don't be foolish, Alyona."

"Papa... I think he's the one that wrote the letter to Sesshoumaru... I obeyed the elders' and your orders. I never communicated anything to anyone outside of our borders."

"Tell me why you would think that."

"I found out about the letter late last night. Sesshoumaru showed it to me. I never knew anything about it until last night. How could he possible know exactly what awas written on it?"

Alyona's father replayed Anatoli's words in his mind. -_"That man infiltrated our city, and attempted to kill your daughter in revenge for her leaving him and writting to him that she will forget about him shortly and that she no longer needs him in her life." That bastard... he would have brought the letter to me or the elders if Alyona would have written anything. How could I not have realized that? All mail was screened to make sure none of it was from my daughter... That sleazy, good fo nothing -_

"Papa..." Alyona repeated loudly for the third time.

"I didn't even pay attention to what he was saying. If you would have written a letter, I would have been first to know. You know that the mail was screened... He had access in and out of the city..." Her father tried to put the pieces together.

"Now do you believe me?" Alyona asked.

"But it's too late..."

Alyona frowned and shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Anatoli already notified the elders... even before me. If I had been here in the headquarters earlier..." Her father glanced at his daughter. "They placed him on deathrow."

Alyona was shocked, and for a moment stared blankly at her father. "Well... he's a demon. He can easily break free."

Her father shook his head. "They have their own, secret, twisted ways of ridding our lands of heathen. I do not know what they will do to him... but they know the extent of his strength... they know of his capabilities."

Alyona stood up and put on her black jacket. "I am tired of this, papa... I've had enough..." She said quietly, not letting her tears show. She pulled the hood over head. "I never asked for this damn curse."

It hurt her father to hear those words, for when he and his wife found out that the elders chose their daughter as the guardian, they were distraught. Their daughter was condemned to a life of fear, constant caution, if not even seclusion. Yet Alyona never showed her hatred of the power given to her. She always tried to reaffirm her parents and make them believe that she was content. It finally was eating away at the last bits of her strength.

Alyona's father did not know what to say, and dropped his head into his hands. Alyona left the room and closed the door behind her. Alyona stormed out of the military headquarters. Before she could exit the buiilding, she saw Anatoli standing and huffing at the door. He glanced up at her but before he could say anything she shoved him throught the doors outside, making him fall and roll down the stairs. The few passerbys stopped in their tracks and focused on the commotion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Anatoli shouted as he slowly stood up, holding his back with his hands.

"You sleazy, coniving scoundrel..." Alyona walked down the stairs toward the man, who was now bleeding from his nose.

"You're insane." He grumbled, wiping the blood from his face.

"Am I?" She hissed in his face. "I'd like to see you in my place." She said and walked past him.

Alyona's father looked up from his hands at the door to the prison. He stood up, walked over to the door to his office, and locked it. He pulled the heavy curtains closed over the windows, and finally walked to the prison door. The General opened it walked in, closing it behind him. He marched toward Sesshoumaru's cell, the thunder echoing inside the stone prison. He stopped infront of the demon's cell.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the cot, his back against the wall, one leg off the cot, the other on it, bent at the knee and his arm resting upon it, the key in his hand. He was looking at the General with a blank stare. The man saw the key in the demon's hand and glanced up at his face.

"Do not drink or eat anything they give you. They will not kill anyone tomorrow, it being a holy day. Tomorrow night is your chance. Get out. And fast."

Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear the father of the woman who nearly killed him ten minutes ago is telling him to escape from prison. He was also surprised the man spoke in Japanese.

"Don't bother chasing after my daughter, that will only jeopardize your freedom...and hers. Don't believe anything anyone says or anything you recieve from her, unless she says it to your face or hands it to you herself. The letter that appearantly made you chase her all the way here was never written by her either. All mail was screened to make sure it was not from or to her, or had anything, anything whatsoever to do with her. You fell for a hoax." The General continued.

"That is not why I am here. I came for the orphan girl." Sesshoumaru answered. The General scoffed and a weak smile crossed his face.

"Do you take me for a fool, boy?" The General crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew you back when you had nothing but two buckteeth and wobbled around your father in diapers."

Sesshoumaru unconsciously flushed red and looked away from the General.

"You and Alyona were inseperable as kids. And now... You both go to great lengths to even see each other. She told me everything that happened. I've lived twice as long on this earth than you have so far. Don't try and tell me that you're not here for my daughter... Any coward can hide his feelings and pretend to not care, but a real man isn't afraid to admit it, Sesshoumaru." The General said and departed.

Sesshoumaru ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. He thought about what Alyona's father had told him seconds ago. He felt like a fool. -_I chase her around the world, then say it wasn't for her. Yet I do it over and over again. I love her and tell her I hate her. I shelter her, covet her, and then tell her face to face she's worthless... Fool... She's forgiven you, once, twice...she won't this time. How can she? I went too far. I destroyed everything we had. You damned fool!!- _Sesshoumaru cursed himself. He stood up and paced around the cell. He stooped and slammed his fists against the wall, gritting his teeth in frustration. -_How could I not see it? How could I believe that scratch of paper was from her? She wouldn't stab herself to save my skin, then tell me she'll forget about me quick enough, get on with her life and all will be happy and normal again. You moron... How could I let myself act so selfishly and childishly with her?! -_

Alyona returned home, not trying to show her sadness to her mother. She dismissed any questions she asked and excused herself into her study, on the other side of the marble staircase. Alyona's mother notified her that Rin was still asleep and left the house, sensing something was bothering Alyona.

Alyona locked the door to her study, which had high, arched ceilings, a marble column in each of the four corners of the room, a large window with paned glass, an elegant champagne colored divan in a pine frame under it, shelves and bookcases lining the left wall, a desk with an oil lamp, a framed map above it, tapestries on the walls and a statue fountain of a woman pouring water out of a vase into a pool of crystal clear water, flowers hung from pots suspended from the ceiling or walls, two miniature cherry blossoms framed the doorway.

Alyona walked into the room and took off her coat, hanging it on the back of the chair. She leaned over the windowsill and closed the windows shut, so the rain would not get into the room and wet everything. She sat down on the divan and looked out the window. Alyona could not hold back the tears anylonger. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. She took out the hairpins at the back of her head and chucked them at the floor. -_I can't take this anylonger.... How many more will stab me in the back? What the hell did I do to deserve this?! I didn't ask for this God forsaken power- bullshit... its a curse...I can't even live a normal life... God... Sesshoumaru...I don't need your mind games on top of everything! How can you be so heartless?! Does it entretain you to know that I love you, and you pray on that?! Look what you made me do... I nearly stopped your heart. I could have killed you faster than the blink of an eye.- _Alyona tried to stop crying, but she kept seeing Sesshoumaru in pain on the floor in the cell at her feet. She wanted to run to him, hold him, feel safe in his arms once more...but she was afraid he would betray her again. Besides, there was another woman for him now... Her love for him didnt mean a thing appearantly...She could cry all she wanted and nothing would change.


	25. Chapter 25

Rin's staccato footsteps echoed in the living room outside the study, making Alyona wipe the tears off her face and take a few deep breaths. The little girl pooped up to the glass doors and peered into the room. The sleepy child smiled when she saw Alyona. The woan stood up and walked away from the couch, smiling back. She opened the door and hugged the little girl.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes. Where did you go this morning, Lady Alyona?" Rin asked, still drowsy.

"Just to talk to my daddy..."

"Oh..." Rin retorded, glancing down at the ground. Alyona realized that she must have reminded her of Sesshoumaru. She stood up and looked down at the girl.

"How about some breakfast, Rin?" She asked quietly.

"That would be lovely." The little girl smiled and walked into the kitchen, Alyona following her.

It rained that day, and night, and the whole next day. Nonetheless, Rin spent the whole day playing with a little red-haired, green eyed girl in the orphanage. Alyona did not see or speak to her father, and spent the whole entire day wandering the streets of the city, her mind racing with thoughts of Sesshoumaru, the war going on in his lands, and what she should be doing.

Alyona found Rin playing in the courtyard of the orphanage and called her back home. Alyona smiled and waved to the other children still playing in the courtyard, shielded from the rain. Rin ran up to Alyona, who put a cloak onto the girl, and pulled its hood over her head and smiled.

"Did you tell the nuns thank you for letting you in?" Alyona asked, in a motherly tone.

"Yes. I even brought them flowers!" Rin smiled back and said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Good, now let's go home, it is getting dark." Alyona took a firm hold of Rin's hand and walked her out of the orphanage and toward her secluded home. The city was dimly lit in twilight and the air was filled with the crisp smell of rain. The evening was warm and calm, with no wind and only the sound of crickets chirping and the soft murmur of those still out in the streets. Alyona and Rin made it home after the sun had set further behind the mountains and it was almost completely dark.

"Alright Rin, go upstairs and change into something clean." Alyona said as she set the keys to her home down on the marble windowsill in the mainroom. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She wore a navy blue button up shirt with the collar turned up and the buttons running down her sternum unbuttoned. She wore gray pants and black boots, and her hair was slicked up into knots on the back of her head. She looked out the window toward the coast, seeing the pillars of the military headquarters. -_You will face their wrath tomorrow Sesshoumaru... What the hell are you doing? Why haven't you broken free yet?-_

The General routinely pulled all of the curtains closed over the windows, and blew out all of the candles. He stopped in the dark as soon as he heard the jail door creak open. His hands slowly descended to the sword on his belt as he looked out of the corner of his eyes behind him. A pair of amber orbs flashed faintly at him. The General loosened his grip on the sword.

"Are you ready?" The man asked the demon, reminding him of the plan he had laid out for him earlier that day. Sesshoumaru walked over to the General, who was standing before his the desk, and picked up the scroll of old parchment.

"Then stay to my left." The older man ordered and walked up to the main doors, and waited for Sesshoumaru to arrive at the door as well. In the dark, the demon pulled the hood over his head, and the dim glow of his amber eyes was obscured. He walked up to the door, to the General's left, silently, unrolling the parchment in his hands. The man glanced at the demon next to him, and also pulled the hood of his cape over his head. He opened the doors and walked out first, followed by Sesshoumaru, and closed the doors behind him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in on the guards at the front, but as soon as one of them turned toward them, he focused on the scroll in his hands. He and the General walked down the hall.

"It's no use for me to ask you not to bother seeing my daughter before you leave." Alyona's father mumbled quietly, pointing to the parchment as if the two were discussing whatever was on it. "And...and I fear what will happen... I fear the choice I am certain she will make... but whatever happens... Sesshoumaru... I beg you... as a father... keep her safe. Keep her unharmed."

Sesshoumaru did not expect this from the General. He glanced at the man next to him. The General held the young man's cold gaze, as ifexpecting him to say something. As they approached and passed the guards, The General began to speak and gesture with his hands.

"The smaller military units shall be set up along the coastal ports..." He made it seem to the guards that he was discussing military strategies with another promenant officer. Then he turned to the guards.

"Close it down. Goodnight, gentlemen." The two walked out of the building and into the rainy night. One guard locked the front door and proceeded to lock all other doors. After he finished, another guard walked into a vault like room and pulled the heavy, large iron lever toward himself, sending an electric current through the walls of the prison and the bars of its cells. He walked back toward the guard station, whistling and spinning the keys on his finger.

Sesshoumaru rolled up the scroll and placed it in the pocket of his pants. The General walked briskly, but calmly, as if he was simply rushing home, not escorting a convict. "If any harm, any pain whatsoever comes to my daughter, Sesshoumaru..." The General glared at the demon. "I swear on my soul that you will pay for it. You are not your father and you certainly do not replace him in my eyes... But my daughter chose you...and fate unfortunatly allowed and appearantly favored it... Once again, Sesshoumaru... I beg of you, I plead that if she does choose to go with you... you keep her safe. You keep her out of danger. "

Sesshoumaru kept looking ahead of him. "She will not leave... -"

"I know my daughter. She will...and I am afraid that soon, she will be no safer here then in Japan. Swear boy, swear on your life, your lands, your people... that my Alyona will be alive and well and unharmed."

Sesshoumaru's egomanaged to overwhelm his feelings and thoughts. "I've already made such promise to my father."

"And you broke it... multiple times over. How can I trust you with my daughter's life and wellbeing?"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned to the General. "Is me leaving my father's empire to perish just so that I could see her again not enough? As much as I despise it, I would give my life for her....and take however many to keep her safe." He growled, then turned and walked up the wooded hill to Alyona's villa.

"I hope and pray that there is truth behind those words." The General spoke over the rumble of the thunder and followed the demon.

Alyona was in the stable behind her home, brushing the mane of a black stallion after feeding him. She placed the brush on the shelf in the horse's spacious pen, and walked back over to him.

"Isn't that better, Teyn'?" She asked, petting the stallion's shoulder. He nuzzled her hand and let out a soft grunt. Alyona smiled and rubbed his powerful neck. "Goodnight, my friend. " She whispered and rested her forehead against Teyn's. She closed the pen as she left, and locked the doors to the stall before making her way home. Alyona walked into her home, took off her boots and cape at the door, letting them dry, and jogged upstairs to her bedroom. She washed her hands in the sink. Rin was in the dressing room in a light green cotton night gown, sitting crosslegged in front of the mirror, humming, and brushing her hair. Alyona smiled and sat down behind the little girl, taking the brush from her and gently stroking the girl's hair.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked Rin.

"Yes, m'lady! We played hide and seek in the court yard, then the nun brought us pastries with apples in them! I got my feet wet though. I accidentaly stepped into a puddle."

"Did you? That's not too good. You could get a cold. How long did you play with wet shoes?"

"Not too long. It was just before you c-" Rin was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Alyona looked at Rin's reflection in the mirror and listened closely. -_What the hell? I locked the door...-_ She placed the brush on the floor and stood up.

"Stay here, Rin, and don't make a sound. Hide somewhere. If you hear something is wrong, run out through the balcony to the orphanage, alright?" Alyona whispered a warning. Rin nodded and stood up as well. Alyona grabbed a sai from under her bed and closed the door to the bedroom behind her as she silently made her way toward the staircase. She peered into the main room from the railing and relaxed her muscles as she saw her father in the room.

"Damn it, daddy, you scared me." She said and sighed in relief. "It's alright Rin, it's just my father." Alyona said loudly and walked down the stairs.

"What's the matter? Why such a late visit?" She asked, twirling the sai in her hand at her side. The General shut the door behind him.

"Would you stop that?" He grumbled.

"Sorry." Alyona stopped twirling the blade in her hand. Another man appeared from behind the corner. Alyona's arm tensed and she gripped the weapon in her hand tightly.

"Don't." Her father warned as the second man pulled down his cape. His golden eyes flickered at her.

"Why are you here?" Alyona hissed.

"I got him out." Her father answered.

"I need to speak with you, Nanami..." Sesshoumaru glanced at the outraged young woamn before him. "Alyona." He corrected himself.

"I think I have heard all you had to say."

"Alyona..." Sesshoumaru remained collected and serious. She glared at him in silence, then at her father, before storming off through the main room and hall into the study. Sesshoumaru glanced at her father, who walked in the oppasite direction past the kitchen into the dinning room, and sank into one of the chairs. Sesshoumaru walked into the study, Alyona glaring at him, and shut the doors behind him. The two just stared at each other in silence in the room, dimly lit by a triad of candles on the desk.

"Well? Speak." Alyona grumbled.

Sesshoumaru just kept looking at her, at the beautiful woman before him, one who he loved to death but was too proud to admit it.

"I cannot do this any longer. I am sick of hiding everything."

Alyona scoffed. She crossed her arms and raised her chin a little higher. "Is that all?" She mocked him. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"You dissapeared for three years...without a word... without a sign... All I had was that letter from you. One telling me to forget everything and thay you would easily do so too. What was I supposed to think?! You nearly died, vanished from me and then you tell me that everything between us is a waste of time?!" Sesshoumaru's frustration was laced in his voice, and his expression was one of impatience and irritation. "My lands were-and still are-at war! I have a duty to protect my lands, my people. Yet I am here...for you."

Alyona scowled and put her sai on the desk. "You mean Rin. Isn't that what you said before?"

"Do you honestly think that I would let her out of my sight so far as for her to end up here? I knew she would lead me to you. I knew where she was exactly all along."

Alyona crossed her arms again. "So what? She does not want to go back with you. You have nothing else here, so go." Alyona murmured as she made her way past him toward the door. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment and grit his teeth. He turned and grabbed Alyona's arm and pulled her in front of him.

"Let go." Alyona growled.

"No. Not until you stop the foolish-"

"LET GO OF ME!" She tried to pull her arm free, but Sesshoumaru effortlessly twisted her around, crossing his arms, pinning hers to her chest, and then pinning her to himself, her back against his chest. Alyona squirmed and let out indistinguishable curses.

"Stop." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"If you do not let me go right now, I will repeat today's jail visit." The young woman snarled.

"If that will make you listen, then so be it." Sesshoumaru said and within a moment felt a sharp pain in his chest, but remained in place and kept his grip firm.

"Tell me, do you honestly think that after all I have done, after all the hell you put me through that I am here for nothing?! You've made a complete fool out of me ever since you showed up! I've done things I would never even think of for you!" The man nearly shouted.

"Then why do you change your mind every other day?! I'm the world to you one day, then a useless rag the next!" Alyona yelled, turning her head to look at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm afraid, Alyona!" Sesshoumaru shouted. The young woman glared at him, surprised.

"I'm afraid of becoming like my father. I'm afraid of meeting the same fate he has. I try to distance myself from you, but I can't! I always end up looking for you!" His voice seemed to struggle with the words. It was as if he was revealing a dark secret. "I came here... I counted every second until I would see you. And when I did... you were dancing and cavorting with a drunkard! What else could I have thought? After that damned letter?!"

"Oh and the princess in your home is just a housekeeper? Do not make yourself so innocent!" Alyona was furious that Sesshoumaru incinuated that she was having an affair, whereas he had a princess living in his house, and claiming to be his future wife, his queen.

"I did what had to be done! By taking her in I bought myself time to find _you_! Her father is Lord of the Northern Lands, who now protects my empire because he thinks I'm on the mainland killing the cretin that attacked us! Instead, I'm here having this foolish argument with you! Perhaps if you stop being so selfish, you would actually hear what I have to say..." Sesshoumaru growled and shoved her away. Alyona stumbled and turned to face him. Thunder rumbled outside and rain battered the window.

"Selfish?! Don't you understand why I am here?! Why I cannot leave past these borders?! I bringpain and suffering and death wherever I go! Wars were fought in my name! I've been hunted like an animal ever since I could first walk! They've erased me from the world...Sesshoumaru. Outside these walls, I am dead. My power gone...I see no reason for you being here...Rin ran away from you. She doesn't want to live with you anymore. She says you tend to 'forget' about her." Alyona hissed. Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Too bad everyone knows exactly where you are. And none of you here seem to know what really is happening... That you have been betrayed since the moment you arrived here. And that you are blissfully unaware that you are in a trap... betrayed by your own kin."

"Why should I believe you? You have decieved me enough." She growled. "I think it is time for you to leave... _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. Your princess awaits you."

Sesshoumaru grimaced. Alyona knew what she was doing... she tore at his heart. She raised her head high, staring him down. "I believe you know the way out."

He looked at the young girl before him. She was beautiful, as ever, her skin like ivory, her eyes the color of the stormy seas, her lips pink as roses. Her eyes seemed to reach into his very soul. Sesshoumaru's breath trembled, in both rage and sadness.

"I will not leave without you." He said.

"Get out." She threatened.

"I am not leaving you here. I swore to your father to keep you safe, and if I leave you here, I leave you in danger."

"Did I not make myself clear?" Alyona took a step toward Sesshoumaru. "Leave!! I do not want to ever see or hear of you again!"

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and swallowed his pride. He walked up to her, making Alyona reel backwards until her legs hit the divan under the window. She glared at the man, not knowing what to expect from him, and her eye quickly darted toward the sai lying on the table, then back at him. Sesshoumaru locked his eyes with hers, and kneeled down. Alyona stood awestruck at his behavior. She kept staring at him.

"Come with me...please..." He whispered. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I want you with me, safe from harm. "

"Who will hurt me here, Sesshoumaru? I think you are the one I need protection from." Alyona remained heartless.

"Anatoli...but he's only the middle man. He's working for someone here...He has been feeding the army overseas informat-"

"Sesshoumaru! You must hurry! Time is running out!" The General's voice warned from the main room.

"Alyona...please... come with me. I've made an oath to you... to be by your side. Have you forgotten?" Sesshoumaru whispered. Alyona closed her eyes, took a deep breath while rubbing her temples with her hands, then opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't believe you, Sesshoumaru. It all sounds like a hoax."

"I'm begging you..." Sesshoumaru whispered again, his eyes fixed on her. Alyona was surprised that he even got down to his knees and admit that he was begging her. Something deep inside her told her that she should go with him, that he was right about whatever was going on. But her mind said the opposite.

"Alyona!!" The General's voice boomed again, making Alyona shrug.

"Alright!" Alyona said in a frustrated whisper, still looking at Sesshoumaru. "I'll go." She closed her eyes and shook her head. Sesshoumaru stood up and Alyona immediatly began to walk away. He caught her wrist and pulled her toward himself. She wrestled it out and grabbed her sai.

"Don't touch me... " She growled and walked toward the door. "I hate you." She stormed out of the door and Sesshoumaru heard her rush up the staircase and open the door. He turned toward the desk and rested his arms on it, haging his head down. -_It's happening again... She despises me. What do I have to do this time for her to forgive me?- _Sesshoumaru looked up, took a deep breath and walked out of the room, pulling the hood over his head.


End file.
